Memories of the past
by Mizar and Alcor
Summary: Gnomeo and Juliet weren't the only ones who fell in love inside the fued. Juliet finds out Lord Redbrick and Lady Blueberry had a past relationship which was torn apart by their gardens in the fued, this is a tale of how 2 gnomes started from love to hate
1. Chapter 1: Truth

Chapter 1: Truth

Authors note: Well I haven't updated any of my other stories lately but I am going to update them soon. I took some of the past ideas from Kagnomehater4ever's story Unbreakable love. I hope you like this story because this idea seems a good one. It starts off with Juliet's point of view but later on we hear Lady Blueberry and Lord Redbrick's point of view. Enjoy!

Why? Why Gnomeo? How could this have happened?

These were the questions that ran through my head as I was escorted back to the red garden after Gnomeo was… well… smashed in front of my eyes. I was crying terribly as I saw my one true love smash before my eyes. This was just like what happened to my mother, but I was too young to understand back then. Now I am older, it is harder to see a loved one die right there and then, especially the one who you was closest to.

My father was hardly a help to me. After Gnomeo was revealed to be in… pieces he offered me no comfort and was oblivious to the pain I was suffering. He just shouted arrogantly "There's been enough smashing for one day," he was obviously referring to the incident with my stupid cousin Tybalt, who hardly mattered to me at that moment in time. I continued to let my sadness out as he roared "Now get her on her pedestal and keep her there!" It saddened me even more to know that he didn't care for my emotions in any way, shape, or form. He just cared about me not getting smashed. Despite the sadness that overcame me I felt extremely angry with my father.

Two gnomes came and escorted me back to the garden. As soon as I managed to stop crying I sighed in a sad frustration and stormed off into the garden. Before I ran into our garden, I overheard my father and Gnomeo's mother, Lady Blueberry, argue behind me.

"Now look what you red's have done!" Lady Blueberry shouted through muffled tears of sadness and rage.

"Us red's? What about what you blues have done to Tybalt?" my father roared back through nothing but sheer anger.

"Well he wasn't your son was he? And that was obviously an accident. But you red's go back and smash my poor boy! Just like what happened to my… my… husband!" I heard Lady Blueberry start to cry louder than before. To be honest I felt sorry for her. She must have been a better parent to Gnomeo than my father had ever been to me.

"That was not of our concern," my father replied. At this point I turned around at the gate and saw Lady Blueberry stop dead in her tracks and give my father a cold, hard, deathly glare.

"Not of your concern? Why thank you Lord Redbrick for making my life a misery! I have lost my son because of you! You red's will pay for this!" Lady Blueberry followed by her other Blue companions walked back into the blue garden in silence. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of muffled tears.

I walked up to my pedestal and remained there for the rest of the day. My father had ordered me to stay there and made sure of that when several gnomes stuck my feet down with superglue, preventing me from even sitting down. I couldn't look at my father or any other red gnome in this entire garden after what had just happened. My best friend Nanette looked up at me with a sad smile which I didn't return. Instead I looked away. I couldn't bear to look at anyone.

"You gave me no choice Juliet," I turned to look down at my father who was now wearing a look of guilt on his face. "I lost your mother, I am not going to loose you." I looked away from my father who soon frowned and walked away. I looked into the direction of the greenhouse where me and Gnomeo first met, and where we were about to rebuild a garden together. Now our hopes and dreams were dashed, and it was all because of this STUPID feud.

I grabbed my rose and took a deep breath before returning to my original position as it began to rain. My mood had obviously affected the weather's mood too.

Although I was stood in my original position I could hear the muffled cries of Lady Blueberry. I then abandoned my original position and looked over the side of the fence into the blue garden. It seemed as if they were having a funeral for Gnomeo. I felt the urge of wanting to be there with them. I wanted to say my last goodbyes to my dear, one true love. But I couldn't because I was stuck on this stupid pedestal!

My eyes darted off the blue garden and I looked around the garden. My mother's beloved tulips still stood out the most in our garden. But my eyes were suddenly stopped when I saw my father peering through the hole in our fence. I couldn't help but notice the look of pain that was evident on his features. I wondered who or what he was looking at so my eyes darted back to the blue garden. None of them but one gnome noticed him peering through the fence. And that one gnome was Lady Blueberry. I looked at both of them and noticed the same look on their features. They were not arguing or glaring, they were just simply just staring sadly into one another's eyes.

I then notice my father begin to smile with a hint of sympathy on it. This was not like my father AT ALL. When something like this happened my father would either argue with Lady Blueberry or stay as far away from her as possible. Today they were staring into each other's eyes (from a distance of course) and had a certain look on their faces which I couldn't make out.

Suddenly reality must have hit them when they both suddenly looked away. Dad looked away in my direction but looked at the floor cursing at himself quietly. He sealed the hole in our fence and started to mutter to himself. "Goddamn you head! It's not like that! It once was, but not anymore!" he continued to say stuff to himself but I didn't get all of it. Instead I decided to speak up and ask him what was wrong.

"Dad?" I spoke immediately getting his attention.

"Yes Juliet?" he replied in his usual bossy voice. He acted as if nothing was wrong but it was evident in his face that he was only covering it up.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes of course! What wouldn't I be?"

"Well you seemed a little-"

"What?"

"Jumpy…"

"I don't know what you mean," dad said still covering up his emotions. He obviously took me for a fool; even I know when someone is hiding their emotions. But my dad has never been like this before so I intended to get to the bottom of it.

"Dad I caught you staring at Lady Blueberry, and then when you both realized what you were doing, you looked away faster than a frog could leap. Tell me what's wrong."

"I… There is nothing wrong Juliet! Mind your own business, before you get into even more trouble than your already in," my dad was begging to loose that 'holding it in' complexion. He seemed more tense and reacted quickly to everything I said about Lady Blueberry. I now had my suspicions, and if they were correct… well, that could change this feud around for the better.

"Dad? Are you in love with her?" I asked using my theory. Hearing these words my father chirped quicker than a cricket.

"I have never heard anything so preposterous in all my life!" He folded his arms and turned away. A few seconds later he turned back around to face me "Where did you get such a ridiculous notion?"

"Well judging by the looks you gave each other it was pretty obvious. Is this what this feud is all about? Do you two have a secret past or something? Is that why you then went on to mother? When did you two first start to love each other?" I couldn't help but babble on about this. After all this was my father. The gnome who was the leader of this garden and rivalled the blues. And besides while I was talking about this, at least I could get my mind off of Gnomeo.

"Juliet! Stop asking me absurd questions! If you really want to know what happened I suggest you be quiet and let me do the talking!" my father snapped. He climbed to pedestal and soon faced me.

"Ok. So what happened?" I asked eagerly.

"I didn't want to have to tell you this, but it seems as if I have no choice now. Yes I was once in love with Lady Blueberry, long before the feud. Long before I even met your mother in fact. Do you really want to know of all this?" dad asked me giving me the impression he did not want me to hear the story. But it all sounded to exiting for me to just want to ignore it.

"Yes dad, what happened between you and Lady Blueberry? Why didn't you end up marrying her instead of mum?" I asked curiously.

"Well the neighbours began to argue and so did the gnomes, I guess we just grew apart and began to fight like the rest. If you listen close I will tell you."

"Ok," I awaited dad's story of love and hate between red and blue gnomes. It got me wondering; would this be like mine and Gnomeo's love story or will it be different?

"It all started when…"

Authors note: Well that is chapter one. In the next chapter we go into the past before Gnomeo and Juliet were around. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Where to begin?

Chapter 2: Where to begin?

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews so far and the favs! Please get more readers to read this! Anyway on this chapter we meet some of my own characters as well as some of the original ones. Just to add this IS set in the late 1970's. Enjoy!

Our story begins WAY before Gnomeo and Juliet. As a matter of fact the blue gnomes and red gnomes weren't even feuding at the time. Of course there were some situations with a certain stubborn/arrogant gnome that made the blue gnomes come to hate the red gnomes. But at this moment in time it was peaceful and quiet.

We first of all start in the blue garden.

Now the blues were peace loving gnomes who loved to spend time checking on each other and listening to the latest music that was available at the time. Lady Blueberry wasn't even the leader (YET). Her mother Lady Bluebell was in charge of the garden and all its inhabitants. She usually had 'complicated' word conversations with the red gardens leaders Lord and Lady Redbury. But today she was on her daily routine of inspecting the blue garden.

Things she would say to different gnomes were like "How are you today?" or "Keep up the good work!" She was so polite towards her fellow gnomes, and that is why the respected her and looked up to her as a GREAT leader.

Her daughter however was a different matter entirely. Blueberry was a laid back gnome who spent time with other gnomes. Her mother always tried to get her to take on responsibilities but she never listened. But her mother was a very patient gnome and she knew that eventually her daughter would be a great future leader of the blue garden.

As soon as Miss Montague, the new person who had recently moved into the newly built house, left the garden the gnomes sprang to life and Lady Bluebell immediately went to check on her daughter. Blueberry was sitting on the grass looking up at the blue, clear sky. She was happy until she saw her mother standing over her.

"Mother Don't do that!" Blueberry gasped standing up to face her amused mother.

"I'm sorry Blueberry I just figured you knew what time it was," her mother replied.

"No… wait. Let me guess… it's time for the 'daily' inspection of the garden," Blueberry said in a very sarcastic manner.

"Yes, indeed it is that. Now Blueberry you must learn to be more respective especially towards your fellow gnomes. You will one day be the future leader of this garden and therefore you MUST learn how to be a good leader," Bluebell went on as her daughter gave the "oh no another lecture?" face.

"I know mother… but I don't see the point of going around asking people if they are ok or not! Why don't we do what father used to do and let them come to us if they have problems?" When Blueberry mentioned her father it brought a look of pain to her mother's face.

"Well your father was a careless leader. Blueberry you must understand your father was not a good leader for this garden. He was a stupid and reckless man!" Bluebell explained letting her anger out as she said this.

"Is that why he walked out on us? Is that why you two didn't get married?" Blueberry asked.

"Yes. He treated this garden like a playground. And I still can't believe I loved him for it," it took Lady Bluebell a few moments to recover before she changed the subject. "Blueberry, why don't you go check on Wisteria and Toadstool. I'm sure they would love to see you again!"

"Sure mother," Blueberry sighed and headed towards her best friends pad. Her mother on the other hand went off to think about the discussion she and her daughter just had. She knew she would be very quiet today.

Blueberry made her way to the far corner of the blue garden where her hippie friend Wisteria spent her day in her pad. The sound of 1970's latest soul and disco music could be heard from the inside of her pad. Wisteria spent her day's listening to music whilst living with her little mushroom friend Toadstool. Today Blueberry smiled at the song that was playing, it was let's groove from the human group Earth, wind and fire. She always had a liking to that song; it seemed to make her smile. Wisteria then appeared from her hippie pad with another gnome who was carrying a cassette player. "Take good care of that and bring it back to me at the end of the week" Wisteria said coolly as always.

"Yeah sure, thanks Wistie!" the gnome replied walking past Blueberry whilst looking at his new music player curiously.

"Your welcome! Peace out!" Wisteria smiled doing her usual peace symbol with her small fingers. She then noticed Blueberry and ran up to her and gave her a tight hug. "Blueberry! It's so good to see you!"

"Yeah, likewise my dearest friend," Blueberry said as they released from the hug.

"Wow! It's only 10 o clock and you managed to get away from your mum so quickly. That is a new record!" Wisteria patted her friend on the back as they entered her pad. Her pad was a peace filled place full of colour and peace symbols. Wisteria on the other hand was a blue gnome with a normal dress. Wisteria had hippie styled brown hair with small flowers in it. And her hat had a hippie peace symbol printed on the centre of it. She looked entirely different to her friend Blueberry who had light blonde hair pinned up and a plain blue dress with a plain blue hat. But Wisteria was proud of her hippie ness and was glad to be different from the other gnomes.

"So how are you holding up?" Blueberry asked.

"I am fine. Toadstool is being a menace as usual," Wisteria replied sighing as her mushroom friend hid underneath a stack of records.

"Why? What's he doing now?"

"Changing my music. He is always changing the songs to ones I don't like. I guess he doesn't respect my music tastes anymore."

"I see," Blueberry tried to sound interested, but she really wasn't.

"What about you though? Are you ok?" Wisteria asked her friend.

"Well mother is still trying to get me to be leader material. But I really don't want to be. Then when I mentioned my father she went all moody on me. Yeah he may have walked out on us but I don't get emotional about it." Wisteria nodded as her friend spoke.

"Well maybe it had a hard effect on your mother. Don't worry Blueberry I am sure she will get over it soon."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so!" Wisteria smiled "Now why don't you choose the next song?" Blueberry laughed and decided to do just that. Her friend always knew how to cheer her up.

…

Now we go on to the red garden where the story starts to take a turn.

The reds were kind of different to the blues. They had no time for asking everyone how they were. Instead they just went about their lives as normal. The leader's Lord and Lady Redbury kept a close eye on what everyone was doing but unlike Lady Bluebell they never asked people how they were (unless they had to). Lord and Lady Redbury were pleasant gnomes. They had one son called Redbrick and one daughter called Pansy. Redbrick was the next one to be the future leader of the red garden and his sister became jealous of him.

Pansy was an arrogant gnome with no respect for anyone who told on her or anyone who tried to foil her plans. She always claimed to be leader material and even though she WAS the oldest gnome, her father still wanted her brother to be the next leader. Pansy hated Redbrick for this and would usually bully him to get her way. Pansy was a pretty gnome (bah her attitude) she had a few freckles on her cheeks with flowing red hair that reached her back, and wore a normal red dress with a pansy on the side of it. That is probably where she got the name Pansy from.

Redbrick on the other hand was a completely different gnome entirely. He had no freckles or red hair. His hair was a chestnut brown colour and his clothes were yellow with a brown belt and green trousers. His hat was red of course like the rest of the red gnomes but he had no red clothes what so ever. Redbrick was a pleasant enough gnome (unlike his sister) and tried to be polite to his fellow gnomes to show his parents that he was leader material. His sister pansy never did this. As he recalled, she spent all her time causing mischief with some other gnomes in the alley way.

Today Redbrick was just admiring the garden when his sister came up behind him and smirked mischievously "good morning dear brother of mine!" she shouted annoyingly down his ear. Redbrick turned around to face his sister rubbing his saw ear. "What do you want Pansy?"

"Well I would like you to go into the blue garden and stuff your face down their toilet, but naturally they wouldn't appreciate you being in their garden. Also I have to say, you have never been in the blue garden have you?" Pansy smiled yet again mischievously. Her brother on the other hand just stood there and took in what his sister had to say with no expression at all.

"Pansy why don't you just go to the alley and create as much mischief as you want and just leave me to enjoy my day at least?" Redbrick sighed.

"Well that seems a very tempting offer. I may just accept it. Right now I have a certain hippie to make her life a misery. See ya around little brother!" Pansy laughed and flicked her brother's ear so hard that he immediately grasped his ear in pain. Pansy yet again laughed as she waltzed off towards the alley way. Redbrick sure felt sorry for the poor hippie gnome who his sister was about to make her life 'a so called misery.'

Redbrick sighed inwardly as his immature brat of a sister exited the garden. He walked off to continue what he was doing before he was 'oh so rudely' interrupted by his older sister. Redbrick just looked around the garden before his vision stopped. He could see the blue house that stood in the blue garden. His sister was right; he had never been in the blue garden. He wondered what it was like on the other side.

"You ok Redbrick?" Redbrick was startled and turned to face the mysterious voice; he then came face to face with his father Lord Redbury who smiled at him.

"Yeah, if you could get Pansy to leave me alone I would be even better," Redbrick still grasped his saw ear from where Pansy had flicked it.

"I'm sorry about her Redbrick. I guess she is just jealous that we are allowing you to become the next leader. But I can tell you now; it would be a BIG mistake if we allowed Pansy to become in charge of this garden," Lord Redbury shuddered at the very thought of this.

"If she was the leader, I would pack my bags and leave immediately!" Redbrick said jokingly. But it was true, if Pansy ever became leader… well let's just say there would be no peace for anyone.

"Your sister is bigheaded and stubborn unlike you my dear boy. I only hope you never make the same mistakes that she is doing right now," Lord Redbury said.

"I won't father. And when I become leader of the red garden, I will promise to keep a close eye on Pansy," Redbrick promised. Lord Redbury suddenly clicked; he then remembered what he had come to tell Redbrick.

"Speaking of whom, could you go get her please?" Lord Redbury asked.

"What? Why?" Redbrick asked surprised. Lord Redbury soon explained.

"Well me and your mother need to have a short word with her about what she did to our plants… can you go get her?"

"Uh, ok then," Redbrick said before leaving the red garden to find his sister.

…

"Come on Wistie, just a short walk?" Blueberry pleaded trying to get her best friend out of her pad.

"No! No way am I going out there! Pansy will be out there. I just know it!" Wisteria shuddered at the thought of Pansy. Every time she met her it was over something bad. And Pansy was usually the one doing bad things to Wisteria.

"Come on Wisteria she can't be all that bad can she Toadstool?" Blueberry looked towards the little blue mushroom for support. He just shook his head. He knew what Pansy was like towards Wisteria.

"No Blueberry! She bullies everyone especially me!" Wisteria explained with panic in her voice.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a hippie! Pansy hates hippies!" Wisteria turned her music off at this point and then leant against the wall.

"That is no excuse! What could she possibly do to get you to change the way you are?" Blueberry still didn't get what even happened to Wisteria. She had no idea what the other gnomes were like. No one told her what the red gnomes were like, but from what Wisteria was telling her… she didn't want to meet one.

"Well let's see…" Wisteria began "oh yeah just the odd… beat me up, tease me, push me into puddles and on one occasion ALMOST BREAK ME IN TWO!" Wisteria was very emotional at this point. Blueberry thought she was very close to crying. She had never seen her friend like this before. Wisteria was usually a happy, peace loving gnome who just loved listening to music. Today she was scared for her personal well being. And whoever this Pansy girl was… Blueberry was sure going to sort her out.

"Don't worry Wisteria. I will not let Pansy harm you. You have my word," Blueberry held out her hand.

"Are you sure?" Wisteria asked not very convinced.

"Positive! You have my word Wisteria," Blueberry said confidently. Wisteria also had a sudden confidence boost and took Blueberry's hand soon to be led outside into the alley way for what seemed a very short walk.

…

"Hey guys check this out!" Pansy shouted from across the alley way whilst attempting to do some stunt moves on the humans lawn mower. Pansy and her friends usually did this everyday outside the garden and no one stopped them. Well no one stopped them because no one had the guts to do so. Everyone hated Pansy including all of the blue gnomes. And if anyone started an argument, it was always Pansy. Pansy's friends consisted of some small little gnomes who just followed her so they wouldn't be her victims. She always got her way with them. It was a 'I say jump, you say how high' situation. That is how Pansy got what she wanted.

Pansy continued to do her stunt moves on her lawn mower as she noticed that her friends eyes were not focused on what she was doing; instead they were looking in the direction of the blue garden. Pansy suddenly stopped what she was doing and then noticed to blue gnomes exit the blue garden. They were smiling… well that was until Pansy crashed the party.

Blueberry and Wisteria were both happy to be out of the blue garden. No matter how many friends they had in there it was nice to get away from them every now and again. Wisteria started to feel happy and not nervous. But that happiness was short lived. VERY short lived. Blueberry noticed that Wisteria suddenly froze in her position. She turned to see what or who Wisteria was looking at in horror. Blueberry soon found out.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't my ol' buddy Wisteria," Pansy smirked Wisteria didn't. "Couldn't wait to get your butt kicked again could you? Oh and I see you brought a friend to join us in the butt kicking. How fun!"

Blueberry turned to Wisteria who still wore a horror stricken face as Pansy clasped her fist with her hand in a menacing way. "Wisteria? Is this that Pansy girl?" Blueberry whispered but it seemed that Wisteria wasn't the only gnome to hear this.

"Yeah and who are you? No wait a second. I know you; you're the crazy blue garden leader's daughter aren't you?" Pansy laughed and encouraged her friends to do the same.

"Yeah and you're the spoilt little brat who throws a tantrum when she can't get her own way right?" Blueberry smirked but Wisteria's eyes went wider than a home grown tomato.

"What did you just say?" Pansy snapped. She stormed closer so she was only a few meters away from the blue gnomes.

"You know when Wisteria told me about you, I considered you to be a real bad gnome. But now I am looking at you I can see a gnome who pushes people around for her own personal gain," Blueberry added putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh you wanna play it like that do you?" Pansy smirked turning to Wisteria. Then she suddenly, without any warning pushed Wisteria into a nearby puddle full of muddy water. Blueberry instantly went to her friend's aid as Pansy gave her friend's high fives as they laughed carelessly.

…

Redbrick didn't really want to go fetch her sister; after all he had just been able to get rid of her. And now his father wanted her back? Well whatever Lord Redbury wanted to speak to his daughter about, it must be very important. Redbrick said a polite "Hello" to his fellow gnomes as he headed towards the gate. This was why Lord and Lady Redbury favoured Redbrick over Pansy. He was so polite.

Once outside the red garden Redbrick scouted around for his sister but couldn't see her. He stepped further outside and looked around but still couldn't see his sister. Redbrick was about to go back into the red garden but he then heard a yelp and then some laughing. He quickly turned around and looked where the yelp had come from. It was outside the blue garden and Redbrick could see some of Pansy's friends and of course Pansy huddled around some gnomes. He immediately noticed that Pansy and her friends were laughing and giving each other high fives around two female blue gnomes. One had just been pushed into a muddy puddle and the other one was helping her up.

Redbrick walked slowly behind to watch the commotion and immediately found himself staring at one of the blue gnomes. The one who was about to stand up for her best friend.

"How dare you! What is your problem?" Blueberry yelled picking poor Wisteria, who was now drenched in mud and water, up by the arm. Wisteria shook her arms and wiped her face revealing her self to be crying. This made Blueberry even angrier towards Pansy; she had never seen Wisteria cry before.

Redbrick had never been so impressed in all his life. No one, not even his parents stood up to Pansy like that. That gnome had some courage to do that. He also noticed the gnome that was crying, she was lucky to have such a loyal friend who stood up for what was right. Redbrick was that impressed that he now admired that gnome… perhaps after this, he could find out her name.

"You blue's! You're so pathetic and idiotic; you make me proud to be a red! Now I suggest you go home to your crazy lady of a mother with you stupid cry baby hippie and leave the good gnomes to do what they wish!" Pansy snapped acting like a wannabe perfect girl.

"You make me laugh, you really do. Good? I see no good in you. I bet that is why you're not going to be the future leader of your garden any time soon," Blueberry smirked but stopped suddenly. That was the point when Pansy lost it. Pansy then grabbed Blueberry by her arms and then lifted her a couple of centimetres off the ground. She looked furious and Blueberry suddenly regretted what she just said.

"Oh you asked for it now blue! Just twitch and I will make sure you wish you had never been made!" Pansy was about to do something horrible to Blueberry and all her friends stood and watched.

Redbrick had watched this commotion long enough, he knew that the brave gnome's companion had been through enough to try and stop Pansy so it was about time he did. "Pansy!" Redbrick shouted. Suddenly everyone's attention including Pansy's diverted away from Blueberry and stopped at Redbrick "mother and father want to have an important word with you at once," Redbrick tried to make it sound as urgent as possible for Blueberry's sake.

Pansy turned away from her brother and back to Blueberry who was still held several centimetres off the ground. "You had better consider yourself lucky that you're still breathing! If I catch you standing up to me again, I swear to God I will-"

"Now Pansy!" Redbrick shouted again cutting Pansy off of her threats.

"Yes brother!" Pansy spat rudely as she dropped Blueberry and then made her way back to the red garden. She also rudely pushed past Redbrick with her other friends close behind. They soon made their way into the garden before slamming the gate hard behind them. Redbrick watched them leave and then turned back to face the gnomes he had just helped.

"Why don't you go back in the garden Wisteria? I will be with you in a minuet," Blueberry reassured her silent hippie friend who slowly nodded and made her way back into the blue garden. Once sure Wisteria had gone back into the garden, Blueberry turned around to face the red gnome who had just saved her from a fate worse than death.

Redbrick and Blueberry walked over to face each other and remained silent for several moments just looking at each others faces. "Well thank you for helping me back there," Blueberry managed to say blushing as she realised that they had been staring at each other for what seemed like a minuet.

"Your welcome Miss?" Redbrick smiled.

"Blueberry," Blueberry smiled back holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Blueberry, I am Redbrick," Redbrick grasped her hand and shook it politely.

"Likewise. Well thank you for saving me back there," Blueberry said again after shaking hands with Redbrick.

"No need to thank me. I just never saw anyone stand up to my sister like that before. You're very brave!" Redbrick assured her. Blueberry found herself blushing again at this comment. But why was she blushing? She had just met this gnome and now she was blushing? Blueberry never blushed, what was wrong with her?

"Well I was only standing up for my friend. Unlike me she is used to peace and doesn't know how to stand up for herself like I do. I'm afraid I must take after my mother for that," Blueberry sighed. She didn't really want to be like her mother but she knew that someday she would have to take responsibilities for her fellow gnomes. It was her duty to because after all, she was going to be the future leader of the blue garden one day.

"Well I still consider you brave! You're a credit to all gnomes and I am proud to have met you Blueberry!" Redbrick felt daring at this point and kissed Blueberry's hand. To her surprise she blushed harder and felt a sudden awkwardness around this gnome.

"Same here Redbrick…" Blueberry finally said "I had best be getting back before everyone wonders where I am." Blueberry was very eager to get away from Redbrick. He on the other hand didn't seem so eager.

"Oh, ok then… well goodbye Miss Blueberry!" Redbrick had a hint of sadness in his voice as he said this.

"Goodbye Redbrick!" Blueberry said quickly before heading back inside her garden. Redbrick soon did the same feeling stupid and disappointed in himself.

Authors note: Well how do you like it so far? Yes the Blueberry and Redbrick may seem a bit out of character but at this point they are young and have different feelings back then. And by the way the hippie gnome was called Wisteria for a reason as was Pansy. We will find this out later on in the story. Just to warn you the story is going to be quite long as it tells two stories from different point's of view. Please review and keep on reading! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward situations

Chapter 3: Awkward situations

Authors note: Well I hope you like it so far and thanks for all the reviews! Please check out the other stories from other authors on this site because many of them are quite interesting. Enjoy this chapter!

Blueberry hadn't been so eager to get back into the garden in her entire life. Yet a part of her wanted to go back out there and talk to that 'oh so polite' gnome. Was that really Pansy's brother? He was NOTHING at all like his sister, which was a good thing for Blueberry's sake. After all, he had just saved her from a big catastrophe waiting to happen. But why was Blueberry so eager to get away from Redbrick? Was it the fact she felt different around him? Or the awkwardness of the situation? Either way Blueberry was very confused at this point.

Once inside the garden Blueberry closed the gate then opened it again. She peered through the gap to find Redbrick cursing to himself. Was that even possible? And why was he cursing? Blueberry chuckled when he didn't pay attention to his surrounding which resulted in him crashing into the gate. He then entered his own garden embarrassed and feeling stupid. If Blueberry hadn't known any better, she would say that Redbrick was trying to impress her back there.

Blueberry made her way to Wisteria's pad. No music was playing. That was a bad sign! The only time Wisteria didn't play any music was either when something bad had happened to the garden or when she was upset herself. But why wouldn't she be? She had just been humiliated by Pansy; she had a right to be upset.

"Wisteria are you ok?" Blueberry asked standing outside Wisteria's hippie curtains, the entrance to the pad.

"I'm fine Blueberry, could I have some alone time please?" Wisteria's reply was muffled and quiet. She was never like this; it made Blueberry sad to see her like this too.

"Ok then I will be in the garden if you need me," Blueberry turned around and headed away from Wisteria's pad and went to take a good long walk around the garden to clear her head. But her walk was short lived.

"Blueberry! Where have you been? And what happened to Wisteria? She was very quiet and she won't talk to anyone. What happened to her?" Lady Bluebell ran up to her daughter concerned (as usual).

"We had another incident with Pansy who pushed Wisteria into a muddy puddle and almost did the same to me," Blueberry explained, her mother grumbled when she heard the name Pansy being mentioned.

"Ok that's it! Too long have we put up with that girl pushing us around! It's time we put a stop to it!" Lady Bluebell waved her little trowel she carried around with her in the air. She then made her way towards the fence.

"Mother what are you doing?" Blueberry ran to catch her mother.

"I am going to have another word with Lady and Lord Redbury. And this time, it will be more forceful!" Lady Bluebell announced. Her daughter sighed.

"Here we go again," Blueberry muttered putting her head in her hands.

…

Redbrick felt silly. He entered the red garden feeling very confused and unhappy. There was something about that gnome that made him act differently. What was he feeling this way for? And most of all why?

Redbrick was soon distracted by his thoughts when he noticed his father and mother giving his sister stern looks. Pansy of course just rolled her eyes and looked away. Typical Pansy… she could dish the dirt out but she couldn't take it back. Pansy never took her parents seriously, that is why they chose Redbrick to be the next leader of the garden. He was more responsible for his actions than his sister ever was. Today he had proved just that and more when he saved Blueberry and her companion from a sticky situation. Speaking of that gnome, he just couldn't seem to get her out of his mind.

Redbrick walked past his father and could over hear the conversation he was having with Pansy, who hardly seemed interested in what he had to say.

"Do you understand that you have completely ruined our plants not to mention put a massive hole in our fence. I will have Lady Bluebell on my case about that now. Yet you don't care do you? Are you even listening to me Pansy?" Lord Redbury sounded annoyed and angry. He was usually like this with his daughter, yet who could blame him? She was so infuriating.

Pansy just shrugged her shoulders and continued to glance around the garden. "I don't know why I bother with you. You have no sense of duty let alone responsibility. And yet you wonder why I gave your brother the 'next leader' title," Lord Redbury continued. His daughter now turned to him and gave him the coldest glare a gnome could muster.

"Dad, you don't know me and I suggest you stay the hell away from me!" Pansy ran off in a fit of rage.

"Consider yourself grounded young lady!" Lord Redbury called after her.

"Yeah, yeah shut up!" Pansy snapped back. Lord Redbury sighed and put a hand over his eyes. When he looked up he saw his son look at him concerned.

"Are you ok father?" Redbrick asked noticing his father's distress.

"What are we going to do with your sister, eh?" Lord Redbury replied.

"She will get over it eventually father, it just takes time." Redbrick wasn't so sure why he said that. At this rate, his sister would never get over her stubbornness.

"Yeah and a lot of hard work," Lord Redbury smiled sadly before noticing someone out of the corner of his eye "Oh look, it seems Lady Bluebell is going to nag at me for this hole in the fence."

Redbrick followed his father's eyes and glanced at the big hole through the fence. He could see the blue garden's leader standing there looking furious. And behind her… it couldn't be? Blueberry?

…

"Mother I think you're over reacting!" Blueberry explained trying to stop her angry mother from making a fool of herself "there is no need for this!"

"Blueberry we have put up with this far too long and I will no longer put up with his heartless daughter hurting any of my fellow gnomes!" Lady Bluebell said determinedly. She now stood at the giant hole in the fence and she could see the red garden quite clearly. Near their precious daisies stood Lord Redbury and it didn't take much for her to get his attention.

"What do you want now Lady Bluebell? If it's about the hole in the fence. I must apologise, for that was my daughter's wrong doing," Lord Redbury said as he walked over to the fence followed close behind by his son.

"It's not about the hole in the fence Lord Redbury but it is about you're daughter," Lady Bluebell explained sternly.

"What has she done now?" Lord Redbury braced himself for what was coming.

"She has cruelly pushed one of my fellow gnomes into a puddle and almost intentionally hurt my daughter!" Lady Bluebell pointed at Blueberry who tried to remain hidden behind her mother but was now put into the spotlight. Blueberry looked at Lord Redbury but noticed someone standing behind him. She then noticed him…

Redbrick stood there trying to look serious like his father but his expression fell when he saw Blueberry. Blueberry on the other hand wasn't paying anymore attention to her mother and Lord Redbury arguing; instead both she and Redbrick had their eyes fixed on one another. Both wore a look of longing in their eyes and it seemed that time stopped for them both, just for a short while at least. Was this really why she couldn't get him out of her mind? Was she really in love?

"Blueberry!" Lady Bluebell tapped her daughter on her blue hat with her trowel. Blueberry was instantly dragged back into reality and turned to face her mother, still dazed and confused because she hadn't paid any attention to them.

"Hmm?" Blueberry muttered.

"Tell Lord Redbury what Pansy did to you and Wisteria!" Lady Bluebell demanded pointing with her trowel back at Lord Redbury who was awaiting a reply.

"Well she-" Blueberry began but was immediately cut off by Redbrick.

"She did push Wisteria into the puddle, and she picked Blueberry up and almost smashed her. If I wouldn't have got there to save her she would have probably got smashed!" Redbrick explained. His father turned back to Lady Bluebell who was giving her daughter a look of disbelief.

"You never told me about that!" Lady Bluebell said flabbergasted.

"Well I never got the chance before you were storming off to get Lord Redbury!" Blueberry replied.

"And my son never told me a thing about this either!" Lord Redbury explained glancing at his son who just stood there and shrugged his shoulders.

"You never gave me the chance to explain either!" Redbrick said.

"Well I will make sure to have a good long chat with my daughter and I may just extend her grounded sentence by a few weeks," Lord Redbury assured Lady Bluebell.

"Thank you Lord Redbury! I am sorry for not understanding the full situation. Please accept my apology," Lady Bluebell said.

"Don't mention it Lady Bluebell I will make sure my daughter is sorted out and it was nice speaking with you!" Lord Redbury replied starting to walk away.

"Likewise Lord Redbury!" Lady Bluebell also walked away but her daughter remained. As did Redbrick.

"So..." Redbrick began. He started to shuffle his feet uncomfortably.

"Thank you!" Blueberry blurted out "well for explaining everything to our parents. Well thank you for everything!"

"You're welcome. How is your friend holding up?" Redbrick asked.

"Well she is still upset but I believe she will be fine soon," Blueberry replied.

"That's good," Redbrick smiled. Soon a tense silence fell over the two gnomes. Both stood there looking at the floor whilst shuffling their feet. Soon Redbrick gathered up enough courage to ask Blueberry a question.

"Miss Blueberry?"

"Please just call me Blueberry," Blueberry blushed at this. She had never been called "Miss Blueberry" before in her life.

"Well, Blueberry… would you like to take a walk with me tomorrow morning?" Redbrick smiled.

"Uh… sure!" Blueberry said a little eager. She wanted to get to know this gnome a lot more. Perhaps he wanted the same with her.

"Great meet me in the ally at noon?"

"Yes."

"Great! See you there Blueberry!"

"Same to you Redbrick!" and with that, the gnomes walked away; smiles were plastered on their faces and nothing could wipe them off.

…

"My parents are such idiots!" Pansy yelled, speaking to herself. "Oh Pansy your a naughty girl. You will never become leader with that attitude," Pansy impersonated her father, only with a high voice. "Oh pansy why can't you be like your brother, REDBRICK!" Pansy kicked a plant pot over in rage. She was a strong gnome, she was able to pick up that blue gnome Blueberry… so what could stop her kicking over a plant pot.

Pansy remained on her pedestal for the remainder of the day. She was now grounded for over a month. This meant she couldn't leave the garden and had to stay on her stupid pedestal! This was all Blueberry's fault! If she hadn't have got involved and hadn't of stood up for that stupid hippie friend of hers… she wouldn't be grounded for as long as a month. But her stupid brother had to tell her dad about it. When she got her hands on him, he would no longer be a normal gnome.

Pansy then noticed her brother walking past her pedestal. She noticed he had a look of dimwittedness which made her crack a smirk. His smile was still visible and he was very eager in his behaviour. Pansy decided it would be a good time to get involved.

"What's the matter brother? Cat got your tongue?" Redbrick didn't reply. He just carried on walking; not even noticing his sister was there.

By the time he got far away from his sister Redbrick's smile began to widen as far as it could possibly for any gnome. He whispered eagerly to himself. "I'm going on a walk with Blueberry!"

…

In the blue garden Blueberry was walking by, still grinning when Wisteria got her attention.

"Blueberry!" Wisteria called barely a whisper. "Hey Blueberry over here!" Blueberry then walked over to her friend once she got her attention. "What did your mother say to Lord Redbury?"

"Oh nothing much but Pansy is grounded for a month so she wont be bothering you for a while," Blueberry explained even though she wasn't interested in that particular subject at this point in time.

"Great! Why don't you come in?" Wisteria chirped seeming very happy now. Blueberry wasn't really in the mood to listen to hippie music and chat with her friend, but she didn't want to seem rude so she accepted.

"Toadstool! Put some music on will you? The atmosphere is dull without music," Wisteria directed her mushroom friend who was way ahead of her.

"So what's up with you then?" Wisteria had now noticed her friends change in behaviour. Blueberry was now not even paying attention to Wisteria; she was off in her own world. But was snapped right out of it when her friend grabbed her face and looked down to it.

"What are you doing Wisteria?" Blueberry was surprised at her friend's behaviour.

"Oh my goodness! Don't tell me you met a boy!" Wisteria chirped. Meanwhile Toadstool who had just put a music record on suddenly stopped it in surprise.

"What?" Blueberry blushed, her friend began to smile; she knew she was lying. "Ok so I did… big deal!"

"So when's the date?" Wisteria asked slyly.

"Tomorrow at noon," Blueberry said automatically. She didn't even realise she had said it until now.

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" Wisteria grabbed her friend in a tight hug. "So who is the lucky fella?"

Blueberry froze. How could she tell her best friend that she was going out with Pansy's brother? But Wisteria was her best friend so she deserved to know the truth. Blueberry took a deep breath before replying to her.

"Uh, would you be mad if I told you it was Redbrick?" Wisteria went silent for a moment whilst Blueberry feared the worst. She closed her eyes and held her breath for several moments before Wisteria replied.

"Oh my giddy aunt really? That gnome just saved us from his sister and was very polite to you! Now I see why you were so eager to get me to go away, but back then I was too upset to notice your attraction to him. But Blueberry! You lucky girl, I am so happy for you!" Wisteria clapped happily, Blueberry gave a big sigh of relief.

"So you're not mad?"

"No why should I be?" Wisteria asked raising her eye brow.

"No reason," Blueberry smiled.

"So will you need my help?" Wisteria added. It was Blueberry's turn to raise her eye brow in confusion.

"For what?"

"For your date of course! We need to get you pretty and premed if you plan on impressing your new boyfriend!"

"First off it's not a date and secondly… since when have I been Redbrick's so called girlfriend? I only just met him!" Blueberry said defensively.

"Ok, ok no need to play the 'denying trip' on me," Wisteria backed away a little and then handed Toadstool another record to play. He switched the records and then the next song was playing. The song seemed to be tenser than the last and Blueberry couldn't even recognise it.

"I am not being defensive! And I most defiantly am NOT denying anything!" Blueberry yelled trying to hide her humiliation to her friend.

"Ok either you admit it or I tell your mother what's going on!" Wisteria threatened smirking like Pansy did earlier. This scared Blueberry; she didn't want her mother to know about this! That was the last thing she wanted her to find out.

"You wouldn't…" Blueberry's face froze and her expression went flat. Wisteria continued to smirk evilly as she stroked her hat delicately with her hand.

"I would…" Wisteria continued to grin. Blueberry sighed, there was no point arguing with her best friend. Especially when this gnome was a hippie who took everything so seriously. And to avoid her mother finding out she would have to confide in this gnome she called a best friend. Blueberry sighed accepting her defeat.

"Ok, I am going on a 'so called date' with Redbrick. Satisfied?"

"Quite," Wisteria smiled. "I am so happy for you two! And before you ask, yes I will keep it a secret for both your sakes. The last thing we need is your mother or even Pansy finding out about this!" Wisteria shuddered at the very thought of how Pansy would react to this.

"Thanks!" Blueberry hugged her friend. Wisteria looked up and smiled.

"Tomorrow come here and I will make sure you look perfect for your date!" Wisteria clapped with delight. Blueberry decided to leave but thanked her friend as she went.

"Thanks Wisteria! See you tomorrow!"

"Peace out Blueberry!" Wisteria waved before going back into her pad.

Blueberry stopped dead in her tracks and decided to think for a second. She began to reflect on her responsibilities and what she had done in the past. Then Redbrick came into her mind. Sure she had only just met him but she was having a good feeling about that particular gnome. If only she could just know how she really felt. Was love really like this? Well the answer wasn't yet clear to Blueberry but it was only a thing which time could tell.

Authors note: Well how was this? The ending seemed stupid to me, but hey what do you think? In the next chapter it's kinda like what happens in the movie when Gnomeo and Juliet get ready for their date, and then go see each other. So tell me what you think and don't be shy to review. I won't bite, I swear! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: The walk

Chapter 4: The walk

Authors note: Well here is chapter 4! I hope your enjoying the story so far. Trust me more happens later on! Well enjoy this chapter and please check out the other Gnomeo and Juliet stories on this site. Trust me; you won't be disappointed with them.

In the morning Ms Montague walked out into her garden. She had checked her plants were all healthy; her gnomes were all in good order and lastly, mowed her lawn. Once she had done all of this she went back inside to get ready to go out. The blue gnomes stood perfectly still until she left. Then they came to life.

Blueberry was one of the first to awake. She was so eager for today that she barely slept. She knew her mother would expect her to do her daily tasks so she decided to slip away unnoticed. But unfortunately, he plan backfired.

"Blueberry! Where are you off to?" Lady Bluebell called out to her daughter before she could escape.

"Oh I was going to check on Wisteria mother!" Blueberry rushed and continued to walk ahead but her mother called her back.

"Hold on a second!" Lady Bluebell shouted and Blueberry immediately came to an unexpected halt. "What is so important that you must go see Wisteria before your daily tasks? The garden can't look after itself you know!"

"Oh come on mother! Cant the garden manage for one day without a stupid inspection?" Blueberry asked. Her mother gave her a stern yet insulted expression. It was obvious that Blueberry wasn't going to win this argument. She didn't like hurting her mother's feelings, but at times her mother really got on her nerves. Blueberry sighed and then spoke softly "ok, ok I will do my daily routine on the garden and then I will go check on Wisteria. Ok?"

"Good! You know this is for your benefit Blueberry. You will one day become the-"

"'_Future leader of the garden'_… yes mother I know!" Blueberry finished her mother's sentence before heading out to do her chores as quickly as possible. She needed to get to Wisteria soon or else she would be late for her 'so called date'.

"Why oh why must you take after your father?" Lady Bluebell muttered putting her head in her hands before continuing to inspect the garden.

After checking on all the gnomes as fast as her legs could go, Blueberry headed over to Wisteria's pad. This morning she seemed to be cleaning the outside area of her pad while Toadstool kept his head fixed on the record player. Wisteria was sweeping the dirt away from her entrance. As she did this she sang:

_Oh when the going gets tough,_

_That's when the tough get going,_

_Oh when the going gets tough,_

_That's when the tough gets going,_

_Oh when the going gets tough deal with it!_

_That's when the tough get going don't chicken out no!_

…

As Wisteria continued to sing this along with her record player she didn't notice Blueberry heading her way. Blueberry heard the song that was playing and she recognized it. It was 'get tough' by a human group called 'Kleer'. Blueberry sometimes listened to this song when she was stressed (mostly with her mother) and it actually helped. The wonders that music could help solve your problems. That was probably why Wisteria was a hippie. She was so carefree and fun! Unlike most gnomes these days who just hung on to the past and felt sorry for themselves. It was times like these that Blueberry wished she could be like Wisteria. No pressure of becoming a garden leader or nothing! Just sitting listening to the greatest songs of the year.

"That song reflects my mood right now," Blueberry said aloud. Wisteria heard a mutter of a voice and looked up, she immediately saw her friend heading towards her and put her hands on her hips.

"And what time do you call this?" Wisteria sounded stern. She then turned around to indicate to Toadstool to turn the music off; he did so and watched as the gnomes began to speak.

"Sorry my mother wouldn't let me get away," Blueberry explained. Wisteria rolled her eyes.

"Your mother is so paranoid! Is it because your dad left or something? Has she still not got over that?" Wisteria asked.

"It was ages ago and no I don't think she has. I mean every time I mention him to her she always seems to be upset. And if I call my chores stupid or something she gets annoyed. She seems to be hanging on to the past and I think she blames me for what happened!" Blueberry looked down at her feet; Wisteria shook her head instantly and walked over to her friend.

"No! What happened was not, I repeat, NOT your fault! It was a shock to us all how he just went and never returned but we got over it. You got over it! Your mother on the other hand clings on to the past. Like I always say, 'don't hold grudges because of the past… get over it and move towards the future!'" Wisteria reassured using her good advice techniques to cheer up her friend.

"Try telling that to my mother. I think… I think she is concerned incase I do what my father did. But I would never leave her! But I don't think she trusts me," Blueberry sighed.

"Hey… look, your mother has issues. Everyone in this garden knows that! She will eventually warm up to you. All it takes is time and most of all proving her wrong! You have leader skills in you yet Blueberry! And one day everyone will be calling you 'Lady Blueberry!' The greatest leader of the Blue garden!" Wisteria cheered tapping Blueberry's shoulder encouragingly. This cheered Blueberry up, a little. She knew her friend was right! That is why she came to her with most of her problems. Wisteria was always a good listener.

"Now," Wisteria added "let's change the subject and get you ready for your date eh?" Wisteria winked and Blueberry blushed. She had been so caught up in her family problems that she completely forgot about Redbrick!

…

In the red garden on the other hand the red gnomes were still perfectly still. Mr. Capulet had spent his time trimming his plants that had somehow been destroyed. It was obvious to the gnomes that it was Pansy's fault. But to Mr. Capulet, he blamed his next door neighbor Ms Montague who he was recently growing a grudge against. Once he was finished clearing up some of his pansies he headed over to the pedestal at the back of his garden and went over to his flower girl (AKA Pansy) who wore a sweet and innocent look on her face as she held a pansy in her hand. She was sweet now but just wait until Mr. Capulet was gone. That sweetness would turn to sourness.

"Oh how could she do this to my sweet little Pansy gnome?" Mr. Capulet cooed stroking Pansy's hat gently "Don't worry flower girl, we shall have your pansies looking better in no time!"

Mr. Capulet continued to finish off his plants. Something then distracted him from what he was doing. It was that inferno disco music that his next door neighbor Ms Montague was playing non stop day and night. Yesterday it was off but today it was back on. It really annoyed Mr. Capulet, he had complained several times to Ms Montague but she denied playing it as often as he said she did. Of course it wasn't her… it was Wisteria who had 'borrowed' her records while she was out.

"Will you kindly turn that disrespectful junk off? It is 11 o clock in the morning and there is no need for this level of racket!" Mr. Capulet shouted across the garden. Suddenly the music stopped and he breathed the words "Thank You… witch!" before continuing to work.

Ten minutes later Mr. Capulet had gone out to do some shopping leaving the red garden gnomes to spring into life. Pansy was the first to wake up and threw her pansy flower to the ground as hard as she could. She then felt her hat as she glared at the entrance to Mr. Capulet's house. "Flower girl my butt!" Pansy spat. Nearly everyone in the garden heard her say this and no matter what they thought of her, they couldn't have agreed more with her statement. She was no flower girl. And she most certainly wasn't sweet! If anything she was sour; just plain sour!

Redbrick chuckled at his sister. Even though she was a brat, she was rather amusing. Especially when anyone complimented her, she would always tell them to "shut up!" or "get lost!" She would never be able to get a husband nor have any children. She would probably spend her days making everyone else's life a misery. That's why Redbrick wanted to see Blueberry in private, so Pansy wouldn't get in the way of them.

"Speaking of whom!" Redbrick reminded himself. "I must get ready! I don't want to be late for our da— eh walk!" And so Redbrick headed off to somewhere quiet to get ready for his walk with Blueberry.

…

"It's just a walk Wisteria I don't know why you are making such a fuss over me! It's not a party! It's just a walk!" Blueberry said as her friend rushed around her looking for the right things.

"But you're going to be meeting up with your prince charming! You must look presentable for him, so he can sweep you off your feet and carry you to your dream fantasy garden full of love… how romantic," Wisteria sighed dreamily. Blueberry's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What kind of fairytale are you living in?" Blueberry said "One thing he is not my prince charming. And another thing… we only just met and there is no such thing as a 'dream fantasy garden'. Are you sure Toadstool hasn't hit you around the head with a record again?"

"No! But it's you Blueberry! You have never shown any interest in any other gnome, like… EVER! I knew it was love when you two first saw each other. I may have been upset and not aware of my surroundings but I knew immediately that you two were in love!" Wisteria smiled.

"Oh just shut up about that crap and get on with it will you?" Blueberry shoved her hand aside as Wisteria continued to give her a make over.

"You know what?" Wisteria began.

"What?" Blueberry asked bracing herself for another love comment.

"It's about time we put a song on. Forget the next door neighbor and his crankiness! Hit it Toadstool!" Wisteria signified her little mushroom friend to turn on the record player. A well known song began to play 'Don't go breaking my heart' by 'Elton John' and even though they were unaware of it. Blueberry and Redbrick both sang along to it.

**Redbrick:** _Don't go breaking my heart  
><em>**Blueberry:**_ I couldn't if I tried  
><em>**Redbrick:**_ Oh honey if I get restless  
><em>**Blueberry:** _Baby you're not that kind_

**Redbrick:**_So don't go breaking my heart__**  
><strong>_**Blueberry:**_ You take the weight off of me  
><em>**Redbrick:** _Oh honey when you knock on my door_

**Blueberry:**_I gave you my key_

**Both**_**:**__ Nobody knows it  
><em>**Redbrick**: _When I was down  
><em>**Blueberry:** _I was your clown_

**Both:** _Nobody knows it  
><em>**Redbrick:** _Right from the start  
><em>**Blueberry:** _I Gave you my heart  
>I Gave you my heart<em>

**Redbrick: **_So don't go breaking my heart__**  
><strong>_**Blueberry:** _I won't go breaking your heart  
>Oh yeah<br>_**Both:** _Don't go breaking my heart_

**Redbrick:** _And nobody told us  
><em>**Blueberry:**_ Cause nobody showed us  
><em>**Redbrick:**_ And now it's up to us baby  
><em>**Blueberry:** _I think we can make it_

**Redbrick:**_ So don't misunderstand me  
><em>**Blueberry:**_ You put the light in my life  
><em>**Redbrick:**_ Oh you put the sparks to the flame  
><em>**Blueberry:**_I've got your heart in my sights_

**Both: **_Nobody knows it  
><em>**Redbrick:** _When I was down  
><em>**Blueberry:** _I was your clown  
><em>

**Both:** _Nobody knows it  
>Nobody knows it<br>_**Redbrick:** _Right from the start  
><em>**Blueberry:** _I gave you my heart  
>Gave you my heart<br>Oh you gave it_

**Redbrick:** _Don't go breaking my heart  
><em>**Blueberry:** _I won't go breaking your heart  
><em>**Both:** _Don't go breaking my heart_

**Both:**_Nobody knows it__**  
><strong>_**Redbrick: **_When I was down__**  
><strong>_**Blueberry:**_I was your clown_

**Redbrick: **_Right from the start__**  
><strong>_**Blueberry:**_ Gave you my heart  
>Gave you my heart<br>_**Redbrick: **_Oh no baby don't go breaking my heart_

**Redbrick: **_Don't go breaking my heart__**  
><strong>_**Blueberry:** _I won't go breaking your heart  
><em>**Both:** _Don't go breaking my  
>Don't go breaking my<br>I won't go breaking your heart_

**Redbrick:**_Don't go breaking my heart__**  
><strong>_**Redbrick:**_ Don't go breaking my  
><em>**Blueberry**_**:**__ I won't go breaking your heart  
><em>**Redbrick:** _Don't go breaking my  
>Don't go breaking my<br>_**Blueberry:**_ I won't go breaking your heart  
><em>**Both:** _Don't go breaking my  
>Don't go breaking my<em>

Once they had sung the song Blueberry and Redbrick were both ready to meet up. Wisteria waved goodbye to Blueberry and stuck her thumb up as she whispered "Good luck!" Blueberry then walked back over to her friend and hugged her.

"Thanks Wisteria! You know what to say to my mum if she asks where I am right?" Blueberry asked releasing from her hug. Wisteria grasped her shoulders and gave a reassuring smile, followed closely by a nod of encouragement.

"Yes, now forget about your mum and go and enjoy your date!" Wisteria urged. Blueberry would have argued back at this but she knew what Wisteria was saying was actually true. She now believed in her more than anyone she had ever known.

"Bye!" Blueberry waved and turned to go out the blue garden gate so she could meet Redbrick in the alley way.

…

Redbrick had been able to get ready rather quickly. He was on time and looked just right for the occasion. The only thing (or gnome) slowing him down was his sister. Redbrick managed to slip to the gate unnoticed… well, that was until his sister spotted him and decided to call out his name, alerting the entire garden to his whereabouts.

"OI! What do you think your doing?" Pansy yelled. Her brother immediately recognized his sister's voice and turned around slowly. It was like being caught by the police when you committed a crime, but instead Pansy was not a law abiding police officer. Instead she was an ignorant little brat who threw a strop if she didn't get her own way.

"I am merely going on a walk Pansy. Am I not aloud to do that now?" Redbrick explained sounding a little annoyed that his sister had stopped him from what he was doing.

"Oh, are you sure you're not sneaking around to go and apologize to two certain blue gnomes for my actions the other day?" Pansy put her hands on her hips. She toward over her brother, not that she was taller than him; but being forced on her pedestal all day had its advantages.

"No. Why would I do that?" Redbrick asked raising his dark brown eyebrows at such a question.

"Well that's what you usually do! If I say jump to somebody you always go up to that person and apologize for my 'so called' actions," Pansy replied casually.

"Well what if I am? It doesn't really matter. You can't stop me!" Redbrick smiled, Pansy didn't.

"You wanna bet you little twerp! I can take you on any day! I may be a girl but I have better moves than you! The only reason mum and dad love you more than me because you're male, that's the only reason!" Pansy snapped venomously. She was in a foul mood (like always) and instead of backing off, Redbrick decided to take advantage of it.

"Excuses, excuses," Redbrick sighed crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"You better think yourself lucky that mum and dad are here! Because one day I swear I will pummel you so hard you won't be able to feel your own hat you little freak!" Pansy threatened. Redbrick then realized he was running late so he decided to skip the death threats from his sister and leave to meet Blueberry.

"We can continue with the threats another time Pansy. Right now you are grounded and I am running late! Good day!" and with that Redbrick was out of the gate faster than a bee could land on a flower full of pollen. Redbrick could have sworn he could hear his sister mutter to herself.

"Running late for what?"

…

Blueberry made her way into the alley and noticed no one was around. The alley way was practically deserted and there was no sign of Redbrick. Blueberry waited for about five minuets but continued to wait. Perhaps he was running late? Or had he forgot? Oh where could he be?

Blueberry then started to panic "What if he changed his mind? What if he doesn't like me anymore? Or his sister knows! Or it's just me!" Blueberry put her head in her hands and began to cry a little. She was then interrupted suddenly by a voice that came from behind her.

"What on Earth are you worrying for Blueberry? I am right here!" Redbrick smiled. Blueberry gave Redbrick a shocked look and managed to regain her posture. She had become so worried over nothing. Blueberry now felt her cheeks go red from embarrassment.

"Redbrick! Don't do that! You panicked me, I thought you wouldn't show!" Blueberry grasped her chest as she got over the shock of Redbrick surprising her.

"Oh I am so sorry Blueberry! I guess I didn't realize how much I surprised you. By the way, my apologies why I am so late. My sister saw me try and make my get away and began to insult and threat me if you know what I mean," Redbrick explained. Blueberry nodded with him.

"With what your sister is like, that doesn't surprise me in the slightest. Oh, I feel so sorry for you!" Blueberry put her hand on Redbrick's arm and began to stroke it sympathetically. Redbrick noticed what she was doing and immediately looked at her awkwardly; Blueberry soon got the message and soon found herself embarrassed at her actions. "Oh forgive me!" Blueberry released her arm faster than she could ever imagine. They then stood in silence for several moments looking at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing they had ever looked at. Both Blueberry and Redbrick were both mentally cursing themselves. Blueberry for being so quick with her actions, and Redbrick for being so irrational. Neither of them did anything until Redbrick decided to break the tense silence that was forming in the air around them.

"So… we should probably start this walk eh?" Redbrick smiled holding out his arm. Blueberry smiled and gladly accepted it, they soon found themselves walking down the alley way.

"Yes for that is why we are meeting up… for a walk I mean!" Blueberry added awkwardly. Redbrick nodded but looked away as he spoke, he admired the afternoon sunshine but he mostly wanted to avoid the awkwardness between himself and Blueberry.

"So Blueberry, I believe I must thank you!" Redbrick changed the subject to something new. Blueberry was actually surprised at what he said. What should he thank her for?

"For what?" Blueberry asked.

"Well first of all… you stood up to my sister! No one has ever stood up to her like that before. Oh and for agreeing to meet me, I would really like to get to know you a bit more," Redbrick smiled and faced Blueberry she did the same. For a while they looked into each others eyes and continued to do so for several moments. They were getting to know each other through eye contact and both couldn't help but blush when they realized how long they were staring for.

"Well… would you like to hear a little about me?" Blueberry spoke up. This was the entire point of the walk right? Getting to know each other and all that.

"Of course!" Redbrick seemed very eager to get to know Blueberry. If it was in her opinion… a little too eager for her liking.

"Well…"

Soon both Redbrick and Blueberry told each other about themselves and found their stories fascinating. But soon the walk came to an end and the two gnomes found themselves outside their gardens again.

"Well… I guess this is goodbye then?" Blueberry began seeming disappointed that their pleasant walk had to end.

"Can I see you again tomorrow?" Redbrick asked rather quickly.

"Yes… but not here! I don't want another walk around some stupid alley way. Perhaps we should meet up in that garden there," Blueberry pointed out to a nearby garden "the couple there never notices their garden at night… perhaps we should meet up tomorrow night!"

"Great! So I will see you around sunset here then?" Redbrick smiled.

"Yes! Goodbye…" Blueberry returned his smile and then did something very unexpected. She kissed his cheek. "Redbrick."

Redbrick seemed very flabbergasted and felt his cheek from where Blueberry had kissed it. As Blueberry waved and headed back to the blue garden he just stood there for several moments with a dimwitted smile plastered on his face. Redbrick then said aloud "she just kissed my cheek," and continued to smile. He was then interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a scream come from the red garden. Redbrick then knew he was going to be needed because whatever that scream was for; it probably had something to do with Pansy.

Authors note: So what do you think? Sorry if the songs are wrong or were not around back then but I just had to use them. And yes I like 1970's and 80s music as you can tell. Please review! Oh and Featherstone and his wife will appear in the next chapter and we will also know what the scream was about. Also I will do it on their POV's next. PLEASE can someone give me a decent name to give to Featherstone's wife? Thanks! I will update soon!


	5. Chapter 5: A matter of opinion

Chapter 5: A matter of opinion

Authors note: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I really do appreciate how my story is becoming more popular and liked. And so let the chapter commence. Just to let you know this chapter is more based on characters POV. I might also include Pansy's and Wisteria's POV also later on. Anyways Enjoy!

_Blueberry's POV_

The past few days have been one heck of an emotional rollercoaster ride. First off my mother keeps putting pressure on me because of my 'so called duties' to become her vision of a future leader. And then my closest friend gets picked on by the most horrible, nasty, selfish, and spiteful gnome in the history of gnomes. Lastly I met Redbrick. Oh dear sweet Redbrick. Wait, why am I thinking that way? I shouldn't be thinking like that! I'm like a love sick teenager. What is wrong with me? All I did was stand up to Pansy and then her brother had to show up! Now I am going on walks and secretly meeting with him? Who am I?

When I first laid eyes on Redbrick I noticed him like no other gnome I had seen before. There was just something about him that made it hard to look away from. Was it his bushy brown eyebrows? Or his sweet innocent smile? Whatever it was, it had certainly had a big impact on my life. I remember the time when my mother was having another crack at Lord Redbury. I never really cared much about them. Just the handsome looking gnome who stood smiling at me. Watching me with those warm brown eyes of his.

And when we walked… things seemed to change. I usually have a laid back attitude around my fellow gnomes, but when I'm around him, that seems to disappear like it was a different part of me. Could it be true? Am I in love with him?

Well anyway as I walked back into the blue garden after my walk with Redbrick I just closed the gate and smiled. I couldn't believe I just kissed his cheek. Things were going slow for us and things seemed to get really tense at one point. But those awkward moments weren't for the wrong reasons. As a matter of fact, they were good! But I couldn't stop thinking about him!

"Oh Blueberry," I muttered to myself "what have you got yourself into?" I couldn't help but chuckle. I never considered falling for anyone in my own garden let alone next door. It was such a shame that Redbrick is the brother of Pansy. If it wasn't for her, I would not have such a harsh opinion of the reds. After getting grips onto reality again I decided to go speak to Wisteria. She was very eager to hear about what happened and insisted I didn't leave one single detail out.

As I entered Wisteria's pad I noticed she was sitting down with Toadstool playing some sort of board game. She looked up and noticed me standing in the entrance and smirked. What she said next I was not surprised in the least. "So how did it go?" Wisteria wore a look of amusement mixed with eager curiosity. It was a deadly mix when you were trying to keep your date—eh walk a secret.

"It went fine I guess," I replied sitting down in a nearby chair that had unique hippie designs on the interior. I could tell by her face that my answer was not enough to satisfy her. She then pressed further on.

"And? I told you to give me details Blueberry not small answers to avoid everything!"

"Fine…" I rolled my eyes and then took a deep breath before continuing "would it surprise you if I told you I kissed his cheek?"

Wisteria looked blank at me for a moment. She seemed disappointed in some way, I watched as her eagerness to hear how the walk went slowly faded away leaving a very puzzled expression in its wake. "Is that it?" Wisteria asked. That confused me; now it was my turn to throw a puzzled glance in her direction.

"Yes. What? You weren't expecting anything more happening did you? I did kiss him on the cheek but that was it. He seemed too nervous to even allow me to stoke his arm," I replied feeling a little sad as I spoke it. Wisteria suddenly looked at me in disbelief and shook her head whilst tutting at me as if I had done something wrong.

"I can't believe you made the first move!" Wisteria threw her arms in the air and looked around the room before going back to me "he sure sounds like a wimp to me!"

I was actually hurt by her last comment. Redbrick wasn't a wimp! He was just… shy. "He's no wimp. He is just too sweet to make any moves yet," I explained. I then looked down at the floor and remained quiet. Wisteria had obviously noticed my change in behaviour and came over to me and reached for my shoulder.

"What's wrong Blueberry?" Wisteria sounded concerned. I sighed and looked up at her. I had concealed this secret since the day I laid eyes on him and I could not conceal it no more.

"I think I love him Wisteria. I think I'm in love with Redbrick!" I admitted to her but most of all to myself. I had tried to convince myself otherwise but I could no longer do that. It seemed that things had changed for better or worse and I loved Redbrick and there was nothing anyone could do to stop that!

_Redbrick's POV_

I walked into the red garden acting as if nothing had happened. I tried to conceal all of the happiness that was bubbling up inside me to keep suspicions away from me. Especially from Pansy. Speaking of the devil she was back to her evil ways.

Outside the gate I heard a scream coming from inside my garden so I hurried inside to check out who it was. As it turned out, it was only a poor girl gnome who had fallen for one of Pansy's pranks. While my father yelled at my sister I decided to go and smile to myself in private. The last thing I wanted was for my sister to tease me or even worse, find out!

"Pansy you are so close to being stuck on your pedestal with super glue!" I heard my father yell. I wish he would just do that already! Super glue should keep her there for many years so we could be free from her and her attitudes.

"I would like to see you try old man!" my sister retorted. I felt my eyes widen slightly. My sister usually picked fights with my dad but never insulted him too much. I could see that this argument was going to get messy so I decided to get as far away from it as possible before my father got me involved.

I soon found myself sat next to our wishing well and I went into deep thought. I considered the last few days and what events had taken place.

Only a couple of days ago I was just plain Redbrick. A gnome with no purpose other than to be the future leader of the garden. I started out my mornings helping my parents in any way possible and next thing I know is that I am defending the most beautiful gnome I had ever seen from my beast of a sister. I never really cared for the blue garden before I met her. My father always told me that the blue garden was led by a "crack pot" called Lady Bluebell, and that I should never get involved with them. Next thing I knew I am falling for that "crack pots" daughter. Was this really love? I remember the first time I laid eyes on her. She was held several inches off the ground in the hands of my sister. She showed no pain or hurt, just determination. I knew that she was defending her friend but the determination showed me many things. I never considered love to be one of them.

I just sat there going over the same thoughts again and again in my head. No one around me seemed to notice except for one certain gnome. My mother.

"Redbrick? Redbrick are you ok son?" my mother smiled concerned at me. I looked up at her and saw the concern that was evident on her features. I then noticed how long I had been sitting thinking. It was almost dark!

"I'm fine mother," I started covering up my emotions with a smile.

"Well ok then… I was just concerned as all. Your father and I were wondering where you were this afternoon. It wasn't until we asked Pansy that we found out," my mother squinted at having to say her daughter's name, and I knew why.

"So how did that argument start with father and Pansy earlier?" I asked. I was curious back then but it didn't bother me much. More important things were on my mind.

"Well your sister pulled a prank on one of the other gnomes. I'm not sure what she did but it seriously made your father very angry. He went over to her and they soon found themselves arguing like hell. I stayed away from it until I knew I would have to make the peace between them. Pansy is very close to being either grounded for life or banished from the garden." I saw sadness wash over my mothers face. The last thing she wanted to do was banish her own daughter. No parent should have to go through that.

"Well anyway I might as well go check on your father," my mother sighed standing up and was about to walk away. I decided to speak up about a matter that had bugged me all night.

"Mother!" I started. My mother turned around abruptedly and awaited me to speak "could I talk to you about something?"

"Of course Redbrick! Ask me anything you want!" my mother spoke reassuringly which gave me a confidence boost.

"Well I just wanted to ask you about how you met father. How did you know it was love?"

"Well…" my mother started trying to think of how to explain it "When I first met your father I was just about your age. I was laid back and never really considered myself to be a loving person. But when I met your father that all changed. I couldn't stop looking at him. We talked to each other and got to know about each other well. Soon enough we knew it was love… why did you want to ask me that Redbrick? Have you found someone?" my mother suddenly smiled. I started to panic inside. I didn't want to tell anyone, at least not yet.

"No mother I was just curious as all," I told her. Her sudden smile began to fade. She was buying it!

"Oh… ok then. Well if that's it son I guess I had better go check on you father. Goodbye!" and with that my mother was gone.

I still needed to think about stuff. But all this thinking had come up with a conclusion which wasn't so bad. I was now in love with Blueberry! And tomorrow I was going to do everything in my power to tell her how I really felt.

…

_Wisteria's POV_

I stood there whilst my friend told me how her date went with Redbrick. She suddenly went very quiet so I asked her what was troubling her. What she said next I would never have expected her to say. Just yet anyway.

"I think I love him Wisteria. I think I'm in love with Redbrick!" Did she just say she loved him? THE Blueberry Montague saying she loved someone? Was this for real? I just stood there with my mouth slightly wide as she admitted her feelings. I would usually have teased her about her liking someone like a usual close friend would, and as always she would go and deny it. This time it was different. This time she didn't deny it and most of all she actually admitted it out loud. I couldn't help but just stand there staring into nothing.

"Wisteria? Are you going to reply?" Blueberry suddenly pulled me back to reality and I then smiled like a school girl.

"Huh? Oh Blueberry! I'm so happy for you! Are you meeting him again so you can tell him how you feel?" I clapped with glee. Blueberry didn't seem half as eager as I did.

"Perhaps. I am meeting him tomorrow night at the Lawrence garden," Blueberry smiled and I raised my eyebrows a little.

"Why the Lawrence garden? Why don't you just bring him here or something?" Blueberry suddenly became tense and I immediately regretted saying that.

"Bring him here? Are you insane? I want to keep this relationship a secret and there is no way I want my mum finding out about this! And we chose the Lawrence garden because no one goes in there and the people who live there don't even notice anything," Blueberry fumed. I looked down at the floor before turning to face Toadstool who sat there as usual on my stack of records acting as if nothing was going on. I couldn't blame him. I mean if it wasn't for me, Blueberry wouldn't have met Redbrick in the way she did. If it wasn't for me to be the constant victim of Pansy's cruelness I would not have been pressuring her to love him.

"Look Blueberry I am sorry! I just haven't seen you like this before in my entire life! It is so strange to see you this happy. You do what you wish and I will keep out of it," I said this calmly and Blueberry smiled slightly.

"Thanks Wisteria, I knew I could always count on you!" Blueberry hugged me but was soon stopped when Lady Bluebell's voice could be heard.

"Blueberry! Where are you?" Blueberry headed to the door.

"I'm afraid I have to go. See you later Wistie!" Blueberry smiled at me and nudged me on the shoulder before leaving. I looked back at Toadstool who already had a record in his small hands.

"Ah, young love huh?" I said as I took the record from Toadstool and began to play it.

…

Both blue gnomes and red gnomes were calm at this time in the evening. The sun was setting and everywhere was going dark quickly. Ms Montague was in her house listening to music when she heard a yell come from outside. She sighed and turned her music off and went to find out who was yelling. It was obviously her neighbour Mr Capulet. He was obviously annoyed judging by the tone of his voice. Ms Montague sighed, "Here we go again."

"What do you want at this late hour Mr Capulet? If it's about that gate of yours, I said I would pay for it!" Ms Montague shouted from over her fence.

"I'm outraged!" Mr Capulet spoke "Not only have you destroyed my gate but now you destroy my perfect pansies!" Mr Capulet roared. It was obvious to the gnomes that there would be no rest this evening.

"Why how dare you accuse me of such a crime! I did nothing of the sort!" Ms Montague replied insulted by his false accusation. Of course it wasn't her fault. It was Pansy's! But try telling that to two feuding neighbours. Meanwhile on her pedestal, Pansy was trying to restrain her laughter. Redbrick, who stood on the boat nearby, glared up at his sister who still continued to smirk like a naughty school girl who had got away with not doing her homework.

"I have had it with your petty excuses Ms Montague! I will take no more of them! This means war I tell you! WAR!" Mr Capulet screeched and then stormed back indoors and slammed his door behind him. Ms Montague stood there a moment taking in what he had just said; she then looked up and then shouted back.

"Ok so it's a war you want? It's a war you shall get!" and with that Ms Montague went back inside to continue to listen to her music. This was now officially a war between to neighbours and even more; between to gardens. Neither of the gardens knew it would go on for over an entire gnome generation. And neither sides knew it would be at the expense of many incidents when a gnome gets smashed.

…

The following day was very quiet. Many gnomes remained silent until they were sure the humans were gone. Once they were sure of this, they started to be livelier. Lord and Lady Redbury and Lady Bluebell had agreed to meet at the hole in the fence. They were going to discuss about where they now stood in this so called 'war between two gardens'. Both of them had the same idea.

Before Lady Bluebell had arrived at the fence she dragged Blueberry along with her and insisted that she should attend this meeting "Blueberry, you will be having meetings like this one day. Perhaps with the next leader for the red garden," Lady Bluebell explained. Blueberry suddenly perked up a little. Wait. Wasn't Redbrick the next leader of the red garden? If that were true, she would love to have many meetings with him. Blueberry thought this through dreamily but was immediately dragged back into reality when she saw Lord and Lady Redbury standing at the gap in the fence looking very serious. Blueberry looked behind them but could not see Redbrick. She was slightly disappointed when she couldn't see him.

"Lord and Lady Redbury I think you have already met my daughter?" Lady Bluebell asked. Lord and Lady Redbury sighed and glanced at each other before continuing.

"Yes Lady Bluebell, number of times in fact." Blueberry glanced at Lord and Lady Redbury and smiled politely. Redbrick obviously took his looks after his father. He had the same bushy eyebrows and beard with a very faint brown on it. Of course it wasn't as clear as Redbrick's, but Lord Redbury was older looking and had more wear than Redbrick did. Lady Redbury on the other hand looked a little bit like her daughter. She had red hair, a little darker than her daughters but with more age looking, and wore a very pretty dress. It was obvious Pansy got her looks from her mother whilst Redbrick got his from his father. With Blueberry it was completely the opposite. While her mother had short whitish blondish hair, her father once had golden blonde hair. Blueberry obviously took after her father.

"Yes… well we are here to discuss the fate of our gardens are we not?" Lady Bluebell continued trying to remain calm.

"Indeed we are. Now we reds do not wish to harm or fight with any of you blues," Lord Redbury spoke.

"Well we should make an oath!" Lady Bluebell said. Both Lord and Lady Redbury gave puzzled looks "To secure the promise that neither garden attacks the other at any costs."

"Agreed! Perhaps we should shake on it!" Lady Redbury suggested, her husband and Lady Bluebell both shook their heads in approval.

"Yes! And my daughter and your son should shake on it too! I mean after all, they are the next leaders of these gardens!" Lady Bluebell also added. Blueberry, who stood next to her, rolled her eyes and sighed. She always had to get her involved didn't she? Blueberry was also not paying much attention at this point and had no idea what was about to happen next.

"Yes!" Lord Redbury smiled then turned back to call his son over. Redbrick stood nearby his sister who looked like she was giving him a mouthful. "Redbrick! Come over here please!" Blueberry's attention was suddenly caught. Did he just say Redbrick?

Meanwhile over at her pedestal Pansy looked over to see the commotion. Her father had called her brother over to the hole in the fence where the blues were usually talked with the reds. It was there that Pansy was once able to punch Wisteria right between her small blue eyes. Wisteria (as always) ran off crying whilst Pansy and her gang of red gnomes cheered and applauded. Pansy hated Wisteria's guts and would usually do whatever it took to show her that she was more superior than any blue! But today it was quite different. Both her mother and father stood at the hole and wore calm expressions. What's going on here then? The neighbours finally announced a war between the gardens and now the leaders of both gardens were having a peaceful discussion? Pansy was going to change that!

Redbrick sighed and relief took control of him as his father called him over for something. Pansy was really getting to him as she kept insulting him as always. He smiled and turned to his sister who looked down at her brother with narrowing eyes.

"It was nice talking to you, you brat!" Redbrick continued to smile as he walked in the direction of the fence. He couldn't hear his sister's reply. Did she even reply to him?

Once in a good distance nearby the fence Redbrick could hear his parents and Lady Bluebell speaking but he never saw the blue gnomes on the other side of the fence until one particular moment when he felt his life suddenly stand still. His vision zoomed past Lady Bluebell onto the gnome who stood next to her, her daughter Blueberry. Both Blueberry and Redbrick stood there for about what seemed a lifetime staring into each others eyes smiling widely. Both their parents stood there speaking until they both noticed their son and daughter's strange behaviour. Lord Redbury observed his son and then coughed loudly interrupting both gnomes.

"Today if you don't mind son," Lord Redbury was completely oblivious to the real reason why his son was acting so strangely and so were Lady Bluebell and Lady Redbury. Blueberry looked down at the floor too embarrassed to look up and Redbrick soon found himself face to face with the two blue gnomes on the other side of the fence.

"Anyway… Redbrick, we were on about despite the fact the humans have declared war on each other, us gnomes will remain peaceful! Both sides are keeping this promise and we would like you and Lady Bluebell's daughter to also keep this promise! You are both the future leaders of these gardens and the last thing we want right now is a gnome war!" Lady Redbury explained.

"We request that you shake hands and say peace to each other!" Lady Bluebell announced. Blueberry and Redbrick suddenly tensed and there was an awkward silence for several moments before both Lord Redbury and Lady Bluebell pushed their son and daughter forward to shake on it.

Redbrick and Blueberry smiled and stuck their hands out. Both grasped on tightly and Redbrick had to resist the urge to kiss her hand. They then shook their hands and said in unison. "Peace!" They would have kept their hands together if it wasn't for Lord Redbury voice interrupting them.

"Well now," he began "thank you for this discussion, but we must get back to the garden. Many duties to attend and all that!" Blueberry chuckled inwardly. She knew it was just an excuse to get as far away from her mother as possible. And she hardly blamed him. Her mother wasn't the most interesting gnome to be around. By heck she was! She was dull, just plain dull.

"Yes good day Lord and Lady Redbury!" Lady Bluebell waved before turning around to leave. Lord and Lady Redbury did the same but were quicker to scramble away just in case Lady Bluebell had something else to complain about. This left Blueberry and Redbrick alone at the fence. Redbrick looked behind him to see if anyone was watching, Pansy in particular. But as it turned out Pansy was too busy talking to another gnome to even notice her brother. Blueberry also checked to see if anyone in her garden was watching but also the coast was clear. Once sure of this, both gnomes turned back to face each other.

"Well…" Redbrick began awkwardly.

"Well…?" Blueberry smiled staring at him once more.

"Uh… I will see you tonight then?" Redbrick asked not knowing what to say.

"I guess you will," Blueberry assured him.

"Blueberry…?" Redbrick began.

"Yes?" Blueberry said a little too eagerly. She wanted to know what he was about to say.

"Oh it doesn't matter, I will tell you tonight!" Redbrick said. Blueberry sighed, so much for getting her hopes up.

"Ok then… I guess I had better go! I got to attend my duties and stuff. See you at sunset!" Blueberry smiled before walking off leaving Redbrick standing there feeling stupid.

"At sunset…" Redbrick whispered before walking back to attend his duties.

…

As the sun went down many birds could be heard making loads of noise, crickets could also be heard around the area and everything seemed peaceful. Many gnomes were getting prepared for the night ahead. Both of the neighbours were out for the night so the gnomes were able to do what ever they wished.

In the red garden Redbrick was starting to panic. Not only was he going to have to sneak past his sister to get out of the garden, but he was going to admit his feelings to Blueberry tonight. Redbrick went to the daisy patch in the garden and picked out a bunch of daisies. It was near sunset now not long until he was about to meet up with the love of his life. Redbrick looked out to see if his parents were around but he saw no sight of them. Redbrick decided he would make his epic escape attempt now whilst the coast was clear.

Redbrick dashed through the garden at a very fast speed with the bouquet of daisies in his hand. He had made it this far without being seen, but his greatest challenge still remained. Sneaking past his hawkeyed sister without being noticed. Redbrick looked in all directions as he stepped towards the pedestal. He looked up at the top of the pedestal when he heard a noise. As it turned out his sister was asleep and snoring loudly. Redbrick was relieved she was asleep. He could escape without any suspicions what so ever. Now only one problem stood. He would have to find a good excuse to tell his parents where he was. But he would think of that later. Right now he had more important things on his mind.

In the blue garden on the other hand Blueberry was in Wisteria's pad. Wisteria was not playing any games or listening to any music. She just sat their waiting patiently for Blueberry to announce she was leaving. Toadstool was sulking because Wisteria didn't want to play music. Blueberry just kept her eyes fixed outside and watched as the sun went down. She then wanted to make sure she was clear with Wisteria.

"So are you sure you will make up a good enough excuse for my mother?" Blueberry asked making sure "I still don't know what time I will be back!"

"Yes Blueberry! How many times do I have to tell you?" Wisteria rolled her eyes. "You know what?" Wisteria then smiled mischievously.

"What?" Blueberry raised an eyebrow.

"I may just tag along on your next date! I would love to meet Redbrick myself!" Wisteria grinned. Blueberry was actually surprised by this.

"Well perhaps Wisteria. But not tonight! I want to speak to Redbrick about a private matter that only concerns us!" Blueberry explained kind of defensively.

"What that you love him? I can't wait to hear the news! You will tell me right?" Wisteria urged excitedly.

"Yes of course! Now if you don't mind I think it's time for me to go!" Blueberry stood up and headed towards the door. Wisteria followed and hugged her friend tightly.

"Good luck!" Blueberry chuckled.

"I'm gonna need it!" and then Blueberry snuck out of the gate unseen by anybody but Wisteria and Toadstool.

…

Redbrick smiled to himself as he waited nearby the blue gate. He observed the bunch of flowers he held in his hands and tried to make them as neat as possible. When he heard a creak from the blue gate he put the flowers behind his back.

Blueberry emerged from the gate and smiled as she shut the gate. She looked back at Wisteria one last time, who gave her a confident thumb up. She then turned back to a smiling Redbrick who had one hand behind his back.

"Blueberry! It's so nice to see you!" Redbrick exclaimed happily.

"Same to you Redbrick! What do you have behind your back?" Blueberry had noticed his one hand that still grasped the bouquet of flowers tightly. Redbrick suddenly brought his hand forward and Blueberry was surprised to see a bunch of daisies in his hand.

"For you!" Redbrick blushed slightly as he felt Blueberry touch his hand as she grasped the flowers.

"Thank you Redbrick! That is so sweet of you!" Blueberry then smelled the flowers and turned back to Redbrick.

"Well… perhaps we should get going?" Redbrick suggested offering his arm to Blueberry.

"Indeed we should," Blueberry smiled and instead of taking Redbrick's arm, she grasped his hand. Redbrick was a little surprised by her sudden movements but felt content at the same time. A mix of nerves and happiness now consumed and played with his emotions.

Soon the two gnomes walked into the Lawrence garden still hand in hand. The garden was very pretty. Lights were shining on the trees, and the sunset was reflected on a nearby pond. It was magical and Blueberry was in the company of Redbrick. She had a feeling that this night was going to be a night to remember.

Redbrick sat down on the grass and so did Blueberry. They both felt content in each others company and sat there in silence for several moments, and surprisingly enough, the silence was not uncomfortable. Blueberry soon broke it as she looked up at the sky.

"It's very dark now, I can see the stars! They're beautiful!" Redbrick also looked up at the sky in amazement. She was right, the stars were beautiful this evening.

"Yes, I bet there are loads more that will appear later on!" Redbrick then looked back at Blueberry who smiled softly.

"So what do you want to do?" Blueberry asked still smiling.

"I don't know," Redbrick began then he suddenly stood up "perhaps we should explore the grounds!"

"Yes of course! What a great idea!" Blueberry also stood up and followed Redbrick.

Redbrick and Blueberry walked around the garden and explored the grounds. They were both eager to be there, well just in each others company. Redbrick walked ahead and did not expect Blueberry to say what she was about to say.

"You know Redbrick; you didn't tell me what you were going to say earlier…" Blueberry began. Redbrick suddenly froze; he wasn't expecting her to bring that up now!

"Uh… well," Redbrick began turning around to face Blueberry who looked at him expectedly. Redbrick took in a deep breath before speaking. "Blueberry you have been the light of my life for the past few days and I now know how I feel," Redbrick stopped right there hoping but knowing that Blueberry would want to hear more.

"Yes?" Blueberry urged making Redbrick more nervous. He was dreading her reaction. If she turned him down, he would be heart broken. But if she did not he would be the happiest gnome alive.

"Blueberry I-" Redbrick began before another voice interrupted his speech.

"Hola!" a Spanish accent spoke aloud. Redbrick and Blueberry turned around and were so startled they both fell over. The peculiar voice belonged to a pink, plastic, male flamingo who was smiling wide. "What are you two love birds doing out this late huh?" the flamingo continued, both Redbrick and Blueberry sat there with their surprised faces and did not know what to say or do.

"Uh… who are you?" Redbrick asked nervously, the flamingo looked down at the two gnomes and walked slowly towards them.

"Oh, I'm Featherstone!" the flamingo exclaimed happily "and who might you 'lovey dovies' be?"

"Uh, I'm Redbrick and this is Blueberry my-"

"Girlfriend?"

"Friend!" Redbrick corrected trying to make the flamingo believe his story. Featherstone wasn't taking any of it.

"No need to cover up your relationship to me gnome! I promise I won't tell anyone about this, except for Miranda of course!" Featherstone explained.

"Who's Miranda?" Blueberry asked looking puzzled. She and Redbrick had no idea that anyone lived in this garden. If they knew then what they knew now… well they wouldn't have bothered venturing into the garden in the first place.

"Oh Miranda is my wife!" Featherstone replied. "Follow me young gnomes and you will be able to meet her!"

Both Blueberry and Redbrick looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. There was no point in arguing with the flamingo considering this was his garden. Redbrick help Blueberry get up off the ground and they began to follow Featherstone. Blueberry was in front whilst Redbrick was at the back. Redbrick stopped for a second and muttered to himself.

"So much for a romantic evening!" then the gnomes continued to follow Featherstone across the garden to where he and his wife stood.

Authors note: Well this is it! In the next chapter we meet Featherstone's wife! Thank you Kagnomehater4ever for giving me the name suggestion! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will update soon! Please review! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6: Suspicions and confessions

Chapter 6: Suspicions and confessions 

Authors note: Thank you all for your reviews and keep them coming! I really want your opinions on how this story is going! I am not so good with writing about romance but I am giving it my best shot! There will be more action in the next chapter but right now this chapter will build onto the next one. Enjoy!

"Wisteria dear!" Lady Bluebell called out nearby Wisteria's pad. It was almost dark now and only a dim light could be seen in the sky. Then moon was now becoming more visible now and stars were beginning to appear. Lady Bluebell stood awaiting a reply for several moments before Wisteria's head popped out of her pad curtains.

"Yeah, Lady B?" Wisteria replied casually. She was usually like this around Lady Bluebell who didn't seem to mind so much.

"Have you seen Blueberry around at all? I would like a word with her!" Lady Bluebell asked sounding very serious. Wisteria winced a little. She had reassured Blueberry that she had a decent enough excuse for her whereabouts but it seemed a little tricky to actually think of a believable excuse at the exact time Lady Bluebell wanted to know where her daughter was.

"Eh… yeah she told me to tell you she was off on a long walk and she didn't want to be disturbed," Wisteria smiled to herself. If Lady Bluebell didn't believe that excuse, she was too smart for her own good.

"At night?" Lady Bluebell looked puzzled.

"Eh… yeah she needed to think things over!" Wisteria added quickly. She saw a hint of suspicion on the leaders face, Wisteria winced. This gnome was smarter than she originally thought.

"What things?"

"You know… THINGS! She wouldn't tell me. But she did say that if you wanted to tell her anything, it would have to wait until the morning!" Wisteria said boldly. She saw Lady Bluebell sigh a little before turning back to face Wisteria. She was buying it!

"Well… ok but tell her to report straight back to me tomorrow morning! Tell her it is urgent!" Lady Bluebell turned around and headed off to the other direction.

"Will do Lady B! Good night!" Wisteria sighed and headed back into her pad. Boy was she going to have to keep Blueberry up to speed when she got back from her date.

…

"I can't wait for you to meet my wife! To think I have some new friends will be so fantastic!" Featherstone grinned as he led the gnomes through the garden.

"Blah, blah, blah!" Redbrick muttered from behind causing Blueberry to chuckle "does this guy ever shut up?"

"It would appear not!" Blueberry replied.

"Well he is starting to get on my nerves!" Redbrick growled. Blueberry then turned around and patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on Redbrick… as soon as we meet his wife and all that perhaps we could twist their ears and get them to leave us alone for a while!"

"Flamingos don't have ears Blueberry!" Redbrick corrected smirking and Blueberry sighed and smacked Redbrick on his shoulder. "Ouch!"

"It was a figure of speech you moron!" Blueberry couldn't help but laugh as Redbrick Rubbed his shoulder from where she had hit him. He then smirked mischievously at her and she smirked back.

"You know, you hitting me isn't so bad," Redbrick continued to smirk as he and Blueberry started to edge closer together.

"Is it not now?" Blueberry asked softly "perhaps I should come up with new methods then."

"I can think of one!" Redbrick then put his hand around Blueberry's waist. She was actually surprised by his sudden action but instead of backing away, she decided to take advantage of it. Both Redbrick's and Blueberry's faces came closer and closer together until they were centimetres apart from kissing. They would have continued to do so but a certain flamingo interrupted them.

"Hey love gnomes, may I introduce my wife Miranda!" Featherstone smiled not even knowing about the situation he had just disturbed. Both Blueberry and Redbrick jumped away from each other immediately. They both looked down at the floor awkwardly before looking back up to notice a female flamingo smiling down at them both.

"Nice to meet you!" Miranda smiled "You can call me Miranda, or Mari for short. I really don't mind which!"

"Well we are honoured to be here! Thank you both!" Blueberry smiled and then nudged Redbrick who was still looking down at the ground embarrassed.

"Oh, yes, thank you!" Redbrick muttered still feeling his cheeks go red. Miranda chuckled at the embarrassed gnome.

"Don't worry little gnome! I have been in that situation myself!" Miranda winked down and Redbrick who felt his cheeks go even redder.

"Eh…" Redbrick began to reply but didn't know what to say. Miranda immediately knew that she would have to rescue him from embarrassing himself any further.

"Well, what brings you two young gnomes here?" Miranda asked in curiosity.

"Well, we decided to meet each other here. We are kinda on a date if you will. Our gardens are kinda separated via blues and reds if you get me," Blueberry explained and Miranda nodded. Featherstone on the other hand seemed a little confused at the situation. His wife had obviously noticed his behaviour and decided to speak to him before he was completely lost.

"I will explain it to you later Featherstone dear! Right now, you are welcome to stay in the garden Blueberry and Redbrick! You go off and enjoy yourselves, and we won't ruin your romantic evening," Miranda winked at both gnomes before turning around and pushing her husband in the other direction. As they walked off Blueberry sighed contentedly.

"Why the happy sigh?" Redbrick asked noticing Blueberry in a dazed smile.

"We are alone at last!" Blueberry grinned and so did Redbrick.

"Well I guess we had better make the most of our time together!" Redbrick said as he guided Blueberry off around the garden. Both hadn't been so happy in a long time. They were finally together! And no one could separate them!

…

"Pansy have you seen Redbrick around?" Lady Redbury called out to her daughter who was now wide awake on her pedestal.

"No, why would I have seen that idiot around?" Pansy huffed as usual, always a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Now Pansy, don't say things like that about your younger brother!" Lady Redbury told her as Pansy rolled her eyes and looked away. "Once we retire and he becomes the future leader you will have to respect him and his decisions to make this garden a better place to be!"

"Respect him?" Pansy snapped "I would rather respect a rat!"

"That could be arranged," Lady Redbury muttered to herself, but Pansy heard it loud and clear. "Listen Pansy, you will have to eventually respect our decision to make Redbrick the next leader. He is the best choice!"

"Best choice? BEST CHOICE? I am the eldest! Therefore I should have the right to be the next leader! Instead you give it to my incompetent baby brother who has gone soft for the blues! Don't you know we are meant to be at war with the blues? You and dad are making peace with the blues whilst we should be at war with them!" Pansy had lost it at this point. Lady Redbury on the other hand was trying her best to calm her daughter down.

"War is a bad thing Pansy!"

"Don't give me that lecture! They deserve it!" Pansy yelled.

"Pansy! Don't you say that! The blues have done nothing to us yet you always seem to pick on them! You're so consumed by your hate for the blues that you want to start a war! Well we will have no part in it!" Lady Rebury exclaimed angry and ashamed at her daughter's irrational behaviour.

"You know what mum?" Pansy began "I know why you gave Redbrick the title of next leader. You gave it to him because he was male! You're just as sexist as dad is!"

"We gave it to him because we saw a better, more mature, image in him than you! You would just bring more trouble and chaos to this garden than we already have now!" Lady Redbury snapped getting more and more angrier with her daughter than she had ever been in her entire life.

"I see now, you always take his side! He is always your personal favourite and I'm just the little brat who is expected to do as she is told! Well I have had it mum! If you won't allow me to show you how much of a mistake you're making, I guess I will just have to show you myself!" Pansy fumed. She knew she couldn't show her mother how good she was. She was bad. And that would never change.

"Do what you wish Pansy. But hear this, we have resolved conflict with the blues and your brother will keep the peace. Nothing will change that! Do you hear me?" Lady Redbrick sounded a little calmer now. Only a little.

"Oh perfectly!" Pansy smiled as her mother turned and began to walk away. Once she was far enough away she began to laugh like a super villain in a movie would. She then muttered to herself smiling menacingly "And so help me, I will be able to change that for the worst! Watch out blues, you're going down!"

…

Back in the Lawrence garden everything was peaceful. The full moon was now high in the sky and it shined brightly. Crickets could be heard throughout the garden and the lights on the trees shone brightly. Blueberry and Redbrick sat on the greenhouse admiring the views. They could see their gardens from where they sat but it was lucky no one could see them. Blueberry found herself looking up at the sky, all the stars shone like diamonds and they were so majestic. Redbrick on the other hand just watched Blueberry with eyes of admiration. How he wished to tell her how he really felt right there and then. But he just didn't have the guts. He came so close to kissing her earlier and if it wasn't for Featherstone's rude interruption, he would have been able to admit his feelings after their first kiss. But no! The flamingo had to interrupt such a perfect moment didn't he? But Redbrick couldn't blame him. Featherstone didn't actually seem like the smartest flamingo in the universe. His wife Miranda on the other hand seemed to appreciate their situation. It seemed as if she knew what they were going through. Redbrick didn't know but he sure wished to just tell Blueberry how he really felt. But he dreaded her reply. Would she say no? Would she say yes? These thoughts tortured Redbrick's mind and he could no longer hold them in. He had to tell her. He just had to!

"Blueberry?" Redbrick began "Why do you have a toilet in your back garden?" Why did Redbrick have to change the subject? Damn him. Damn him!

"Oh, you saw that?" Blueberry sounded surprised. "I thought you said you had never been in the blue garden before?"

"Oh, I haven't. But that hole in the fence is pretty big! I can see everything in your garden through that hole!" Redbrick replied.

"Oh, well mum says it's for decoration purposes. She's waiting for me to be the leader and then we can plant some sort of tree or plant in it. But right now it is just a good old toilet seat," Blueberry giggled and so did Redbrick. It was now Blueberry's turn to ask. "Why do you have a boat in your garden?"

"Well, dad says it's a decoration too! We have flowers growing inside the boat itself," Redbrick explained.

"Oh, I thought a boat just decided to get flushed down our toilet and magically appear in your garden!" then both Blueberry and Redbrick burst out with laughter. After a few minuets they began to calm down and those big heavy laughs turned to small quiet giggles. Suddenly both Redbrick and Blueberry turned to face each other and smiled softly at each other. Redbrick then began to have them same thoughts in his head. 'Just tell her God damn you!' his head screamed. Redbrick's smile suddenly turned to one of force. He looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown and Blueberry's expression tuned to concern.

"Redbrick? Are you alright?" Blueberry looked Redbrick dead in the eyes, which didn't help his situation one bit. The pressure began to get out of control and soon Redbrick let out a big heavy sigh. 'May as well get this over with'.

"Blueberry… there is something I need to tell you!" Redbrick explained quietly. Blueberry felt her heartbeat rise a little; she too had something to tell Redbrick, but she would rather he go first.

"Yes?" Blueberry asked rather expectedly. Redbrick gulped. He was going to die of embarrassment after this.

"Blueberry I may have only known you for a few days. But with the time we have shared together it already seems like a lifetime," Redbrick grabbed Blueberry's hands and looked at them before continuing "The first time I laid eyes on you wasn't the best time ever. You were being held in the evil clutches of my sister but you didn't run away. You defended yourself! That was the biggest heap of courage I had ever seen from anyone in my entire life. You are beautiful, smart, funny and most of all kind! I am glad to have met you and got to know you as you have me. I have been thinking about you none stop since I met you, and I guess it's about time I say it to the world and you…" Redbrick gulped as he looked into Blueberry's eyes. Blueberry was practically about to cry from all the kind words Redbrick had just spoke about her. She smiled at him expecting what he was about to say. "I love you!"

Blueberry felt tears roll down her eyes and she then did the unexpected. Redbrick looked down bracing himself for the worst when suddenly he found himself in her arms. He then pulled her close and they both shared a deep hug. Blueberry leant into his ear and whispered softly "I love you too!" Redbrick couldn't have been happier. The love of his life hadn't turned him down! Instead she gladly accepted him. It was a dream come true. Both gnomes held onto each other for quite sometime before Blueberry suddenly let go. She looked up at Redbrick and he smiled at her. Blueberry would have grabbed him and kissed him right there and then, but Wisteria's advice was stuck inside her head. 'Let him make the first move!' although she didn't want to, she hardly regretted it. Redbrick suddenly grabbed Blueberry and pressed his lips against hers. They shared their first passionate kiss and time itself seemed to stop for them both. Neither wanted to break the kiss or wanted it to end. But eventually when they were gasping for air they were forced to let go. As they caught their breaths they blushed furiously. They then lay down and admired the stars. Both hand in hand they watched as an occasional shooting star shot across the sky. They were content and nothing could make this night any better.

…

Morning came and the sun was shining brightly as it light the cloudless sky. Blueberry yawned as she woke up. She rubbed her eyes and then noticed her surroundings. Wait. This wasn't the blue garden! Memories of the night before suddenly came rushing back to her. She thought it was all a dream, but it wasn't. It did actually happen! Blueberry was then interrupted from her thoughts by a 'oh so familiar' yet pleasant voice.

"Good morning!" Redbrick smiled yawning as he sat up.

"Good morning! I guess we fell asleep on the greenhouse eh?" Blueberry chuckled.

"I guess we did," Redbrick replied before turning to Blueberry.

"Do you know what time it is?" Blueberry asked. Redbrick was about to reply but was interrupted by another voice from below them.

"It's about 10 o'clock if you must know!" it was Miranda and Featherstone. They were both standing at the bottom of the greenhouse with smug looks plastered on their faces.

"Crap!" Blueberry sprang into life and suddenly started to climb down the side of the greenhouse, she soon found herself at the bottom.

"Why are you rushing so much Blueberry?" Featherstone asked a little confused.

"My mother is gonna have a fit!" Blueberry muttered to herself as she rushed about.

"Why? Because you fell asleep with Redbrick on the roof of our greenhouse?" Miranda asked also confused.

"No! Because I have daily duties to attend to! And when she finds out I'm not there she will get suspicious!" Blueberry explained.

"Wait. I thought you said your friend was taking care of that?" Redbrick asked.

"She was! But I know what my mother is like! She won't give it a rest until she knows for sure! I am sorry Redbrick but I am gonna have to go?" Blueberry said sadly.

"Yeah I know," Redbrick replied "I also have duties to attend to. And I don't want my sister getting suspicious either! That's the last thing we need!" Redbrick and Blueberry then turned to Featherstone and Miranda.

"We are sorry but we both have to go back to our own gardens!" Blueberry explained. The flamingos frowned sadly.

"But we will be back!" Redbrick said optimistically before turning to talk to Blueberry. "How about the next time we meet each other, we meet here?"

"Great idea!" Blueberry smiled.

"Well it was nice seeing you two!" Miranda said "We look forward to seeing you again!"

"Likewise," Blueberry and Redbrick waved as they turned to walk out the Lawrence garden gate.

"Despedida my friends!" Featherstone added as the gnomes went out of the gate.

Outside in the alley way both Blueberry and Redbrick were forced to say goodbye to each other. "So I will see you tonight?" Redbrick asked eagerly.

"Yes! Same time same place?" Blueberry added.

"Yep!" Redbrick then pulled Blueberry into a quick kiss before saying "Goodbye love of my life!"

"Oh stop being so dramatic Redbrick," Blueberry sighed as she made her way back to her garden gate. "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" Redbrick said yet again before entering his garden.

…

Once she entered the blue garden, Blueberry missed Redbrick already. She now couldn't stand to be away from him. She now awaited what her mother had to complain about let alone what Wisteria had to say. Speaking of whom, Blueberry heard their voices as she shut the gate behind her. She heard her mother's panicky tone followed by Wisteria's annoyed one. This could not be good.

"I told you Lady B, I don't know where she is!" Wisteria ran after Lady Bluebell as she marched through the garden looking for her daughter.

"You told me she went out for a walk and yet she hasn't returned!" Lady Bluebell replied slightly angry yet mostly concerned. She then turned to Wisteria wiping her eyes slightly. Wisteria tried to assure Lady Bluebell who was practically in tears at this point.

"Look, she probably got lost or something!" Wisteria suggested. She knew exactly where Blueberry was, but she couldn't tell Lady Bluebell that! She had promised Blueberry and she could not go back on that promise!

"My poor baby!" Lady Bluebell burst out crying, Wisteria cringed her face at this point. Lady Bluebell was driving every blue gnome's attention to her and Wisteria. "She has done what I feared she would have done! Why oh why did she have to do what her father did and leave me?" Lady Bluebell continued to weep. Blueberry decided to make her presence known at this point. She coughed a little to get Wisteria's attention. Wisteria had her hands around her face and when she looked up she smiled in delight at her friend. Lady Bluebell on the other hand hadn't even noticed her daughter's appearance, she just continued to weep. It wasn't until Blueberry stepped in front of her mother and gave her a hug that Lady Bluebell realized her daughter was ok.

"I'm fine mother!" Blueberry explained before releasing herself from what seemed a very brief hug.

"Oh Blueberry, I was so worried about you! Where were you?" Lady Bluebell asked suspiciously. Blueberry braced herself and glanced at Wisteria who was waving her hands in the air frantically behind Lady Bluebell.

"She went on a walk! Isn't that right Blueberry?" Wisteria winked reassuringly at Blueberry who got the message instantly.

"Yes," Blueberry said.

"Well what took you so long?" Lady Bluebell asked still flustered.

"Eh…" Blueberry looked at Wisteria for help again who decided to help her friend in need.

"She got lost, right Blueberry?" Wisteria nodded her head frantically.

"Yes, I didn't know where I was until this morning! But I am back now!" Blueberry said, she was covering it up really well.

"Yes, and don't you do anything so reckless like that again young lady!" Lady Bluebell scolded then grabbing her daughter by the arm "You now have daily duties to attend to!"

As Blueberry was being carried off by her mother she smiled at Wisteria and mouthed the words "Thank you" and Wisteria winked reassuringly at her best friend. She then sighed and headed back off to her pad. At least Blueberry was kept up to date about things! If only Wisteria knew how Blueberry's date went. Well she knew that after Blueberry had finished her duties, she would be able to find out.

…

Redbrick entered the garden with a slight precaution. Pansy was on her pedestal cursing every known swear word under the sun. Redbrick tried by all of his might to sneak past her, but all that was in vain; they didn't call Pansy 'the hawk eyed brat' for nothing. Pansy heard the gate open and immediately saw her baby brother walk in slowly. She put her hand on her hip and smirked.

"Well, well, well," Pansy began "look what the cat dragged in!"

"Save it Pansy!" Redbrick snapped not even glancing up at his sister.

"Ooh feisty aren't we this morning? And where exactly have you been all night?" Pansy continued expecting a reasonable answer. Redbrick just rolled his eyes.

"And since when does my life concern you?" Redbrick turned up to look at his sister. She seemed in a good mood today; a little too good of a mood for Redbrick's liking.

"Since the day you were born. I am your sister so unfortunately, your business is my business!" Pansy replied smugly.

"Well if you're so eager to find out. I went on a walk to clear my head as all. Now are you satisfied?" Redbrick tried to get his sister off his case. He was not successful.

"Hardly. Oh and mum and dad want a word with you!" Pansy explained and Redbrick nodded. Without saying goodbye he left and continued his way through the garden.

Meanwhile Pansy stood on her pedestal thinking. What was up with her brother recently? He was acting more and more peculiar everyday. He was too blind to even notice that anyone else had noticed his strange behaviour. Pansy was getting very suspicious of her younger brother and knowing Pansy, she was bound to find out what was going on sooner or later.

Pansy stood and watched her brother leave; he had that same blasted grin plastered on that ugly face of his. Pansy's eyes narrowed suspiciously, what was going on with him?

"You ok Pansy?" One of Pansy's friends came over and stood next to her.

"Oh, I'm fine Boris! I just wanna know what's going on with my brother!" Pansy explained.

"Since when have you been so interested in your brother's activities?" Boris asked watching Pansy's eyes follow her brother.

"Since the day he saved them blues from me! He's been acting stranger than usual," Pansy then turned back to Boris who was thinking.

"Perhaps he's gone soft for the blues?" Boris suggested. Pansy took that under consideration and then nodded.

"Yeah, you could be right about that. But I intend to find out what is going on around here!" Pansy then started to walk around her pedestal before turning back to her friend. She was smirking. She had an idea!

"And perhaps we could cause a little chaos along the way!" Pansy and Boris started to laugh evilly. A dark black cloud was hovering in the sky full of thunder and lightning. It was as if the weather was affecting the moment at hand. Pansy chuckled carelessly. This was going to be a lot of fun!

Authors note: Ooh dear! What ever will Pansy do? Well this is it folks! The feud is about to begin! The next chapter is gonna be fun to write! But you all may feel sorry for one certain character in my next chapter. I won't say who and ruin it for you! But I think you all know that something bad is about to happen. I will update soon! In the meantime REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7: A smashing time!

Chapter 7: A smashing time!

Authors note: Well here is chapter 7! Now the drama starts to begin! It will start off nice but towards the end something bad will happen. Also you may wanna look up the song 'Age of Aquarius' by 'Fifth dimension' for that will be the main song in this chapter. Also we find out a little bit more about Blueberry's parents in this chapter. And why Redbrick's parents are called 'Lord and Lady Redbury'. Anyway let's stop with the babbling and let the story commence! Enjoy!

For several weeks Redbrick and Blueberry continued to meet each other in the Lawrence garden. Their parents didn't really bother worrying any more because both Blueberry and Redbrick came up with believable excuses. The only person who suspected something was up was Pansy and Boris

Pansy was monitoring her brother's behaviour very carefully and usually asked him questions which he refused to answer. Boris was also monitoring Redbrick's behaviour for Pansy. Boris was a large, tough gnome who usually (like Pansy) thought he was the best gnome in the entire garden. Pansy and Boris got along like peas in a pod! They usually came up with similar ideas to make peoples lives a living hell. Some gnomes thought there was a spark going on between the two gnomes, but they would never admit it out loud. Not unless they had a death wish.

Wisteria could not have been happier for Blueberry and Redbrick. She hadn't had the chance to meet Redbrick yet but she liked the sound of him very much. He was after all making her best friend feel like the luckiest girl in the world. And also, she hadn't seen Pansy in ages which made her life so much better. To know that you wouldn't get pummelled every time you stepped one foot out of the garden was a big relief.

Today was a nice sunny day. The sky was cloudless and the smell of freshly cut grass was in the air. Blueberry was practically skipping around the garden as she made her way to Wisteria's pad. She couldn't wait to tell Wisteria the good news that she had in store for her. Blueberry hummed a soft tune, as she made her way up to the entrance of Wisteria's pad. Instead of knocking, Blueberry let her self in trying not to get caught up in Wisteria's groovy beaded curtains.

"Wisteria are you in here?" Blueberry began looking around for her friend. She couldn't see her but she knew that she was in. The music was playing and Toadstool sat on top of the record stack as he watched Blueberry enter the pad.

"Under here!" Wisteria appeared out of nowhere and smiled as she stood up. She scraped some dirt off of her and greeted her friend with a small wave.

"What the flim flam were you doing under there Wistie?" Blueberry asked half chuckling as she raised her eyebrows in amusement and confusion.

"Looking for a record I lost last week! I have had no luck though," Wisteria explained observing at the mess she had made for nothing.

"Well we had better get this cleaned up before 3 o clock. We don't want to leave this place in a dump when we go out do we?" Blueberry looked around at the mess before looking back at her friend. Wisteria's expressions changed dramatically. First of all she was confused but she soon got the message and broke into a smile.

"You mean I-?" Wisteria began excitedly.

"Yes! Redbrick and I have agreed it is time you accompanied us! He wants to get to know you a little better! He likes the sound of you from what I have told him!" Blueberry explained smiling widely. Wisteria began to grin.

"Well, this should be fun! Is this at the Lawrence garden?" Wisteria asked. Blueberry nodded.

"Yes! Now I suggest you get yourself clean! We leave in half an hour!" Blueberry exclaimed looking at the dirt that remained on Wisteria's dress. She then turned to leave the pad, so she could get herself ready as well.

"You can count on me Blueberry! I will meet you at the gate at three!" Wisteria then saluted and grinned widely.

"At three," Blueberry saluted back before darting off away to get herself ready to meet Redbrick at three.

…

Meanwhile in the red garden Pansy and Boris had all their little gnome friends together on Pansy's pedestal. They were all talking having their own little conversations before Pansy arrived. They soon shut up.

"Good afternoon gentlemen!" Pansy began using a very professional tone of voice. "Now we've got the pleasantries out of the way, let's begin shall we?"

"What's the plan Pansy?" Boris went straight to the point as always.

"Well after weeks of thinking, I have a suggestion!" Pansy explained as her friends listened closely "I have considered all your plans, like yours Boris! But I don't think raiding the garden is gonna give us the answers we need. Sure it will be a fun thing to do later on when we create a war between the gardens, but right now we need to find out what is going on between my brother and the blue gnomes.

"So what do you suggest Pansy?" asked another gnome curiously.

"We attack our most weak victim!" Pansy then hopped off her pedestal and headed over to the fence with the massive hole in it. Her friends soon followed her and looked where she was pointing her small finger. Looking in the direction of where Pansy was pointing, the gnomes saw a blue hippie gnome washing herself with the garden hose whilst looking in a small pocket mirror.

"Wisteria?" One of the small gnomes asked raising an eyebrow.

"Redbrick will surely get defensive if I attack one of his precious blue gnomes!" Pansy explained. The gnomes were still not convinced.

"But you have attacked Wisteria loads of times! She knows what is gonna happen. What you gonna do? Push her in another puddle?" the gnome replied. He then looked up at Pansy whom he was expecting a deadly glare off but instead he got a mischievous, deadly smirk. Pansy then picked up a trowel nearby as she made her way over to her lawnmower and began to laugh carelessly.

"What are we gonna do Pansy?" Boris asked confused.

"We're gonna have a smashing time!" Pansy then cackled evilly as she turned on the lawnmower that let out a deadly cloud of fumes. The other gnomes chocked on it whilst Pansy breathed it in as if it was sweet air. Today was going to be fun for her!

…

Blueberry checked herself in the mirror once more before darting off for the gate. It was lucky her mother believed her excuse today! Apparently she was 'just showing Wisteria around the alleyway' but really she was dragging her off to the Lawrence garden to meet her secret boyfriend. Boyfriend? Why did that sound so corny? Blueberry was still not used to calling Redbrick her 'boyfriend'. And neither was Redbrick with the title 'girlfriend'.

Blueberry was greeted by Wisteria at the gate. Blueberry noticed she had done as she was asked. She was cleaner and she looked presentable at the very least. Wisteria was grinning as usual, although there was barely anything to grin about. She was only meeting Blueberry's boyfriend, nothing special.

"Ready?" Blueberry asked getting a very eager nod in return.

"Oh boy am I!" Wisteria sounded a little too eager now that it was beginning to disturb Blueberry a little.

"You know, you're only meeting Redbrick! Not Santa Claus! Why are you so eager to meet him?" Blueberry asked.

"Because it's you! I'm meeting your boyfriend properly for the very first time! Not to mention I have NEVER been in the Lawrence garden like EVER! So I'm a little excited as all," Wisteria explained.

"Well it's just another garden. But if you're so eager to meet Redbrick and see the garden for yourself, I suggest you follow me!" Blueberry then opened the gate with a large metal stick she had in her hands. She then dropped the stick and made her way out of the gate, soon followed by Wisteria.

Blueberry made her way through the alley way to the gate of the Lawrence garden. Wisteria took a very deep breath and stopped for a moment closing her eyes and smiling gracefully. Blueberry turned around and raised her eyebrows a little. "Wisteria, what on earth are you doing?"

"Just think about it…" Wisteria sighed happily whilst her baffled friend gave her looks to say "I have no clue what you are talking about." Wisteria then continued to walk and spoke as she did so. "There is no sight or sound of Pansy! Could this day get any better?"

"Well… Redbrick did say his sister had been acting a little odd lately. So don't get your hopes up Wisteria! There is no knowing what that vicious gnome can do!" Blueberry cautioned. Wisteria frowned and then walked up to Blueberry who was now opening the gate.

"You sure know how to rain on my parade don't you Blueberry?" Wisteria frowned crossing her arms.

"Well I am sorry Wisteria but I was speaking the truth," Blueberry explained and then the padlock fell down from the gate and the garden gate was now slightly ajar. "Bingo!" Blueberry smiled as she entered the garden followed swiftly by Wisteria who had now formed a small smile on her cheeks as she saw the view ahead of her.

"Wow!" Wisteria rubbed her eyes in awe at the garden. It was beautiful. Wisteria soon found herself in her own little world but was instantly brought back to reality when she saw an impatient Blueberry blocking her vision of the garden.

"Can we press on please? It will be dark before we get back at this rate!" Blueberry rushed as she grabbed Wisteria's arm and then led her through the garden to the place where she said she would meet Redbrick.

Blueberry then suddenly let go of Wisteria's arm when she noticed Redbrick standing near the pond with a sweet smile on his face. Wisteria was too busy admiring her surroundings to notice who her friend was looking at. Wisteria continued to babble on about the garden to Blueberry until she then noticed her friend wasn't paying any attention to her; instead, all of her attention was currently fixed on Redbrick.

"Good afternoon Blueberry!" Redbrick walked up to Blueberry kissing her check softly.

"Likewise Redbrick!" Blueberry then hugged him tightly. They remained that way for several moments until they were interrupted from what seemed a very bad cough. Both Blueberry and Redbrick turned around to see Wisteria with her arms crossed and a wide smirk that was clearly visible across her face. Redbrick and Blueberry looked to their feet uncomfortably before Redbrick looked up and slowly walked over to Wisteria.

"So you must be the pleasant Wisteria who Blueberry has told me about!" Redbrick put his hand out and Wisteria gladly shook it smiling back at him.

"And you must be the 'prince charming' called Redbrick who my dear friend Blueberry has told me constantly about!" Wisteria then glanced at Blueberry who was blushing furiously whilst creating different hand signals in an attempt to get Wisteria to cut out the embarrassment.

"Really? She has mentioned my often?" Redbrick then let go of Wisteria's hand and continued to press the matter further. Behind him Blueberry covered her face with her hands.

"Often? Try frequently! It was always 'Redbrick is this' or 'Redbrick is that' or my personal favourite 'I think I'm in love with Redbrick Wisteria!'" Wisteria did an impression of Blueberry's voice as she said this. Blueberry decided to put an end to the embarrassment her friend was causing for her.

"Wisteria!" Blueberry then called out and both Redbrick and Wisteria turned to face a bright red faced Blueberry. "Don't you think we should stop talking about that? And show you around the garden?" Redbrick instantly noticed her discomfort and nodded.

"Yes we shall!" Redbrick then walked up to Blueberry and muttered softly. "I like her!"

"Why thank you! I like you too!" Wisteria called from behind.

As they showed Wisteria the garden Redbrick and Blueberry focused their attention to each other more than they did Wisteria. But she didn't care, Wisteria knew her friend. And what she knew was that love had taken control of her life. And that wasn't such a bad thing.

"Well that's the tour done!" Blueberry said mentally thinking that the tour was over. Wisteria then glanced at both Redbrick and Blueberry who just stood their in silence. Wisteria then asked Redbrick a question that Blueberry would not have liked to hear.

"So Redbrick… how is the brat called Pansy doing?" Wisteria asked. Blueberry winced at this… the subject of Pansy was not one she would like to discuss.

"Well she is acting very odd lately. She has often been in her group or always planning things with Boris. If you ask me, I think she's up to something. But my parents don't or won't believe me!" Redbrick explained.

"Wait. Who's Boris?" Wisteria asked. She had never heard of him before. Yet again she hardly knew any of the gnomes who hung around with Pansy, she never had the chance! She was always pummelled by Pansy whilst they watched. It was the way it had always been.

"Oh he's another wannabe hardcore gnome, just like my sister! Many people think there's a spark going on between them two. But my parents wouldn't allow Pansy to commit herself into a relationship so soon. Least of all with Boris!" Redbrick then noticed Blueberry who had her eyes on a little ladybug that was walking along a nearby plant. "Blueberry, are you ok?"

"Can we please change the subject? I would rather not talk about such an unpleasant gnome on a bright sunny day like today!" Blueberry replied and soon shut both Wisteria and Redbrick up. They all suddenly went into an uncomfortable silence before a certain flamingo once again came and ruined the mood.

"Hola my fellow friends!" Featherstone chirped happily appearing next to Blueberry and Redbrick. Wisteria felt her eyes widen at the sight of Featherstone. She was not informed that anyone else lived in the garden.

"Featherstone, you really should give those two a moment's peace before-" Miranda's voice then followed and she was cut off by the sight of another gnome. Miranda was about to finish what she was saying and then she noticed Wisteria smiling nervously "oh, hello there!" Miranda smiled at Wisteria who waved.

"Hi!" Wisteria smiled and waved nervously. She then leant into Blueberry and whispered "Who are they?"

"Oh Wisteria this is Featherstone and Miranda!" Blueberry stepped forward and introduced the flamingos to Wisteria. They smiled politely at her and she smiled back.

"Nice to meet you!" Miranda said.

"Likewise!" Wisteria replied.

"Nice hat!" Featherstone pointed out with his leg at the hippie symbol that was imprinted on the front of Wisteria' hat.

"Thanks!" Wisteria grinned patting her hat proudly.

Blueberry and Redbrick then smiled and watched the situation unfold before them. "I think they like each other!" Redbrick whispered.

"Same here!" Blueberry whispered back.

Later on Wisteria continued to speak with Featherstone and Miranda whilst Blueberry and Redbrick stood there glancing at each other from time to time. They both had the same thoughts in their heads. They wanted to be left alone with each other. But they couldn't just leave! It would seem rude to just tell Wisteria, Featherstone and Miranda to go away. But Blueberry could not take much more. She came here to meet with Redbrick, not to have a social discussion with the flamingos and Wisteria.

"Are you ok Blueberry?" Wisteria suddenly noticed her friends discomfort and had a look of concern on her face.

"I guess, I just came here for different reasons as all," Blueberry began and she then glanced up at Miranda who then knew what was wrong.

"Eh, Wisteria! Would you like to see our secret part of the garden?" Miranda began.

"If this is an excuse to leave Blueberry and Redbrick for some 'alone time' then sure!" Wisteria exclaimed. Miranda felt her beak widen slightly. She had never known a gnome catch on so easily in her entire life! Yet again, she hadn't known many gnomes at all.

"Great then! Come along Featherstone!" Miranda called out to her husband.

"I'm coming dear Mari!" Featherstone called out following both his wife and a very happy Wisteria in the opposite direction. Before they were out of sight, Wisteria turned around and winked at the two gnomes. She then continued to follow the two flamingos and as soon as they were out of sight, Blueberry and Redbrick knew they were completely alone.

"So, what do you think of her?" Blueberry queried towards Redbrick about Wisteria.

"She's… nice," Redbrick chose his words carefully "but she's a little bit…"

"Eager?" Blueberry cut in and Redbrick nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, but I can't see why my sister would pick on such a sweet gnome!" Redbrick said.

"I do," Blueberry said sadly. "Pansy prays on the weak and innocent, and Wisteria falls into that category. She is not used to feuds and fighting; she's used to peace and happiness. So when someone like Pansy does something cruel to her, she relies on me to defend her. But I can't always defend myself let alone my best friend. You saw that yourself when you rescued me from being smashed in the alley way when we first met!" Blueberry sighed. Redbrick shook his head.

"No Blueberry you are the bravest most loyal gnome I have ever met. And I know one day we will both be leading our gardens, but I think you'll turn out to be a great leader! 'Lady Blueberry'" Redbrick smiled reassuringly at his girlfriend who smirked.

"Why thank you! 'Lord Redbrick'" Blueberry and Redbrick laughed at this. They knew they would both have to get used to their 'Lord' and 'Lady' titles and speaking of the subject Blueberry had a question for Redbrick.

"Hey Redbrick? Why are your parents called Lord and Lady Redbury?" Blueberry asked.

"Well, long story short my mother was forced upon that name when her parents wanted her to marry my father. It was always the tradition in the family to have your name as the husband's original name. My mother's real name is Emily. What about your parents?" Redbrick inquired. Blueberry suddenly looked away sadly and Redbrick immediately felt guilt arise in his heart and regretted asking that question.

"My mother never married my father," Blueberry explained. Redbrick looked at Blueberry in shock.

"Never married?" Redbrick asked "Why?"

"Well, my father abandoned us before they could!" Blueberry explained. "My mother and my father lived happily for many years without being married, but my father didn't take his roles as leader seriously. He usually spent his time out of the garden having fun with friends leaving my mother taking care of the garden by herself. My grandmother thought my mother was making a big mistake by being with him, but my mother never gave up her love for him. Soon they had me, and my mother thought my father would become more responsible; but instead he was worse. He never really cared about me or my mother and barely spent any time with us. It was hard being raised by my mother who fussed over me every five minutes. I then began to be friends with Wisteria who was, and still is, more like a sister to me than a friend. But everything changed when my parents started to argue, mostly about responsibilities and on occasions, about me. Then one day without warning, my father left the garden for good. My mother was heartbroken and began to isolate herself from the rest of the garden. I on the other hand was glad he left! He had caused so much pain and was barely a role model to me at all as I grew up! But soon my mother began to heal herself by butting into other people's businesses. I don't think she has recovered from what had happened. And I'm afraid she never will!"

Redbrick listened closely to Blueberry's story and pitied her so much. He then noticed Blueberry was sniffling back some tears and he then rushed over to her and hugged her tightly. "There, there," Redbrick cooed "It's all ok now, you have me!"

"I know, I have never been so emotional over the subject before until now. What is wrong with me?" Blueberry released from the hug and walked over to the pond nearby. She then stared at her own reflection and began to stifle laughs when she noticed Redbrick was peering over her shoulder making funny faces in the reflection.

"Stop that Redbrick!" Blueberry turned around and whacked Redbrick lightly on the shoulder.

"It made you laugh!" Redbrick exclaimed.

"Only a little. And you shouldn't find that funny! You almost gave me a fright!" Blueberry replied.

"Alright, alright… say why don't we go have some fun around the garden eh?" Redbrick suggested.

"Ok then!" Blueberry smiled and took his hand whilst he guided her through the bushes to the other side of the garden.

…

Later on Blueberry and Redbrick sat on the grass contentedly while Wisteria, Miranda and Featherstone talked. Wisteria was constantly talking about records and music and Featherstone went off to find an old record player that the humans had left in the shed. There was already a record inside it and Wisteria checked it and then decided to play it. Both Blueberry and Redbrick sat up and glanced over in the direction of the music player when it began to play a song called 'The age of Aquarius' by 'Fifth dimension'. Wisteria sang along to it. And soon everyone, including Redbrick and Blueberry, found themselves singing along to it as well.

_When the moon is in the Seventh House,  
>And Jupiter aligns with Mars,<br>Then peace will guide the planets,  
>And love will steer the stars,<em>

This is the dawning of the Age of Aquarius,  
>The Age of Aquarius<br>Aquarius! Aquarius!

Harmony and understanding,  
>Sympathy and trust abounding,<br>No more falsehoods or derisions,  
>Golden living dreams of visions,<br>Mystic crystal revelation,  
>And the mind's true liberation,<br>Aquarius! Aquarius!

When the moon is in the Seventh House,  
>And Jupiter aligns with Mars,<br>Then peace will guide the planets,  
>And love will steer the stars,<p>

This is the dawning of the Age of Aquarius,  
>The Age of Aquarius,<br>Aquarius! Aquarius!

Let the sun shine, Let the sun shine in,  
>The sun shine in,<br>Let the sun shine, Let the sun shine in  
>The sun shine in<br>Let the sun shine, Let the sun shine in,  
>The sun shine in,<br>Let the sun shine, Let the sun shine in,  
>The sun shine in,<br>Let the sun shine, Let the sun shine in,  
>The sun shine in,<br>Let the sun shine, Let the sun shine in,  
>The sun shine in,<br>Let the sun shine, Let the sun shine in,  
>The sun shine in,<br>Let the sun shine, Let the sun shine in,  
>The sun shine in,<br>Let the sun shine, Let the sun shine in,  
>The sun shine in,<br>Let the sun shine, Let the sun shine in,  
>The sun shine in,<br>Let the sun shine, Let the sun shine in,  
>The sun shine in!<p>

…

Later on after saying their goodbyes to Featherstone and Miranda, Blueberry, Redbrick and Wisteria began to make their way back out of the Lawrence garden into the alley way. It was about 6 o clock in the evening and the sun was still in the sky. Wisteria was the first to leave the garden gate whilst Blueberry and Redbrick continued to talk to the flamingos. Wisteria agreed she would meet Blueberry back at the garden. She wanted to go home. After a busy day like today, Wisteria needed a nap.

Exiting the garden, Wisteria sighed contentedly as she turned back to see the lovely garden once more. Today had been one of the best days of her life and nothing could ruin it for her. Wisteria turned around and took one step into the alley way. Wisteria was suddenly stopped by her current path when a lawnmower zoomed past her; it was barely inches away from her as it speeded like a rocket. Wisteria watched the lawnmower as it made a swift turn and Wisteria then felt her eyes grow wide in horror at who the driver was. It couldn't be… Pansy?

"Well, well, well… If it isn't 'Cheerier Wisteria!'" Pansy smirked towering over the horrified blue gnome on her giant red lawnmower. "Long time no see. So how have ya been Wistie?" Pansy used Wisteria's nick name? The only person who called Wisteria 'Wistie' was Blueberry; and that wasn't all the time.

Wisteria didn't move or say anything. She had frozen stiff as her eyes continued to go wider at the sight of the evil Pansy. Pansy's friends stood at the other side of the alley way laughing along with Pansy as if this was some kind of funny comedy show.

"Wanna play it like that do ya? Well you have two options, either run back into that garden and hide away for the rest of your life. Or go into your own garden and tell your crazy ass leader what I am doing! It's your choice!" Pansy smirked.

Wisteria started to panic. She was now in a BAD situation. She had no idea what to do, and she didn't have much time to think. Wisteria considered both options and the first one seemed the safest. But Wisteria's reactions weren't as good as her ideas, and Wisteria soon found herself running straight across the alley way in the direction of the blue garden.

Pansy was actually surprised by the gnome's choice in her options. If it had been any other gnome, they would have chose option one. But considering this was Wisteria, Pansy wasn't that surprised. That gnome was either suicidal or just plain stupid.

Pansy didn't take much time to react. She revved her lawnmower and sent it speeding into the direction of where Wisteria was running from. She swiftly grabbed her trowel and clutched it tightly in her right hand. Pansy began to laugh as she got close to Wisteria. Wisteria on the other hand was running so fast she had no idea what Pansy was about to do. Wisteria was halfway across the alley way when Pansy was only a few meters away from her. Pansy cackled evilly as she sliced her trowel straight through Wisteria's hat. Wisteria suddenly came to a halt as she felt the trowel go straight through her hat. Wisteria's hat shattered into a million pieces and they scattered carelessly all over the floor. Wisteria suddenly collapsed onto her knees as Pansy swerved the lawnmower around. She then smiled like a wicked villain as she raised her trowel up to her face and blew on it in victory.

"Ooh that felt so good!" Pansy grinned watching the helpless gnome start to weep as she felt the top of her broken hat and looked at the shattered remains of her hat that lay on the floor.

"Oh no!" Wisteria put her head in her hands and began to cry. Pansy then sighed still feeling a buzz of adrenaline from her little escapade moments ago.

"How pathetic," Pansy stepped down from her lawnmower and started to walk towards Wisteria. "It's lucky you're-" Pansy was cut off by a loud yell from the other side of the alley way. Pansy swiftly turned around to find both her brother and Blueberry standing there in shock.

"Wisteria!" Blueberry rushed over to her friend's aid as she continued to cry helplessly.

Pansy was actually at a loss for words at this point. She never expected her brother to go wandering off with some blue gnomes. Pansy looked at Blueberry and Redbrick who were completely outraged by what they had just seen. Pansy was about to say something, but then Blueberry stepped forward.

"Ok you have pushed it too far you vile, cruel, hardheaded inconsiderate little-" Blueberry would have continued as she lunged her fist forward but her fist came to an unexpected halt when Pansy automatically grabbed Blueberry's fist with her hand and began to bend it ever so slightly so it hurt Blueberry.

"You were saying?" Pansy expected more harsh words but Blueberry was now wincing in pain to even speak.

"Let her go Pansy!" Redbrick shouted but Pansy ignored him completely. Instead of letting her go, Pansy lunged Blueberry in mid air and began to hold her by her neck.

Meanwhile Lord and Lady Redbury and Lady Bluebell had heard a smashing sound come from the alley way and went out back to find out what all the commotion was about. Of course they were followed by the other gnomes in the gardens and soon the entire alley way was full of gnomes.

Lady Bluebell was gob smacked when she saw her daughter held several inches off of the ground, hanging by her neck. Pansy began to smile evilly as she continued to choke Blueberry and Redbrick just stood there waiting for his parents to break it up. But they didn't. Redbrick had the sudden urge to go sought it out himself but he had never stood up to his sister like this. But he felt someone had to do something or this could get very, VERY BAD.

Pansy's friends watched in amusement as the chaos continued. They also added their own bit of enthusiasm towards Pansy when they began to chant "SMASH HER! SMASH HER! SMASH HER!"

"Lord Redbury, control your daughter at once!" Lady Bluebell roared trying to get him to stop his daughter from trying to harm hers, but he did nothing. He just stood there like the coward he was. Everyone it seemed was afraid to stand up to Pansy. Even her own parents!

"Pansy put her down at once!" Lord Redbury shouted weakly. Pansy didn't even look at him as she spoke.

"You aren't the boss of me!" Pansy then turned to Blueberry who was choking as Pansy's hands gripped tightly around her neck "This is the second time you have tried to mess with me! And I promise you it won't happen again!" Pansy still got enthusiasm from her friends whilst her family and the blues watched in horror. Pansy then raised her trowel, the one she used to smash Wisteria's hat with, and raised it to Blueberry's head. Pansy then hissed "Any last words?"

Redbrick wanted this to be all over. He wished this had never happened. But he knew that no one else was going to do anything to protect Blueberry, so he decided to take fate into his own hands and do something about it. Redbrick suddenly lunged forward and before Pansy could smash her trowel into Blueberry's hat, he did the most unexpected thing he would ever do. He shoved Pansy to the ground and Blueberry fell on her back. She looked up as she saw Redbrick wrestling with his sister on the floor. Everyone gasped in shock when he swiftly stood up and grabbed her trowel and held it towards his sister who was still lying on the floor. She looked back at him full of surprise and rage. But instead of attacking him she just lay there in amazement.

"Leave Blueberry alone!" Redbrick said slow and venomously. His eyes were fixed on Pansy as she stood up and everyone went silent.

Pansy looked around waiting for someone to do something, but no one did. Pansy looked at Boris who looked directly back at Pansy in shock. This looked so bad for Pansy and she had no intentions of giving up now "Boris! Attack him!" pansy snapped. Boris shook his head and remained where he stood. Pansy began to panic "Well, someone! Anyone!" Pansy continued to get even more panicky as everyone remained where they stood. Redbrick still held the trowel only a few inches away from Pansy and Blueberry managed to stand up and regain her posture. All eyes were still fixed on Pansy.

"Fine! Have it your way! YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS! I HATE YOU ALL!" Pansy then snatched her trowel out of Redbrick's hands and stormed off into the red garden. Everyone tried to move out of her way as she stormed past angrily. Everyone watched her leave and everyone flinched when she slammed the gate, the gnomes were surprised the gate hadn't come off its hinges from the impact. But it still remained intact; another thing could be said for Wisteria's poor hat.

Lady Bluebell swiftly turned to Lord Redbury and Lady Redbury. She looked both shocked and angry at the same time. Blueberry knew she was ready for a big argument. They would soon be saying "Bye, bye" to that peace treaty that had been created only a few days before.

"Look what you reds have now done!" Lady Bluebell snapped. Lord Redbury looked offended and surprised at this.

"Us reds? I'm afraid it was only my daughter that started this! How dare you accuse us all of this outrage!" Lord Redbury replied.

"Well who brought her up to be like that hmm? She has brought utter disgrace towards us blues ever since the beginning and you have chosen to do nothing about it! And it has cost us! Wisteria has had her hat smashed to bits, and my daughter was almost smashed by your selfish daughter! We will no longer put up with your petty excuses Lord Redbury! This is war!" Lady Bluebell fumed so much she was practically exploding with anger. All the other blue gnomes nodded except for Blueberry and Wisteria.

"Well if you want a war Lady Bluebell, you shall get one!" Lord Redbury roared back.

"Good!" Lady Bluebell then turned to her daughter and Wisteria who were now standing near her. "Come along girls! There has been too much chaos for one day!" Lady Bluebell placed her hands one Wisteria's and Blueberry's shoulders as she guided them inside the blue garden. Blueberry turned her head and looked in the direction where Redbrick stood looking sadly at the floor. Blueberry also looked sad as she glanced towards him, he looked up and noticed her before the blue gate shut and Lord and Lady Redbury were guiding the red gnomes back inside the red garden.

Redbrick looked at a small puddle and noticed his reflection. He then noticed the clouds above him that began to release rain. Redbrick didn't know where this left him and Blueberry, but he sure didn't want this feud to get in the way of their love for one another. Only time would tell. Only time…

Authors note: Oooh the drama! So how did you like this chapter! I bet we all feel sorry for poor Wisteria eh? And this chapter is VERY important in this story as it has an impact on later events. OH! And just to add, I bet your wondering why Blueberry's father never married her mother? Well don't you remember in the movie when Lord Redbrick says "I'm not illiterate, my parents were married!" Well I guess I got the hint that Lady Blueberry's parents never married. And you may also see that I quoted Lord Shen from Kung fu panda 2 if you have seen it, I used for Pansy's part when she greeted her friends at the beginning. He is such a badass peacock! I LOVE HIM! Anyway please review! I want to know your thoughts on this! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8: The end of our love?

Chapter 8: The end of our love? 

Authors note: Well… Pansy is in a tantrum, Wisteria no longer has a hat, and war has officially been declared! Oh what fun! And all this happened because of Pansy. But let's get off of that and focus on Redbrick and Blueberry. Where does this leave them? Oh and thanks for the reviews guys! Please keep on reading! This story is gonna get WAY more interesting soon! I promise! Anyway enjoy!

Blueberry noticed a change of atmosphere in the blue garden ever since what had happened a few days before. Lady Bluebell was in constant arguments with Lord Redbury, many blue gnomes and red gnomes attacked each other, and to top it all off; Wisteria refused to step one foot out of her pad ever since her hat was sliced to bits. This was chaos, pure chaos!

Lady Bluebell showed no sympathy for the reds and took nothing into consideration that one red gnome in particular saved Blueberry's life! Now Lady Bluebell was so focused on the new feud that she no longer cared for other people's opinions. Especially her daughters.

Blueberry had not seen Redbrick since the day Pansy ruined everything. She wasn't able to. With everything going on around her, Blueberry was in a bit of a pickle. She rarely spent any of her time visiting Wisteria because Wisteria insisted she'd be left alone. It wasn't that Blueberry could hardly blame her. After all, Pansy did take her dignity away along with the rest of Wisteria's happiness. Now it was sadness, all sadness.

Now that they were at war with the reds, Blueberry decided to take her role as future leader very seriously. Her mother was so engrossed with arguing with Lord Redbury that she had forgotten her duties. It was now up to her daughter to keep the garden from falling apart. Many blue gnomes often went to Blueberry for help because they found that if they went to Lady Bluebell, well she would tell them to go away. Blueberry seemed more than happy to help any gnome in the blue garden; it was a way of distracting herself. She missed Redbrick terribly.

The red garden wasn't that much better. Lord Redbury hadn't spoken to his daughter since what had happened. He wasn't really mad with her, a feud had been brewing for over many years and now it was finally happening. Pansy remained on her pedestal and didn't move for several days. She wore the same frowning expression on her face non stop and refused to speak to anyone, especially her dim-witted nitwit of a brother, Redbrick.

Redbrick also had a lot of pressure put on him. His mother was acting very peculiar around him and his father spent all of his time trying to prove Lady Bluebell wrong. Lord Redbury was in non stop arguments with the blue leader and this really bugged Redbrick. But other gnomes didn't seem particularly bothered about it. Some actually enjoyed it, like Pansy and Boris.

Redbrick missed Blueberry. At this point in time all he wanted was to be with her. Oh how he wanted to grab her hand and run away with her! But he knew he couldn't. He had too many responsibilities in the red garden to even consider eloping with a gnome he was meant to be enemies with. Like Blueberry, Redbrick also had to attend his duties as future leader. His father was also doing a bad job of tending to the garden and Lady Redbury wasn't exactly helping out either. She just spent her days watering plants and listening to her husband constantly argue with Lady Bluebell. She had even begun joining her husband in the arguing which made matters worse.

Pansy continued to sulk on her pedestal on this particular day. She occasionally glared down at her brother ever so often but he ignored her most of the time. Redbrick would have tried to make peace if it wasn't for her actions the other day. She was so stupid and cold hearted! He hated being her brother after what she almost did to his one true love! It was lucky enough that Pansy was too thick headed to actually make the assumption that Redbrick was actually seeing Blueberry! She assumed that he had just gone soft for the blues. And even if Pansy actually found out the truth, no one would believe her! She had lied enough times so her parents now didn't trust her and always assumed she was lying to torment them.

Redbrick was now concerned where this left him and Blueberry in their relationship. He now realized that they would both have more responsibilities for their gardens now there was a feud going on. Redbrick worried constantly about Blueberry and wished he could talk to her, for he had many questions that needed answering ASAP.

…

A week or so after the hat incident, several blue gnomes had managed to find all the pieces of Wisteria's demolished hat and had carefully and steadily fixed it back on her head. Wisteria still kept a low profile and was barely seen at all. On the occasion Toadstool would pop his blue mushroom head out of Wisteria's pad to see what was going on but he would soon go back inside. Both Lady Bluebell and Blueberry tried to talk to Wisteria, but it was no use. The gnome still refused speak to anyone, let alone venture outside.

Today started as normal. Miss Montague was trimming her plants and checking on her gnomes and then peered over the red garden to see what Mr Capulet was up to. She sneered at his 'oh so prideful garden'. He had flowers of all kinds fitted in a boat, and a nice newly built wishing well near the front of the garden, and what did she have? An empty garden with only a few flowers scattered around the garden and a toilet in the middle with some old bluebells growing out of it. Miss Montague knew that if she wanted to be the winner of the best garden, she would most definitely have to sought out her garden more!

Once she went back inside Lady Bluebell overheard Miss Montague saying she wanted to replace many things in the garden, including some gnomes. And when she said the word 'replace' she knew that some of the more worn gnomes would have to go. Lady Bluebell immediately knew that she was one of them. She sighed and looked in the direction of her daughter who still remained in her 'oh so sweet and innocent' position. Lady Bluebell then smiled reassuringly and nodded at her daughter who was oblivious to her mother's behaviour. Lady Bluebell then knew for a fact, her daughter was ready to be the next leader! And she would make her proud!

As soon as Miss Montague left the house the wind vain, a blue pig let out a signal that the coast was clear and the gnomes could come to life. Lady Bluebell continued to smile as her daughter came out of her normal position and straight away helped an old gnome off of the steps. Lady Bluebell felt tears well up in her eyes of both sadness and joy, and she then looked down at the floor pretending nothing was wrong. When she looked up she was stunned to see her daughter looking very concerned towards her mother. She had obviously noticed her mother was crying.

"Mother are you ok?" Blueberry asked. Lady Bluebell then wiped her eyes and smiled reassuringly as if nothing was wrong. But her daughter was smart, she knew something was wrong.

"I am fine Blueberry! Just thinking as all!" Lady Bluebell explained then looking away as her daughter spoke.

"Look if this is about the feud then I don't really know what to say!" Blueberry began but then her mother put a hand in front of her face signifying her to stop.

"No Blueberry I was actually thinking about our future. I know I have been putting a lot of pressure on you lately and that has made me selfish!" Lady Bluebell spoke as her daughter gave her a stunned confused look on her face. She wasn't expecting this! "Yes, yes I am very selfish! I don't know why I keep trying to force things on to you but I know you don't like the way I run this garden. You should learn how to run it yourself! And what I'm saying is Blueberry…" Lady Bluebell froze as she considered what to say. Was she really going to say to her daughter that she may no longer be the leader of the garden? Lady Bluebell didn't want to say this straight away so she decided to say something completely different. "You'll be alright!" Lady Bluebell then patted her baffled daughters shoulder and continued to walk off, leaving her daughter alone with many un answered questions in her mind.

…

"Now Pansy will you just hear me out?" Lord Redbury asked walking up to his daughter climbing the stairs with precaution. He had his old leaders stick in his hand as he straggled up the pedestal. He was no longer young and it was a struggle to climb stairs at his age.

"What do you want?" Pansy asked gruffly. She was in no mood to argue with her father today.

"Now I am not proud of what you did the other day to that blue gnome's hat," began Lord Redbury. Pansy just rolled her eyes and looked in the other direction. She knew this lecture was coming, but she decided to sit it out rather than cause another argument. "But I have decided not to punish you!" Pansy's eyes began to widen as her father said the words 'Not punish'. Was that even possible?

"What?" Pansy said in disbelief as her jaw dropped ever so slightly.

"We are at war now Pansy! And the blues will most likely do that to one of our gnomes. So I am hereby leaving you in charge on handling the blues. But if you do something extreme, then that is it! You will be banished from the garden, am I understood?" Lord Redbury braced himself. Any bozo would know that Pansy should not be left in charge of handling any fights with the blues. She would probably do something bad to them! But Pansy smiled. This piece of news made her the happiest she had been in days.

"Of course!" Pansy said excitedly. Her father then pressed matters on to a different subject.

"Now I want you to at least TRY and be nice to your younger brother! We will be retiring soon and he will take on our roles as future leader. Therefore he needs respect! Can you give that to him Pansy?" Lord Redbury pleaded. Pansy rolled her eyes and frowned glumly.

"Yeah, sure, whatever!" Pansy said as if she didn't care.

"Good!" Lord Redbury smiled. This had gone better than he expected! He walked off happily whilst Pansy chuckled humorously. She was in charge of defending the garden against the blues. By sure this was going to be fun! And Lord Redbury was sure going to regret it after a while.

Lord Redbury soon walked to find his son. He knew that his son had recently taken over his responsibilities after he constantly fought with Lady Bluebell. And he also knew that there was something bothering his son. So he decided to find out what was wrong.

Redbrick was helping a young gnome find his parents; it was a quite entertaining sight for Lord Redbury who stood there waiting for his son to be alone. Once Redbrick had been successful with his task, he noticed his father and walked over to him immediately.

"Hello father is something wrong?" Redbrick asked curiously.

"No son, I was wondering if you are ok," Lord Redbury replied. Redbrick felt his eyes widen a little bit, why on earth was his father asking him this?

"I am fine father I can assure you!" Redbrick assured. Lord Redbury sighed and accepted it.

"Very well. It's just, you seem very… I don't know, distant recently!" Lord Redbury let out. Redbrick knew what he meant by this and he was right! Redbrick had been very distant recently. It was probably because he deeply missed Blueberry. But Redbrick had no intentions of telling his father about her, especially now! There was a feud going on now after all!

"Well this feud has taken its toll, am I right?" Redbrick decided to use the feud as an excuse for his distant behaviour. And truth be told, it was actually working!

"Indeed son! But I feel like I am putting you under too much pressure as a result of me spending all of my time arguing with Lady Bluebell. Boy can she try and prove me wrong! It gets so annoying!" Lord Redbury put his head in his hands and rubbed his temple at the thought of having another argument with that woman.

"Ah, yes I believe so," Redbrick tried to sound interested but he really wasn't. Whilst he said this Redbrick casually glanced over the blue fence. His father noticed this and began to worry about his son.

"Yes… Son are you sure you're alright?" Lord Redbury asked as Redbrick's attention soon snapped back to his father.

"Yes father I am fine!" Redbrick snapped and Lord Redbury backed away a little. But he still pressed the matter on! As usual.

"It's about the blues isn't it? You still doubt the feud?" Lord Redbury asked and Redbrick looked to the floor sadly. He decided not to reply, just nod. His father soon got the message and then replied "Look son, you may doubt the feud but it is happening! It will still happen when you become the next leader and you must lead the garden and defend it from the blues. Do you understand?"

"No father, I DO NOT understand! Why must we fight the blues? Why can't we have peace?" Redbrick asked looking very determined.

"Because we are different to them! And peace was once an option, but it is now no longer one."

"Don't you realise what Pansy has done? She has started this war!"

"No son! War has been stirring up ever since those blues arrived! Ever since Miss Montague arrived in that house our gardens have been suffering from hers and Mr. Capulet's complaints! Pansy only triggered the chain reaction that started the feud Redbrick! There is no need to blame your sister!"

"You're mad! Pansy almost killed both Wisteria and Blueberry! And you're proud of her?"

"I am not proud of what she did Redbrick!"

"Oh really? Is that why you gave her the job of 'handling the blues'?"

"Listen son! War is upon us! And whether you like it or not Pansy is the best one to deal with the blues if they pull anything funny on us! It will be better for the garden if she and Boris help protect it! Now I suggest you stop feeling sorry for the blues and focus on your own garden for once!" And with that Lord Redbury stormed off waving his leader stick high in the air with rage. His son had never stood up to him like that before. It was as if Redbrick and Pansy had swapped roles for the day! Accept Redbrick had more sympathy for the blues than Pansy. And why did he care so much for the blues? What on earth made them so special?

Redbrick stood there fuming from his argument with his father. Why on earth would he praise Pansy for what she did? It was insane! Poor Wisteria lost her hat and Blueberry was so close to a near smash experience and his father acted as if it did not matter? Redbrick still cared for his garden but he loved Blueberry and was now beginning to feel a lot sorrier for the blues. It was because of the reds that the blues declared war. He could hardly blame them. They had put up with Pansy's careless antics for years and they were getting sick of it. Then Pansy crossed the line and smashed a fellow gnome's hat, so they declared war. It made sense to Redbrick, why didn't it to Lord Redbury?

Redbrick now wanted to see Blueberry more than anything. He now reconsidered the idea of eloping. At least they would be away from this mess Pansy had created! Redbrick now thought it was a good idea! But what would Blueberry think?

…

Blueberry did a few more jobs to help her mother before deciding to have a rest and think. Her mother was acting very odd lately, more than usual, and this worried Blueberry. Lady Bluebell did not spend one second today arguing with Lord Redbury, neither did she try and be a hindrance to Blueberry. Instead she just observed what Blueberry was doing and it wasn't bad. She was smiling yet frowning. At one point Blueberry could have sworn she saw her mother crying. This worried her more than ever. What was wrong with her?

Blueberry decided to approach her mother cautiously. "Mother, are you alright?"

"What? Oh, I'm fine Blueberry dear! What makes you think I'm not?" Lady Bluebell tried to play dumb with Blueberry. It was obvious something was amiss, and it was up to Blueberry to find out what.

"Well your crying makes it pretty obvious along with your unnatural behaviour you have displayed all day. Now tell me what's wrong!" Blueberry insisted as her mother wiped her eyes. It was obvious she was crying and she was now trying to cover it up. But she sighed and decided to tell her daughter the truth.

"Ok, I guess I should tell you what is going on. I overheard Ms Montague say she wants to sought this garden out and get rid of the old and worn out gnomes. I am one of them gnomes and I think I may soon be leaving this garden. But it's not that that I am happy yet sad about. Knowing you will be leader makes me happy and I should have never underestimated you! I guess with what happened to your father made me realise that you have to hold on to something or else you will loose it forever. I didn't want you to make the same foolish mistake your father made so I wanted you to become the leader I wanted you to be. I never knew that it would affect you in this way. I now realise that I made a big mistake and you should lead the garden your own way! I am so sorry Blueberry!" Lady Bluebell then started to cry again and Blueberry quickly embraced her mother. She felt sad now for her mother, she had no idea what was going on, but now she knew. The mother and daughter shared a deep hug which they hadn't shared since Blueberry was little. Once they let go Blueberry smiled sadly at her mother.

"Don't worry mother, you never made any mistakes! And you never held me back, if anything I held myself back!" Blueberry reassured and her mother smiled a little.

"Well now seeing what you have become, I think you will be a great leader! And the reds will know what hit them when we give them the power of the blues, led by the future 'Lady Blueberry'" Lady Bluebell now smiled and winked at her daughter.

"Thanks mother!" Blueberry hugged her mother one last time before walking off to continue with her jobs. Blueberry then stopped, after that discussion with her mother, she was now put Redbrick back into her mind when Lady Bluebell mentioned the reds. What Was Blueberry to do with him? What was her fate? Blueberry thought this through over and over again in her mind. And it wasn't a pleasant thought!

Blueberry now had many responsibilities to do. She was now going to become the blue gardens leader and the entire garden would look up to her. Not to mention there was a war on and her 'future enemy' was meant to be the one she dearly loved, Redbrick. But what could Blueberry do? Make a truce? No that would not work, Pansy would only find a way to hurt Wisteria or any other blue gnome for that matter to try and get a war to restart. Also the gardens came to hate each other now. There was no way they would be making a truce any time soon. Blueberry knew that she would have to make some tough choices. There was no way of running away from all of this! It was either her family or her love! Two different matters brought into one choice Blueberry would have to make. This was not good. Blueberry knew that Redbrick would be feeling the same way. But Blueberry had no idea what he was thinking. She assumed that he was thinking the same thoughts she was thinking. But apparently he wasn't.

Blueberry considered her relationship and then looked around her garden. She knew she and Redbrick would never find any true happiness together. Their families were fighting and no one (other than Wisteria) had any idea that they were together! Also Pansy would be quick to stop them ever being together! So Blueberry now felt like she was about to cry. She knew what this had come to. What it was doing to her life, and now her love. She and Redbrick were never destined to be together. Their love was now doomed!

But the thing was now, how would she tell him?

…

Later that night Blueberry made sure that everyone was asleep before making her way to the now sealed gap in the fence. Lord Redbury had put a massive stone in the big gap through the fence but Blueberry was still able to open it. She peered through making sure all the red gnomes were asleep too. She then scouted around the garden to see if she could find Redbrick. Surprisingly enough he was the only gnome still awake. He stood there watching his reflection in the pond, but was soon interrupted when he heard a hissing sound come from the other end of the garden. He looked over to where the noise came from and was actually surprised by who he saw. Blueberry!

"Blueberry!" Redbrick literally ran from where he was standing to the other end of the garden, he would have embraced Blueberry if it wasn't for the fence that stood in their way.

"Hello Redbrick!" Blueberry said sadly. Both of their voices were in hushed tones to avoid waking anyone on either of the two gardens up.

"What's wrong love?" Redbrick asked immediately noticing Blueberry's sadness.

"We need to talk!" Blueberry said.

"I know, but it's not safe to speak here!" Redbrick replied.

"Can we meet up at the Lawrence garden tomorrow afternoon?" Blueberry asked.

"Yes, noon?"

"Yes!"

"Great!"

"Well… goodbye Redbrick!" Blueberry turned away from the wall but was instantly pulled back by Redbrick's arm.

"Blueberry wait!" Redbrick called out as he pulled Blueberry back to face him.

"Yes?" Blueberry said expectedly. Redbrick then pulled her forward and their heads touched. He then kissed her fully on the lips. He had wanted to do that for days!

"I love you Blueberry!" Redbrick pulled away and Blueberry looked away before looking down a little.

"I know," Blueberry replied. "See you tomorrow Redbrick!" And with that Blueberry grabbed the stone that kept the big hole closed and put it back into its original position. Blueberry then sighed and looked down sadly as she walked away from the fence. How was she going to tell him? It made it even worse when he kissed her. Now how was she going to tell the one she loved that their love was dead?

Blueberry felt a few tears form in her eyes as she walked across the garden. She wasn't going to get much sleep tonight! She knew that tomorrow was going to be painful. And she would probably regret it for the rest of her life.

On the other side of the fence Redbrick was confused. He told her he loved her, but she never said it back. She also seemed very eager to leave. What was going on? Redbrick now began to worry even more than he did before. What was going to happen? What was Blueberry gonna say? Well he would just have to wait until tomorrow.

Like Blueberry, Redbrick got little sleep that night. Their thoughts were constantly on each other; both worrying what the other person was going to say or think. But Blueberry knew that tomorrow was going to be the worst day of her life!

…

The next day wasn't so pleasant. The sky was cloudy and dark. And the gnome's moods weren't as pleasant as the weather. Pansy was up to her usual tricks. Throwing the occasional snail over the fence. It didn't help one poor blue gnome who had got in the way of one of them and the snail collided with his face sending him flying to the floor, now covered with snail slime. Pansy and her friends watched humorously through a small gap in the fence and sniggered at the very sight of a snail being splattered all over a petty blue gnome. That would teach them!

Blueberry wasn't particularly bothered with her duties today. Her mind was focused on one particular subject. How would she be able to break the terrible news to Redbrick? Sure she would rather not. If Blueberry had options, she would unite the gardens and marry Redbrick so she could be happy. But there was no way that that would ever happen. Pansy would put a stop to that! She had already ruined what chances Blueberry had with Redbrick, so now it was up to Blueberry to end the relationship before the gardens would find out about it. The last thing Blueberry wanted was that Pansy found out about her relationship with her brother! God knows what would happen if she found out! Blueberry felt horrible about this. She was about to let go of her true love for crying out loud! It was going to be difficult and Redbrick would probably resist. Or yet again he may feel the same way. But deep down, Blueberry knew she was making the right choice, for herself and her family. She was expected of so much! And like they say: "War is nothing without sacrifice".

Sitting on a rock near the gate Blueberry watched as the morning went by. She kept herself completely clear of her mother and everyone else in the garden. Wisteria was still hidden in her pad, and Toadstool didn't venture outside much either. Blueberry wanted to be alone for today. The more she thought about losing Redbrick to the feud, the more she cried. But after a while a spread of determination washed over her features. But she still felt sad. VERY SAD.

…

Meanwhile in the red garden Redbrick was getting excited to tell Blueberry his plan. But he still couldn't figure out why she was so depressed when he met up with her last night. What on earth was wrong? Redbrick felt uneasy about that but his suspicions were clouded by his happiness. Yeah sure he would be away from his family. But it was worth it!

Redbrick picked up a few red roses and a few bluebells from his garden. Mr Capulet actually didn't keep bluebells in his garden, but since the feud was on, Miss Montague threw a few bluebells into his garden to teach him a lesson. He hadn't noticed this…yet! But Redbrick picked up several of them any ways; he wanted to show that both reds a blues could be together no matter what. That is why he chose red and blue flowers to signify this.

Redbrick was confident that he could still be with Blueberry even through the feud. If they ran away, they could build their own garden and get married there! The plan seemed perfect to Redbrick, and he couldn't wait to hear Blueberry's opinion on it!

When it was nearby 12 o clock Redbrick decided he would make his epic escape to meet up with Blueberry. He would have to be careful once again to sneak past Pansy. But surprisingly enough Pansy wasn't on her pedestal. Instead she and Boris were at the fence sniggering like school children whilst they threw snails over the fence into the blue garden. Redbrick wanted to put a stop to it at once, but he knew that if he did Pansy would watch him like a hawk for the rest of the day, and he didn't want that. He wanted to meet up with Blueberry and tell her his ingenious plan. So Redbrick decided to leave Pansy and Boris to their fun and sneak out the garden unnoticed.

Once outside the gate, Redbrick was almost immediately greeted by Blueberry who waited for his arrival. She smiled a little but her eyes told a different story. Her eyes still held back some tears but Redbrick thought they were happy tears. He had no idea what Blueberry was about to tell him, which made Blueberry even more upset.

"Hello dear!" Redbrick hugged Blueberry and handed her the flowers. Blueberry took the flowers and smiled.

"Hello Redbrick!" Blueberry replied. Redbrick then gestured to her that they should walk into the Lawrence garden to talk.

"So how have you been Blueberry?" Redbrick enquired curiously. Blueberry didn't really want to answer to him considering she hadn't had the best time in the world.

"Well I'm ok I guess… but Wisteria is not! She won't speak to anyone since that incident with your sister!" Blueberry quickly changed the subject using Wisteria as a good subject to talk about. Redbrick looked at the floor ashamed.

"I must apologise for her dispicuable behaviour!" Redbrick said causing Blueberry to suddenly chuckle. "What?"

"Dispicuable? Is that even a word?" Blueberry smirked as Redbrick blushed "Don't you mean despicable?"

"Yes! And it's not funny Blueberry! I am just not good with words as all!" Redbrick explained and Blueberry nodded. "Now where was I? Oh yes, I was apologising for my sister's dispic- eh… cowardly behaviour!"

"You shouldn't apologise for her actions Redbrick! I just hope when you become leader of your garden, that you punish your sister more appropriately," Blueberry replied. Redbrick then rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Sensing something was amiss Blueberry decided to ask what the matter was. "What is wrong Redbrick?"

"Eh about that Blueberry…" Redbrick began starting to feel excitement boiling up inside of him. "I would like to ask you a very important question."

"Ok?" Blueberry said cautiously. She hoped that it didn't involve marriage or anything like that. Not that she didn't want to get married to him, it's just she made up her mind to be loyal to her family.

"Considering the feud has began after my sister's actions the other day… I was wondering if…" Redbrick continued.

"Yes?"

"Well, our relationship doesn't stand much of a chance here now does it? So I have been thinking things over and…" Redbrick then took a deep breath before speaking "Would you like to elope with me? We could build our own garden together! What do you say?"

Blueberry was shocked to say the least. She knew she had to tell the truth to him sooner or later and the sooner she got it out of the way the better. But apart of her wanted to say yes to his loving offer. She would have done anything to be with him! To be with him for the rest of her life would seem like a fairytale! But sadly deep down in her heart Blueberry knew this could not be. She had duties to attend to! And her mother would be heart broken if her only daughter and family member ran away to be with her true love. She had already lost her husband! She couldn't loose her only daughter as well!

"Redbrick I would love too elope with you! But…" Blueberry then looked down at her feet sadly, Redbrick suddenly frowned. He hadn't expected this!

"But?"

"Oh let's face it Redbrick! Our relationship is doomed!" Blueberry blurted out looking directly at Redbrick as she said this.

"What are you saying?" Redbrick asked flabbergasted.

"Oh don't play dumb with me Redbrick! You know yourself that we can't get away from this feud even if we did elope! My family is falling apart! My mother is now depending on me to run the garden, my friends are relying on me to make things right, and I need to be there for them! I wouldn't expect you to understand, but my mother lost my father! It would destroy her if I ran away with you!" Blueberry explained tears beginning to for in her eyes.

"So you are breaking up our relationship?" Redbrick asked now looking away, distraught by what he was hearing.

"I am sorry Redbrick! But we can't go on like this! The feud is getting to great to control! And I can't take it anymore!" Blueberry explained.

"But if we go to our parents and tell them about our relationship, perhaps they could reconsider the-" Redbrick suggested but was immediately cut off by Blueberry.

"What? Reconsider the feud? No Redbrick, it is too late for that! Don't you see? Your sister has created a crisis and now every blue and red gnome hates the living daylights out of each other! There is no way that any of them will reconsider!" Blueberry's tone then became lower and more layered "and neither will I." Blueberry then began to walk off leaving Redbrick behind. Redbrick then called back to Blueberry, he had no intentions of backing down now!

"I will not give you up Blueberry!" Redbrick said very determinedly. Blueberry turned around and slowly walked back to Redbrick and sighed deeply.

"Redbrick, I love you! But I have now realised that our relationship isn't going to end well. It was just a dream Redbrick!" Blueberry explained.

"But, you can't just-"

"What? End it all? Don't you see Redbrick? It's over! Finished! Not there anymore! This is a very hard decision to make Redbrick, but I feel that I have made the right decision that will benefit both of us in the future!"

"Benefit us? Or just yourself?" Redbrick huffed feeling very hurt by all of this.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blueberry demanded feeling an argument brewing up.

"Well you have made your feelings perfectly clear, but you have no idea about how I feel! Or don't you care for my feelings anymore?" Redbrick exclaimed angrily.

"Of course I do! But we have our families to think about here Redbrick! Or do you just think of no one but yourself?" Blueberry replied feeling twice as angry as Redbrick.

"Take that back Blueberry! I saved you on two occasions from my sister! Do you call that selfish?"

"Well this feud wouldn't have even started if it wasn't for **your **sister!"

"You can't blame her completely Blueberry!"

"Really? Tell me why!"

"Because she didn't cause all of it to happen! Sure my sister had her problems but if Wisteria hadn't of gotten in the way, perhaps this would have never happened!"

"So your blaming Wisteria now?" Blueberry fumed.

"Well it is kind of her fault!" Redbrick said.

"How is it?" Blueberry asked in disbelief at what he was saying to her.

"Well if she would've defended herself, perhaps Pansy would have backed off!"

"She can't Redbrick! Don't you understand? Wisteria is used to peace, not fighting!" Blueberry defended speaking the full truth.

"Well she is just going to have to get used to the fighting! There's a war going on now!" Redbrick exclaimed and Blueberry shook her head appalled.

"All you reds are the same aren't you? You don't care about peace… you just want to make life a living misery for all of us! Now I can see the resemblance between you and your sister!" Blueberry roared.

"So this is what our relationship has come to eh? We are arguing just like our parents!" Redbrick said a little calmer than before.

"Well perhaps we should stop living in a different and face reality! We are destined to be rivals, and to be honest, I don't care anymore!"

"Well I can now say I don't know why I pitied you blues! Here I was defending you blues against my father and now look what it's come to! I hope your happy Blueberry!" Redbrick then walked away.

"That's Lady Blueberry to you!" Blueberry blurted almost instantly. She actually didn't mean to say that, but it certainly got Redbrick's attention. He stopped and turned around and looked at Blueberry in awe.

"What?"

"Yeah that's right! I will soon be the next leader of the blue garden so I suggest you watch your back 'Lord Redbrick'!"

"Well, I am sorry 'Lady Blueberry'. I guess your not who I thought you were. I guess the gnome I loved got ruined when the feud began," Redbrick's face became less angry and sadder than he had ever been. "I guess we no longer have the freedom to make our own choices. Good luck with everything Blueberry! I wish things could've changed… but they didn't." Redbrick now walked in the opposite direction and aimlessly walked into the bushes as if he cared for nothing anymore. Blueberry sighed as her anger began to wash away. Now she was sad, VERY sad!

Blueberry decided to go back to her garden. She too also walked as if nothing mattered to her anymore. She had just made the biggest decision in her entire life! And it didn't go down well with Redbrick. Now they were going to be like their parents! Fight and argue none stop for hours each day. What had this come too? Why was fate so cruel?

Blueberry now knew how her mother felt when her father left her. Looking back on it now, she didn't think it would be that sad. Well like other things she guessed she was wrong.

Walking across the alleyway slowly, Blueberry looked up to the sky and noticed it was about to rain. She then looked down at the floor and stopped as she felt tears start to build in her eyes. Then the most unlikely thing happened. Blueberry heard a song playing in the distance, and she instantly recognised it. It was her favourite song ever playing and surprisingly enough…it reminded her of what could have been if the feud hadn't started. The song was called _'Running up that hill'_ by _'Kate Bush'_. Blueberry soon found herself singing along to it, her thoughts consumed with Redbrick as she sang. It reminded her so much about her relationship with Redbrick. And if she only could… well… she would.

_It doesn't hurt me._  
><em>Do you want to feel how it feels?<em>  
><em>Do you want to know that it doesn't hurt me?<em>  
><em>Do you want to hear about the deal that I'm making?<em>  
><em>You, it's you and me.<em>

_And if I only could,_  
><em>I'd make a deal with God,<em>  
><em>And I'd get him to swap our places,<em>  
><em>Be running up that road,<em>  
><em>Be running up that hill,<em>  
><em>Be running up that building.<em>  
><em>If I only could, oh...<em>

_You don't want to hurt me,_  
><em>But see how deep the bullet lies.<em>  
><em>Unaware I'm tearing you asunder.<em>  
><em>Ooh, there is thunder in our hearts.<em>

_Is there so much hate for the ones we love?_  
><em>Tell me, we both matter, don't we?<em>  
><em>You, it's you and me.<em>  
><em>It's you and me won't be unhappy.<em>

_And if I only could,_  
><em>I'd make a deal with God,<em>  
><em>And I'd get him to swap our places,<em>  
><em>Be running up that road,<em>  
><em>Be running up that hill,<em>  
><em>Be running up that building,<em>  
><em>Say, if I only could, oh...<em>

_You,_  
><em>It's you and me,<em>  
><em>It's you and me won't be unhappy.<em>

_C'mon, baby, c'mon darling,_  
><em>Let me steal this moment from you now.<em>  
><em>C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,<em>  
><em>Let's exchange the experience, oh...<em>

_And if I only could,_  
><em>I'd make a deal with God,<em>  
><em>And I'd get him to swap our places,<em>  
><em>Be running up that road,<em>  
><em>Be running up that hill,<em>  
><em>With no problems.<em>

_And if I only could,_  
><em>I'd make a deal with God,<em>  
><em>And I'd get him to swap our places,<em>  
><em>Be running up that road,<em>  
><em>Be running up that hill,<em>  
><em>With no problems.<em>

_And if I only could,_  
><em>I'd make a deal with God,<em>  
><em>And I'd get him to swap our places,<em>  
><em>Be running up that road,<em>  
><em>Be running up that hill,<em>  
><em>With no problems.<em>

_If I only could,_  
><em>Be running up that hill,<em>  
><em>With no problems...<em>

And even though she was aware of it, Blueberry wasn't the only one singing the last verse of the song. In the Lawrence garden Redbrick also heard the music and thought of Blueberry. He knew that his life was now changed and he couldn't do much to change that. He wished he could be off somewhere else instead of being stuck here inside a feud. He began to sob as he sang the song. And even though he didn't know, he wasn't the only one crying. Blueberry couldn't control her emotions no longer, and as she sang the last verse she was practically crying. _  
><em>

_If I only could, I'd be running up that hill.  
>If I only could, I'd be running up that hill.<em>

Blueberry took one last glance at the Lawrence garden gate before opening her own. She then whispered to herself. "Goodbye Redbrick," before going back into her own garden. Her love was now ruined. Now it was all hate. Hate for sure!

Authors note: Aww… I'm unhappy now! So what do you think? Like it? Depressed now? This is the longest chapter of the story! Please comment and tell me what emotions this chapter put you through! Oh and by the way! I just **had** to use that song! I love it! And it has a meaning! I have had that song in mind ever since I started this story and it sort of reminded me about their relationship. Weird huh? So anyway I decided to use it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! I will update soon!


	9. Chapter 9: An unsuccessful reunion

Chapter 9: An unsuccessful reunion

Authors note: YAY SCHOOL IS FINALLY OVER! And you know what that means right? Yes, more updates! I will now be updating more often so YAY! And I apologise if I depressed anyone from the last chapter! This chapter isn't as bad. And the story will begin to get a bit more cheery from the next chapter onwards! And as for this chapter, well enjoy!

Blueberry burst into tears when she managed to shut the gate from behind her. She could no longer control the flood of tears that escaped her eyes. Blueberry hadn't been so upset before in her entire life! The only other time she was this upset was when her father left. And that was no walk in the park for her or especially her mother! But this was different. This concerned her and the one she truly loved. She had just let him go, and were now enemies like the rest of the gnomes. Blueberry didn't mean for that to happen! Well the arguing anyway. She wanted him to just accept that they were not destined to be together no more and be done with it. Instead they both rowed and insulted each other! Why, oh, why did it have to end like this?

Blueberry continued to let her emotions slip away as she leant up against the fence. It was now raining quite heavily and an odd rumble of thunder escaped the sky every now and then. Blueberry tried to wipe her tears but it was no use, the rain didn't help either but it was mostly tears that streamed down Blueberry's eyes.

Blueberry blamed Pansy for this! If it wasn't for her being so reckless and cruel to poor Wisteria, no one would be in this situation! Wisteria would still be happy and not have a cracked hat, her mother wouldn't be so depressed, all of the gnomes would have been nice to each other and most of all, Redbrick and Blueberry would still be together! But how could one gnome cause so much chaos between two gardens? It was madness! No longer would everything be good, instead it would all be bad. Life was no longer worth living!

Whilst Blueberry was crying she hardly noticed anyone approach her. Neither did she care at this point in time. But someone did in fact walk over to her cautiously. Blueberry continued to cry without noticing anyone approach her. But a familiar hand touching her shoulder made Blueberry turn around and face the person who had noticed her distress. Blueberry was actually stunned when she saw a very worried Wisteria, he hat showing all signs of that dreadful incident the other day.

"Blueberry! What on earth is wrong?" Wisteria asked as Blueberry continued to wipe her eyes acting as if nothing was wrong. Her face obviously told a different story.

"Nothing Wisteria, I am fine," Blueberry assured trying to regain her posture. Instead she found herself quietly crying again.

"Don't take me for a fool Blueberry! It's obvious you are distraught about something! Why don't you come inside and tell me what's wrong?" Wisteria offered her arm to support Blueberry and she gladly accepted it. Once inside Wisteria offered Blueberry a chair, but she surprisingly didn't sit. Instead she remained where she stood, still wiping tears from her face.

"So why don't you tell me what's wrong!" Wisteria said in a careful yet hushed tone. She wanted to comfort her best friend as much as should could, for whatever had made Blueberry this upset must have been important! But even Wisteria wasn't planning on what happened next!

"Oh Wisteria!" Blueberry cried flinging her arms around Wisteria as she cried once again. Wisteria's only instinct was to comfort her friend in a warm embrace, and as they stood in silence, the only noises that could be heard were the rain outside and Blueberry's cries that soon became muffled. Once she had began to calm down Blueberry then spoke.

"I am no longer with Redbrick!" Blueberry told her friend who suddenly let go of her. Wisteria stood watching Blueberry with a surprised face and her eyes became wider than usual. She stood thinking for about a moment before she spoke.

"You mean you broke up with him?" Blueberry nodded sadly and then Wisteria continued "Why Blueberry? Why did you let go of your one true love?"

"The feud was becoming too much! And mother is expecting so much of me! And Redbrick wanted to elope with me! I just don't feel that it was the right thing to do carrying on like we did! I mean look what happened! You had your hat smashed! I was almost smashed myself! I just couldn't go on like that no more!" Blueberry admitted letting all her reasons out at once.

"But, what about you? You two could have ended the feud if you reunited the gardens!" Wisteria suggested.

"Don't you see Wisteria? The feud is too much for us to control anymore! Even if we did reunite the gardens and got married, Pansy would still find a way to send us plummeting back into that dark hole yet again! And I can't risk that happening! She may want to harm you yet again! I just can't be in a relationship inside the feud anymore!" Blueberry explained and Wisteria looked to the floor in shame.

"And what does Redbrick think about all of this?" Wisteria didn't look up at this point. She knew that what Blueberry was saying was true; there was no longer a way out of the feud even if they did reunite the gardens!

"Well he didn't agree with me so it led to an argument! I was hoping that we could remain friends but we ruined that and we are now enemies like all the rest of the gnomes! I have broken his heart! And I know I have somehow managed to break mine!" Blueberry now looked to the floor as fresh tears began to form in her eyes yet again. Wisteria looked up and walked over to her friend and embraced her once again.

Wisteria felt pain for her friend and Redbrick. She knew that everything was going to change for the worse from now on. But instead of giving up like any other gnome, Wisteria had a sudden wave of determination fill her entire body. She was going to at least try and help Blueberry and Redbrick get together! And if Blueberry wouldn't help, then perhaps Redbrick will!

…

Redbrick walked across the alleyway in a saddened rage. He felt like his world had just been torn apart by one silly thing! And it had. He was no longer with Blueberry, which made him even more depressed. To think this morning he was thrilled by the idea that he and Blueberry could run away together. But now he felt as if that was the worst idea in the history of ideas.

As he entered the garden Redbrick didn't even remember to check to see if his sister was about. Not that he hardly cared if she saw him or not anyway. At this moment in time that seemed to be the least most important thing on his mind. Pansy was on her pedestal talking to Boris but they stopped talking when Redbrick made a sudden appearance. Pansy and Boris smirked as they saw Redbrick walk past the pedestal. His walk made them laugh! He was practically limping his way across the garden with a distraught face. Redbrick had no idea how he was walking, but the shock of how much his emotions hurt made his body feel weak causing him to walk funny.

Once Redbrick was out of sight Boris turned back to Pansy who also turned to face Boris. "You don't think Redbrick was crying back there do you?" Boris asked and Pansy couldn't help but giggle.

"Redbrick? Cry? No Boris, my brother isn't the emotional type! He never cries!" Pansy explained and Boris nodded. Actually Pansy was wrong! Redbrick was the emotional type, he just didn't display his emotions in front of anyone, especially his sister. And if he did, she would only tease him more about it anyway.

Once out of Pansy's sight Redbrick walked over to the bushes at the other end of the garden and decided to sit down nearby them. He knew he would be able to find solitude there for a while so he could let his emotions out. Unlike Blueberry, Redbrick had no good friend to cry on their shoulder. He knew Blueberry would have probably gone to Wisteria for comfort but who did he have? No one! His parents wouldn't understand and his sister had no sympathy. And all the other gnomes didn't get involved with the leaders and their children so that was no good. Redbrick knew he would have to go through this alone! He would have to combat his emotions and move on by himself! There was no other way!

But Redbrick was trying but failing with this! All he could do was sit there and feel sorry for himself. He had managed to stop crying eventually and all he did now was just sit there as the day went by without a care in the world.

Redbrick hardly noticed his mother come up behind him. But when he did he jumped up immediately trying to act as normal as possible. His mother didn't look concerned. She actually looked happy! This surprised Redbrick a little, his mother was usually full of worry and concern when he was fine. And now he was upset, she was happy? How odd.

"Redbrick dear! Me and you father want a quick word with you!" Lady Redbury grabbed Redbrick by his shoulders and guided him in a direction he would rather not go in. The direction of the blue fence.

Once Redbrick saw his father he wanted to turn around and walk away. It wasn't because he was angry at his father anymore; it was actually the fact that his father was standing at the giant gap through the fence. So they could see the blue garden and all its inhabitants. Especially Blueberry!

"What is it father?" Redbrick asked as his mother released her hands from his shoulders. His father waved his hand at him and told him to come over to him. Redbrick decided to do what he was told and he did just that. His father then pointed towards the blue garden and Redbrick turned his head so he was looking in on the blue gardens activities.

"Tell me what you see son!" Lord Redbury demanded calmly. Redbrick continued to look into the blue garden and he was kind of relieved he didn't see Blueberry; neither did he want to after the events that just happened between them. After a few more seconds of browsing around the garden, Redbrick turned back to his father who awaited an answer.

"Well I see a thriving garden who we are meant to be enemies with," Redbrick replied and his father nodded.

"Exactly! And that is why we must be cautious Redbrick! We never know what trick they have up their sleeves!" Lord Redbury turned back to the garden and Redbrick sighed.

"Father, I don't think I am the one you should be discussing this with. Isn't Pansy the one in charge of dealing with the blues?" Redbrick explained frowning at having to mention his sister's name.

"No Redbrick I, I mean WE need to speak with you about something important!" Lord Redbury turned to his wife who now became involved in the conversation.

"Now we know this feud has had a deep impact on you!" Lady Redbury explained and Redbrick felt his eyes roll over.

'More than you know' Redbrick thought to himself thinking about Blueberry yet again. That didn't really help because he was trying to get her out of his head. Instead he was now constantly thinking about her. It was beginning to drive his emotions insane!

"That is why we need this talk with you!" Lord Redbury explained, Redbrick raised his bushy brown eyebrows in a confused manner. What were they going on about this time?

"We have recently been thinking and discussing and we have recently agreed!" Lady Redbury said.

"We want an early retirement and we now feel that you are ready to be leader!" Lord Redbury finished and Redbrick felt his eyes go wide in shock.

"Are you serious?" Redbrick felt his mouth drop a little.

"Yes, we have decided that in a few weeks you will be officially called 'Lord Redbrick'!" Lady Redbury exclaimed happily and proudly.

"And besides!" Lord Redbury began "There are rumours that Lady Bluebell is intending to make her daughter the next leader of their garden in a few weeks also so we might as well give them the full force of the reds!" Lord Redbury finished.

Redbrick didn't know what to say! Sure Blueberry had mentioned she had responsibilities towards her mother but she never mentioned once about becoming the leader this soon! Redbrick now felt he had to get over her more quickly if he was going to be the next leader. After remaining silent for a few moments Redbrick decided to speak. "W-What does Pansy have to say about this?"

Lord Redbury and Lady Redbury exchanged worried glances before turning back to their son. "Well, she seems a little upset by this. But she knew this day was coming! And if she has any problems with it, we suggest you come and get me!" Lord Redbury explained.

"Is there anything else you wanted to speak to me about?" Redbrick asked, and Lord and Lady Redbury shook their heads.

"Well duty calls son!" Lord Redbury announced as he and his wife walked away leaving Redbrick by himself at the hole in the fence.

Redbrick was about to turn away himself but an unexpected voice rang out through his ears. Redbrick heard a whisper like the one Blueberry used to try and get his attention the other night. Redbrick turned around and was actually taken aback by who he saw at the other side of the fence.

"Wisteria?" Redbrick felt his eyes widen as the female gnome stood on the other side the gap in the fence wearing a small sad smile on her face.

"Hello Redbrick," Wisteria said slowly. Redbrick was still shocked by her sudden appearance and decided to be cautious. She was probably here to argue about Blueberry.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Redbrick asked.

"Well I thought we needed to talk!" Wisteria added sounding determined.

"Listen if this is about Blueberry, then forget it! I don't need you yelling at me as well as her. I know you're her loyal friend and you have most definitely taken her side in this argument. I don't need this right now!" Redbrick explained and Wisteria chuckled.

"You obviously don't know the way of hippies do you?" Wisteria continued to chuckle "We take no sides. I am as much against this feud as you are! And I can assure you I have not come here to argue with you! Blueberry has no idea I am here, she is in my pad keeping a low profile after what happened earlier. She is really upset by this you know!" Wisteria now sounded serious.

"What do you want Wisteria? It's pretty obvious you didn't come here to have a 'hello, how are you?' sort of chat! Now spill the beans!" Redbrick tried to get straight to the point. Wisteria then frowned a little before continuing to talk.

"Ok, we need to talk Redbrick!" Wisteria said.

"What do you think we're doing right now?" Redbrick replied.

"No I mean privately! It's not safe to speak here! Could I meet up with you in the alley way or something?" Wisteria asked and Redbrick sighed.

"Very well," Redbrick wasn't particularly bothered at this point in time. He just wanted to get this so called 'talk' out of the way with. Wisteria sighed gratefully and smiled.

"Thank you Redbrick!" Wisteria exclaimed relieved.

"So are we meeting now?" Redbrick asked.

"If you don't mind?" Wisteria said.

"No, no I don't mind. I will see you in the alleyway in a minute."

"Thank you!" Wisteria said before they both headed out into the alleyway to meet each other for this talk.

Once Redbrick made his way out of the gate his sister gave him funny glances. He chose to ignore them and decided to just focus on meeting Wisteria. Speaking of whom, she stood outside of the blue garden gate looking at the floor. The sound of Redbrick shutting the red gate made her look up and notice he was there. She smiled sadly and walked over to Redbrick.

"Now what is it that you dragged me out here for Wisteria?" Redbrick asked impatiently.

"Oh, yes… well can we go into the Lawrence garden while we talk about this?" Wisteria pointed over to the Lawrence garden gate and Redbrick shook his head.

"No Wisteria, now just tell me what's going on!" Redbrick was beginning to get even more impatient with Wisteria as she kept changing the subject every two seconds.

"I would feel much more comfortable if we went in the Lawrence garden," Wisteria pressed on receiving a deep sigh of defeat from Redbrick.

"Fine, but I want you to get straight to the point! And no more distractions!" Redbrick followed Wisteria into the Lawrence garden and once inside Wisteria decided to tell Redbrick what was going on.

"Now Redbrick, I know the last thing you want to do right now is speak to Blueberry. So I decided to speak on her behalf!" Wisteria explained and Redbrick rolled his eyes.

"So she put you up to this?" Redbrick sounded a little upset by the tone in his voice, Wisteria shook her head immediately.

"No, like I told you before, she has no idea I am doing this!" Wisteria replied.

"Well why do it then?" Redbrick asked kind of flustered.

"Because you two need to get back together!" Wisteria finally let out, leaving Redbrick stunned.

"Hasn't Blueberry explained this to you already? There is no way we can be together! I now understand what she was saying! Our love is doomed. And it took me till just now to realise it!" Redbrick explained feeling his emotions going back to him yet again.

"Yes, but I hate seeing you two like this! You're now denying anything had happened between you two. And I will tell you one thing! The first time Blueberry met you, I knew she was in love! She had been the happiest I had seen her in a long time! And when I met you I knew that you also loved her very much! Now after some argument you two decide that your love was never there! When you know deep down that you still love each other!" Wisteria exclaimed.

"Listen Wisteria, why don't you just face up to the truth? Yes we still love each other but I am afraid it can't be! The feud cannot be changed and now it has come at the expense of our happiness. But life goes on! I am sure we will be great leaders and we will both be able to get over this. Alone!"

"So you are just going to give up?" Wisteria said in utter disbelief.

"Yes, Wisteria… let it go! Before something else happens to you or anyone else!" Redbrick then looked up at Wisteria's hat, the re-glued pieces evident on her head. He felt so sorry for her, after all of what happened, she still had the guts to re-glue her hat back on.

"Fine, but you may come to regret your decision soon, and I will tell you now, one day, no matter how distant that day will be, you two will one day be together! And when that day comes, you may regret the feud forever!" Wisteria explained before turning around and heading in the opposite direction of the exit. "Farewell Redbrick."

Redbrick stood there for several moments in amazement and shock. It was as if Wisteria just told him his fortune! But he knew none of that would happen. There was no way he and Blueberry were ever going to get back together again! Let alone regret the feud. Wisteria was crazy! Redbrick watched Wisteria leave and then decided to head back to his garden. Still confused from what Wisteria had told him, Redbrick entered his garden as if nothing had happened. And he would have it no other way!

Meanwhile in the Lawrence garden, Wisteria decided to give Featherstone and Miranda a last visit to tell them what was going on. Neither Blueberry, Redbrick or herself had seen them since that horrible day when Pansy smashed Wisteria's hat to pieces. And Wisteria felt it was her responsibility to tell them what was going on.

Wisteria looked around the garden and soon noticed the two flamingos standing at the centre of the garden. Wisteria had to step closer to them to notice they were stood perfectly still. She hardly noticed why they were standing like that until she heard raised voices from the house. She then realized what was going on and decided to also freeze just in case she got caught. Their voices could be heard throughout the house and garden and the odd sound of smashing could also be heard. As it turned out, they were arguing. Great! More feuding!

"You never respect me!" Shouted a feminine voice from within the house. Wisteria guessed it was Mrs Lawrence shouting towards her husband.

"Oh, coming from the woman who yells at me for no apparent reason!" Shouted a masculine voice from the house. It was Mr Lawrence sounding just as angry as his wife.

"Oh, how you get on my nerves at times! That is what I hate about you!" Mrs Lawrence roared.

"The feeling is mutual!" Mr Lawrence replied.

"GET OUT!" Mrs Lawrence screamed and a smashing sound came from within the house. Wisteria flinched as she heard a smashing sound that was scarcely similar to the sound that came from her hat when it was sliced off by Pansy the other day. Bad memories came rushing back to Wisteria which put her down a little. Recently everyone was beginning to argue. And the worst part of it was, Wisteria was a hippie who was against fighting. And she now found herself at the centre of it all.

A slamming of the door sound could also be heard from within the house. It was evident that the humans had both left the house to get out of each others sight. Once sure they were gone, Wisteria unfroze out of her original position and cautiously approached the two flamingos who were now comforting each other.

"How much more of this do we have to take Featherstone?" Miranda cried placing her head on his neck. Featherstone comforted her as she began to cry, neither of them noticed Wisteria approaching them from behind.

"How long has that been going on for?" Wisteria asked nervously as both flamingos turned and looked down at Wisteria.

"A few days," Featherstone replied whilst comforting his wife. Miranda suddenly lifted her head from Featherstone's neck and walked over to Wisteria.

"Oh Wisteria, it's awful! They have been arguing all day and night for the past three days and they are now threatening each other with divorce! We do not want them to separate! It would ruin the garden!" Miranda then looked around and noticed Blueberry and Redbrick weren't there with her "Say, where is Blueberry and Redbrick?" Miranda then noticed Wisteria's hat and gasped. "And what on earth happened to your hat?"

Wisteria looked at the floor sadly. She continued to do this before speaking quietly "you're not the only one being torn apart by a feud!" Wisteria then looked up to reveal her eyes that were now filling with sudden tears before looking back down at the floor again. "On the way back from your garden the other day I was confronted by Redbrick's sister Pansy. She is a horrible gnome who pushes the likes of me around to get her own way. She thought it would be amusing if she sliced my hat off my head. Then Blueberry came and defended me and Pansy almost smashed her! Both the blue and red gardens witnessed this and they soon declared war against each other!" Wisteria then paused before looking up at Miranda who was in shock after what she had just heard. "Blueberry and Redbrick are no longer together!"

"What?" Miranda and Featherstone said in unison.

"So you see? You aren't the only ones who are being broken apart by other peoples hate. Blueberry and Redbrick now have to be loyal to their gardens and other people's hate destroyed their love for one another! I tried bringing them back together, but it isn't that simple. The feud is now too great to control and I am afraid I am the one to blame for it! If I hadn't of been there to have my **stupid** hat smashed, perhaps none of this would have happened!" Wisteria now cried in anger. Something she had never done in her entire life.

"Wisteria, you should not blame yourself for what has happened! Pansy sounds like the one to blame for all of this! Not you! So don't fret dear, things may improve!" Miranda tried to be optimistic. But she still didn't really cheer Wisteria up. Things became silent between the flamingos and the gnome for several minutes before Wisteria stood up and decided to speak.

"Well, I just came to tell you that we may never see you again! Farewell my friends!" Wisteria said sadly before turning to leave, leaving a very distraught pair of flamingos in her exit.

"Adios!" Featherstone called out sounding the saddest he had ever been "Wisteria."

Once outside the gate of the Lawrence garden Wisteria glanced across the alleyway to see if the coast was clear and Pansy was not around. Once she realized the coast was in fact clear she decided to slowly walk back to her garden. She noticed the blue and red fences that marked which garden was which. And she knew that sadly she was apart of this feud whether she liked it or not. It broke her heart to see so much fighting going on! Hippies wanted peace and happiness not sadness and feuding! She knew that one day something bad was going to happen to one poor gnome which may indeed change the feud around. But until that day came, it was all despair!

Blueberry, Redbrick, Wisteria, Lady Bluebell, Lord Redbury, Featherstone, Miranda, Pansy, Boris, and every other gnome in each garden was now involved in some sort of feud. And unfortunately nothing would change that. Blueberry and Redbrick were now destined to be the next leaders of their gardens in a few weeks, and after what just happened… well they were most definitely not going to even consider a truce! It broke Wisteria's heart to see her friends influenced by so much hate that their love was practically dead!

But over the next few weeks two new gnomes were about to change the fate of Blueberry and Redbrick for the rest of their lives! And maybe, just maybe, bring happiness to their lives! But we would have to wait to see what was about to happen!

Authors note: And indeed we shall wait until the next chapter to see who the new arrivals are! And that's it folks! It's official, you will probably hate me for this but Miranda and Featherstone will no longer be in the story until towards the end! Sorry! And now, I am going on holiday on Saturday! But I am taking my laptop with me so I will still be able to update as usual! YAY! Anyway please review! I wanna know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10: New faces and opportunities

Chapter 10: New faces and opportunities

Authors note: Ok so I am on holiday and I will take a bit longer to update stories so please be patient! I will still be able to update but I will be busy doing other things! Thanks! Anyway… two new gnomes are here? And what impact will they bring to the gardens? Well read and find out! Enjoy!

Other the next few weeks' life slowly went back to normal for both Blueberry and Redbrick. Wisteria finally decided to drop the idea of getting them back together again as neither of the two gnomes would cooperate with her. But Wisteria still felt for the two! She couldn't help but notice Blueberry some days. Some days she would be happy, and other days she would be sad. At one time Wisteria caught Blueberry crying! But of course Blueberry was stubborn enough to say it was nothing. Wisteria knew her best friend was suffering and she wished she could help. But what could she do? Not a lot.

Lady Bluebell wasn't much help to poor Blueberry either. She was going to retire in less than two weeks and she was preparing her daughter for her new role as leader. It didn't help matters that now Redbrick was also going to become the leader of his garden at the same time as Blueberry. Wisteria knew what this meant! Oh she knew well!

Now that the two gnomes were trying to get over their emotions, they would now use the feud as an excuse to get back at each other! And to top it all off, this would encourage Pansy even more to cause as much chaos as possible! This couldn't be good for anyone, especially Wisteria!

This thought had bothered Wisteria for quite some time now and she was afraid for her own sanity if anything else. But instead of keeping it to herself, Wisteria decided to gather enough courage to tell her best friend on how she felt about this whole feud. And it was on that particular day that everything changed.

Blueberry and her mother were out in the garden discussing future changes that could be made to the garden to make it more attractive. Wisteria slowly decided to make her way across the garden followed by her faithful little Toadstool. The only reason Toadstool followed her was because if she chickened out, he would still make her go no matter what. Wisteria took a deep breath before speaking out loud in front of the leader and her daughter.

"Blueberry? I am sorry to interrupt but can I talk to you alone please?" Wisteria asked and Blueberry looked towards her mother who nodded and smiled.

"We will continue with this later Blueberry," Lady Bluebell smiled as she walked away. She placed her hand on Wisteria's shoulder and smiled before continuing to walk away. Once they made sure she was far enough away Blueberry finally spoke.

"So what is it Wisteria?" Blueberry asked and Wisteria looked to the floor.

"A thought has troubled me lately Blueberry and I feel like I need to tell you before it ruins my mind!" Wisteria explained and Blueberry's face turned from happy to concern in a matter of seconds.

"Of course Wisteria! Please tell me what is troubling your mind!" Blueberry replied sounding more than happy to resolve Wisteria's problem, just like a good leader should.

"Well I guess ever since that argument you had with Redbrick, I feel that you will use the feud as an excuse to hide your emotions! And I feel as if that will encourage everyone else to get involved on your behalf even though they don't know what happened!" Wisteria explained and Blueberry stood there in shock.

"I had no idea you felt this way… and I can most definitely assure you that this feud will not be because of our relationship going wrong!" Blueberry promised her. But deep down Blueberry knew that she could not keep this promise. Some how, some way, Redbrick and his garden would do something to provoke her because of the past and the feud would be more about that than anything else. So Blueberry had basically lied to her friend! That was wrong!

"Phew! That's a relief! Here was me thinking that you wouldn't take it so well, but I am glad you did!" Wisteria hugged her friend and smiled. Blueberry grimaced as she knew what she had just told Wisteria was a lie. She hated lying, but sometimes it is best to lie than admit the hard, horrible, nasty truth. Especially to someone with weak emotions like Wisteria.

Blueberry was about to reply but a sudden interruption prevented her from saying what she was about to say. The blue pig weathervane and the red cockerel weathervane on top of the blue and red houses sounded an alert to signify the gnomes that Miss Montague and Mr Capulet had returned. Lady Bluebell then called out to every single gnome in the blue garden.

"Take your positions quickly!" Lady Bluebell called out and everyone rushed back to their original places.

"I will speak to you later," Blueberry said to Wisteria before going back to where she usually stood with the same old sweet and innocent look on her face.

Miss Montague pulled up on her driveway with a smug smirk plastered on her face. She had just been shopping for some new stuff for her garden which would most definitely be a rival of Mr Capulet's garden. Speaking of whom, he had also pulled up in his driveway with the same smug look on his face. Both their expressions fell when they noticed the other person.

"Oh Miss Montague fancy meeting you here!" Mr Capulet got out of his car and made his way to the boot of his car. He then opened it up to grab the things he had just brought from where he had just been.

"Why I live here Mr Capulet, or is your head still imagining that old couple who lived here before me over a year ago?" Miss Montague replied also grabbing her belongings out of her car.

"Well I can tell you they were better neighbours than you! Less noisier and irritable for starters!" Mr Capulet shouted and Miss Montague scoffed.

"Well my old neighbours were much friendlier and less grouchy than you! And they had 12 kids!" Miss Montague exclaimed.

"Well I have my standards! And by the way, there is no point in trying to make your garden as attractive as mine. It will never rate up to my standards!" Mr Capulet snobbishly replied and Miss Montague smirked pulling something out of her bag.

"Oh really? Mr Gnorman says otherwise!" Miss Montague smiled waving a handsome new gnome to show Mr Capulet who was now also pulling something out of his bag.

"Well Miss June here resents that!" Mr Capulet waved his beautiful new female gnome to also show Miss Montague what she was up against.

"Well Mr Gnorman here says bring it on!" Miss Montague challenged putting her new gnome back in her bag.

"Well Miss June here accepts that challenge! And hit me and my garden with your best shot, if you can aim for it of course!" Mr Capulet replied storming off inside with all his belongings leaving Miss Montague outside her house. She then shrugged her shoulders and muttered something before also going into her house to unveil her new look for her garden.

"Nitwit!" Miss Montague muttered before shutting her door. The competition was on! As well as the feud!

…

Mr Capulet unpacked his items before making his way through his garden. He carried his new female gnome through the garden and hummed a slow tune as he went. He monitored his garden and the items in it and judged on what should or should not go. He muttered things as he continued to glance at his garden. He then noticed he still had his new gnome in his hands and decided where he would put her. Once he figured it out he placed the gnome nearby his new wishing well. He observed her for several moments before walking back into his house.

Meanwhile in the blue garden Miss Montague was placing some new objects around her garden. She occasionally looked over the fence and observed Mr Capulet's garden. She scoffed at the comments he had said about his garden earlier. Attractive? What was so attractive about his garden? Why did he brag about it so much? What was to brag about? Was it his poxy little well he had recently had put in? Or his stupid pedestal at the back of his garden with a silly obnoxious little flower girl on top? It was questions like these that Miss Montague often asked herself. But soon she snapped back into reality when she took her final item out of her bag and put it nearby her shed, her new gnome. Miss Montague then went to her garden shed and took out her lawnmower. She carefully cut her grass and then headed back inside. She turned on her records quite loud so she could _deliberately_ irritate Mr Capulet.

For the rest of the day the humans remained inside until about 5clock when Miss Montague decided to go out and run some errands. At about half past 5 Mr Capulet also went out to go to the shops. As soon as they both left, the gnomes came to life and decided to go see their newcomers.

In the blue garden all the gnomes attentions were all turned to the handsome looking new gnome who stood proudly at the end of the garden. The first gnome to get to him was Lady Bluebell and she saw it as her duty to speak to him immediately. The other gnomes looked curiously at him as their leader began to speak to the young gnome. At this point Wisteria had got out of her pad and went back to speak to Blueberry. Once she stood by her side she noticed she was smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" Wisteria asked then following her glance. Her eyes ended up on the new gnome and her mother. There was no way Blueberry would smile like that towards her mother so the subject had to transfer on the new gnome. Wisteria's jaw dropped when she got the message "You fancy him don't you?"

"What?" Blueberry then noticed Wisteria with her face slightly ajar and a small smirk plastered on her face. Blueberry shrugged her shoulders as she didn't have a clue what her friend was on about. She hadn't been listening.

"You fancy that new fellow don't you?" Wisteria lifted her eyebrows and smirked and Blueberry shook her head whilst blushing.

"No!" Blueberry couldn't stop her cheeks going bright red which showed Wisteria she was lying.

"Oh right, so you won't be talking to him anytime soon?" Wisteria then pointed towards the gnome who was still talking to her mother.

"Of course not! I mean what could happen? It's not like my mother is going to force him to talk to me!" Blueberry turned and suddenly found herself face to face with her mother and the new gnome. Blueberry had to admit, he WAS indeed handsome. He had a nicely coloured shade hat with a small lock of blonde hair at the front of his hat. He wore a bright smile and his entire blue outfit showed he was handsome. Blueberry felt herself blushing and almost instantly forgot about the previous conversation she and Wisteria had.

"Hey," the gnome smiled putting his hand up to Blueberry.

"Hey," Blueberry waved back and grinned.

"Blueberry may I introduce Gnorman, he is the new gnome around here!" Lady Bluebell announced stepping forward. "I told him that you are going to be the next leader and I was hoping that you might show him around?"

Blueberry blacked out for a second whilst she continued to stare at Gnorman. But her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden pat on the shoulder from behind. Wisteria nudged Blueberry so she could snap back into reality and it worked! "Of course I will mother!" Blueberry said a little too eagerly.

"Great! So I will leave you two to it! And Wisteria, may I have a small word with you please?" Lady Bluebell urged at Wisteria who then nodded and followed Lady Bluebell leaving Blueberry and Gnorman alone.

"So you know what this means don't you?" Gnorman asked smirking.

"What?" Blueberry raised an eyebrow a little confused.

"This is a set up isn't it?" Gnorman continued and Blueberry then nodded.

"I guess it is," Blueberry looked to the floor shyly and Gnorman observed her for a short while. Blueberry was indeed a pretty gnome for her young age, maybe not as pretty as Pansy from the red garden, but her attitude was different and she seemed nice to be around.

"Well…" Gnorman began "I guess we had better take advantage of it! Don't you?" Gnorman held out his arm and Blueberry immediately looked up surprised.

"Uh, Y-Yes! Yes I guess we should!" Blueberry then accepted his arm and led him around the garden.

…

In the red garden the attentions differed. Some paid their attentions to the new gnome and others paid their attention to Pansy and Boris who were plotting their next move to cause as much destruction as possible. Redbrick's attention was on neither. He had no time for Pansy and her petty planning, and neither would he when he became leader. And as for the new gnome, well his parents were too busy talking to her already! There was no point in interrupting them.

Redbrick still preferred solitude to being around his fellow gnomes. He hadn't wanted to be in anyone's company ever since what happened a few weeks ago. Speaking of which, that was still present on his mind. He had finally managed to get his brain to think he was over Blueberry but his emotions still told him otherwise. But he was more angry than upset with Blueberry now. And he wanted to show her just how much she had put him through! But deep down he still cared for her and he would have rather not got involved with Pansy's bizarre ideas to get back at the blue garden or her for that matter. But that still did not stop him from wanting his own revenge on Blueberry! But he knew that when he would become leader, he would be able to give her a piece of his mind then. But not right now! Not while his parents were around!

The new gnome stood smiling and nodding to what Redbrick's parents were talking about. She was indeed a very attractive gnome! She had short brown hair which was a shade darker that Redbrick's. She wore a very pretty red dress with a white apron on the front. And her hat was a very pretty shade of red!

But Redbrick didn't really pay much attention to her. He had no interest in finding love! Not after what happened with Blueberry. Redbrick had now learned not to trust a blue gnome again! That was why the reds were now enemies with the blues because trust was no longer an option, along with many other reasons. He had no intentions of getting to know this new gnome, but his parents had a different idea. Little did Redbrick know that his parents had big intentions for him and the new gnome. Something he would rather avoid!

Redbrick was in a world of his own… well that was until his mother and father entered the picture with that new gnome behind them. Redbrick sighed inwardly as his parents surrounded him smiling proudly. The next words that were spoken were spoken by Lord Redbury who still smiled towards Redbrick, who was now a little disturbed by the tension that was building up.

"Redbrick I would like to introduce you to our newest member of the red garden! June meet my son and soon to be leader Redbrick!" Lord Redbury motioned to June who smiled politely towards Redbrick. Redbrick was taken aback by her features. She was VERY pretty! Just as pretty as Blueberry! Wait, why was he thinking of her? He shouldn't! Not after what she did!

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir!" the young female gnome put out her hand and Redbrick shook it. He forced his own smile whilst trying to ignore the voices inside his head.

"Likewise!" Redbrick replied trying to sound happy.

"Redbrick dear, why don't you show June here around the garden? I am sure she would like to get to know the future leader a little better!" Lady Redbury suggested and Redbrick glanced at June who also glanced back at Redbrick.

"I would love that!" June clapped happily and Redbrick rolled his eyes a little. Why was she so eager to be around him? She was kind of irritating! But Redbrick wouldn't admit that out loud! He was never one to be rude towards other people. That was Pansy's job, not his!

"Ok then!" Redbrick replied and his parents nodded.

"We'll leave you to it!" Lord Redbury replied guiding his wife away. Redbrick could have sworn he heard his mother whisper "Good luck!" but he wasn't sure. He and June were soon left alone and the atmosphere soon became tense. Neither of them spoke, instead Redbrick looked away whilst June admired her hands. June soon decided to be involved in some sort of conversation which made Redbrick more irritable.

"So… Redbrick? Is that some kind of nickname or something? Because you don't look like a brick," June asked and Redbrick sighed. He was always asked this question when he was younger.

"No it's my actual name," Redbrick replied still looking away.

"So Pansy is your sister? I haven't really talked to her, but she seems quite nice!" June exclaimed and Redbrick turned to her in surprise. She obviously didn't know his sister! Nice? That was not the word that described his sister! Try: mean, horrible, spiteful, selfish and many other words that were in the English dictionary! But he knew he shouldn't even tell a complete stranger about what happened to him a few weeks ago. It was her fault for his and Blueberry's separation! But Redbrick still blamed Blueberry and even Wisteria for it! Everyone other than himself!

"Hmm, so are we getting on with this tour or what?" Redbrick jumped in and June frowned a little. He could AT LEAST be a little more enthusiastic around her! She was only trying to be nice to him yet he jumped down her throat every two seconds! What on earth was wrong with him?

"Ok then," June then began to follow Redbrick who now walked ahead to try and get this tour with as quickly as possible. The sooner he got it out of the way with, the sooner he could go back to his own place to think!

…

Back in the blue garden Lady Bluebell literally dragged Wisteria along with her to a certain place in the garden. Wisteria wondered why the current leader was so eager to speak with her, but she knew her questions would soon be answered when they stopped walking. Lady Bluebell stopped in her tracks and looked around to see if anyone was listening. Once she made sure the coast was clear she spoke.

"Wisteria do you know why I dragged you hear to speak with you privately?" Lady Bluebell asked and Wisteria shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't have a clue, why don't you tell me and stop my curiosity!" Wisteria said urging the leader to tell her what was going on.

"Well you know the new gnome Gnorman?"

"Yes? What about him?"

"I have been watching Blueberry recently and know what she is missing! Companionship!" Lady Bluebell explained and Wisteria sighed.

'You're telling me! She still loves Redbrick!' Wisteria thought to herself before realising what Lady Bluebell was on about. Wisteria felt her eyes widen out of her sockets and her mouth formed an O shape. She didn't mean she wanted Blueberry to fall for Gnorman? DID SHE?

"W-What?" Wisteria asked in disbelief. The last thing she wanted was Blueberry falling for another gnome while she knew she still had feelings for Redbrick! And although Blueberry denied it, Wisteria could see the truth. She was coving up her own feelings to protect her family and friends and it was dragging her heart down with it! Wisteria wanted to see her friend happy! But not with a complete utter stranger! But she couldn't exactly tell Lady Bluebell that her daughter had betrayed her for a red. It would break her heart and Blueberry would never forgive Wisteria.

"Yes, I plan on getting Blueberry and Gnorman together! I noticed they were getting along quite well back there and I would plan on them falling in love and getting married if they wish! But I need your help with getting them together! Is that ok Wisteria dear?" Lady Bluebell asked not even noticing Wisteria's strange behaviour.

"Yeah!" Wisteria tried to be optimistic and smiled but the second Lady Bluebell turned away Wisteria couldn't help but grimace! She didn't want to help Lady Bluebell try and force Blueberry to like Gnorman! She wanted everything to be right! Wisteria wanted the best for her friend and she didn't believe that being with Gnorman was the best thing for her best friend! But Wisteria knew she couldn't control fate! In fact, fate was against Wisteria!

Meanwhile at the far side corner of the garden Blueberry continued to show Gnorman around the garden. They were actually getting along quite nicely, like peas in a pod as it were. Gnorman occasionally made Blueberry laugh with his jokes and Blueberry made him laugh with her stories. Gnorman was enjoying Blueberry's company and Blueberry was having the best time she had had in a matter of weeks. After the fiasco with Redbrick, Blueberry wasn't so sure whether to trust her feelings and let herself get close to anyone. But now Gnorman was here and was healing the pain she felt after letting Redbrick go. But at this point in time, Blueberry didn't think it to be love. She just enjoyed Gnorman's company and he was becoming a really good friend!

"You know, when I was picked up by that human I never thought I would find a big garden of gnomes on my doorstep!" Gnorman smiled and Blueberry chuckled.

"Yeah it is quite a shock with how many gnomes Miss Montague keeps in our garden. The same can be said for the red garden; Mr Capulet also gets a bit carried away by collecting his precious red gnomes!" Blueberry explained and Gnorman nodded.

"So tell me, what happened around here? Why is there a feud going on? Don't you get along with the reds at all?" Gnorman asked and Blueberry stopped and looked at the floor a little.

"The feud officially started a few weeks ago. The neighbours started to argue about a year ago but about a month ago they declared war on each other. We gnomes wanted to still remain friends and it went well… well that was until Pansy got involved!" Blueberry sighed as the sad memories flooded back to her.

"Wait, who's Pansy?" Gnorman asked confused.

"She is the most horrible red gnome around! She has had it in for Wisteria for ages and she then managed to smash her hat! I tried to defend her but I almost got myself smashed by her. If it wasn't for her brother Redbrick I would be-" Blueberry then turned away trying to wipe her eyes before she started to cry. She was thinking about Redbrick again! And every time she thought of him, it only brought her pain.

"Wait, a red gnome saved you? Why?" Gnorman raised an eyebrow.

"Because he was against the feud just like me! It's a shame we are now enemies!" Blueberry turned back to Gnorman who smiled sympathetically towards Blueberry.

"Yeah I was always curious on how Wisteria's hat ended up like that," Gnorman explained.

"Well now you know," Blueberry replied before deciding to change the subject. "Hey why don't I show you out back? You will be able to see what is behind the garden!"

"Of course madam, lead the way!" Gnorman signified as he was led out back to the gate. But Blueberry would soon find a shock when she got out there!

…

"And here is the pond!" Redbrick said as June finally caught up with him gasping for air slightly.

"Boy when you make a tour, you sure go at a fast pace! It's as if you want to get rid of me or something!" June chuckled leaning over the pond slightly. Redbrick sighed as she admired her reflection in the water. She was a hard one to ditch!

For over half an hour Redbrick had to put up with June. It wasn't as if he hated or disliked her. She just went at a small pace and he wanted to go at a fast pace so he could be left alone again. But she was making that extremely difficult for him as she insisted he went slower and made more conversations with him.

June leant over the pond even further when she thought she saw something "Hey is that a fish?" She asked turning a little. Redbrick soon realised she had no idea she was leaning to far over the pond and she could fall in at any second.

"June be careful!" Redbrick explained going over to her cautiously. June didn't notice what he had said and she then suddenly slipped and fell into the pond. Redbrick rushed over to her and tried to grab her arms which she was waving about the air frantically.

"Help!" June yelled as Redbrick then grabbed her arms and swiftly pulled her up out of the water. Using all of his strength he managed to heave June out of the pond and put her down on the grass. June was in shock and Redbrick was getting over the panic.

"Are you ok?" Redbrick asked June concern evident on his features.

"You saved me!" June exclaimed still regaining her breath. "Why?"

"Well I couldn't exactly let you drown could I? Especially when we need to finish this tour!" Redbrick explained causing June to burst out laughing. Redbrick also found himself chuckling as he and June got over the incident that just happened.

"Redbrick you're so kind and handsome!" June blurted out unexpectedly and Redbrick froze. Did she really mean that? She couldn't possibly fall for a guy like him! Could she? Well Redbrick asked the very same question to himself when he first met Blueberry! What could a gnome like her see anything in a gnome like him? But June seemed very eager to get to know him and Redbrick now realized what he was doing. He was holding onto a past that no longer existed! Perhaps it was time to let that past go and look towards the future!

"Do you really think so?" Redbrick asked shyly and June smiled.

"Of course! I now know for a fact you're the nicest gnome I have ever met! And saving me proved it!" June then realized what she was saying and began to blush. Redbrick also blushed and they both sat in an uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Well… would you care to see out back?" Redbrick said eventually pointing towards the red gate as he said this.

"Of course! If you don't mind?" June replied standing up to follow Redbrick.

"Of course I don't mind! I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" Redbrick never realized he would be eating those words and swallowing them whole when he got into the alleyway. The very person he wanted to disappear would be there and the tension would soon rise.

…

Once out in the alleyway Blueberry and Gnorman looked around and no one was there. Blueberry stood and observed as Gnorman looked down the alleyway in shock. He smirked and turned back to Blueberry before speaking.

"You know what this place would be good for?" Gnorman asked and Blueberry shook her head and shrug her shoulders.

"No, what?" Blueberry replied raising an eyebrow as Gnorman grinned even more.

"Lawnmower races! It was a big sport back at the garden centre and when the humans left we usually had big races outside! I was a big champion!" Gnorman explained proudly and Blueberry nodded.

"Well perhaps you should show us one day! But Miss Montague's lawnmower is a little old; she has been meaning to get a new one! Let's hope she does soon!" Blueberry replied not so eagerly and Gnorman stood back to her, noticing her strange behaviour.

"You look a little tense, are you ok?" Gnorman put his hand around Blueberry's waist and held her close as Blueberry began to shake a little.

"I guess I am a little cold," Blueberry replied trying to hold back the real reason she was tense. The real reason she was tense was because only a few weeks ago, so much had happened out here. And the last time she recalled being out here, was when she had just argued and finished her relationship with Redbrick. But Gnorman was actually helping her slightly. For some strange reason, she felt warm and happy around him. Perhaps fate was being nice to her once more.

"We can continue this later if you want," Gnorman suggested and Blueberry shook her head.

"No, no I will be fine!" Blueberry insisted still feeling Gnorman's arm wrapped softly around her waist.

"You know Blueberry; I have enjoyed today a lot!" Gnorman explained and Blueberry blushed a little.

"So have I!" Blueberry replied softly. Both gnomes turned to face each other whilst smiling softly, but suddenly they were interrupted when someone exited the red gate and made their way into the alleyway. Turning around to face the person Blueberry froze right there and then. It was Redbrick! With another gnome she didn't know. Blueberry felt her posture drop and felt Gnorman's grip on her waist tighten a little.

Redbrick also froze when he faced Blueberry. He hardly noticed June had followed him, and neither did he really care. Blueberry was also in the company of another gnome he didn't recognise. And he had his hand on her waist? Only a few weeks ago, he did the same thing to her and now look where he was. He was staring into the eyes of his new enemy and not Gnorman or June even realized the tension between the two.

"You the new gnome for the blues?" June broke the silence speaking to Gnorman who smirked not even noticing Blueberry's fixed gaze/glare on Redbrick. June also didn't notice Redbrick's gaze was on Blueberry. She just decided to speak with the new gnome of the blue garden to try and show him who was boss.

"Yeah, you the new red gnome your human was flashing off arrogantly?" Gnorman replied taking his arm off of Blueberry and keeping his attention on June.

"Well by the looks of it, your human was being a little snobbish don't you think?" June explained and Gnorman glared.

While they were arguing neither gnome noticed Blueberry and Redbrick's awkward emotions. Blueberry half glared half gazed at Redbrick as she still felt sorry for him after what she did only a few weeks before. Redbrick on the other hand slowly turned from a gaze into a glare. The pain from his emotions still hurt and he felt really uncomfortable around Blueberry. But no matter how he tried, he couldn't help but secretly deep down care for Blueberry and even though he didn't know it. She secretly deep down cared for him too.

Blueberry now glared at Redbrick as he did her. June and Gnorman still argued as both gnomes concealed their hate and kept a cold, hard, deathly glare towards one another. It wasn't until June and Gnorman turned to their guides for help that they were brought back into reality. Blueberry suddenly tensed up yet again and decided to go back inside before something else happened. She couldn't seem to bare looking or talking to Redbrick, as he pain was still near.

"Blueberry?" Gnorman asked concerned as he faced Blueberry who now looked a tense as a stunned rabbit.

"Gnorman, I would like to go back inside now!" Blueberry insisted turning away from Redbrick and heading back to the blue garden.

"Uh… ok! I will continue this discussion with you later!" Gnorman turned to June and gave her the "I'm watching you" look. She glared at him and stepped forward whilst he and Blueberry turned around to go back into the blue garden.

"Yeah that's it! Go back into your garden like the coward you are!" June shouted waving her fist in the air. Once the blue gate shut Redbrick sighed deeply and looked down at the floor with a hint of sadness on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" June raised her eyebrow as she saw Redbrick look up at her as if nothing was wrong.

"It doesn't matter! I guess nothing matters anymore…" Redbrick said with a far off into the distance voice. He was right of course, there was a feud going on! Nothing else mattered to him anymore.

"Oh cheer up Redbrick! No matter what has happened in the past, life goes on!" June exclaimed trying to be as optimistic as possible.

"You know that is the greatest piece of advice I have ever heard!" Redbrick smiled a little towards June who blushed a little.

"I guess it comes in my family!" June then pointed towards the red gate "should we continue with the tour?" Redbrick actually properly smiled for the first time in weeks.

There was something about June that was starting to make him warm up to her. At first she seemed a bit of a nuisance, but now she was actually helping Redbrick get over Blueberry by distracting him. And just like June had said… "No matter what has happened in the past, life goes on!" Perhaps it was time to stop clinging onto the past and start looking towards the future. In a matter of weeks Redbrick would be the new leader of the red garden which would mean that he would be fighting Blueberry as if she had been his enemy all along instead of his past lover. And his responsibilities were taking over his life now and emotions were no longer an option. If he wanted to be taken seriously, he had better stop hiding and face life right on! And perhaps in the future he even could gain Pansy's respect! But that was a BIG perhaps. Redbrick then began to think about what Wisteria had told him once again. She was obviously upset that her friend broke up with him and wanted to persuade Redbrick to go running back to her. But Redbrick was now stronger than he had ever been and he no longer believed a word Wisteria had told him. There was NO way on this earth that he would EVER get back with Blueberry! And he could assure Wisteria that she was either crazy or her head was damaged along with her hat when Pansy smashed it. He would show her! And perhaps he and June could become good friends in the future! Perhaps she could help him become a good leader and make his life much brighter than it was at the moment. But Redbrick was now ahead of himself. He WAS going to become leader! And his emotions were completely buttoned up. He felt strong! He felt happy again! And he knew one thing was certain… the blues were going down!

"Redbrick?" June waved a hand in front of Redbrick's dreamy face and snapped him back into reality.

"Of course my dear!" Redbrick then offered his arm to June "shall we?" June then gladly accepted his arm and they made their way back into the red garden to continue with the tour. Redbrick was the happiest gnome around at the moment, but he wasn't the only one who felt stronger about himself…

Back in the blue garden Blueberry shut the gate and turned towards Gnorman who looked a little confused after being rushed away so quickly back into the blue garden. Blueberry then covered up her emotions and smiled a little towards Gnorman who still had no idea what was going on!

"Hey Gnorman why don't you go check out them plants over there?" Blueberry nudged Gnorman and urged him to go off to check them all out. She needed a little time alone to think things over and the last thing she needed was Gnorman asking her specific questions she would rather not answer.

"Ok then, I will be back in a minute" Gnorman explained and Blueberry nodded as he walked off.

"Take your time!" Blueberry called out and when she was certain Gnorman was out of sight she sighed and leant back against the garden gate.

Blueberry had to recover her strength after what had happened out there between her and Redbrick. She hadn't seen him ever since that horrible day when she told him she no longer loved him to protect her family. Of course she still loved him deep down, but her emotions no longer knew what to think. Ever since she was introduced to Gnorman, she felt close to him. Even closer than she had ever been with Redbrick! But she now knew not to trust her emotions as much as she once did! She had made that mistake once and she would never do that again! But Blueberry knew that her life was destined to get better! Wisteria always told her this when her dad left and it actually worked! Well… up to the bit when Pansy decided to cause chaos. Then everything went down hill. But Blueberry now knew her life was going to get better and once she became leader, she would be in control! And she was now gaining more control over her emotions and she was now more able to get over Redbrick and let him go than she ever was before! Back out there when he was with that red gnome called June, she surprisingly felt no jealousy! Was it the fact that Gnorman was with her? Or the fact she no longer felt that way for Redbrick? On the contrary she was now begging to hate his guts just like Pansy! He was becoming stubborn and cold hearted, just like his sister! No longer did Blueberry feel any sympathy for the reds and when she became leader… she would teach them a lesson they would not soon forget! And perhaps she could form some sort of close bond with Gnorman along the way!

Oh it was on! The reds and the blues were now officially at war! Neither feeling any sympathy for the other! The arrival of the two new gnomes was now beginning to take their effect. No one knew how deep they had affected Blueberry's and Redbrick's lives, but they would play a key role later on! But right now… there are two certain gnomes who now have to take on new responsibilities and become the next leaders of their gardens! And one particular gnome will be so rived up with jealousy, that she may take fate into her own hands and cause even more chaos. And may begin a new sport and rivalry with a certain blue gnome!

Authors note: Well… finally finished! What do you think? I am not really pleased with how this chapter turned out but what do you think? Please review! And I will be returning home in less than a week so I will update when I get back! Thanks for being so patient!


	11. Chapter 11: Responsibilities

Chapter 11: Responsibilities and careless actions

Authors note: Sorry for not updating sooner, I was having a small or should I say BIG break from fanfiction as it was getting a little stressful. But I'm back now! Ok this chapter gets a bit more interesting! And we see a lot more of Pansy and Boris in this chapter! Enjoy!

Today was officially going to be a big day for both gardens in Verona drive! Both gardens were having new leaders as the older ones were retiring! This put a lot of pressure on Blueberry and Redbrick as they had to be prepared for the parties the other gnomes were hosting in honour of their new leaders. They both had to prepare a special speech which was no walk in the park to prepare. And they both had to take final orders from their parents before they handed over the new responsibilities to their children. This was not going to be easy for either of them! And certain gnomes in particular were not helping matters.

"Now I want you to prepare well for this Blueberry!" Lady Bluebell explained wagging her finger at her daughter who sighed pretending to be interested when she really wasn't "I am finally seeing my little girl become leader! And I want today to be special for you and me!"

"Yes mother!" Blueberry replied rolling her eyes a little as her mother smiled softly. Lady Bluebell grabbed Blueberry's chin and examined her face a little before biting her lip softly.

"It just seems like yesterday that you were being picked up by your father and carted off around the garden like a mad frog set on fire by a barbeque!" Lady Bluebell reminisced which made Blueberry smirk at the thought. "If only he would have stayed to watch you grow up to be such a beautiful young lady! But the cretin left and abandoned everything for his stupid fairytale fantasy world! I am so glad you didn't do the same! It would have broken me into a million pieces if you did that to me!"

"Mother! You know I would never do anything like that!" Blueberry reassured but frowned a little at what she had just said. To think she almost DID do that! She almost ran away with Redbrick! _'NO! Don't think about him! Not today! That's the last thing I bloody want!' _Blueberry told herself before smiling again, as usual. Her life was a lie wasn't it? She always smiled even to cover up her being sad!

"I know! I guess I am just superstitious in my old age! Now be a dear and go tell Wisteria and Toadstool that we are setting up for this party! I have some gifts to give you later! Something which may be a use to you when you're a leader!" Lady Bluebell replied with a hint of eagerness in her voice.

"Ok… bye," Blueberry raised an eyebrow before walking off to find her friend. Confusion and curiosity were now getting the better of Blueberry and she wasn't that type of gnome. But she would find out soon enough! Like they say… 'Patience in a virtue'.

…

Meanwhile in the red garden Redbrick was preparing the last few sentences of his speech. He had been working on this for the past few days and he was still at a loss for some decent words to use for it. He was no good at speeches! But anyway who was?

"And I thank you all for coming and so forth and I hope you except me as a decent and responsible leader! We won't take anything from the blues lightly and we will seek revenge for their dispicuable behaviour!" Redbrick read off of his sheet. He didn't realise he had made a mistake in his spelling, but someone certainly did.

"It's 'despicable' you illiterate ass!" Pansy snapped walking by Redbrick to go to the garden shed. She had been very moody and very jealous of him lately! But it was expected of her! She was after all witnessing her brother becoming the title of 'leader'. The same title she was once promised! Well… until her little brother was born! And now look where she was!

"I don't need you calling me illiterate thank you! And stop being so moody Pansy! You can have your fun and attention after I become leader! Perhaps I will name the wishing well after you!" Redbrick smirked as Pansy clenched her fists and her face began to glow red with frustration.

"SHUT UP! I may have to be nice to you today, but if you push me too far Redbrick you will be wearing that grin at the top of your hat! Do I make myself clear?" Pansy fumed acting as if she were in charge. To keep the peace Redbrick decided to quit while he was ahead.

"Perfectly! Now save the arguing for another day Pansy! Or even better, make good use of it on the blues! I'm sure a certain 'Lady Blueberry' would love to be welcomed by your sarcastic comments and crude jokes after she also becomes leader!" Redbrick spat before walking away. He didn't want to argue with Pansy, especially today! His parents were relying on him to keep the peace so he could at least become leader without a massive row!

…

As Blueberry made her way to the other end of the garden to alert Wisteria she noticed many gnomes were setting up and getting in the party spirit. She was greeted by many gnomes as she walked by and she smiled and waved at them. Today was going to be a big day and Blueberry would probably be exhausted after all of this.

When Blueberry got close to Wisteria's pad she heard a very familiar song being played from Wisteria's record player. This particular song made Blueberry put her head in her hands. It was one of the many songs that reminded Blueberry of the gnome she would rather not even think of anymore! What a way to ruin her perfectly good mood! The last time Blueberry had heard this song was the day when Wisteria had her hat sheered off by Pansy! And none of that day was a good memory! And now Wisteria was playing 'The age of Aquarius' by 'Fifth dimension' yet again! Didn't she realize the situation? Knowing Wisteria, she probably wouldn't.

And then the penny dropped and Blueberry's patience suddenly vanished. It was now worse that Wisteria actually began to sing the blasted song!

_When the moon is in the Seventh House,  
><em>_And Jupiter aligns with Mars,  
>Then peace will guide the planets,<br>And love will steer the stars,_

This is the dawning of the Age of Aquarius,  
>The Age of Aquarius<br>Aquarius! Aquarius!

Harmony and understanding,  
>Sympathy and trust abounding,<br>No more falsehoods or derisions,  
>Golden living dreams of visions,<br>Mystic crystal revelation,  
>And the mind's true liberation,<br>Aquarius! Aquari—

Wisteria was suddenly stopped from singing when her record suddenly turned off. Wisteria looked up from what she was doing and noticed Blueberry at the front of her pad grabbing the record from the record player and looking at it in disgust before trying to snap it in half. Wisteria was taken aback by all of this! She had never seen Blueberry this frustrated in all her life!

"You stupid song you! You should go rot in hell!" Blueberry said angrily as she bent the record in an attempt to break it. Wisteria rushed over to try and get a hold of Blueberry.

"Blueberry what the heck are you trying to do?" Wisteria suddenly tackled Blueberry and grabbed her record to try and save it from being damaged.

"Don't you realize?" Blueberry asked acting a little surprised.

"Realize what?" Wisteria asked clutching onto her record keeping it away from her friend.

"Realize how much this song hurts! What this song reminds me of?" Blueberry snapped and Wisteria shook her head confused "Remember the last time this song was played Wisteria?" Blueberry pointed out and suddenly Wisteria froze and looked down whilst placing a shaky hand to feel her re-glued hat.

"The day Pansy smashed your hat! The day me and Redbrick were last happy together! And you still insist on playing this wretched song!" Blueberry explained trying but failing to restrain her anger.

"This song reminds you of Redbrick? Is that all?" Wisteria placed her record down and looked Blueberry into her eyes. Wisteria's blue eyes stared deep into Blueberry's and she could see everything! She could still see the truth!

"DON'T! Don't even mention that man!" Blueberry put a hand over her eyes and Wisteria put a hand on her shoulder.

"You still love him don't you?" Wisteria's voice sounded deep and deadly serious. Blueberry looked at Wisteria and gave her a glance that she had never seen before in her entire life. Her eyes weren't full of joy or sadness. They were full of hate! Pure hate!

"NO! I hate him! Just like Pansy!" Blueberry said much calmer than before "He and I were never meant to be and I now see why! I now see the REAL side to him. He's an arrogant selfish gnome at heart who tries to pretend he cares for other people's emotions! Well I can tell you now, he has messed with mine and he will never touch them again as long as I live!" Blueberry then sighed and sat down and Wisteria followed her but she remain stood up.

"Are you sure about that Blueberry? Are you really sure?" Wisteria asked softly and Blueberry glanced up at her or should we say, glared.

"Of course I'm sure Wisteria! Why are you so bothered about me and Redbrick being together? Ever since I told you I ended things with him you seem to be really bothered about it! Now tell me why!" Blueberry demanded awaiting Wisteria's reply. Wisteria turned and faced the entrance to her pad and glanced outside before replying to Blueberry's question. She was going to be truthful! Even if it upset Blueberry! She had to know what Wisteria was thinking! Wisteria had told Redbrick, yet he didn't listen, and perhaps it would be the same with Blueberry. But she knew that one day they would be eating those words and she would prove them wrong! She just knew it!

"Ok… ok! You want to know why I care?" Wisteria began using a lot of emotion. Blueberry nodded before Wisteria continued, "I know that deep down you two still love each other! Yet you two are too blind to see it! I guess I'm the only one who actually knows you two care about each other and even though you deny it I know you two still wish to be together! Yet like everyone else you hide it with this stupid feud! And you somehow think that having a relationship with Gnorman will heal you? Well I know otherwise! I know what your emotions are telling you! You're pretending to fall in love with someone else to heal the wounds that Redbrick left you! I want you to be happy Blueberry! But I don't feel that Gnorman will make you happy! I only care for your emotional wellbeing Blueberry!" Wisteria explained and Blueberry remained silent for several moments before standing up to face Wisteria.

"Wisteria… I really see you care for my emotional wellbeing! Why can't you just see that it is hopeless between me and Redbrick! He has his life and I have mine! I would have it no other way! And why can't you see that Gnorman has made me happy! He has made me feel a hundred times better than I ever felt with Redbrick and yet you say I still love Redbrick? Why can't you let me make my own decisions? You're just like my mother! I thought you were my friend!" Blueberry argued back feeling ashamed of her friend for the first time ever! This was their first official argument for the first time in their entire lives!

"Blueberry… I know I shouldn't get involved, but you must know that I care! And I have a feeling in my heart that tells me one day you and Redbrick will be together! And when that day comes… well… you may just thank me!" Wisteria then looked to the floor and then back at Blueberry who was gob smacked and had a loss for words. Wisteria then began to make her way towards the door silently before speaking in a murmured tone "Well if you'll excuse me, I have to help some gnomes prepare for this so called party of yours! I should wish you luck I guess! Good luck Blueberry! And I wish you the best! I now feel that you should no longer take my advice and make your own decisions which you judge to be right! Like a good leader should!" Wisteria then turned and patted her lap to get Toadstool to follow her "Come along Toadstool!" And with that, Wisteria was gone.

…

Redbrick continued to work on his speech whilst everyone else in the garden bustled about trying to get this party ready. Pansy offered no help to anyone and continued to sulk on her pedestal while Boris tried to talk to her. Redbrick had to give a little credit to Boris; he really did care about Pansy. He was about the only one who truly did!

Redbrick didn't notice someone sneak up behind him and he didn't expect it. Redbrick jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice interrupt his thoughts.

"Need any help?" Redbrick turned around to see June smiling at him. Redbrick dropped his pen in shock and clasped a hand to his chest while June bent down and picked up his pen.

"June! Don't do that! I'm a bag of nerves already! I don't need you making me worse!" Redbrick snapped a little and June frowned slightly by his slight rudeness.

"What's to be so nervous about? It's only a party! And you only have to deliver a short speech! How hard can it be? I mean, you must have delivered plenty of speeches before right?" June asked and Redbrick lowered his head muttering something.

"No…" Redbrick muttered so quietly that June was unable to hear him.

"What was that?" June pressed on.

"I SAID NO!" Redbrick stressed as June took a few steps back from him. He was obviously showing his nerves and anger today, June wasn't that much of a help either. "Look June, I'm sorry! I just have never done this kind of thing before! I'm becoming leader of the red garden today and I am about to have the biggest responsibility a gnome could have! I don't expect you to understand what I'm going through, but I really need to get this right!" Redbrick said much gentler than before and June smiled again.

"Look if your going to stress about it like a ninny at least let me help!" June offered putting out her hand to try and grab the piece of paper that had Redbrick's speech written on.

"Firstly, I am no ninny! And secondly what help could you possibly give me?" Redbrick asked crossing his arms.

"If you let me read your speech that may help!" June said as Redbrick gave a defeated sigh and handed his speech to June who took her time to read it carefully.

"Well?" Redbrick exclaimed feeling a tense atmosphere begin to rise.

"I'm impressed!" June finally let out handing the sheet of paper back to Redbrick whose eyes widened.

"Really?" Redbrick asked astonished she didn't find any faults with it.

"Yeah! I don't see why you're so nervous! It's all written down! It's as if you're afraid of crowds or some-!" June began but stopped when she noticed Redbrick's head held low once again. He looked both embarrassed and sad, both at the same time! "You are aren't you?" June asked putting a hand on Redbrick's shoulder.

"I'm not afraid of the crowd! I'm just afraid everyone will laugh at me! Especially my sister!" Redbrick said not even facing June. He was afraid that she would start laughing at how ridiculous the idea was. That would have made it even worse for him.

"Aw! Poor Redbrick! Trust me Redbrick it won't be that bad! No one will laugh at you! And I think your sister is too jealous to even think about laughing at you." June explained smiling as Redbrick raised his head a little.

"But what if I mess up? She will probably make a fool of me and I will look like a stupid idiot in front of the entire garden!" Redbrick exclaimed feeling unenthusiastic once again.

"You won't mess up Redbrick!" June replied.

"You don't know that!" Redbrick said and June sighed and thought a few minutes. She then suddenly came up with a good idea that may help Redbrick out a hell of a lot.

"Ok, tell you what! When you make your speech just focus on me! Imagine no one else is there! Just imagine that I am the only one standing in front of you! You'll see!" June reassured.

"You won't laugh?" Redbrick asked cautiously feeling a little more optimistic than he did a few moments ago.

"No of course not! You have my word for it!" June put her hand out and Redbrick grasped it confidently.

"Thanks June! That should help get me through this!" Redbrick grinned and looked at his piece of paper with a confident smile.

"You're welcome Redbrick! I'm glad I could be of assistance! Now I must go and help everyone else for your leader's party! See you later!" And with that June left Redbrick alone again.

"Bye!" Redbrick whispered and waved before turning back to his sheet.

…

"Wisteria have you seen Blueberry around?" Gnorman asked as Wisteria walked past him with her trusty helper Toadstool.

"Yeah she's in my pad!" Wisteria said bitterly and Gnorman's eyebrows rose suspiciously.

"Is something wrong Wisteria?" Gnorman asked and Wisteria shook her head.

"No! Nothing is wrong! Why don't you go ask your girlfriend?" Wisteria said through gritted teeth. Gnorman was actually surprised by Wisteria's sudden mood. Wasn't she meant to be a cool and quiet gnome? Weren't all hippies peaceful? Well it was obviously a sign that the hippy era was over! But Wisteria still remained the hippy she was back in the 70's even though they were now in the 1980's era. Gnorman blinked for a second before Wisteria then walked off and Gnorman watched her leave. Toadstool on the other hand stayed behind and looked up at the handsome gnome and shrugged his little shoulders before going off to follow his loyal companion. Gnorman also shrugged his shoulders before going off to find Blueberry.

Blueberry made her way outside Wisteria's pad and slowly made her way back to a decent place so she could practice her speech. Gnorman soon found her standing nearby Wisteria's pad with a small sheet of paper reciting lines from it as if it were a play rehearsal. But this wasn't a play rehearsal! It was her speech that she was going to address the garden with. Gorman approached her cautiously and Blueberry then stopped reciting her speech and smiled at Gnorman as if nothing was wrong. But judging by Wisteria's strange behavior and the way Blueberry was trying to cover something up with that smile of hers, Gnorman was growing more suspicious.

"Hello Gnorman! Can I do anything for you?" Blueberry asked politely not even noticing Gnorman's suspicions.

"Save the leader mode for later Blueberry! What have you said to Wisteria?" Gnorman went straight to the point and Blueberry put her paper down as her eyes blinked in surprise.

"What?" Blueberry asked still trying to give Gnorman the impression nothing was wrong.

"I just walked past Wisteria and asked where you were and she said 'She's in my pad. Why don't you ask your girlfriend?' and it was in such a tone that I wouldn't expect from her. Now it's obvious that you two have had a disagreement! What did you say to her?" Gnorman explained and Blueberry sighed. She didn't need this. Not today!

"Listen Gnorman we had a little disagreement! Now can we please drop it! I have enough to stress about here without you putting more on the pile!" Blueberry exclaimed trying to ditch the subject. Gnorman on the other hand had a different idea.

"What were you disagreeing about?" Gnorman pressed on trying to squeeze the truth out of Blueberry some how.

"If you must know, she didn't think I was able to make the right choice about something that happened in the past but I know I was right and she has to get over my decision! Now can we please drop the subject before I collapse of nervous exhaustion?" Blueberry explained sitting down.

"I'm sorry Blueberry! I just like to know the truth as all! I'm sure you did make the right decision, what ever it was, and I am sure Wisteria will eventually see it too!" Gorman replied sitting next to Blueberry.

"Just think, in about an hour I will be leader of this garden!" Blueberry looked around her in amazement and took in a big breath of air.

"And a very good one at that!" Gnorman reassured.

"Thanks but you don't mean that!" Blueberry smiled turning to Gnorman.

"On the contrary I actually do!" Gnorman replied also smiling at Blueberry.

"Well I'm not going to know my speech if we just sit here and talk am I?" Blueberry then stood up and looked at her piece of paper for a few minutes. Blueberry then looked up and noticed Gnorman was still standing there with a dumfounded smile plastered on his face, Blueberry blushed as she noticed he was in fact staring at her. "Is there anything else Gnorman?"

"Oh! Yeah I just came to wish you luck! You'll do fine up there! Goodbye!" Gnorman explained before walking off shyly. Blueberry sighed and rolled her eyes a little before chuckling to herself. Today was sure going to be interesting!

…

"Today is going to be a day of extraordinary significance!" Lord Redbury said proudly surveying the area where Redbrick was going to make his speech. In front of him was a bunch of seats being laid out by gnomes for them all to sit in when the party began.

"Where do you want these chairs putting Lord Redbury?" Boris asked with a handful of chairs in arms. Lord Redbury turned to the heavy built gnome and smiled.

"Just put them over there!" Lord Redbury commanded and Boris did as he was instructed.

"Right I'll be off then!" Boris explained turning around to leave.

"Boris wait!" Lord Redbury called after him causing the gnome to stop in his tracks and turn to face his old leader. "Take care of Pansy! Especially today! I feel that today she may feel worse than usual with her younger brother taking her place as leader and all that. I am putting her in your capable hands because she seems to trust you more than anyone else in this entire garden!" Lord Rebury said and Boris nodded "Take care of my daughter Boris!"

"I will Lord Redbury! I promise you that Pansy will be safe in my capable hands!" Boris bowed a little and Lord Redbury nodded before Boris turned and headed back to what he was originally going to do.

Meanwhile Redbrick was doing a quick check on his speech while he got ready. June had came back to help him run through it with her pretending to be his audience. She was a big help to him in this particular crisis.

"Ok you wanna take it from the top once more?" June asked.

"No, I think I got it! We have run through this five times now and I don't think I can handle doing it another time!" Redbrick sighed whilst looking in the mirror at himself "Now how do I look? Do I look presentable?" Redbrick asked and June started to laugh which caused him to frown a little.

"You look fine Redbrick! Now stop fretting! You'll do fine!" June punched him lightly on the shoulder encouragingly and Redbrick smiled nervously.

"I hope so! I keep worrying that something bad is going to happen," Redbrick replied sounding a bit on-edge.

"What on earth could happen to ruin your big day?" June said patting him on the shoulder. Redbrick smiled a little more at June. She was so optimistic that everything was going to go fine! And what was Redbrick worrying about anyway? Perhaps it's time he trusted June a lot more than he was currently. It's such a shame Pansy waltzed up to them and began bursting him bubble… as usual!

"Well, let's see… the garden could set on fire! Or the cake could explode! Or someone dies of a heart attack whilst Redbrick makes his long boring speech! Or; my favourite one… Redbrick could screw up his speech and make himself look like a complete nutter in front of the entire garden!" Pansy said smugly and June rolled her eyes at her. Redbrick on the other hand just began to turn a slight shade of green as he was beginning to panic. June almost immediately noticed his behaviour and tried to calm him down. She glared back at Pansy before speaking.

"Can't you leave him alone for one second? Can't you see how nervous your brother is? He has to make a speech in front of the entire garden and you're most definitely not helping matters!" June snapped putting a comforting hand around Redbrick's shoulders to try and calm him down. Pansy just restrained a few chuckles and smirked at the new gnome.

"I can see your working your magic huh June?" Pansy put her hand on her hip and June turned away from Redbrick and faced Pansy with an _'I don't know what you're talking about'_ look on her face.

"What are you implying?" June asked pretending to not know what Pansy was talking about, but she had some idea that this conversation was going to get VERY awkward, VERY fast!

"Well… your helping my brother are you not? But by your _interpretation _of helping means that you are actually flirting. Am I right?" Pansy replied smirking smugly as her brother and June both stared at her blankly, neither knowing what to say next.

"Pansy, me and Redbrick are just friends!" June replied and Redbrick nodded.

"Friends? Yeah right! Don't take me for a fool you silly girl! I know my fathers plans for you two!" Pansy snarled and June's eyes widened. What was she on about? Why was she being so nasty to June? She hadn't said anything about Redbrick to Lord Redbury! What plans were they making?

"What plans?" June asked and Pansy began to laugh like an evil super villain which made both June and Redbrick feel a slight bit sick.

"And they haven't even told you!" Pansy continued to laugh carelessly.

"What plans Pansy?" Redbrick demanded and Pansy immediately stopped laughing and began to glare at them both.

"Why just I heard the other day that mum and dad were talking about you two! They were discussing your future!" Pansy snapped. Redbrick and June glanced at each other, both confused but soon coming to the same conclusion. It wasn't until Pansy spoke again, that their suspicions were then correct. "Apparently you two are gonna get married!"

"Now look Pansy…" Redbrick tried to get his sister off his case but she wouldn't give in. She was about to give him a piece of her mind and really put him down! This was all he needed, especially today of all days!

"Don't you '_Now look Pansy'_ me! It's bad enough that you're becoming leader, but marrying HER! This garden would be led by a bunch of idiots! I DESERVE TO BE LEADER! I ALWAYS HAVE! I was promised it! And then you showed up! Dad and mum thought you were the better choice! They thought you were special! They thought you were polite and caring to others! They paid you all their love and attention and what did I get for it? A stupid pedestal and a worthless family and a worthless life! Mum told me to come and wish you luck for today! But I'm not gonna do that! Instead I'm gonna hope to hell that you mess it up and everybody realises you're the worst choice for a leader! So you can take your speech and shove it up your butt hole! And you can officially declare yourselves 'Husband and Wife!' GOOD DAY!" Pansy screeched at both June and Redbrick before swiftly turning around and storming off. June was still getting over what had just happened while Redbrick walked over to a nearby rock and sat on it while putting his head in his hands. June noticed his behaviour when he sighed heavily and June went over to him and comforted him in anyway she could.

"Well that's set back my nerves by another seven hundred miles!" Redbrick muttered sounding depressed.

"Listen Redbrick… she's angry and upset! She'll come round!" June tried to be optimistic, but she really couldn't. She had only been in the red garden for a few weeks and she wasn't exactly familiar with Pansy or her actions. The first time she came into the garden, she actually thought she was in fact nice. It wasn't until recently that she found out otherwise. She now thought she was the nastiest gnome on the entire planet!

"You don't know what my sister is capable of June! She'll probably make this speech ten times harder to deliver! It's hopeless!" Redbrick gave in and June stood up shaking her head.

"Now don't you go giving up now! She won't do anything wrong to distract you as long as you pay your attention to me! If you look at her, THEN she will do something to put you off! But if you just imagine that I'm the only one you're delivering the speech too, THEN I will help you in any way I can!" June reassured him.

"Do you mind?" Redbrick asked looking up at her. June smiled down at the distressed gnome and put out her hand.

"Consider it a favour! Now come along! We have a speech to deliver!" June signified as Redbrick grabbed her hand and leapt to his feet. June took her arm in his and they both walked arm in arm to the party, both grinning and feeling confident.

…

"Well it's now or later!" Blueberry muttered to herself as she watched her friend help carry some chairs to their correct places. Blueberry was about to apologise to Wisteria before she was due to deliver her speech. And she knew it would be difficult because Wisteria wasn't exactly in the right type of mood to speak to Blueberry at that particular moment.

"Where do you want all of these chairs putting Earl?" Wisteria called out to an elderly gnome who was directing the gnomes who were setting up the party area.

"Oh just put them over there Wisteria! Thank you!" Earl replied and Wisteria did as instructed. Blueberry then saw her chance to go out there and talk to Wisteria, she walked out confidently and everyone suddenly stopped working and turned to face their new soon to be leader. Wisteria noticed everyone's attentions were diverted from their tasks and soon followed their gazes. She was not impressed when she saw Blueberry walking towards her.

"Wisteria, may I have a word with you?" Blueberry began feeling a little edgy with all the attentions of every gnome in the area still attached to her.

"We have nothing to discuss right now!" Wisteria huffed and began stacking chairs once again. Blueberry rolled her eyes; Wisteria had never been this stubborn! She was never the stubborn type!

"Listen Wisteria I just want to say, I'm sorry for what happened earlier!" Blueberry blurted out loud and suddenly Wisteria stopped what she was doing, she slowly turned around and put her hand on her hip. Blueberry felt the air go tense as all the blue gnomes continued to stare at her and Wisteria. Blueberry had just about enough of them making her feel uncomfortable so she decided to address all of the other gnomes "Hey! Don't you have some jobs to do?" and with that the other gnomes left the area leaving Wisteria and Blueberry alone.

"You're sorry?" Wisteria began sounding a little stunned.

"Yes! I'm sorry for what I said, but you must understand that I can make my own decisions! I don't need you to tell me who I love and who I am! But you are my best friend and I don't want a small argument getting in the way of our friendship!" Blueberry explained as Wisteria just stood there and watched her apologise. When she was finished, Blueberry awaited a reply from Wisteria, and she eventually got one!

"Of course it doesn't!" Wisteria said cheerfully "I have been thinking it over and I thought my behaviour to you and Gnorman was childish and uncalled for! I realise I have been holding you back and I guess I should just keep some of my opinions to myself! Can you forgive me Blueberry?" Blueberry then smiled reassuringly at her friend and then she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"There's nothing to forgive!" Blueberry grinned and then held out her hand "Friends?"

"BEST FRIENDS!" Wisteria replied grabbing her friend into a tight hug before speaking again "And don't you have something to do? Get ready perhaps?"

"I'm already ready Wistie!" Blueberry explained pointing at her dress while laughing.

"Oh right…" Wisteria then began to laugh along with Blueberry and they continued to do so before they both felt an arm on each of their shoulders. Both Blueberry and Wisteria turned to see Gnorman smiling that charming smile he always wore.

"I see you two are friends again!" Gnorman said happily and Blueberry and Wisteria nodded.

"Listen Gnorman, I'm sorry!" Wisteria explained and Gnorman smiled at her.

"There's nothing to forgive!" Gnorman replied before getting a hard hit on the shoulder by Blueberry.

"You stole my line!" Blueberry accused him jokingly.

"Did not!" Gnorman shouted back at Blueberry smirking.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Alright! Alright, I give up! I stole your line ok? Now don't we have a certain leader's party to go to?" Gnorman offered both Blueberry and Wisteria his arms and they gladly accepted them. All three gnomes headed towards a crowd of blue gnomes at the side of the garden where the party was being hosted. All wearing smiles on their faces the gnomes entered the party, today was going to be a special one, not just for Blueberry, but for the entire blue garden.

…

"How much longer do we have to keep this act up?" Redbrick forced a smile at several gnomes he walked past and then grimacing when he was sure they were out of sight. He was still arm in arm with June who hadn't left his side since the party began. She was there to support him and help him stay well clear from his sister who stood at the far end of the garden with Boris and her other trouble making gnome friends of hers.

"It can't be much longer now; you'll soon have to make your speech!" June whispered back to him clutching his arm tightly.

"Don't remind me!" Redbrick face palmed himself and grimaced. The entire garden was going to witness his dreaded speech!

"Just remember everything I told you and you'll be fine!" June stopped walking and turned to face Redbrick "I believe in you!" June then kissed Redbrick's cheek for good luck and he looked at her startled, she blushed but their moment wasn't seen by anyone because everyone else's attentions were now fixed on Lord Redbury who stood on top of the front stage and looked down at the crowd of gnomes who had gathered to see what was about to happen. June realised what was about to happen and smiled at Redbrick "This is it! Good luck!" June then walked away leaving Redbrick alone in the growing crowd who were now taking seats nearby the stage.

June made sure she got to the front row so it would be easier for Redbrick to turn his attentions to her when he made his speech. But unfortunately for June, Pansy and Boris took seats next to her. Pansy crossed her arms and sulked like a child having a tantrum while Boris slouched back casually. They were quite a pair. He was short and fat while she was thin and tall. June did all she could to ignore the pair and surprisingly enough they sat quietly while Lord Redbury was about to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! As you know today my son Redbrick Capulet is about to become leader of this garden while me and my wife retire. We thank you all for coming to this joyous event and my son would like to present a small speech before I give him his gift! May I present my son Redbrick!" Lord Redbury announced as everybody but Pansy and Boris clapped and cheered for Redbrick as he clutched his piece of paper nervously. June cheered louder than everyone else to try and encourage Redbrick to boost his confidence a little. And it seemed to be working!

Redbrick unfolded his paper that had his speech written on it. He glanced into the crowd as the cheers began to die down. He saw his mother and father smiling at him proudly, his sister and Boris glaring at him, and his gaze finally landed on June who smiled and winked at him reassuringly. Redbrick inhaled a deep breath before proceeding. It was either now or never!

"Eh… well I would like to thank you all for coming! It's a great honour being here and I am thrilled to-" Redbrick began but was cut off by a sudden voice from the crowd. A familiar voice in fact that everyone glared at her in annoyance.

"Just get on with it!" Pansy snapped rudely, receiving glares from nearly every single gnome in the entire garden. Redbrick wasn't glaring at Pansy, he was too nervous to even think about glaring at the time. Soon everyone's attentions turned from Pansy back to Redbrick who gulped before continuing.

"Well… uh… anyway!" Redbrick began and then realised what he was doing _'Just look at June! She's the only person here! Trust her!'_ Redbrick told himself and surprisingly enough it worked. When Redbrick fixed his focus just on June he felt a sudden rush of confidence hit his brain. Within seconds Redbrick turned back to his speech and then began confidently reading it aloud. "Well becoming leader is a very hard and crucial responsibility! And in the past I didn't think that I could do it! But today I look upon you and realise I can do it! I can do anything if I want to, but the thing is you need to believe you can do that task to achieve it! I also learned that you need to believe not only in yourself, but others too! For teamwork is just as good as being independent! I would like to thank my mother and father for believing in me from the very beginning! I would like to thank June, for believing in me and helping me ever since she arrived! She will most certainly help me when I become leader! And I thank you all for coming and so forth and I hope you except me as a decent and responsible leader! We won't take anything from the blues lightly and we will seek revenge for their despicable behaviour! Thank you once again and well… thank you!" Redbrick finished as he then bowed and everyone applauded.

"Ladies and gentlemen let's here is for our new leader Lord Redbrick!" Lord Redbury stood up and urged the crowed to cheer even more.

Meanwhile while everyone stood up to cheer Redbrick on for his speech, Pansy had just about enough of it. She suddenly stood up and stormed off out of the crowd. June couldn't have been happier to see her go but Boris on the other hand decided to go after her. He did really care about Pansy and he did promise Lord Redbury he would do what he could to look after her.

"Pansy! Where are you going?" Boris called out running after her. Pansy made her way towards the garden gate but realised that it was locked.

"Away from here!" Pansy shouted sounding very upset. When she finally decided to give up kicking the gate down she turned around to reveal to Boris that she was indeed crying. Tears of rage, tears of sadness. She knew today was going to be bad, but she hadn't realised how bad it was until the day actually arrived.

"Pansy, calm down and we can talk this over!" Boris replied trying to calm her down.

"Talk? I'm sick of talking! I get nothing out of it! No one listens to what I have to say!" Pansy wiped her eyes as tears continued to flow from her eyes. Boris hadn't seen Pansy in this state for a VERY long time. It was a change to see her upset like this.

"Pansy, you know I care about you! I will listen to what you have to say!" Boris exclaimed stepping very close to Pansy who looked at him and smiled a little.

"Yeah, you're the only one who will! You're the only one who really cares for me like no other!" Pansy touched Boris's waist and then he grabbed her and hugged her.

"Go on! Cry! Let your anger and sadness out!" Boris cooed and Pansy then continued to cry.

"Boris, don't leave me! Stay here with me! Be with me!" Pansy then let go of Boris and he got every single word of that.

"I would have it no other way!" Boris then pulled Pansy close and kissed her for the first time ever. Something would happen between them tonight that would change the future for the reds and the blues forever. And it was only between Pansy and Boris. But what could be between two gnomes could have an affect on many other gnomes!

…

Meanwhile in the blue garden Blueberry was preparing to make her speech. Both Wisteria and Gnorman sat at the front row cheering Blueberry on while Blueberry stood on the stage awaiting her speech to be delivered while her mother prepared to make an announcement to all of the blue gnomes in the garden.

Like Redbrick, Blueberry was nervous. But she had more knowledge and experience of speeches which made it much easier for Blueberry to deliver hers. And she also didn't have a pathetic sister to contradict her every five seconds which made life a hell of a lot easier for Blueberry. Everyone in this garden liked Blueberry and they would most certainly respect her a great deal when she became leader. But first she would have to deliver her speech, which she was about to do.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls! I would like to sadly announce that from this day onwards, I will no longer be your leader! As you know I am handing my responsibilities to my daughter Blueberry who has been a treasure to me since the day she was born. I will later on be giving her some gifts that may prove useful to her when she is leader… So without further ado, my I present my daughter Blueberry who will be delivering her speech!" Lady Bluebell announced and began to clap as her daughter brought out her piece of paper with her words on. The crowd clapped and cheered and Wisteria and Gnorman could be heard over the rest as they were cheering the loudest. As the applause calmed down Blueberry then began to make her speech.

"Well thanks to all of you who have made this day possible! I would say I have had my fair share of responsibilities, but by far this will be my biggest challenge yet! All you good people deserve a responsible and kind natured leader and I will do my best to be that kind of leader! I would like to thank several people for helping me through my life; to begin with I would like to thank my mother! If it wasn't for her, well I would have probably never realised that you have to take your duties seriously no matter what. And I would also like to thank Wisteria! She has been my best friend for many years and I have considered her to be more like a sister than a friend. And also I would like to thank Gnorman! He has showed me true friendship and helped me over the past couple of weeks. And lastly, thank you all! I would not be here today without you! I am proud to be the leader of the blue garden and I will make sure that we don't take any flack from the reds! If they do something to us, then we will want revenge! And I will make sure we give them just that and more! Thank you all! And have a nice time tonight!" Blueberry finished before everyone began to clap once again. Lady Bluebell smiled proudly as her daughter made her way off the stage.

"Everyone lets hear it for my daughter and our new leader Lady Blueberry!" Lady Bluebell applauded and then walked up to her daughter and whispered "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks mother!" Blueberry replied giving her mother a tight embrace before allowing her to continue to speak to the crowd.

"Well enjoy the rest of the party everyone! I will be giving Lady Blueberry her gifts later on!" Lady Bluebell said finally before making her way off of the stage.

"You were great!" Wisteria hugged Blueberry as she made her way back to Gnorman and Wisteria.

"Thanks!" Blueberry smiled gratefully "I was afraid I would mess up!"

"Mess up? No you're a natural!" Gnorman explained patting Blueberry on the back.

"I am aren't I?" Blueberry smirked before grabbing Gnorman into a hug as well.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starved! Let's see what food they have!" Wisteria then ran off towards the food table and Blueberry and Gnorman smiled before following.

"After you my lady!" Gnorman offered for Blueberry to go first. Blueberry punched him lightly and laughed.

"'My lady?' HA! But now that you mention it, thanks! I get the food first!" Blueberry then ran off to the food table ditching Gnorman.

"Oh no you don't!" Gnorman laughed running after Blueberry and Wisteria.

…

"Redbrick my boy! There you are!" Lord Redbury called out among the crowd of gnomes at the party. He approached June and Redbrick proudly and Redbrick rolled his eyes a little.

"So much for peace and quiet!" Redbrick muttered and June chuckled.

"Just go along with what he has to say!" June urged as Lord Redbury stood in front of them smiling.

"I hope you both are enjoying the party," Lord Redbury said looking at June; she smiled and bowed a little.

"Very much so Lord Redbury!" June replied.

"Oh no need to call me that anymore Miss June! Just address me as Redbury! It's my son you should address as 'Lord' from now on!" Lord Redbury pointed towards his son who stood waiting for his father to give his reasons for disturbing the pair.

"Father what would you like me to do now?" Redbrick asked trying to get straight to the point.

"Well… I wanted to give you my leader's gift for you!" Lord Redbury explained "Could we announce it to the garden?"

"Yes of course!" Redbrick replied as his father clasped his hands and made his way towards the stage again.

"I'll see later Redbrick!" June smiled before Redbrick nodded and went to follow his father to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I will now be giving my son my gift to him! May it be an heirloom for us reds!" Lord Redbury announced as another gnome passed him a wrapped item from behind. Redbrick glanced curiously as his father was given the gift and the gnome sat back down.

"Redbrick, may I give you…" Lord Redbury then handed Redbrick the item which seemed a big stick or something. Redbrick slowly unwrapped the item and it revealed to be a stick. Wait… wasn't this the trusty staff his father carried around with him?

"Is this it father?" Redbrick asked looking a little disappointed towards his father whose proud smile slowly turned into a frown.

"Of course! What did you expect? Some big statue or something? But I do have another gift for you! Just my blessing to do what you see is right for the garden!" Lord Redbury said as Redbrick examined the staff. He then noticed a smile spread on his son's lips.

"Thanks father!" Redbrick smiled and his father then grabbed him and hugged him.

"Good luck son!" Lord Redbury then let go of his son and walked off of the stage. Redbrick then smiled at his audience and they bowed slightly before he too made his way off of the stage. Today would be a day to remember after all!

…

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would now like to present my daughter with two special gifts that will carry my legacy as she grows into a very strong leader!" Lady Bluebell announced as she pushed her daughter on to the stage. Blueberry tried to resist as she had gone through enough of her mother's speeches for one day, but she knew that her mother meant well, and hopefully this would be the last speech of the day. A bit hopefully! "Firstly I would like to give my daughter my trusty shovel, it helped me in many situations and I would like to pass it down to her as an heirloom of this garden!" Lady Bluebell then brought out her shovel and handed it to Blueberry who tried to look optimistic but was really grimacing inside.

"Thank you mother, I guess…" Blueberry muttered the last part as she didn't really know what to think. Lady Bluebell was unaware of this and continued to smile proudly.

"And onto the second gift!" Lady Bluebell announced happily.

Meanwhile in the audience Wisteria and Gnorman couldn't help but make fun of Lady Bluebell's first gift. The look on Blueberry's face said it all! She was completely and utterly stunned at how lame the first gift was. Gnorman wasn't helping matters at all; he kept throwing odd hints towards Lady Bluebell which made Wisteria restrain her laughter. When Lady Bluebell announced the second gift Blueberry grimaced a little while Gnorman passed a comment which made Wisteria double over in hysterics.

"What's the second gift? A bucket to go with that shovel?" Gnorman whispered and smirked. Meanwhile Wisteria, who was trying to stop herself from laughing suddenly let go of her mouth and burst out laughing. On the stage Lady Bluebell was about to reveal Blueberry's second gift when suddenly she jumped in mid air at the sound of what sounded like laughter from the audience. Everyone turned their attentions to Wisteria and Gnorman who had no idea that everyone's including Blueberry's attentions were fixed of them.

"Good one Gnorman! HAHAHA!" Wisteria cackled before trying to calm down. By now Gnorman had realised it had all gone quiet and he felt uneasy when everyone's eyes were fixed on him and Wisteria. Gnorman put his hand on Wisteria's shoulder to get her attention and when she looked up she saw Gnorman's attention was on the other gnomes. She too felt extremely awkward when she too realised she was being watched by her fellow gnomes. "Oh! Uh, sorry… carry on!" Wisteria signified to a very shocked Lady Bluebell. It took her several moments to tear her gaze from Wisteria and to get back onto what she was about to say before she was interrupted by Wisteria's laughter.

"Uh… ok then, thank you Wisteria dear. Anyway Blueberry I would like to present you with your new gift or should I say gifts! May they be there for you when ever you need them and let's hope they help protect this garden against them wretched reds!" Lady Bluebell felt her fists clench at the word of them reds next door. After all that had happened over this last year, they could never be forgiven for what they had done. After a moments pause Lady Bluebell continued to speak "May I present you with your mascots! These bunnies!" Lady Bluebell then revealed a bunch of stone bunnies who hopped on stage. Many gnomes looked in awe at the small cute bunnies whilst some looked in shock. Blueberry was taken aback for a moment before deciding to speak to her mother who was awaiting a reply.

"Well… they are very…" Blueberry began but was cut off by her mother's eagerness.

"Cute? Useful? Wise?" Lady Bluebell pressed on excitedly.

"I was going to say the word small… but come to mention it they are very… intriguing! Yes that's the word! They are very intriguing!" Blueberry stumbled thinking of the right words to say.

"I'm so glad you like them! They will be your little followers and will keep you company when you get lonely! Also they can report back to you on what evil schemes the reds are planning!" Lady Bluebell explained rather proudly as her daughter still gave her very puzzled glances.

"Do they speak?" Blueberry asked pointing down at one of the approaching bunnies.

"Unfortunately… no, but they do communicate using their ears which impresses me a great deal if I am honest!" Lady Bluebell was now gaining smirks from the crowd as she carried on speaking. Did she have any idea that she was beginning to make a fool out of herself with her rambling? Well in truth Lady Bluebell wasn't exactly an aware kind of person, unlike her daughter who was now currently becoming a little embarrassed.

"Well how do you expect me to understand a word their saying if they communicate through their ears?" Blueberry raised an eyebrow in disbelief at her mother who just rolled her eyes.

"You'll surely think of something! What do I have to do? Write it out in stone? Anyway they are all of the gifts for today! So everyone enjoy the rest of the party and please feel free to talk to either me or your new leader about any problems you may have. Good day!" Lady Bluebell said finally before walking off of the stage whilst gaining a loud cheer from the crowd of blue gnomes.

Blueberry stayed on the stage for a few minuets glancing at her small shovel that was apparently passed down from generations of blue gnomes. Blueberry had no idea what was so special about it but she knew it would somehow come in use one day. Perhaps she could smack that spiteful Pansy across the face with it! That was a good idea to Blueberry's mind. Suddenly Blueberry wondered what Redbrick's ceremony had been like. Had he cracked under the pressure of delivering his speech? Did something go wrong? Or did it all go wonderful? Blueberry wondered this for several moments before she felt a sudden nudge on her dress. It was one of the small bunnies looking up at her curiously.

"What do you want, a carrot?" Blueberry asked looking down at the tiny bunny. The bunny shook its head and nudged her again. "Stop doing that! What do you want from me?" Blueberry continued to ask as some other little bunnies approached her curiously. The bunnies began to communicate by using their ears. Every tapping sound they made with their ears made Blueberry flinch. What was it about them that made them so annoying?

"Blueberry, Come over here!" Wisteria called out from across the garden signalling for her to come over to her. Blueberry gladly accepted and began to walk off stage towards Wisteria; little did she know that the bunnies had decided to follow her. When Blueberry turned round and saw them she sighed frustrated and continued to walk on trying to block out the ear popping sounds of bunnies ears clicking away like crickets. When Blueberry finally went over to Wisteria she smiled and hugged her friend happily.

"So how does it feel to be leader? You up for the challenge?" Wisteria winked knowing the answer already. Blueberry smirked and looked over towards the red garden with a rush of confidence spiralling down her body.

"Yes Wisteria! Indeed I am! And I can tell you something, them reds won't know what hit them if they try to mess with any blue gnome in this garden while I'm leader! They are going down big time!" Blueberry breathed contentedly and confidently as she knew this would be true.

Meanwhile Wisteria shook her head a little when Blueberry mentioned the reds. She knew who she was aiming those words to! And it wasn't Pansy, it was Redbrick! Wisteria now decided to keep her opinions to herself as she knew Blueberry would only object, and the last thing she wanted was to fall out with her friend like what happened earlier. Blueberry and Redbrick were destined to be together yet they denied it completely when the feud began. And no matter how much they cared for June and Gnorman, deep down they would eventually re-think their feelings. But by then, the feud would probably take its turn for the worst. Wisteria was no fortune teller but a gut feeling told her these! Their love was not over! But it would take a lot of time and drama to get them back to the way they started. As lovers.

Authors note: Ok I am deeply shocked by how I got carried away with this chapter! I started the majority of it ages ago but Kagnomehater4ever reminded me I need to update! Thanks once again for all of your help! And please be kind on the reviews for I am not particularly impressed with this chapter… The more interesting parts happen in the next chapter when Gnorman introduces Lawnmower racing and gets payback on Pansy for what she will do to the blue gardens fence. Also something will happen to Pansy in the next chapter which may change the fate of everything! But I won't spoil it for you! So I introduced the bunnies! They are the bunnies from the movie by the way in case anyone is wondering! Once again I am sorry for not updating for so long but life has been chaotic and I had a break from fanfiction. But I'm back now! Yay! So review! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12: The lawnmower race

Chapter 12: The lawnmower race

Authors note: Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm so happy how many I am getting! Thank you all so much! Now I told you I am updating more often and it's a promise I will try and keep. I am sorry for not updating straight away but these chapters do take a while to write as well with my personal life as well (e.g. School, friends ect) so be patient! Anyway for all you Pansy haters out there, you may just feel a little sorry for her in this chapter. Something will happen to her at the end. And Gnorman will introduce a new sport we all know as LAWNMOWER RACING! Horary! Anyway enjoy!

The next few weeks were quite emotional for both gardens. Now their old leaders had retired the gnomes had to get used to being under new management. Also after many, many arguments between Miss Montague and Mr Capulet, they had finally gotten around to upgrading their gardens. This meant all of their old stuff had to go! And that included Lady Bluebell, Lord Redbury and Lady Redbury along with many other gnomes. Both Redbrick and Blueberry were upset to see their parents go but they knew that they would be happy where ever they were going. It also helped Blueberry that she had Wisteria, Gnorman and her friends to comfort her. It also helped Redbrick for he had June and some other gnomes to help him get over his grief of his parents sudden departure.

With Pansy on the other hand it was exactly the opposite. She couldn't have been happier to see her wretched parents leave the garden forever. Actually when Mr Capulet was carrying them away everyone's faces turned to worry and sadness while she stood there and smirked. It really surprised everyone when she began to wave as if she was ecstatic to see them go out of her life forever. Her father would take that vision to his grave of his cruel daughter waving goodbye as if she never loved him. But in Pansy's eyes she never loved him, accept before Redbrick was born and her life then turned around for the worst.

But soon life went back to normal and both leaders decided to take charge of their new gardens like the responsible leaders their parents wanted them to be. But things would not remain normal for long. There was but one gnome who stood in the way of the fate of the gardens, the same one who started the feud… Pansy.

…

"Wisteria, where is Gnorman? And what on earth are you doing?" Blueberry called up to Wisteria who was now standing on the windowsill and seemed to be stretching inside the window of Miss Montague's house.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm obviously not trimming the daffodils am I? Oh and to answer your question, Gnorman's out in the alley. Said something about surveying the garden or something," Wisteria explained in a rather strained voice as if she was out of breath.

"Go on then, thrill me, what are you exactly doing up there?" Blueberry smirked and put her hands on her hips slyly.

"We're tying to get some of Miss Montague's new records out. You know, the ones she brought yesterday, the ones she said she would stick up Mr C's buttocks if he ever cut down her blueberry bush!" Wisteria whispered, but loud enough that Blueberry could hear her. Blueberry rolled her eyes and shook her head at the thought.

"I didn't really want to be reminded of that thank you!" Blueberry called up.

"Yeah let's hope she doesn't do that! What use would they be then? They would be no good to play music on!" Wisteria continued on. Blueberry would have told her to be quiet if it wasn't for Toadstool making his sudden appearance from the window he was balancing a bunch of records on his little mushroom head. Wisteria picked the records off of him and then patted the little mushroom on his head and said "Well done Toadstool lets go play some music!"

Blueberry then heard a loud yelp from the back of the garden and swiftly turned around. Wisteria almost fell of the windowsill at the shock of hearing that noise. Blueberry looked up to Wisteria and said "I'm gonna go see what that was, you take care getting down from there Wistie!" and with that Blueberry rushed off to find out what was happening out back.

"Sure thing Blue—eh I mean Lady Blueberry!" Wisteria called out before starting to make her way down off of the windowsill.

Meanwhile out in the alleyway Gnorman stood in front of the blue fence with widened eyes and an agape mouth. He was completely shocked by what was just witnessed. When he finally got his voice back he noticed someone appear from the gate. It was Blueberry and she looked very concerned.

"Gnorman are you alright? I heard you yell and-" Blueberry was unable to finish her sentence. She too had noticed what Gnorman had seen. When Gnorman got around to speaking he didn't sound shocked, he sounded angry.

"Those bloody vandals!" Gnorman exclaimed angrily "Those reds will pay for this big time!"

"We haven't heard a peep from them in weeks! Why would they do such a thing now?" Blueberry asked herself quietly. But Gnorman heard it loud and clear.

"I'll tell you why! Because those blasted reds think they can graffiti on our garden fence whenever they please. I bet you this was Pansy's making! Actually I KNOW it was her. I'll sure give her a piece of my mind!" Gnorman then stormed off into the blue garden in a mad rage. Blueberry had never seen him this angry. But her thoughts were currently on what was written all over her fence in red spray paint. It was clearly read out as _**'Reds rule and blues drool!'**_ No wonder Gnorman was angry. But Blueberry was a very calm person and she kept her anger to a bare minimum unless it was completely necessary. Blueberry was a little angry at this but decided not to show it. She soon snapped back into reality when she saw Gnorman march into the garden muttering on how he was going to kill Pansy. Blueberry thought it was best if she went with him. After all, she was the leader of the blues.

"Gnorman, what are you doing?" Blueberry called after Gnorman as he approached the big hole in the fence.

"To ask that moron what the hell she's playing at! That's what I'm doing!" Gnorman snapped causing a lot of attention on both the blue side and the red side. Soon Redbrick saw two blue gnomes at the fence so he decided to go over and see what they wanted. Redbrick was soon taken aback a little when he recognised the gnomes to be Gnorman and the new 'Lady' Blueberry.

"See now your driving everyone's attentions. I am the leader of this garden therefore I should be dealing with the problems, not you, so let me handle this!" Blueberry snapped noticing Redbrick make his way over to the hole in the fence. He wore a stern look on his face but as he drew closer that stern look turned to surprise. Blueberry's expression also changed but she didn't look surprised, just a hint of hurt fell on her face before going back to normal again. She hadn't saw Redbrick since before her leaders ceremony only a few weeks back. She still hadn't forgotten what had happened between the two of them, yet she did not care to think about the subject for it was too painful to reminisce about. Once Redbrick came face to face with the blue gnomes an awkward silence fell upon them. Redbrick and Blueberry didn't look at each other for several moments and when they finally did it was just a quick glance before looking back down again. Blueberry then finally began to speak, but not in the way Gnorman had expected.

"Lord Redbrick," Blueberry nodded a little before looking down again.

"Lady Blueberry," Redbrick replied also nodding and looking down at the floor again. Gnorman hadn't noticed the tension between the pair, he was too angry to even consider that there was something up. The silence continued to get more and more awkward until Gnorman cleared his throat quite loudly and nudged Blueberry to encourage her to speak about the matter they came to speak about in the first place.

"Oh, we need to speak to your sister as a matter of urgency!" Blueberry blurted remembering what to say. She then looked up and noticed Redbrick was carrying his father's old staff around. It must have been his present at his leader's ceremony like when Blueberry was given her trusty shovel which she wasn't carrying with her at this particular moment in time.

"Why may I ask?" Redbrick inquired curiously raising his big brown eyebrow. Why on earth would they want to speak to Pansy? Wasn't she their number one enemy? It must be serious if they need to speak to Pansy urgently. VERY serious indeed.

"The matter involves a situation with our garden fence, now if you would be so kind to get your sister here right now thank you!" Blueberry snapped a little becoming impatient with Redbrick. Redbrick was a little surprised by her attitude towards him, but it was to be expected after what she had been through. It was also expected of him after what he had been through but he would have his fair share of impatience's with the blues later on. Right now he was surprisingly calm and curious to know what his sister had done to the blues to make them this angry.

"Alright, excuse me a moment while I go get her…" Redbrick then walked off a little bewildered. He went to find his sister while Blueberry and Gnorman waited for Pansy to show her pretty brat face up and give them a reasonable explanation for her antics. That if she could give a reasonable explanation, which was highly unlikely in her case.

Blueberry and Gnorman waited for about five minuets at the fence while they heard Redbrick and his sister arguing. Redbrick was insisting she went to see what they wanted while she just told him to "Sod off and leave her alone" in her exact words. Eventually after many pushes, Redbrick managed to drag his sister out into visible view and she soon stormed over to Gnorman and Blueberry. She obviously didn't look happy, but the same could be said for Blueberry and Gnorman who now wore scowls on their faces.

"What do you bozo's want? Why don't you make yourselves useful and bury yourselves in a ditch somewhere? It would save us reds an awful lot of trouble!" Pansy snapped with her usual tone.

"You show no remorse do you?" Gnorman shook his head glairing at the red gnome before him, she too glared at him but she looked a little confused at what he was saying.

"Listen you seriously need to get a head transplant or something… I have no idea what you are talking about!" Pansy said as Gnorman and Blueberry glanced at each other before turning back to face Pansy.

"Oh you don't know? Well allow me to enlighten you on the subject! You have used red spray paint and used graffiti all over our garden fence! I demand you clean it off right away!" Blueberry finally spoke up sounding extremely furious at this point. Pansy put her hand on her hip and smirked slyly, this made Gnorman and Blueberry all the more angry with her.

"Oh, you caught me red handed! Like literally! Because I found this great new invention called spray paint and decided to put it to good use, and you blues are upset by it. Well I am not sorry because I am not even gonna think about cleaning that off. And theirs nothing you blues can do about that!" Pansy stuck her tongue out before turning around and storming off. Gnorman then thought of a smart idea! Something that Pansy couldn't refuse.

"Wait! I see you're a very good lawnmower driver…" Gnorman began and pansy turned around crossing her arms. She knew where this was heading.

"Yeah, and?" Pansy scoffed.

"Gnorman what are you doing?" Blueberry whispered to him sounding a little surprised and shocked by this. But Gnorman chose to ignore her and focus on Pansy.

"Well I happen to know how to ride a lawnmower myself. What about if we have a little race? And if you loose you clean off our fence," Gnorman explained with a hint of pride in his voice.

"What if I win? What's in it for me?" Pansy stepped closer to Gnorman; she was indeed interested in this challenge.

"We will clean it off of our fence and you can have the next free shot at us without any comebacks! Deal? Or no deal?" Gnorman offered his hand and hoped that Pansy would take the bait and accept the challenge, but knowing Pansy she probably would.

Pansy thought for a moment, she had nothing to loose if she accepted his challenge. Didn't he realise she was like on of the best lawnmower drivers in history? Or was he too stupid to see it? Pansy knew she would obviously win this challenge and she would bring better pride to the reds if she did this. Pansy grinned and accepted his hand and shook it roughly. "Deal! I will see you out back tomorrow morning! May the best red win!" Pansy then turned around and smiled evilly as she walked off. This day was only going to get better.

Pansy walked past her brother without passing a rude comment or anything. She was too happy to have a go at him or anyone. Redbrick looked back towards Blueberry and Gnorman and saw Gnorman also wore that smirk Pansy was carrying with her, but Blueberry wasn't. That was a little strange.

"Gnorman, what have you done?" Blueberry sighed shaking her head disappointedly.

"What? That gnome needs to be taught a lesson, and I can give her a lesson she will never forget!" Gnorman boasted confidently. Blueberry then sighed again and put her hand on his shoulder to try and get him back into reality.

"Don't you realise what you have got yourself into? Pansy is the BEST lawnmower driver the reds have! Surely you should know that no one has beaten her yet!" Blueberry explained sounding a little distressed but Gnorman sounded amused more than worried.

"You underestimate me Lady B! Back in my old garden I was challenged all of the time by a lot of skilled lawnmower drivers but I am afraid I beat them all and became the best of the best. I don't mean to boast but you should have seen the look on their faces when I crossed the finish line before them. I just hope I get the privilege yet again when I beat Pansy tomorrow morning! So don't you worry Lady B, the Gnormster is on the case!" Gnorman winked before walking off only to be stopped when Blueberry called after him.

"Firstly don't call me Lady B! You make me sound like my mother. And secondly be careful tomorrow Gnorman! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Blueberry exclaimed looking a little worried.

"You know, you look very cute when you're afraid for my personal well being. It's as if you have feelings for me," Gnorman smirked and Blueberry blushed a little.

"Oh be off with you! Don't you have a lawnmower to check up on?" Blueberry asked changing the subject as quickly possible to avoid any more embarrassment.

"Very well Lady Blueberry!" Gnorman teased running off towards the garden shed. Blueberry chuckled and rolled her eyes. He really was funny at times, even if he embarrassed Blueberry.

…

"Is it just me, or does Pansy look happy?" June waltzed over to Redbrick not looking too happy. With the state she was in, it was if she had been working all morning, which in June's case was true.

"Yes she has been challenged by Gnorman from the blue garden to a lawnmower race after she used graffiti all over their garden fence," Redbrick explained not noticing June frown.

"Well after what happened earlier this morning I am surprised that Pansy is smiling at all!" June explained sounding a little drained and tired. Redbrick turned to face June and gave her a puzzled look. What did she mean?

"Why what happened this morning?" Redbrick inquired curiously.

"Well I woke up this morning to find Pansy was throwing up on them new marble slabs Mr Capulet put in place the other day. Pansy didn't have the courtesy to throw up on the grass did she? And guess who had to clean it up?" June pointed to herself in a frustrated manner and Redbrick felt extremely sorry for her.

"Why are you so good to her after the way she treats you?"

"I don't do it for her Redbrick, I do it for you!" June explained smiling a little as Redbrick did the same.

"How long has she been having this morning sickness for now?" Redbrick then changed back to the original subject and June's features fell yet again.

"3 days now. And yet she still refuses to see a doctor about it! I tell you Redbrick, if I have to put up with this anymore I will seriously explode! And I am a patient woman, but sometimes my patients can go over its limit!" June replied sounding more and more agitated with every word.

"Perhaps it's just a virus or something! It will soon pass!" Redbrick assured.

"I hope so for her sake as well as mine!" June said trying to calm herself down.

"Don't worry June; everything will turn out right eventually!"

"Why are you so optimistic all of a sudden?" June asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure…" Redbrick smirked and June laughed and punched his shoulder gently.

"Well I had better get some more jobs done and you have your duties to attend to! See you later Lord Redbrick!" June winked before walking off again. Redbrick sighed; he still wasn't used to his new title.

…

The next morning was a little chaotic for Gnorman; he was having trouble getting his new lawnmower out into the alleyway. It was such a heavy built one that it was extremely hard to push by itself. In the end Gnorman ended up getting them little annoying bunnies to help him get that hunk of machinery into the alleyway.

"And Miss Montague calls this the new and improved modern lawnmower? I've had more joy with a combine harvester, well whatever they are called…" Gnorman muttered as he pushed the lawnmower through the gate with the little bunnies. Crowds of blues were now gathering into the alleyway and had even brought a box so they could sit in when the race would begin. Gnorman was actually surprised at how many gnomes had turned up to see this event. Nearly everyone in the entire garden was out here. Even Wisteria decided to show up but remained near the gate at all times. If Pansy was in one of her smashing moods again, she would have to be extra quick and careful to make a daring escape.

When the lawnmower was finally put at the starting line Gnorman turned and faced his cheering crowd. He smiled encouragingly and then turned to be greeted by Blueberry. She still looked a little concerned but she tried to give Gnorman a little encouragement as he was living in the moment before Pansy would destroy it.

"Come to wish me luck?" Gnorman asked expecting a yes.

"Nope. Just came to smack your behind as all… of course I came to wish you luck silly!" Blueberry smacked him on the shoulder gently and Gnorman laughed. Soon their laughter came to a bare minimum and both gnomes stood there and stared softly into each others eyes. Then Gnorman did the unexpected, and at the wrong time too. He kissed Blueberry on the lips for the first time. Blueberry was suddenly shocked by it and by the time she realised what she was doing she didn't even notice someone exit the red gate.

Redbrick made his way out of the red garden glumly as he saw the entire blue garden awaiting Pansy's arrival. But as he looked closely he saw a sight which broke his heart a little. He saw Gnorman kissing Blueberry on the lips; it was hard to imagine that about half a year ago Redbrick was doing the exact thing! But times had changed and the feud had emerged tearing their relationship apart. Redbrick and Blueberry still weren't completely over their love for each other and the only person who saw the truth was Wisteria. Speaking of Wisteria, she noticed Redbrick make his way towards Gnorman and then noticed the look of sorrow on his features. Wisteria felt extreme guilt as Blueberry and Gnorman continued to kiss right in front of Redbrick's face. When Redbrick made his way up to Gnorman he waited a moment before clearing his throat to get his attention. Gnorman suddenly realised what he was doing and let go of Blueberry and they blushed of embarrassment. But the damage had been done and Redbrick looked as if he were about to cry.

"Lord Redbrick! I trust your sister is ready to challenge me is she not?" Gnorman asked as many red gnomes departed from their garden to join the crowd for the race. Redbrick took a few moments to reply as he glanced at Blueberry who now wore a slight look of guilt on her face.

"Huh? Oh yes she will be out any moment!" Redbrick replied and Gnorman clasped his hands together eagerly.

"Great! Well I had better get my lawnmower ready, see you after the race Blueberry!" Gnorman winked and Redbrick turned to face Blueberry again who just nodded plainly at Gnorman's wink. She felt too awkward and unhappy to face Redbrick right now. She knew he looked deeply hurt by what had just happened between her and Gnorman and it made her feel guilt in her heart. Wait, he wasn't still in love with her? Was he?

"Lord Redbrick," Blueberry bowed her head slightly and stood awkwardly next to him.

"Lady Blueberry," Redbrick also bowed his head and clutched tightly onto his stick. "So how are you Lady Blueberry?"

"I am fine I can assure you Lord Redbrick." Blueberry replied.

"So are you two a couple now?" Redbrick inquired glancing over at Gnorman's direction.

"Yes… I mean no! We are not a couple! What about you and June?" Blueberry asked looking around the crowd to keep her eyes away from Redbrick.

"No we aren't a couple but she is a very good friend! But perhaps something may come of our bond just like yours with Gnorman a few seconds ago!" Redbrick explained.

"Listen Redbrick I was just wishing him luck!" Blueberry exclaimed trying not to give Redbrick the wrong impression.

"I'm sure you were! You never kissed me like that…" Redbrick said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"I can now see why I didn't! To be honest I never realised what such a pompous moron I was in love with! I must have been out of my mind to be in love with you!" Blueberry snapped sensing an argument was about to arise.

"The feeling is Muteral!"

"Don't you mean mutual? Or are you dumb as well as selfish?"

"Don't you dare call me that! Didn't you for once think I would have given it all up for you? My life, my family, my friends, everything I cared about to be with you! Or didn't you care? I can tell you now Lady Blueberry, I am so glad I didn't elope with you! I'm actually glad we are enemies! So don't you dare call me selfish you silly old bat! We may have been lovers back then but we are sure enemies now! Now make way for the winning garden for my sister will win this competition and then your boyfriend will be just like the others in your garden, spineless and incapable of doing anything!"

"Why you cold hearted little bast-!" Blueberry began but was cut off by an approaching voice from behind.

"Is anything wrong Redbrick?" it was June and she immediately grabbed Redbrick's arm to give Blueberry a clear message which she got almost instantly.

"No June, Lady Blueberry was just leaving," Redbrick hinted and Blueberry was actually glad to get away from him. June could have him for all she cared; to her he was just an average idiot she despised. But he was more than that! And she knew it.

Blueberry soon walked off over towards Wisteria who had witnessed the entire commotion between the pair. Blueberry sighed frustrated and put her head in her hands and Wisteria patted her back comfortably.

"I saw what happened there Blueberry," Wisteria explained and Blueberry then looked up.

"He is so… URGH!" Blueberry yelled out loud.

"Don't worry Blueberry! He is just not you to seeing you with another man as all," Wisteria tried to reassure Blueberry but she knew it wasn't just that.

"No it goes deeper than that Wisteria! He is such an idiot! You know he just said he would have given it all up for me! I know that isn't true! He is really pathetic at times!" Blueberry exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Wisteria began and Blueberry looked up at Wisteria in disbelief.

"What?"

"Well he almost got you to elope with him! He would have surely left everything behind to be with you! I think it was you who wouldn't have. I mean you cared too much for me and your mother to just disappear like that to be with someone. But I will agree with you, he is being pathetic. Yet at the same time, so are you. If you two are going to keep denying your feelings like this, at least act as if you're over each other instead of taking your emotions out on each other! Now don't argue back at me Blueberry because you know that I am right! Now you either accept the way things are and move on like a sensible person would, or you will linger in the past and use your emotions as an excuse to feud! It's your decision!" Wisteria explained and Blueberry stood there in silence. She knew Wisteria was right and she decided not to argue this time.

"Your right as always Wisteria! I know I shouldn't argue with him but sometimes I just can't help it! After all we have been through I have as much right to hate him as much as he does to me! But life isn't fair anymore! I wish we just packed our bags and left this area forever for a better place where we could be free from all of this feuding! But the reds anger us blues and we feel the need to seek some sought of revenge on them. But your right, I need to grow up and face this feud as it is! Who cares about my past feelings? Surely not me!" Blueberry said confidently acting as if she was telling the truth, but Wisteria looked deep into her soul and saw a different story that told her the complete opposite. But Blueberry wouldn't listen to what Wisteria had to say on that subject no more. But Wisteria knew that in many years to come, things would turn out differently and life could get better! But would Wisteria be there to see it?

Wisteria was suddenly jolted from her train of thoughts when the crowd of red gnomes suddenly began to cheer. Pansy then made an appearance outside the red gate and she looked confident and boastful (as usual). Boris was not far from her side as she made her way towards the starting line. Some little gnomes had brought her lawnmower in line with Gnorman's at the starting line and a young blue gnome was ready to wave that little novelty flag of hers which looked very tatty and dirty. Redbrick and Blueberry stood on opposite sides of the alleyway and kept their distance from each other. Wisteria and Blueberry stood by the blue fence whilst Redbrick and June stood near the Lawrence garden fence. Gnorman stood next to his lawnmower casually as he watched Pansy and Boris walking towards him. He was amused at the mere sight of Pansy arguing with Boris whether she was fit to ride or not.

"Are you sure you're well enough to race Pansy? You shouldn't really be racing after the way you have been feeling these past few days!" Boris asked actually sounding concerned for the first time in like, ever. Pansy shoved his comments and gave him a cold glare in return for his concerned glance.

"Boris I told you I'm fine! No way am I dropping out for some silly little blue crack pots! We are going ahead with this race if it's the last thing I ever do! Speak one more time about my condition and I swear to God I will punch you!" Pansy threatened and Boris lowered his head a little. There was no point in arguing with her for Boris would never win. He might as well quit while he was ahead. Boris then decided to join the rest of the red crowd and took a place near the front.

Pansy stormed off towards the starting line and turned to face Gnorman and glared. Gnorman actually smiled casually and Pansy's glare deepened. She noticed he was so calm and cool about this competition, well just wait and see what she had in store for him. He may be in for a big surprise!

"Listen blue boy and listen close, you may be all chilled and relaxed now but just wait until I have finished with you! You won't be able to stand up from the sheer force of this race. You'll be lucky if you could even walk!" Pansy threatened pointing one of her small delicate fingers at him. But those fingers weren't so delicate, actually truth be told they were lethal! But Gnorman didn't flinch, actually he laughed.

"You know I have raced your type before. You all act rough and tough and use strong threats to try and get my spirits low. Well I'm sorry to have to say this Pansy but I will not be let down by you or your death threats. Your brother and your garden may have to put up with it, but I don't. Oh and a little fact for you to take with you during this race… all of the gnomes who have threatened me before a race have all lost to me! I would watch what you say Pansy, you may regret it!" Gnorman spoke confident as always as he hopped onto his lawnmower. Pansy on the other hand just stood there fuming, she knew he was just trying to get her down but sadly enough it was working. But she would show him! She was a very good rider! No one could beat her. Not even some silly little blue!

"May the best red win!" Pansy then hopped onto her lawnmower and started it up. Gnorman did the same and they both awaited the little blue gnome girl to give the signal for the race to begin. She quickly scrambled in front of the lawnmowers and put her flag high in the air. Gnorman swiftly turned and winked and Blueberry and she nodded enthusiastically. Pansy kept her gaze swiftly on Gnorman and kept her eyes as narrow as they could ever be. Gnorman returned her glares but not with so much force. After all this was a race for justice, not rivalry. But little did Gnorman know; that was the only case in Pansy's eyes.

"On your marks…" the girl called out and Pansy and Gnorman revved their engines with a lot of velocity!

"Get set…"

"GO!"

Pansy was first to put her lawnmower off of the track. She began to pick up speed as she sped her lawnmower along the dirt as fast as she could. Little did she know was that Gnorman came up along side her and also picked up speed. Once Pansy realised that Gnorman was about to overtake her she revved her engine even more so she could get away from him. Gnorman also picked up more speed as they soon entered the first turning near the road. They had both agreed to do two laps and not cheat during the race (which would be a very hard thing to resist in Pansy's case) but in order to win Pansy had to play by Gnorman's rules. Unfortunately.

As they entered the first turning Pansy seemed to miss her chance to pick up speed and Gnorman overtook her in a flash. Pansy was first dazzled by what he had just done, but she soon went back to being determined again. Refusing to be beaten by a blue Pansy picked up speed once again and soon found herself inches behind Gnorman's lawnmower. Gnorman turned around and saw how close Pansy was to overtaking him so he decided to make it more difficult for her. As she went to overtake him he moved in the same direction blocking her chances of overtaking him. Pansy tried it again on the other side but yet again Gnorman predicted where she was going and moved along with her. Pansy was begging to panic as she had no where to go and they were about to complete their first lap. She couldn't show her crowd of adoring fans that she was being outdone by a blue! She would never hear the last of it!

Back in the crowd Blueberry saw the approaching lawnmowers entering their first lap and she noticed Gnorman was in the lead. As he approached the starting line he noticed Blueberry and winked at her from a distance. Keeping eye contact for several seconds Gnorman lost track of his concentration leaving him venerable to Pansy. Noticing Gnorman had slowed down a little near the next turn Pansy took her chance, she decided she would show off in front of the entire crowd of gnomes and do a very tight U turn so she could take the lead. Gnorman's thoughts were suddenly shot out of mid air when a flash of red passed his lawnmower. Pansy had been very slick and impressive with her U turn and had managed to pick up speed and zoom right ahead of Gnorman leaving him in a very tight position. Gnorman sped up to try and catch up with Pansy and when he was about to overtake Pansy yet again, she did what he did to her on the previous lap. She blocked him off and continued to do so as they approached their next turn leading to their last lap. Gnorman noticed Pansy was too busy smirking in pride to pay any attention to a sneak attack. As she continued to drive like a maniac going from left to right all of the time, Gnorman waited until she went right and then he did the exact opposite at the same time. When she went right, he went left and as they zoomed round the corner he managed to get past her lawnmower like a breeze. Pansy took a few seconds to get back control over her vehicle and witness what had just happened. She soon gained on him and they were zooming neck in neck to the finish line.

Back in the crowd the reds and blues were cheering on their racers while their leaders just stood and watched the competition unfold. Redbrick and June were extremely silent as everyone else around them were loud and encouraging. It was the same with Blueberry and Wisteria, although they had their fingers crossed and their hopes held high. On one occasion Blueberry passed a curious glance towards Redbrick and June only to find he was glaring at her. She returned his glare for several moments before she heard the crowd roar even louder. Blueberry and Redbrick turned away from each other and they both noticed two distant figures in the distance coming closer by the second. Everyone soon recognised it to be Pansy and Gnorman racing towards the finish line. The cheers began to get louder and louder as the two neck in neck gnomes got closer.

Pansy was beginning to panic at this rate. Every time she moved her lawnmower forward, Gnorman was always there to do the same. They were now heading towards the finish line at an alarming speed and neither gnome was prepared to give in now. Gnorman wanted justice and he wanted Pansy to clean what mess she had created, but Pansy just wanted to beat him so she could show off and claim that she was better than him. And that wasn't what this game was about, was it? Pansy suddenly began to clutch her stomach in sheer agony but realised that she only had one had at the controls and that Gnorman was gradually gaining speed on her. Pansy suddenly felt really terrible inside like she had for the past 3 days. She had no idea what was wrong with her but she insisted that she kept going and wouldn't give in to Gnorman no matter how bad her insides were at this point in time.

Gnorman noticed he was but less than a few yards away from the finish line and he then took his chance. When Pansy began to clutch her stomach again he took his chance and zoomed past the finish line and all of the blue gnomes began to cheer as loud as they could. Gnorman slowed his lawnmower down and stood on top of it waving to his crowd of blue gnomes who were all now cheering much louder than anyone he had ever heard before. He noticed the reds had gone deadly quiet and he could have sworn he had sworn Redbrick threw his trusty staff down in anger.

As Pansy pulled up she felt extreme pain but ignored it by unleashing a big explosion of anger. She hopped straight off of her lawnmower and stormed over to Gnorman in a fierce rage. Gnorman noticed her anger and could hardly blame her, yet he didn't pity her one bit.

"YOU HALF WITLESS TWO HEADED PIECE OF GARBAGE!" Pansy roared fists blazing "YOU CHEATED YOU STUPID MORON!"

"I won fair and square Pansy, no cheating was involved," Gnorman explained rather calmly but Pansy still continued to march over there and give him a piece of her mind.

"I WANT A REMATCH YOU PIECE OF—ARGH!" Pansy began but suddenly dropped to the floor and clutched her stomach in agony. At first everyone thought it was an act to show off like her usual self. But when Boris suddenly rushed over he noticed it was no joke, she was in fact in pain.

"Lord Redbrick!" Boris called out and both June and Redbrick rushed over immediately. June bent down and examined Pansy herself and her signs were indeed true. But Pansy hadn't been like this before; she had minor stomach pains but nothing as extreme as this! Pansy looked up at Redbrick who awaited her to speak.

"We must get her to a doctor!" June explained standing up and Redbrick nodded.

While all this was occurring the blues went deadly silent but the occasional whisper could be heard within the crowd. Blueberry and Wisteria gave each other puzzled looks as Redbrick, June and Boris all picked a semi conscious Pansy off of the floor and carried her into their garden. Gnorman stood nearby and watched them rush past him and as he watched Boris glared. It was as if they blamed Gnorman for this! That was absurd for he had done nothing but win a harmless race. Perhaps her stress levels went off the rails! Yeah that was probably what was wrong with her!

Soon the crowds began to disperse, but the blues took longer to leave than the reds. The red gnomes hurried away to see what was going on with Pansy while the blues just acted as if nothing had happened. As they walked back into their garden, many blue gnomes passed comments to each other like "She deserved everything she got!" or "Talk about showing off!" but what they didn't realize was that what had happened out there was real. Too real in fact that no one realized what was wrong with her. But all would be revealed soon enough, and the outcome would not be so great. Especially for Blueberry or Redbrick.

Back in the red garden June had managed to get a hold of one of the doctor gnomes that roamed around the garden healing the sick and injured. Redbrick and Boris had placed Pansy down nearby the pond and now she was fully conscious and clutching her stomach as tight as wire on a washing line. The doctor sat beside Pansy and began to examine her. June, Redbrick and Boris left them to it and went off in a slight worry. But Redbrick wasn't as worried as a normal brother would be about his sister, yet again his sister was no ordinary sister now was she? Overall Boris was the most worried but tried not to show it by putting on his strong face, but it was obvious he was worried.

Meanwhile the doctor carried his little check board and began to write down notes. He was a small gnome with a long beard and glasses. His apron made him look like a doctor and he looked very professional. But he didn't seem that way to Pansy. His observations began to irritate Pansy but that was the least of her concerns. Right now she was too much in pain to argue with anyone.

"And how long have you been throwing up?" the doctor asked still not looking over his clip board. He adjusted his glasses and continued to write. Pansy struggled to speak but she managed to speak through gasps of pain.

"Three—blinking—days!" Pansy gasped trying to get a tighter grip on her stomach.

"And the pains?" The doctor continued now looking up as Pansy glared through her tearstained eyes. She wasn't crying properly, but the pain was unbearable and she couldn't control her eyes.

"Well they haven't been this bad before! Do you know what's wrong with me or not? ARGH!" Pansy then doubled over in pain once again as she finished her sentence.

"Hmm… you will have to give me a few moments to recognise the symptoms and then I can give you a thorough diagnostic of your condition," the doctor then stood up and walked away "One moment please!"

As Pansy waited she continued to feel pain. Pain all in her stomach which was excruciating beyond anything she had ever felt in her entire life! Pansy felt she was going to slip into unconsciousness at any moment but the pain kept coming back to prevent that from happening. Whatever this was, Pansy was sure gonna feel angry after it.

When the doctor returned he seemed a little on edge. It was as if he was about to reveal some bad news. Pansy, still in pain, also noticed this and she began to get impatient at his silence.

"Well? What's bloody wrong with me?" Pansy looked up and the doctor slowly approached her cautiously. He had no idea how she would react to his information and he was a little scared of her, even when she was in this venerable state.

"There is nothing wrong with you Miss Pansy," the doctor said calmly and Pansy gave him a half scowl and half bewildered look.

"Nothing wrong? How can you say that when I'm like—ARGH—this?" Pansy tried to ignore the pain and focus on what the doctor was saying. But he looked too nervous to reply to her.

"Well, ugh… your condition is fine. You just have a small…um… thing inside you," the doctor said gently trying to say this as delicately as he could.

"**WHAT thing?" **Pansy raised her eyebrows and attempted to sit up. And although the pain was still there, she felt more uncomfortable with what the doctor was saying than her stomach pains at this current time.

"Well… it's quite a delicate matter to discuss and you should be very happy… um I don't know how to tell you this… it's quite… uh…" the doctor rambled and now Pansy had lost her patience completely.

"OUT WITH IT MAN!" Pansy grabbed the bumbling doctor by his neck collar and snarled. He gulped and inhaled a breath of air before replying to her. Usually this would be a joyous thing to talk about but not with Pansy. She terrified him, especially when she was like this. It was best to get it over and done with and brace himself for impact when she finally would decide to react.

"You're pregnant!" the doctor blurted aloud! And Pansy suddenly let go of his collar. Did he just say she was **pregnant?**

And little did anyone know that this day would affect many other days to come…

Authors note: 0_0 who's shocked? Tell me! I bet many of you are shocked that this story took a twist so sudden like this! Right? Well it had to happen eventually! Anyway how did you like it? Be honest please. And please review and tell me what you think! Your thoughts do count! Thank you so much!


	13. Chapter 13: A shock to us all!

Chapter 13: A shock to us all…

Authors note: Thank you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter! It means a lot! In case your wondering, I will update 'Much ado about Tybalt and Rosie' but I would like to do more chapters on this story first because there are many elements referring back to this story in that one and half of the key points haven't happened yet. So be patient! I will update that eventually! Anyway shocking news last chapter wasn't it? How will the others react to this news? But most importantly… how will Pansy react? Enjoy!

_"Well… it's quite a delicate matter to discuss and you should be very happy… um I don't know how to tell you this… it's quite… uh…" the doctor rambled and now Pansy had lost her patience completely._

_"OUT WITH IT MAN!" Pansy grabbed the bumbling doctor by his neck collar and snarled. He gulped and inhaled a breath of air before replying to her. Usually this would be a joyous thing to talk about but not with Pansy. She terrified him, especially when she was like this. It was best to get it over and done with and brace himself for impact when she finally would decide to react._

_"You're pregnant!" the doctor blurted aloud! And Pansy suddenly let go of his collar. Did he just say she was **pregnant?**_

…

"I'm… pregnant?" Pansy asked slowly as if she was looking at nothing. The doctor cautiously stood up after almost being viciously handled by a very stunned Pansy. The doctor nodded slowly and glanced at his shoes.

"Yes…" The doctor replied gaining his energy and still staring at his shoes. The atmosphere was beginning to get very tense at this particular moment as Pansy still didn't have a proper grip on reality. The doctor wasn't helping matters either by just waiting for Pansy to throttle him.

Pansy couldn't believe this. She didn't know if this was all a dream or if it was actually reality. Pansy hoped that it was just a bad dream because she was in no fit state to be a mother! How could this have happened? To her in the very least! What was she going to tell everyone? That they would have to respect her because she was pregnant? Pansy had no respect at all and she didn't want any! Neither did she want this brat that was currently growing inside her! She wanted to just tear it out and throttle it for causing all of her problems. But she knew she couldn't. Unlike humans, gnomes couldn't have abortions… well not unless you wanted your entire belly area cracked and then re-glued afterwards. No Pansy may not have wanted this baby but she would have no choice but to go through with it whether she liked it or not!

The doctor looked up at Pansy who then slowly came to grip with the situation. Normally any ordinary mother would jump with joy at the news of having a baby, but not Pansy. It was as if someone had told her she was about to get sentenced to death or something deadly serious. But instead such joyous news for others was a curse to Pansy Capulet.

"So how long do I have doctor?" Pansy asked turning her head slowly to face him. The doctor's head lifted from gazing at his shoes and he then spoke calmly.

"Till what?" the doctor asked slightly confused.

"TILL THIS WRETCHED TRIPE IS BORN!" Pansy screeched pointing at her stomach as she said this.

"Oh a few months yet… I cannot determine what date yet Miss Pansy. It's too early to make such estimates…" the doctor said sounding professional again.

"Great! Why did this have to happen to me? I am not fit to be a mother!" Pansy sighed and put her head in her hands before looking up at the doctor once again. She looked both agitated and upset at the same time. This was a very rare occasion for Pansy to be like this.

"It will all come in good time Miss Pansy! Now would you like me to inform Lord Redbrick you are alright?" the doctor inquired and Pansy froze. What was her brother gonna say about this? Or anyone else for that matter! _'Now the blues will think I'm a venerable target! Brilliant!'_ Pansy thought to herself.

"Yeah sure go tell my idiotic brother that I'm pregnant! Make my day!" Pansy snapped crossing her arms as if she was in a tantrum. The doctor didn't know whether to take this as sarcasm or an actual order. But all the same the doctor decided it was best to go tell their new leader what was going on. They would be curious to know anyways.

While the doctor went off to find Redbrick, June and Boris, Pansy glared down at her stomach. "You see what trouble you've caused me?" Pansy snarled resisting the urge to punch her stomach hard. Pansy didn't want this child. Neither did she want everyone taking her more seriously because she had a small child to take care of. This wasn't meant to happen to her! Why did it have to happen to her?

Several minutes later the doctor came back followed by a very thrilled June, a baffled Redbrick and a stunned Boris. June seemed the only one to be completely thrilled by what was going on and the more she grinned, the more Pansy scowled.

"Congratulations Pansy! You must be so happy!" June grabbed Pansy into a quick embrace and Pansy immediately pushed her off. Pansy gave her a deathly glare whilst June gave her a surprised glance. June obviously didn't know Pansy well enough to know she had no joy in having this news. June would've thought that even Pansy would be thrilled to have a child but she obviously wasn't. Also, Pansy was beginning to hate June just as much as her brother. Probably because they were spending more and more time with each other each day! And June would probably become Redbrick's wife one day which would give Pansy all the more reason to hate her!

"Don't you **dare** congratulate me! I am not happy; as a matter of fact I am completely the opposite! I do NOT want this child and I would rather burn in hell than become a mother! So don't you congratulate me for this… THING inside me! You may be looking forward to having children but I most certainly am not! Maybe you and my dear brother will have plenty of brats to raise one day! But I can tell you now; this gnome will regret the day it was born!" Pansy shouted before storming off into the bushes. June was actually taken aback by Pansy's retorts. She had never expected her to be this angry. Perhaps congratulating her was a bad idea after all.

…

As Blueberry and Wisteria entered the blue garden a look of surprise slowly crept onto their features. They both glanced at each other before speaking.

"Well…" Wisteria began looking straight ahead.

"Well what?" Blueberry asked confused.

"That was different…" Wisteria continued "I mean, it's not everyday you see Pansy acting that pathetic to get attention is it?"

"What if she wasn't acting?" Blueberry wondered looking down in deep thought.

"What do you mean? Of course she was acting! Right?" Wisteria smirked to begin with but her smirk slowly turned to a look of confusion as she too was curious about Pansy's behavior.

"Well she wouldn't act THAT over the top normally would she? I mean she is shallow and all that but this time I actually think she was in fact in actual physical pain!" Blueberry explained as they both began to walk back into their garden. The gnomes seemed to be going about their normal business all accept one.

"Well yeah… something's up…" Wisteria replied but then noticed someone out of the corner of her eye near the fence. "Hey… isn't that Gnorman over near the fence?" Wisteria pointed and Blueberry followed her gaze. It was indeed Gnorman, and he was in fact eavesdropping on someone's conversation.

"Yes it is!" Blueberry said "What's he up to?"

Gnorman actually found himself giggling like a child at what he was hearing. It was shocking yet funny at the same time! Gnorman pressed his head against the fence and listened closely as he still heard voices on the other side of the fence. That was until he heard someone clear their throat to get his attention that was when he noticed Blueberry and Wisteria standing there cross armed.

"Gnorman! Are you eavesdropping on someone else's conversation?" Blueberry asked trying to sound serious.

"Sssh!" Gnorman told them before turning back to the fence "It's about Pansy and it doesn't sound good for her, for a change…"

"What are they saying?" Wisteria whispered taking a step closer.

"Wait a sec… I can hear the brat herself talking! Or should I say yelling! Damn that girl really needs to take a chill pill before she dies of a heart attack!" Gnorman whispered referring to Pansy as he continued to snigger like a child Blueberry sighed and waltzed up to Gnorman to try and tear him away from the fence.

"Gnorman you shouldn't be prying into other people's affairs!" Blueberry whispered trying to pull Gnorman away from the fence. He resisted her pull and continued to remain pressed against the fence.

"Wait! I hear another voice! Oh… it's the tart herself!" Gnorman turned to Wisteria and Blueberry who gave him puzzled looks.

"Who's the tart?" Wisteria asked still keeping a low voice.

"That June girl… you know the one who keeps herself attached to that Lord Redbrick every second! She tries to act all sweet and innocent but she is really as bad as him! I tell you if they get married, they will be a right pair to run that garden!" Gnorman explained.

"Can we please change the subject?" Blueberry asked not wanting to speak about Redbrick or June. Wisteria gave her a knowing look and knew why she was like this while Gnorman blanked for a second before replying to her.

"Ok then Lady B… Wait… I hear Pansy again!" Gnorman then plastered his face the wall and listened extremely closely. Blueberry and Wisteria remained silent as Gnorman's expression went to one full of shock and surprise. Was he hearing things or was this the actual truth?

"What's wrong Gnorman?" Wisteria asked putting her hand on his shoulder. He jumped back a little and regained his breath before replying. He was still shocked and surprised by what he had just heard. Blueberry and Wisteria both awaited him to reply and when he finally did, they too were in for a big surprise.

"Your not gonna believe this!" Gnorman began "I just overheard Pansy say she was…"

"She was what? Gnorman?" Blueberry asked.

"…Pregnant…" Gnorman finally replied and both Wisteria and Blueberry were at a loss for words.

…

"How can she possibly be pregnant?" Redbrick asked slightly angrily as he walked off. He was soon followed by June who had to run after him to catch him up.

"That is actually a shock to us all Redbrick! I thought she would be happy to have a child! But I obviously underestimated her. Yet again…" June looked away feeling a little silly from what had happened back there.

"Listen June… Most gnomes would be thrilled to hear the news of having a child. But not my sister! She herself knows that she isn't up to the challenge of being a mother, yet alone being responsible enough to raise it!" Redbrick explained and June nodded.

"I actually pity her… she still doesn't realize that she has to grow up does she?" June asked and Redbrick nodded.

"I pity the child… imagine how she will treat it!" Redbrick shuddered at the very thought.

"She will probably look to you to raise the child…" June suggested and Redbrick shook his head.

"No she wouldn't do that because she hates me so much. No I fear that she may raise that child to try and over throw me! This now puts pressure on me! If I don't have children of my own, Pansy will probably try and gain power and turn her child against me! The last thing I want is Pansy's son or daughter in charge of this garden! Heck knows that the outcome will wreck this entire garden!" Redbrick put his head in his hands at the very thought.

"Don't worry Redbrick; in time you shall have your own children who will inherit the leadership of this garden! Pansy will not overthrow you with her child! Don't you forget it was you your parents chose to be leader not her!" June reassured.

"Your right of course! But Pansy still baffles me at times…" Redbrick replied and June stood in wonder for several moments before continuing to speak.

"What I don't know is that why Pansy holds such a grudge against me! I mean all the time she is yelling at me and telling me that I am in love with you when she has no idea how I feel!" June exclaimed and Redbrick looked up slightly confused.

"Well she comes to some rapid conclusions as you know…" Redbrick replied.

"Well yes… but why did she say that your father wished for us to marry! I mean we aren't even in love!" June exclaimed.

"So you don't love me?" June was taken aback by this sudden question. She felt her eyes widen as she looked at Redbrick and he looked down slightly awaiting her reply.

"Uh… Well it's not like that is it? I mean nothing could ever come of it! You're a leader of a garden whilst I am just an average red gnome. You deserve better than me Redbrick!" June said trying to avoid the question. In truth she had been thinking about him like that recently. But she kept her feelings to herself as she knew nothing could come of a relationship with her leader.

"Come now! You of all people should know that social class has nothing to do with true love! If two people truly love each other, they would do anything to stay together!" Redbrick explained.

"You know… it's as if you have actually had these feelings before to know what they were like! If I didn't know better, I would say you are speaking from the heart…" June replied narrowing her eyes slightly.

"You know. Just forget it! It was a stupid question to ask anyway! I understand that you don't want to give me a straight answer…" Redbrick then turned around and walked away trying to avoid any further embarrassment.

"Why are you so eager to find out if I love you or not? Do you love me or something? I understand if you do, I mean we have been spending a lot of time together recently and I will admit we have grown some sort of bond," June explained and Redbrick stopped and turned to face June.

"Listen June! I consider you to be a very caring and loyal gnome. You are pretty and you deserve a good husband! Nothing like me of course! But if you want the truth I will just give it you straight. Yes I do have a few feelings for you that have grown over time. I understand if you don't return these feelings and you would rather remain friends. I understand completely, now if you'll excuse me…" Redbrick explained swiftly turning around again. He had basically made a complete utter fool of himself! To think he had just admitted his feelings for her! He had recently thought of her as a very attractive gnome and he had fancied her ever since he had managed to get over Blueberry. He was now moving on in his life and he liked gnomes of his colour instead of some petty blue gnome in another garden! Redbrick's feelings for June weren't as sudden as his feelings were for Blueberry. Back then he thought it was love at first sight when he met Blueberry but when he met June, he thought she was a very annoying gnome who had nothing in common with him. Now look how things had turned out! It was the other way round. While he hated Blueberry's guts for what she had done to him, he was beginning to fall in love with the same gnome who hadn't left his side ever since he became leader. June was a very supportive person! A damn sight more supportive than Blueberry ever was!

"Redbrick wait!" June began calling after him. Redbrick made another sudden stop and braced himself for impact. He slowly turned around to find a very quiet June make her way towards him with a small smile on her face. "I will admit I have been thinking about you too in the same way recently!" June said quietly barely a whisper. Redbrick smiled and made his way to June and hugged her warmly. Then something happened which surprised them both…

They shared their first kiss…

…

"Pregnant? Pansy? When did this happen?" Wisteria asked in disbelief. Gnorman shrugged his shoulders and smirked a little.

"I don't know! But just think, she'll be a terrible mother!" Gnorman chuckled at the very thought but Wisteria looked down and Blueberry shook her head.

"I feel sorry for her future child! Imagine having that monster for a mother!" Blueberry shuddered a little at the very thought.

"This is not good…" Wisteria muttered looking down at the floor. Both Blueberry and Gnorman turned to face her as their faces gave the impressions they had no idea what she was talking about.

"What's the matter Wisteria?" Blueberry asked sounding both concerned and serious at the same time.

"Don't you see? Pansy will raise this child to hate us blues! And what's more, she'll make my life a living misery with it! Goodness knows what she'll get it to do to me! I won't be able to walk out of this garden ever again!" Wisteria exclaimed feeling deep utter remorse for herself.

"Wisteria… you must know that Pansy and them wretched reds will not be able to bully you while Lady Blueberry is in charge! For she is the most kind and noble leader this garden has ever had! She has a firm yet kind heart and she will protect those she loves dearly! So don't fret dear Wisteria, while we have Lady Blueberry not a thing could go wrong!" Gnorman encouraged smiling proudly at his stunned leader. Blueberry didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or flattered when Gnorman said all of them nice things about her. Was he saying those things to try and cheer Wisteria up? Or was he saying something that he actually meant for Blueberry?

"You're right of course Gnorman!" Wisteria smiled and then turned to Blueberry proudly "I should never underestimate our superb leader and my best friend! I'm sorry Blueberry; I should have more faith in you!"

"It's alright Wistie!" Blueberry grinned "Why don't you go put on some music? You know… perk this place up a little! It's as if someone has been smashed or something today. It's so damn quiet!" Blueberry patted Wisteria's shoulder encouragingly and Wisteria nodded.

"Of course! That's what this place needs!" Wisteria said excitingly before waving goodbye to Blueberry and Gnorman. Once she was out of sight Gnorman decided to speak.

"So…" Gnorman began feeling a tense silence was about to emerge. Blueberry gave him a few seconds to continue with his sentence but it was obvious he wanted Blueberry to speak next.

"That was nice how you encouraged Wisteria like that!" Blueberry said eventually clutching and fiddling with her shovel awkwardly.

"Well it was true! She's a nice gnome, but I feel she is always depressed! But I hardly blame her, I mean having to constantly put up with HER next door teasing her for who she is every day of her life! I completely understand why she's like that!" Gnorman replied sounding sympathetic towards Wisteria. It seems everyone but Pansy and her friends were sympathetic towards Wisteria. Even Redbrick was sympathetic towards her, though he wouldn't admit it...

"Yes of course! But what I can't understand is that you spoke extremely highly of me! It's obvious I am not that good of a leader! Why speak so highly of me when it's not even true?" Blueberry asked and Gnorman scoffed a little.

"But it was true my lady!" Gnorman replied "I see what you do everyday! You treat this garden with more care and respect than you do to yourself! You don't realize how unselfish you really are and that is a very good thing to put others in front of yourself!"

"But surely you must know that is my duty to the garden! I don't deserve half of these flattering words you express for me!"

"My Lady, you are a leader the garden can trust! And you are a friend to all gnomes, especially me and Wisteria! You are a very beautiful and intelligent gnome who will not let anyone bully your friends! It is an honor to be lead by you!" Gnorman explained and Blueberry blushed embarrassed at what he was saying. "Not only are you a good leader, but you are also a very good gnome in yourself! When I first met you I saw something special in you and now I know why!"

"But why are you saying all these things Gnorman? You must have a reason to express all of these thoughts…" Blueberry asked curiously now getting rather confused.

"Blueberry… there is something I need to tell you! Something I can no longer keep hidden from myself or you for that matter!" Gnorman replied sounding very serious as he said this.

"What is it Gnorman?" Blueberry asked starting to feel her heart rate rise more and more by the second.

"Blueberry, you're an extraordinary gnome and I am glad to have met you and be friends with you but…"

"But…?"

"I would like something more! I love you Blueberry!" Gnorman let out at last and was immediately shocked to find Blueberry had given him a warm embrace.

"I want something more too!" Blueberry whispered into his ear "I love you too!" and both Blueberry's and Gnorman's grips on each other grew tighter as they shared a long warm embrace.

…

"URGH HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME!" Pansy roared in sheer rage as she marched away from everyone, she was soon followed by Boris who already knew that this child concerned him as well as Pansy herself.

"Look Pansy I understand you're upset…" Boris began calmly. It was a little too calm for Pansy's liking as she span around almost knocking Boris over and shouted in his face.

"UPSET? That's a very big understatement! I am MORE than upset Boris! I'm furious! I now have to throw my life away and learn some responsibility for this little THING that has decided to grow inside of me! Now everybody will expect me to settle down and marry you and become a typical mother figure! That is not me! That may be June and Redbrick's idea of a good life but it most certainly isn't mine! I just want to smash this child off of them new marble slabs and shove bits of it up my brothers and June's butts! I'll teach her to try and be nice to me!" Pansy pretended to strangle something as she could no longer control her temper.

"Listen Pansy… I know you have no interests in raising this child, but just think of the opportunities we could have!" Boris smiled rubbing his hands together. Pansy gave him a half confused half angry look but Boris still continued to smirk as if he had an idea.

"Boris. I have no intentions of raising this child or even using it for anything. I mean what's there for us to use? He or she could be no use to us!" Pansy exclaimed turning away for some time alone but was soon halted when Boris suggested an idea which would change the fate of many.

"Even if it concerned your brother and his title of leader?"

"What are you implying Boris?" Pansy turned around begging to sound interested in the idea herself.

"Well we both know you deserve to be leader right?" Boris asked and Pansy nodded in agreement "So if your brother won't accept this, then we will force him too! If we raise our son or daughter our way then we could eventually get him or her to overthrow Redbrick and take over the red garden! Then Redbrick will be begging at your feet and we will give him what he just deserves! It will be our own version of revenge!" Pansy was surprised by how Boris had said this but she agreed with all of it! If she could overthrow her petty brother with her child it was good enough for her. If she could get the chance to see her stupid brother suffer at her hands, which in itself would be a reward!

"Boris! I'm a surprised at you! I never considered you to be the evil type! But your plan is brilliant all the same! Tell me, where did you get such crafty ideas?" Pansy teased walking back towards Boris who still kept that evil smirk plastered on his face.

"Well I guess I have been around you too much… and I also feel the way you do about Redbrick. I hate his guts and I know you would be a much better leader! No sympathy for the blues, just pure revenge and power!" Boris explained and Pansy thought for a moment before replying.

"So you're telling me, if we keep this child and raise it as our own and teach it our ways, one day we will be able to act and overthrow my brother, make our child leader, torture Redbrick until he becomes insane with guilt and denial, smash them blue gnomes to microscopic pieces and lastly, we will dominate this garden with our child and we will have no one to stop us?" Pansy asked and Boris nodded as he and Pansy grinned wickedly "Well… I guess I found a reason to keep you after all…" Pansy said looking down and placing a hand on her stomach.

And if this plan were to come to pass, both gardens would fall to the hands of Pansy and Boris. But who knew what the future would bring. The next year would be eventful and may change Pansy's and Boris's plan for the better or worst…

Authors note: Firstly, sorry about the sudden rush of Gnorman and Blueberry's and June and Redbrick's relationships! It had to be done so I can use it in a certain way in the next chapter! You didn't think it was TOO rushed did you? I hope you didn't! Well how do you like the more EVIL side to Pansy? I mean she was nasty before but not THIS cruel! This is the way she will be from now on! But she will still be very brattish especially towards Wisteria, Redbrick, Blueberry, June and Gnorman. The next chapter will be set a year after these events and many things will change. And a certain little gnome will make his way into the story (at last!). Guess who that will be? Oh and please review! Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14: Times are changing

Chapter 14: Times are changing…

Authors note: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE LAST REVIEWS! I don't know the last time that I had so many reviews for just one chapter! Over 45 reviews! Thank you all so much for all your support so far through this story! I never realized how popular this story would be when I first thought of it ages ago! And there are still loads more to come yet! Now I haven't done this dedicating a chapter to an author thing yet but I thought it would be nice to start, especially to the ones who have given me support through both of my stories! So this chapter is dedicated to **IJGirl** and **Kagnomehater4ever **thank you both so much! So anyway this chapter is set a year later than the last chapter… time will pass a lot quicker from now on! Anyway enough of me rambling! Enjoy the chapter!

Times had indeed changed over the following year for both gardens. Firstly the new Lady Blueberry had finally got married to Gnorman who became joint leader of the blue garden and all its dominions. Their relationship had sped up quite a lot over a few months and they had finally decided it was time Blueberry shared some of them responsibilities with Gnorman. The new Lord Gnorman was quite a responsible leader when he wanted to be. He still used his charm and good looks to get his own way at times but he had seemed to have matured a lot more and became a very responsible gnome for the welfare of his fellow blue gnomes. Blueberry couldn't have been more thrilled or proud of her husband and what they were now doing with the garden.

Secondly Lord Redbrick had finally got round to marrying June when he had finally developed enough courage to ask her. They too had been spending a lot of time together though out the year and finally ended up getting married. The red gnomes actually grew quite attached to their other leader and knew she would be good for the job because she had a good heart. June and her husband were extremely close and shared their responsibilities fairly. And after several ups and downs over the past year the reds were succeeding in their newly refurbished garden. Yeah that's right, NEWLY REFURBISHED!

And lastly a year after the day they had heard the terrible news that Pansy was pregnant... A few months back she finally had her baby and to everyone's surprise she and Boris actually seemed happy about having it. Pansy had given birth to a little baby boy and she and Boris called him Tybalt. Tybalt was a bright and healthy baby that had inherited both of his parent's distinguished features. The little gnome had inherited Pansy's pansy on his belly while he looked a lot like his father. He had inherited Boris's heavy built body with strong arms and legs. His little bushy beard looked exactly like his fathers and his eyes were just like Pansy's. They were now parents of a healthy baby boy and their behaviours seemed to change. This got a few suspicions up but no one inquired further, unless they were after a death sentence.

And of course the war between Miss Montague and Mr Capulet hadn't changed all that much. Although Miss Montague took a high pleasure in teasing Mr Capulet and the more she made him angry, the more fun it was. Mr Capulet continued to show off about his newly refurbished garden while Miss Montague kept adding odd little things to make her garden more attractive. But she still hadn't found a decent plant to put in that toilet of hers in the garden. She was still looking for a decent plant to place there but she couldn't seem to find one. And of course Miss Montague still loved her records (She was still unaware that half of them had been stolen by one of her gnomes 'Wisteria') but they drove Mr Capulet up the wall as it was about to be shown one afternoon.

…

Miss Montague lay back on her sun chair rubbing sun cream on her arms while she relaxed in the warm sun with her hat and sun glasses on. Today was supposed to be the hottest day of the year so far and it was in the middle of summer. Today was also Miss Montague's day off work so she decided to spend the day out in her garden getting a tan. She lay back and shut her eyes as a familiar song came on the radio. It was _'Saturday nights alright for fighting'_ By _'Elton John'_ and Miss Montague loved this song. She turned up the volume to full blast so everyone could hear it and someone wasn't best pleased by the sound of it.

Meanwhile in his garden Mr Capulet was watering his new tulips while trying to cool down himself. He was boiling and felt the need to sit down with a cool drink. But his plants needed more water than he did at this current moment in time so he had to wait. Mr Capulet suddenly jumped as he heard a sudden burst of music appear from next door. Mr Capulet grumbled and muttered under his breath as he dropped his watering can to look over his fence to see what his irritating neighbour was doing. Mr Capulet was a little surprised to see Miss Montague lying back on a sun chair with her eyes closed beneath her sunglasses. And when she spoke that made him jump two feet into the air.

"Spying on me again Mr Capulet?" Miss Montague asked not moving from her current position. Mr Capulet's eyes began to widen. How did she know he was there?

"How did you know it was me?" Mr Capulet replied sounding rather staggered.

"Well other than the obvious fact you are my next door neighbour, I could sense your appearance because you have that gloomy effect that seems to make me shiver every time you step within 10 meters away from me!" Miss Montague explained as she sat up.

"Well I came over here to tell you to turn that contraption off! Not only are the sun and the heat giving me a headache, but your music seems to have a very bad affect on my ear drums," Mr Capulet said.

"Oh I am sorry I have a better music taste than you! Just because you listen to classical and opera whilst I like the catchy modern day music! Listen if it bothers you that much, go inside and play some Beethoven or something! Perhaps then it will calm your nerves!" Miss Montague teased.

"My nerves are calm enough thank you! It's just some pesky little witch seems to twitch them every so often which makes me very agitated as all!" Mr Capulet growled a little.

"Whatever you say Mr Capulet! Now today is my day off and I would like to spend it in peace if you don't mind!" Miss Montague replied trying to give a very strong hint for him to get lost and leave her alone.

"Well that will be hard to get around here won't it? With your music blasting out for everyone to hear! I won't be surprised if you get anymore complaints!" Mr Capulet exclaimed.

"Oh I have had enough to last me throughout today thank you!" Miss Montague smirked and Mr Capulet shook his head.

"I don't have time for this you hag!" Mr Capulet shouted before storming away. Miss Montague smiled in victory as always.

"Have a nice day too Mr Capulet!" Miss Montague waved sarcastically before going back to her sunbathing.

…

Later on when the sun was beginning to slowly go down both Miss Montague and Mr Capulet had left their houses to do their shopping leaving their gardens as they were. All the gnomes came to life just seconds after the humans had gone and a lot of drama was going to happen as usual in both gardens.

Meanwhile in the red garden Redbrick went around surveying his garden with a serious expression. Recently they were having more and more frequent attacks from the blues after they destroyed one of their prized plants. Of course they were only minor attacks like throwing snails over the fence or setting a bunch of crickets into the garden, but they were still becoming more and more annoying to the reds. And guess who had to deal with them? Pansy and Boris of course!

"And keep your blasted crickets next time!" Boris yelled over the red fence, he then turned to walk away until he heard a reply from one of the blue gnomes on the other side of the fence.

"Oh and what you gonna do about it?" the gnome shouted back confidently, Boris grumbled and then turned back to the fence.

"Don't tempt me blue!" Boris threatened. If this gnome had any common sense he would shut his trap before something else would be done, but this gnome obviously didn't have much common sense as he called back.

"Come on then! Hit us with your best shot!" the gnome called. Boris chuckled was he asking for a death wish? Or was he just plain stupid?

"Ok then if you really say so…" Boris smirked and grabbed his sling shot. He then walked over to the hole in the fence and saw the gnome who continued to yell over the fence. None of the gnomes notice he was there and as the blue gnome continued to shout abuse over the fence Boris grabbed a small unfortunate snail and picked it off of the ground. He then placed it in his sling shot and aimed it at the gnome.

"Come on then! We don't have all day!" the gnome continued as he had no idea what Boris was about to do "Or are you to chicken to even-" the gnome stopped as he suddenly dropped to the floor when a snail collided with his face and somehow landed in his big mouth. The gnome began to choke as other blue gnomes ran over to help him. They then turned to see where the snail had come from and then they noticed Boris laughing menacingly.

"And next time I suggest you keep that big gob of yours shut!" Boris yelled before walking off, laughing as he went.

After the blue gnomes managed to force the snail out of the gnome who had just stood up to Boris they all looked toward their leaders. Blueberry and Gnorman had witnessed the entire thing and decided to walk over to the gnome who had just recovered from choking on a snail.

"Are you alright James?" Gnorman asked sympathetically and the gnome nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine!" James began and then noticed the look on Blueberry's face he then felt a little guilty "I got a bit carried away again didn't I?"

"Yes James you did get carried away! Your lucky Boris didn't do anything worse to you considering you were yelling nine to the dozen! I sometimes wish you would just leave these matters to us instead of fighting the battle yourself!" Blueberry replied not helping James' guilt.

"I'm sorry Lady Blueberry! I know I shouldn't get involved, but after what happened to our prized bluebells I feel someone should stand up to them blasted reds!" James exclaimed.

"Don't worry James; the reds won't get away with this we promise you! Now why don't you go get some rest and leave this matter to me and Lady Blueberry?" Gnorman encouraged and James smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Lord Gnorman! You teach them a lesson they won't soon forget!" James boasted again and Blueberry sighed frustratedly.

"JAMES! Don't get so carried away!" Blueberry shouted a little and James soon realized what he was doing.

"Yes, right, of course! I'm sorry! Good day!" James said before rushing off to save anymore embarrassment.

"Oh that kid makes me laugh!" Gnorman chuckled turning to his wife.

"Yes… he had better change his attitude before he gets himself into some serious trouble!" Blueberry replied sounding more serious.

"Hey, he's young and all talk and less action! He'll learn eventually! I mean he is only one of the many new gnomes here! They'll soon get the picture that the reds aren't ones to be trifled with," Gnorman explained and Blueberry nodded.

"Yes, let's hope the reds don't do anything else today! I would like to go one day without having to see Pansy or Boris or any other red gnome for that matter!" Blueberry sighed knowing that would be a far off memory to actually go a whole day without seeing those wretched reds!

"Hey, let's drop the subject about the reds and let's go visit Wisteria!" Gnorman suggested and Blueberry smiled. If anyone could cheer them up, it was her!

While Blueberry and Gnorman had a gentle walk towards Wisteria's pad they could hear her music in the distance and some voices come from the same direction. When they finally got there they noticed Wisteria trying to do her cleaning whilst trying to get two mushrooms to stop chasing each other.

"HEY YOU TWO! Stop that! Don't you two realise I'm trying to do some spring—eh I mean summer cleaning?" Wisteria shouted but it was useless.

As well as there being some new gnomes, there had also been many other new items in the garden. Miss Montague had one day brought back with her another small mushroom which was called Fungie. She was a female and she and Toadstool got on like a house on fire, which was a bad thing for Wisteria because they would never stop chasing each other around the garden happily.

"Will you two stop trying to kidnap my broom? Unlike you I have jobs to do!" Wisteria sighed as both mushrooms continued to pester her "Ugh! I give up!" Wisteria sighed and dropped her broom while the two mushrooms carried it away and began to wrestle with it.

"Having some trouble Wistie?" Gnorman chuckled as he and Blueberry approached Wisteria.

"You could say that…" Wisteria replied turning to him whilst occasionally glancing at Toadstool and Fungie. "They're like two little children! I can never get any work done anymore!"

"Ha! Well try living with them bunnies!" Blueberry exclaimed "they can be annoying at times!"

"Yes, but at least their cute! And THEY DON'T PINCH YOUR BROOM!" Wisteria called at the mushrooms who both still ignored her and continued to wrestle with the broom.

"Well cute isn't what I would call them…" Blueberry replied before deciding to change the subject "So Wisteria, how are you?"

"Is this one of your routine checks on the garden again? Or are you actually going to say a proper 'hello how are you'?" Wisteria asked.

"No, it's an actual hello! We did our routine checks this morning before James decided to mouth off at Boris and ended up choking on a snail!" Gnorman explained.

"Oooh yes I heard about that… How is he?" Wisteria glanced around the garden before focusing her attention on Gnorman again.

"He's fine! Still as boastful as ever! I guess he doesn't exactly realize how serious the situation is! But you know kids these days!" Gnorman replied.

"How long is it now?" Wisteria asked slowly and Blueberry and Gnorman gave her dodgy looks as they had no idea what she was talking about "Since her baby was born?" Wisteria glanced in the direction of the red fence and it took both Gnorman and Blueberry a few seconds to realize what she was saying.

"Oh you mean Pansy?" Gnorman asked and Wisteria nodded "Oh about 4 months, wouldn't you say Blueberry?"

"Why are you asking us this Wisteria?" Blueberry asked feeling slightly concerned for her friend.

"With each passing day I know that one day something bad will happen and that child of hers will be a part of it. I fear that as he will grow up, Pansy will get stronger and one day without warning; something bad will happen that will affect everyone!" Wisteria said looking toward the red garden with a very distant look on her face. Gnorman gave Blueberry a weird glance before deciding to speak.

"Ok… thanks for the dramatic tension Wisteria! I think it was well played!" Gnorman pretended to clap but received a glare from Blueberry.

"Come now Wisteria; is this another one of your deep feelings?" Blueberry asked placing a hand on Wisteria's shoulder.

"Yes, but I know it's true! I know I can't see the future, but I have this gut feeling that one day Pansy will use her son to do something bad to her own garden as well as ours!" Wisteria explained still looking a little distant.

"Come on Wisteria lets just go inside your pad and listen to some music for a bit…" Gnorman suggested as it was obvious he didn't believe her. But all the same they did so and Wisteria decided to keep this feeling to herself.

Oh something bad would happen alright! But unfortunately for Wisteria, she didn't know when or who it would affect…

…

"Boris you evil bugger!" Pansy laughed noticing what had just happened.

"What? Them morons needed to be taught a lesson, so I just decided to play the role of teacher for a change," Boris smirked pretending to be innocent.

"Well I wouldn't like to be your pupil!" Pansy exclaimed still grinning humorously.

"Where's Tybalt?" Boris asked and suddenly Pansy's features fell.

"Oh… the brat's sleeping," Pansy muttered and Boris crossed his arms.

"Now Pansy, you did promise me that you would be nice to him! Aren't you forgetting why we are raising him?"

"Yes I remember!" Pansy sighed "I just can't stand being a motherly figure! Everywhere I go other mothers say 'Oh what a cute baby you have there' or 'could I see that charming baby of yours?'" Pansy made a horrible impression of the gnomes who had said these things to her.

"It's all a part of the plan! We have to act nice to people or else they will grow suspicious!" Boris insisted.

"They're suspicious already! Especially my brother and his petty wife! You know, June keeps looking over my shoulder every 5 minutes to tell me what I'm doing right or wrong! She's hovering over my child like a bee is to a flower! Since when does she know the first thing about being a mother?" Pansy shouted angrily.

"Maybe she's jealous of you because you have a child while she doesn't?" Boris suggested and Pansy shook her head in disagreement.

"No, she'll have a baby in the future! That could bring down our plan and we will then have no further use for our child. She and Redbrick would love to see me suffer at their hands! They don't care for me, or you or any other gnome in this stupid garden for that matter! Our little Tybalt would bring about their downfall in a certain amount of time, but if they have a child that could ruin everything!" Pansy looked down and shook her head frustratedly.

"Come now… child or no child, we both know that Redbrick won't stand a chance against me, you or Tybalt. While he may have a child, he will still have to raise it in a certain way to become the great leader. But because he isn't a great leader we stand more of a chance at gaining power than his silly future child!" Boris explained and Pansy was about to reply if only it wasn't for a sudden burst of crying coming from the opposite direction.

"That will be Tybalt for a guess!" Pansy grumbled storming off to find her son. Pansy was suddenly stopped by Boris when he placed a hand on her arm.

"Be gentle with him! He is after all our son! You don't want to give the wrong impression do you?" Boris asked and Pansy nodded before walking off as the cries got louder.

When Pansy made her way through the bushes to find her son she suddenly halted when she heard the sound of crying fade. She then heard a voice that was very quiet and gentle. Pansy then fumed in anger when she realized whose voice it was.

"Sssssh there little one. It's alright! Aunty June is here!" June cooed holding the baby gnome closely in her arms. When Pansy exited the bushes her suspicions were confirmed and she felt a rush of sheer aggression and anger as she saw June holding her baby closely. She had a look of love and adoration in her eyes; it was as if she thought the child was hers! This made Pansy even more livid.

"LET GO OF MY SON!" Pansy roared marching over to June and snatched the baby Tybalt out of her arms.

"I was only comforting him because he was crying and-" June tried to explain but was cut off by Pansy.

"I know what you were doing and it wasn't comforting my son!" Pansy snapped looking down at Tybalt who now began to cry again.

"What are you implying? I only care for my new nephew!" June replied.

"I know what this is about! Ever since Tybalt was born you have been breathing down my neck! Watching my every move! And when I'm not there you smother my son with love and adoration! I don't know what you think this is but this is MY son! Not yours! And if you don't like that, well tough! Go spend some time with my arse of a brother and leave me and my baby ALONE!" Pansy fumed leaving June very confused and stunned.

"You know Pansy, I really pity you! I never realised how selfish you were until now! You won't let anyone around your son! Do you really want your son to grow up lonely? Or is that what you intend for him? To become as ignorant and self centred as you! Good luck raising your son! You're going to need it with the attitude you have!" June then passed a loving glance at Tybalt before departing. Pansy gave her cold glares as she left and then looked down at her son and smiled a little.

"Don't worry my little Tybalt; you won't have to put up with these idiots for long! For when you are older, you shall be able to get your own back!" Pansy then smiled evilly as she looked up and noticed June and Redbrick talking in the distance. "And they will be begging at our knees for mercy!"

…

As June walked away her thoughts pondered on what had just happened. Ever since she had figured out she was pregnant, Pansy had been acting very peculiar, and to think of it so was Boris. This made June very sceptical about their behaviour. To think when Pansy first found she was pregnant she was furious and now suddenly she wanted her baby? What were they up to? June was now becoming more and more suspicious with each passing day and she was beginning to worry for the poor baby Tybalt.

June decided to consult her husband on this matter, if anyone knew how to handle things it would be her Redbrick!

"June there you are!" Redbrick greeted June and smiled while June did the same, but only briefly before looking back at Pansy with her baby.

"Hello Redbrick…" June replied but it was obvious her mind was preoccupied.

"What's wrong love?" Redbrick looked down into his wife's eyes with a warm concerned look on his features.

"Nothing just a little flustered as all…" June explained looking away before looking back again.

"Want to talk about it?" Redbrick asked and June nodded before explaining the situation to him.

"Well it's to do with Pansy!" June began "Don't you think its odd how suddenly she seems to love Tybalt so much? I mean a few months ago she was so angry with the idea of having a baby that she wanted to kill it. But now she seems to be the _'Perfect mother'_! It's just odd! I know she's up to something, but I just don't know what!"

"I agree with you June! But what Pansy does is entirely up to her! Just as long as she doesn't do anything drastic that could harm any gnome this garden, I just think it is easier to leave her be than to play with fire!" Redbrick explained as they both passed glances toward Pansy who noticed them and glared in return.

"So you're just suggesting we leave her?" June asked a little sceptical.

"Yes! I would because she isn't acting too odd now is she? She may even change and become a better person!" Redbrick said almost immediately regretting saying that.

"Now don't go over the top Redbrick! It would take more than a baby for Pansy to change! Perhaps a near death experience, but not a child!" June replied.

"Your right as usual!" Redbrick smiled.

"Of course I am! Now why don't we go for a walk and put all of this behind us?" June suggested and Redbrick smiled.

"I couldn't think of anything better!" Redbrick then grabbed June's arm and they went off for an evening stroll to put all their problems behind them.

…

Meanwhile in the blue garden Blueberry smiled as her husband and Wisteria were playing a game of snakes and ladders in Wisteria's pad. She didn't want to play because she didn't feel like it. When Blueberry decided to get some air she went for a small walk outside to clear her head but what she got in return wasn't that pleasant at all!

"Oh… my!" Blueberry gasped as she suddenly stopped to place a hand on her stomach. A sudden pain made her feel extremely faint and sick and Blueberry had to lean on a nearby stone for support. This was unexpected!

But several moments later the pains had gone and the faint, sick feeling suddenly disappeared. Blueberry let go of her stomach and sat on the stone for a few moments wondering what all the pain was about. When she finally agreed it was a short odd pain gnomes sometimes get Blueberry decided to walk back inside and pretend nothing had happened.

But something was happening to her! A fate that could not be escaped was about to affect Blueberry! And the effect on the feud would happen once again by this sudden change! Although Blueberry didn't realize it yet, this was about to change her life forever!

Authors note: Ok guys I hope this wasn't too quick and short! I don't feel I am putting enough detail in but I don't know how to add anymore in! But how did you like it? We finally meet baby Tybalt! YAY! And soon someone else will make an appearance! Please review! Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15: That was unexpected!

Chapter 15: That was unexpected!

Authors note: Thank you all for the kind reviews! Now some of you know what's about to happen next! Yeah this story mostly focuses on Blueberry, but Redbrick and the others will be involved too! Anyway enjoy the chapter!

The next morning seemed different. It was much cooler than the day before but it was still extremely mild. It was about 9am in the morning as Miss Montague was about to leave for work. When she exited the house she noticed a stubborn Mr Capulet washing his car. Typical man! He was usually out this early doing ridiculous tasks that could be saved when other people weren't in bed. He would either be cutting his hedge, cleaning his car or one some occasions cutting his grass with his extremely loud lawnmower which really got on Miss Montague's nerves! But no, today he was there washing his car whilst muttering about how bad life was!

"Clean it anymore and you'll find it has no more red paintwork!" Miss Montague exclaimed making Mr Capulet jump.

"Why is it that everywhere I go you always seem to be there breathing down my neck like the dragon you are?" Mr Capulet asked slowly turning around as Miss Montague shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"You just seem too fun to tease! And besides, it gives me pleasure to see you wound up! It shows I haven't lost my touch!" Miss Montague replied cheekily as she went around the back of her car to put something in the boot.

"No wonder you have never married! Men must fear to even go near you let alone speak to you!" Mr Capulet explained smirking.

"Look who's talking! I bet you drive women away with your complaints and your eye for perfection! Nothing ever suits you Mr Capulet! No wonder no women find you attractive!" Miss Montague said as Mr Capulet's smirk soon disappeared.

"Oh… Go to work you silly woman! I have jobs to do here and I don't need you distracting me with my own personal life! Now go live your boring silly life as an accountant and leave me alone!" Mr Capulet gave up before going back to his car cleaning.

"Fine!" Miss Montague sighed in victory yet again; he was just too easy to give up! "Good luck with that cleaning of yours Mr Capulet!" Miss Montague then got into her car and sat there for a moment. She waited for Mr Capulet to bend down to get more water from his bucket for his sponge and then she turned her car radio on really loud causing him to jump up in fright and bash himself on the face with a wet sponge. He grimaced while the soapy substance dripped all over his face and then looked at a laughing Miss Montague as she drove off in her car. Mr Capulet fumed and decided to yell at her as she drove off.

"I'll get you for that you stupid woman!" Mr Capulet roared fists blazing. Miss Montague smirked looking through her car mirror; yet again she had got her own way with Mr Capulet! It was just too easy!

"I'm sure you will!" Miss Montague smirked knowing full well he would plot against her but as always his plans went drastically wrong! But he wasn't the only one to get his plans wrong…

…

Today Blueberry woke up feeling really terrible. She hadn't felt so good during the night but it wasn't as bad as this! But Blueberry decided to ride it out as she knew she would feel better if something else was on her mind, but she was wrong there! Very wrong indeed!

"Lady Blueberry, where would you like these plants putting?" a gnome walked up to Blueberry with a bunch of different flowers in his grasp. He looked a little off balance with all the plants he was holding but Blueberry hardly noticed at all. It took several moments for Blueberry to reply because she found it hard to focus on any task she had done today.

"Oh… place them over there!" Blueberry explained before clutching her stomach yet again. The gnome nodded and continued to walk off before turning back round to see his leader clutching her stomach whilst taking deep breaths.

"Uh… Lady Blueberry? You ok?" the gnome asked a little concerned and Blueberry put on a brave face and forced a smile.

"I'm fine Ronan! I just don't feel 100% today as all! But I will be fine!" Blueberry smiled and the gnome waited a second before replying.

"Ok then… But if you need anything my Lady just ask!" the gnome bowed a little whilst juggling his flowers before walking off.

"Thank you Ronan!" Blueberry said before walking off still breathing deeply and keeping her hand on her stomach.

…

"Well… what do you think?" Redbrick smiled uncovering his hands from his wife's eyes. When June opened her eyes Redbrick heard a small gasp from June and he smiled as she began to get over the shock.

"WOW! Tulip bulbs? How did you know they were my favourite flower?" June inquired beginning to grin widely.

"Let's just say a little worm told me!" Redbrick replied placing an arm around June's waist.

"Don't you mean bird?" June asked receiving a funny glance from Redbrick.

"What?"

"You know that saying! 'A little bird told me!' I never heard the word 'worm' ever be used in that expression before!" June explained.

"Oh I always thought it was worm! My mistake!" Redbrick blushed and June chuckled.

"Well, worm or bird I am glad you found my favourite flower after half a year of marriage!" June kissed her husbands cheek before moving forward to inspect the bulbs herself.

"Well considering you never told me I decided to figure it out for myself! And after all, red tulips match your complexion!" Redbrick smiled putting his hand on June's smooth cheek. "I never thought such a beautiful gnome would fall for me! I feel like the luckiest man in the world!"

"Redbrick stop it!" June exclaimed feeling extremely embarrassed at her husbands behavior "You're behaving just like you did when we got married! It's not my birthday and it's most definitely not our anniversary! So what are you up to?"

"I just felt this part of the garden looked dull and boring with all those old pansies my father put in to grow ages ago! So I had the gnomes pull them out so we could plant some tulips in their place!" Redbrick explained as June smiled.

"So are we planting them or are you getting your fellow gnomes to do it?" June asked.

"No, we can do it! Together!" Redbrick said using a particular tone for the 'Together' part.

"Great! Now where shall we start?" June replied.

"Let's just start here!" Redbrick pointed out a decent spot and June smiled.

"Where ever did I get such a loyal and warm hearted husband?" June asked kneeling down to plant their first bulb.

"Where did I get such a beautiful and caring wife?" Redbrick smiled placing his hands over June's. As she looked up they both began to edge closer to each other and before they knew it they shared a very deep kiss. It would have remained that way if some little brat—eh I mean child came up to them and gave them a very disgusting look.

"EWWWWW!" the little child called out in disgust before running off screaming. Redbrick gave June the same look she did him and together they said in unison…

"Kids these days!"

…

Blueberry decided to make her way over to Wisteria's pad to see if she was ok. Blueberry had managed to survive checking up on everyone else but surprisingly she felt no better. She felt sick and dizzy and she had odd pains in her stomach that came on for a few minuets before going again.

When Blueberry could see Wisteria she noticed she was dancing. She was playing some catchy new music that had obviously just come out recently. It didn't help Blueberry or her stomach at that point in time to see Wisteria jumping around doing different dance moves while Blueberry felt very dizzy herself. As Blueberry made her way over to Wisteria she then noticed Toadstool and Fungie were also jumping about gleefully. She then stopped walking and shut her eyes for several moments trying to get rid of the feeling that she was going to faint, as well as shutting her eyes Blueberry took in some deep breaths which helped a little bit. Once she opened her eyes she noticed Wisteria had turned her music off and rushed over to her friend excitedly.

"Blueberry! Just the person I wanted to see! Last night when you went out for that walk, me and Gnorman got talking and we came up with some amazing ideas for the garden! Would you like to come in so I can tell you?" Wisteria offered not even knowing the condition Blueberry was in.

"Of course Wisteria!" Blueberry said but putting a sudden hand near her head. She felt as if she were about to collapse and it would seem a good idea if Blueberry actually sat down.

"Now don't jump up and scream at me for these ideas!" Wisteria began as Blueberry sat down. Wisteria had no idea her friend felt extremely woozy and sick but continued to make the problem worse by talking none stop. Blueberry was trying to pay attention to Wisteria but couldn't because of how she felt all of a sudden. Her stomach pains were now kicking in ten fold and her head span around like a weathervane on a blustery day, it also didn't help that Blueberry felt extremely sick at this very moment. "Now Gnorman said that we could have a conversion in here and make the pad bigger!" Wisteria went on and suddenly Blueberry clutched her mouth and blurted out.

"Wisteria…"

"You know I for one would love a bigger conversion! More room for all these records and…" Wisteria went on not noticing her friend at all.

"Wisteria?" Blueberry continued now feeling a horrible feeling inside her throat.

"Let me finish Blueberry! Now if we converted this place and made it larger there would be more room for little Toadstool and Fungie to play and then they wouldn't get in my way!"

"WISTERIA!" Blueberry finally blurted out and when Wisteria turned around she saw a sight she would rather not have seen. Blueberry was sick all over Wisteria's furniture and floor and Wisteria's reaction to this was VERY unexpected.

"Blueberry! Why did you have to be sick all over my furniture! The colour combination looks terrible!" Wisteria wined and as Blueberry recovered from that ordeal she gave her friend such a weird sort of glare.

"Oh I'm sorry! Perhaps next time I should get a colour chart out and make sure my sick matches the colour of your furniture! Perhaps you could at least help me for once!" Blueberry snapped and Wisteria decided to help her.

"What can I do?" Wisteria asked.

"Well go find a doctor would be a good start!" Blueberry explained and Wisteria nodded before rushing outside.

"Doctor… got it!" Wisteria rushed off only to be called back by Blueberry.

"And Wisteria!" Wisteria then popped her head around the pad entrance as Blueberry spoke "get Gnorman too! I really need him with me right now!"

"Doctor and Gnorman… got it! Will you need anything or anyone else?" Wisteria asked.

"Yes… thanks Wistie!" Blueberry smiled and Wisteria returned it.

"I guess I'll have to clean this up later! But it's alright!" Wisteria replied before rushing off to find the doctor and Gnorman.

"Brilliant!" Blueberry muttered to herself clutching her stomach whilst having to sit and wait for Wisteria to return. "This is all I need!"

…

"HE'S WHAT?" Pansy roared looking down at several of her friends who were now literally pooping himself in terror.

"Uh… he's… digging…" one of the gnomes stammered shaking like a leaf as he stepped forward or was rather pushed forward by his friends behind.

"Well…out with it!" Boris demanded standing next to Pansy whilst holding his baby son in his arms. Tybalt was meant to be sleeping, but with loudmouth Pansy and her rough and tough partner Boris the chances of sleeping through this were slim. VERY slim if truth be told.

"He's digging out… your pansies and… replacing them with…tulip bulbs!" the gnome managed to say through clattering teeth. He sighed a sigh of relief when he managed to complete his sentence. But for Pansy on the other hand, well she was livid. Boris didn't seem angered by this but as he noticed Pansy's face turn a VERY dark shade of red he knew she was furious with what her idiotic brother was doing.

"Is June with him?" Pansy demanded and all of the gnomes nodded almost instantly and all together. Pansy then turned to Boris and spoke to him.

"Stay with Tybalt and make sure he's alright! I have a bone to pick with them two! A VERY BIG BONE!" Pansy said a little calmly to start off with but her anger was still very visible on her features.

"Yeah!" Boris replied just as Pansy stormed off clenching her fists as she went. Boris was glad he wasn't in Redbrick or June's shoes at that moment. They would have to answer to an extremely frustrated Pansy and that was not going to be a simple walk in the park for either of them. If Boris was Redbrick he would put a safety helmet on because things could get very nasty with Pansy. But Boris wasn't Redbrick, and neither did he want to be! Boris may not let his anger out as much as Pansy but he was a very tough and strong fella that you didn't want to get on the wrong side of!

Meanwhile Redbrick and June were planting their tulip bulbs and smiling as they did it. They hadn't spent this much time together for a while because they had so much to do! They had a garden to run after all! Every now and then they would look up at each other and smile. They were having fun together! But that fun was going to end quite drastically when a very furious Pansy came charging towards them, both fists and teeth clenched together tightly. Neither Redbrick nor June realized Pansy was quickly speeding towards them in an angry rage and both were about to be verbally abused by Pansy and her insults.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Pansy came out of no where fists blazing. Both Redbrick and June swiftly stood up and faced Pansy, both shocked and confused by her sudden appearance.

"We are planting new plants Pansy… I thought that would be obvious to you!" June snapped sarcastically not knowing how furious Pansy was at this point. Pansy immediately turned to June and snarled.

"I was talking to my brother you stupid tart! **Now stay the hell out of this!**" Pansy snapped and then turned to her brother.

"Don't you even **dare** speak about my wife like that! She is the joint leader of this garden and you shall show her some respect!" Redbrick told his sister but she continued to glare.

"SHUT UP REDBRICK! Playing the hero has never suited you! You proved that when you shoved me to the ground to save that petty Lady Blueberry next door!" Pansy roared and Redbrick gave her a very cold glare. He didn't notice June's sudden look of disbelief. Did she just say he saved Lady Blueberry? When was this? Weren't they worst enemies?

"Well that was some time ago and I had a different mind back then! But I will not have you insulting my wife!" Redbrick replied and Pansy crossed her arms.

"Well you're a fool then! For I have many more insults for her and for you! But that is not what I came here for! I came here to ask **what in the name of bloody hell are you doing to my plants?**" Pansy decided to bring back the subject into the conversation. Didn't he realize what these pansies represented? Or didn't he care?

"Your plants?" June asked slightly confused.

"Pansy, these plants are old and shabby and they need to be replaced!" Redbrick explained quite calmly, this made Pansy even angrier with him. He didn't care! Just as she suspected!

"OLD AND SHABBY? You know full well dad planted these plants for a reason! He planted these to try and get me to respond to no longer being the future leader of the reds. Even though I didn't wish for these to be planted, I saw no point not to let our father dedicate something to me for once in his damn life! You can't take them down and replace them with these stupid ugly plants! These pansies were the only thing that reminded me that this garden needed me! If you think for one moment that these plants will make this garden more attractive, then you're extremely wrong! If you take these pansies down I will never forgive you!" Pansy swore and Redbrick then took a brave step forward. He was about to say something he would never say to anyone, especially his own sister! But she deserved it! She was trying to ruin his life! No longer would he put up with her getting her own way!

"I do not seek your forgiveness! Nor do I appreciate you insulting me or June in that way! Too long now I have put up with you getting your own way and picking on innocent gnomes for your own personal gain and enough if enough! We **will** plant these tulips and we **will** dedicate them to my darling wife, June here! Father may have planted these pansies in honor of you in the hope that it would shut you up about not being leader but I am afraid father was wrong! It didn't change anything and you're revealing yourself to be a bigger brat than you ever was before! Welcome to reality Pansy! Now clear off before I get some gnomes to superglue you to your pedestal!" Redbrick warned feeling a big rush of adrenaline and anger as he said this. He had wanted to say this to Pansy for years and now he was finally saying it to her! Not only was Pansy taken aback by what he was saying but so was June. He had never been this overprotective before!

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE TRY! YOU DON'T SCARE ME!" Pansy snarled stubbornly crossing her arms and remaining where she stood.

"Try me! I am Lord Redbrick and sister or no sister… YOU WILL OBEY ME!" Redbrick said and Pansy refused to give in now! She wouldn't back down! Not to him she wouldn't!

"You know what Redbrick… I pity you, I really do! You have no future heir to your apparent _'succession'_ and you're trying to drag me down to your level! Well I can tell you now; my Tybalt will grow up to hate his uncle! And when a certain day comes, you may regret the day you were ever born!" Pansy exclaimed before turning around and walking away slowly and nastily. Redbrick was speechless for several minuets after all that arguing and June felt extremely proud of him for how he stood up to her like that.

"Oh Redbrick I'm so proud of you!" June jumped happily into his arms and gave him a deep hug. Redbrick hugged her but his eyes were still trying to focus on what he had just done. Did he really just stand up to his sister and win? Well the day was getting better and better for him if he did!

"Did I just stand up to my sister?" Redbrick asked in a slight daze as June released herself from their embrace.

"Yes you did!" June exclaimed sounding very proud. "You showed her whose boss!"

"I guess I did, didn't I?" Redbrick smiled now finally getting a grip on reality.

"But I have a question…" June's smile slowly faded away to a look of confusion. Redbrick noticed this and decided to ask her what was on her mind.

"And what's that?" Redbrick smiled but his smile also faded away as June looked away and then looked back before speaking.

"It's what Pansy said… Did you really save Lady Blueberry from her?" June asked and Redbrick inwardly cursed himself but tried not to let it show in front of June. Why did Pansy have to bring that up? Now June will be asking so many questions I would rather not answer! Damn you Pansy! DAMN YOU!

"Yes…" Redbrick replied finally. June noticed his expression had changed, it seemed, distant. June had no idea what was on his mind but it was obvious this particular subject was making him feel awkward. But June decided to press the matter further. She had a right to know what happened.

"So why did you save her? Aren't you meant to be arch rivals?" continued to ask and Redbrick decided to tell her the truth. Just as long as she didn't ask for too many details.

"Oh I saved her when there was no feud. I wasn't enemies with her back then! But things changed…" Redbrick explained going rather distant yet again as he spoke.

"So what happened?" June asked. It was obvious she wanted to know what had caused the feud. No one had told her because they didn't bring the subject up! Many would have probably forgotten by now and just used the feud as an excuse to fight with the blues. But Redbrick remembered well! Only too well! But it seemed like a distant memory now; A LOT had changed ever since that painful day and the other painful ones that followed! But he knew June would only press the matters further until he eventually told her so it was a good idea just to get it out of the way with and tell her now. That way, she would probably stop asking all these painful questions.

"It was out in the alleyway. I used to be friends with Lady Blueberry and her friend Wisteria," Redbrick began but secretly thought _'Well more than friends if truth be told with Blueberry…'_ "And we had spent a day in another garden and as we returned Pansy showed up! Now Pansy and Wisteria had been past enemies and Pansy used to bully Wisteria and treat her like dirt!"

"Doesn't she do that to everyone?" June stated but Redbrick shook his head.

"No this was much worse! When me and Lady Blueberry got to the scene we found Wisteria on the floor with her hat in pieces! Pansy had chopped her entire hat off and didn't care at all! Then Lady Blueberry very bravely went to stand up to Pansy but ended up almost getting smashed herself! Then our parents came out and my father and mother did nothing to stop Pansy from trying to smash poor Blueberry!" Redbrick explained further and would've continued if it wasn't for June's sudden interruption.

"Wait, Blueberry? I thought her name was Lady Blueberry?" June reminded him, her expression going a little sly. It was as if he had something to hide! But June wasn't entirely sure!

"Yes, of course… Lady Blueberry! And anyway Lady Blueberry was about to get smashed by my sister and I decided that if no one else would help her, I would!"

"What did you do?"

"The only thing I could! I dragged Pansy off of her and told her to leave her alone! But then our parents declared war on each other! And that was that! Pansy got what she wanted! At the expense of our friendship with the blues and Wisteria's hat!" Redbrick finally ended secretly praying that June would back off now she knew how the feud had begun. But unfortunately for him June decided to continue to ask questions. Questions he would never dream of answering to his 'now' wife!

"You speak very highly of Lady Blueberry! Are you sure you didn't have a thing for her back then?" June smiled a little but was too curious for her own good. Despite the fact she had not idea what he went through she continued to inquire further not even knowing Redbrick was feeling deeply and truly sad on the inside.

Redbrick didn't know what to do or to say! He had two options. Option 1: Tell June the truth and feel that she would take as much advantage of the feud as everyone else did because she was jealous and envious of Blueberry. Or option 2: Tell her a lie and keep his feelings to himself a lot more! It would only cause more pain and rivalry if he told June the truth so Redbrick did something he rarely did. He went for option 2!

"No! Me and Lady Blueberry were just friends! But like many other gnomes, friends turn into enemies in a feud! June I swear you are the one I love and am loyal to! I wouldn't go to her any day because I hate Lady Blueberry and any blue gnome in that dreaded garden!" Redbrick said confidently but deep down he knew that was untrue. He didn't hate every gnome in the blue garden! What had Wisteria done to gain his hate? Blueberry most certainly did something to get his hate but not Wisteria! But deep down in Redbrick's heart he still cared for Blueberry even though he refused to show it! But Redbrick still loved June like no other gnome! But he did really care for the blues deep inside his soul… And perhaps one day he would prove that to himself…

"Well at least you're sure of that! I would hate to have a husband who fell in love with who was meant to be his rival! But I'm so glad you're so faithful to me!" June exclaimed hugging her husband yet again. She then let go and looked down at their tulip bulbs that they were planting before Pansy rudely interrupted. "Well these tulip bulbs aren't gonna plant themselves! You gonna help me?" June turned to Redbrick who had been staring up at the sky aimlessly. "Redbrick?" June asked concernedly but got his attention.

"Hmm?"

"Are you gonna help me plant these bulbs or not?" June asked pointing to the tulips underneath them.

"Oh, no I would like to go for a walk! You know, clear my head a little! That argument with Pansy has left me with a bit of a headache…" Redbrick exclaimed feeling his head a little.

"Well ok then… but don't be too long! I can't plant all these by myself!" June explained and Redbrick nodded before walking off slowly. "Bye!" June called out but surprisingly got no reply. June was a little concerned for Redbrick but she believed his excuse for having a headache and most of all she believed Redbrick's lie about Blueberry! So June barely knew what Redbrick was thinking. She knew he would be his normal self in no time.

As Redbrick walked around he felt an ease of guilt and dishonesty as he knew he had lied to his own wife! But at the same time Redbrick felt sad for what had happened. He had no intentions of telling June what had happened between him and Blueberry. The past should be left in the past! Shouldn't it? And besides, nothing could come of the past! Nothing would ever come between Redbrick and Blueberry ever again! She had Gnorman whilst he had June! And Redbrick felt there would be no better way. But at the same time Redbrick was sad of what had become of his previous relationship! He was sad it ended the way it did! But deep down he knew it was the right thing to do!

They were now, and always will be… Memories of the past!

…

"Blueberry! Are you alright?" Gnorman asked as he came rushing into Wisteria's pad. He looked deeply concerned for Blueberry as he saw she looked dreadful! Blueberry still felt terrible but she felt a little better now she had her husband there to comfort her!

"I will be Gnorman!" Blueberry replied and then looked around "Where's Wisteria and the doctor?"

"They're on their way! But as soon as Wisteria told me I came rushing over here to see how you were! Oh your poor thing!" Gnorman sympathized and Blueberry felt deeply touched. She was about to hug her husband for comfort but then the doctor and Wisteria came into the pad. The doctor suddenly halted where he stood and his face went into a look of disgust.

"Oh my… you have made a mess here!" the doctor exclaimed.

"And guess who has to clean it up?" Wisteria asked and the doctor glanced as she pointed at herself.

"We'll worry about that later Wisteria! Now let me examine Lady Blueberry!" the doctor explained as he stepped closer to Blueberry. Gnorman still sat next to her for comfort but decided to ask a simple question.

"Should me and Wisteria leave?" Gnorman asked.

"I would prefer it if you did! Then I can examine Lady Blueberry more closely!" the doctor replied as Gnorman nodded and stood up.

"Gnorman don't leave me!" Blueberry instantly grabbed her husbands arm and he looked down at her sympathetically.

"I have to dear! But we will be just outside if you need us!" Gnorman explained.

"Promise?" Blueberry asked.

"Yes honey! We will be just outside!" Gnorman exclaimed as he finally got Blueberry to let go of his arm. Then he and Wisteria made their way outside as the doctor stepped closer to Blueberry to examine her closely.

"Now Lady Blueberry, let's see what is wrong shall we?" the doctor said calmly as he sat nearby Blueberry and began to examine her. "Describe how you feel currently."

"Sick, drained, tired, dizzy and stomach pains… the list goes on!" Blueberry replied as the doctor shone a big light into her eyes.

"I see…" the doctor began which made Blueberry feel agitated. She hated it when people said "I see" like that! It made her feel unsecured and that the person examining her had no idea what they were doing. It also reminded her of her mother when she wasn't paying attention. And that wasn't a pleasant thought after her mother was now gone!

"Do you know what's wrong with me?" Blueberry asked before the doctor shoved a thermometer down her mouth. Blueberry knew that if he stuck it anymore further at the back of her throat she would throw up over him! And she didn't really want to do that! She still felt guilty for the first part.

"All in good time Lady B! Now I need you to answer a few questions for me!" the doctor then grabbed a pen and paper and began to write down notes.

"Ok…"

"How long have these feelings been going on for?"

"The last few days… but it hasn't been this bad and I only felt them every now and again!" Blueberry answered and the doctor nodded.

"I see…" the doctor said again "And do you think it's an illness?"

"I don't know, illnesses don't usually last this long do they?"

"I will agree not usually…" the doctor added "And the stomach pains, have they come and gone in an often pattern?"

"Yes actually… over every ten minuets per pain! It really hurts in my abdomen especially! I feel like someone has speared a trowel right through my stomach!" Blueberry exclaimed clutching her stomach again as she felt another pain coming along.

"Right… well I will have to conduct a few more tests before I can prove or not prove my suspicions!" the doctor explained leaving Blueberry very baffled.

"What suspicions?"

"Oh not to worry! They will soon be proven either right or wrong! Don't you worry about a thing Lady B! Everything is going to be fine!" the doctor exclaimed confidently putting his glasses on to do a few more tests. If his suspicions were correct, something marvelous could happen!

Meanwhile outside Wisteria and Gnorman waited anxiously for the doctor to give them the all clear. They both sat on the grass and while Gnorman just sat there in deep thought, Wisteria decided it would be a good idea to fiddle with grass. They were both nervous and concerned for Blueberry's sake! They both cared deeply for her and hoped she was alright!

"There's a dead bug in this grass…" Wisteria muttered to herself but interrupted Gnorman's train of thought in the process.

"Huh?" Gnorman glanced at Wisteria who continued to poke the bug. She then placed it in her hand and examined it closely.

"A dung beetle…" Wisteria said with a look of admiration for the dead creature, this made Gnorman chuckle a little.

"You do know that dung beetles eat poop right?" Gnorman asked knowing it was obvious Wisteria had no idea that they did. When Wisteria heard this she immediately through the dung beetle away faster than a fish out of water.

"EWWWW! And I touched that thing?" Wisteria looked at her hand in disgust and then wiped it down Gnorman's arm.

"Wisteria keep your own germs!" Gnorman laughed moving away from Wisteria who continued to wipe down her hand on his arm.

"How was I to know that beetle eats poop?" Wisteria asked then giving up and wiping her hand on the ground.

"It's actually quite obvious Wistie! Poop = dung! I thought you knew that?" Gnorman replied still laughing at Wisteria.

"Well I never would have guessed! I mean I have heard of dung but I never realized it meant poop!" Wisteria exclaimed feeling a little silly.

"You seriously need to get out more Wisteria!" Gnorman said and suddenly Wisteria frowned.

"I would! If it wasn't for Pansy…" and then suddenly Wisteria and Gnorman both went quiet. Finally Wisteria decided to speak and break the silence a bit more. "How do you think she's doing?"

"I don't know…" Gnorman said sadly.

"Oh she'll be fine! I've known Blueberry most of my life and I can tell you she has been far worse than this!" Wisteria said to try and cheer Gnorman up.

"Really?" Gnorman asked hopefully.

"Oh who am I kidding of course I haven't!" Wisteria slapped her head frustrated "That was Uncle Edwin! And he was smashed then!"

"Oh nice!" Gnorman said glumly. That was all he needed to cheer up!

"Don't worry! He was old anyway! And Blueberry is in no way, shape or form going to get smashed anytime soon! Perhaps she's just ill or something!" Wisteria exclaimed hopefully.

"I can only hope so…" Gnorman replied and silence then fell on them again.

Back inside Wisteria's pad Blueberry awaited the doctor's diagnosis. The doctor had made thorough calculations and he now knew what was wrong with Blueberry. It was now time to tell her the news.

"Well doctor? Am I ill or better off dead?" Blueberry asked and the doctor smiled happily toward her which made her feel a little on edge.

"Far from that I am afraid! I have some good news for you, but I would like to have your husband and Wisteria present when I show you your results!" the doctor explained and Blueberry sighed.

"Very well bring them back in please!" Blueberry commanded and the doctor nodded before going outside to get Wisteria and Gnorman. There was something about what the doctor had just said. Good news? What could possibly be good about having an illness? Or perhaps it wasn't an illness at all…

"And as you can see, she's in perfect health!" The doctor spoke as he entered the pad with Wisteria and Gnorman behind him.

"She doesn't look in perfect health to me! I mean, she threw up all over my furniture!" Wisteria exclaimed and Blueberry rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"That's perfectly normal in the condition she's in!" the doctor replied pointing at Blueberry. The doctor stopped pointing when he realized he was being given weird looks by everyone in the room.

"And what condition is she in doctor?" Gnorman asked still giving him weird looks.

"Well I have conducted some tests and I have only come up with the most valid answer possible…"

"Which is?" Wisteria added.

"I must congratulate you Lady Blueberry and Lord Gnorman!" the doctor exclaimed happily "you're going to have a baby!"

Once the doctor said this the room went completely silent for several moments. The doctor watched as Wisteria, Gnorman and Blueberry took this information in. While Wisteria's face went from sudden surprise to eager excited ness, Gnorman's remained shocked completed and Blueberry just looked down with a blank expression.

This was not the reactions the doctor would expect from Blueberry and Gnorman. But it was a sudden shock to them both and being told the news that they were about to become parents would have to sink in to their big blue hats. At least this reaction wasn't like what happened to Pansy all those months ago. It was lucky that the reds doctor had survived that traumatic experience at all!

But this baby would bring great joy to all of the blues lives and Gnorman and Blueberry would be the luckiest parents on the planet!

Authors note: Well I must say I am particularly impressed with what I did with this chapter! I hope you all liked it! And tomorrow is Halloween so have a great day! Please review! I really want to know what you think! Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16: Joys and sorrows

Chapter 16: Joys and sorrows

Authors note: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Over 50 reviews I have got for this story! I'm so honoured! Thank you all for supporting me throughout this story so far and I promise you all there is A LOT more to come yet! First off I would like to thank all the authors who have commented throughout the story: **Kagnomehater4ever **(Thank you for being there from the start! I really appreciate all the support you have given!),** IJgirl** (Same applies to you! You have been a BIG help and thanks so much!), **JusSonic** (Your reviews have been a pleasure to read! Thanks!), **Delly123 **(Thanks for the nice reviews! They are very good!), **MissyMES** (A new author reviewing is always a good thing! Good luck on your stories!) And lastly **Alyssa128** (Your reviews are also great to read! Thanks ever so much!). I just thought I would thank you all! Anyway, story time! Enjoy the chapter!

_I must congratulate you Lady Blueberry and Lord Gnorman!" the doctor exclaimed happily "you're going to have a baby!"_

_Once the doctor said this the room went completely silent for several moments. The doctor watched as Wisteria, Gnorman and Blueberry took this information in. While Wisteria's face went from sudden surprise to eager excited ness, Gnorman's remained shocked completed and Blueberry just looked down with a blank expression_.

…

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Wisteria held her hands to her mouth to try and stop her excited ness from going over the top. But it was a little too late for that! She was too thrilled with the news she had just heard to stop herself. But with Blueberry and Gnorman on the other hand were completely silent. They were still taking it all in! But their reactions weren't anger or sadness, just blankness.

"When is the baby due?" Gnorman asked sounding rather distant. The doctor glanced in his direction and adjusted his glasses on the tip of his nose.

"I cannot say yet Lord Gnorman, but I will be able to determine when the baby will be due in a few months!" the doctor explained and Gnorman nodded before sitting back in his current position. This piece of news had hit him hard. VERY HARD!

"Do you know if the kid is a boy or girl?" Wisteria asked cheerfully and the doctor gave her a funny look. It was obvious she had no idea about gnome pregnancies! She would make a very bad doctor!

"No… you cannot determine what gender the baby is until the child is born! Surely you should know that!" Wisteria shrugged at his words and the doctor rolled his eyes. Their attentions soon turned to Gnorman when he muttered something and began to smile. The doctor's words were finally getting into his blue hat at last!

"What was that sir?" the doctor asked not hearing what Gnorman had muttered before.

"I'm going to be a dad!" Gnorman exclaimed excitedly. He then stood up and made his way over to his wife who still sat in silence.

"You're gonna be a mother!" Gnorman bent down so he was at the same level as Blueberry she looked up and slowly began to laugh at his grin.

"And I will make a terrible one at that!" Blueberry laughed also grinning.

"Who cares? We're gonna be parents Blueberry! US! Parents! Oh I must go outside and tell everyone the news!" Gnorman rushed off and before Blueberry could object he ran outside to share their news with the world. The doctor and Wisteria watched his rapid departure and smiled proudly.

"Congratulations once again Lady Blueberry! Now if you'll excuse me I have some other patients to see!" the doctor explained and Blueberry nodded.

"Of course! Thank you once again doctor!" Blueberry said as the doctor made his way outside. He turned around and bowed slightly before replying.

"It was my pleasure my Lady!" the doctor finally said before leaving Wisteria and Blueberry alone in Wisteria's pad. There was a happy silence between the pair until Wisteria broke it with a more serious matter.

"Listen, if you feel like your gonna be sick go outside! I have enough mess to clear up thanks!" Wisteria explained pointing at her once clean furniture and Blueberry rolled her eyes. If she wasn't so happy right now, Blueberry probably would've had a go at Wisteria for making such a fuss. But Blueberry was too happy to even frown at this point in time. She felt on top of the world!

"I won't throw up on your furniture Wistie! As a matter of fact I don't feel sick anymore! I feel too happy to be ill!" Blueberry explained and Wisteria smirked.

"So the news of having a child has certainly perked you up! I wish the same could be said for my furniture!" Wisteria frowned a little.

"Well we can worry about that later! In good time we can replace that all! Now if you'll excuse me I will go and make sure my husband isn't causing any trouble! Good luck with cleaning that up Wistie! You're gonna need it!" Blueberry tapped Wisteria lightly before departing out of her pad. Wisteria looked at the floor in disbelief and shook her head as she sighed. How could one gnome cause so much mess! This was going to be fun! Not…

...

While Wisteria and Blueberry were speaking to each other Gnorman was out to tell everyone the good news. Everyone who he had told congratulated him and also spread the news around. It was as if Gnorman were on top of the world or something! Nothing could down his spirits! Not even Pansy!

As Gnorman walked past the fence he noticed someone was watching him, and he immediately turned to face them. He noticed Pansy glaring into his garden while holding her baby Tybalt in her arms. He had looked a bit more grown than when Gnorman had last seen him, well that was when Pansy was showing him off to everyone while she played the role of the perfect mother as did Boris with his role of the perfect father! But it was obvious to everyone they were only acting and they had no joy of having their child.

"Well, well, well… you look chirpy about something! What happened? Have you finally found a plant to put in that silly little toilet of yours?" Pansy smirked and Gnorman just laughed heartedly as Pansy's smirk turned into a slight frown. It was obvious she had come here to annoy him! But not anyone could make his spirits drop! Not even any red gnome.

"Nope! I have just been given a piece of news which is has made me feel like the happiest man in the world! And not even the likes of you can change that!" Gnorman exclaimed pointing at both Pansy and Tybalt.

"Oh really? And what is this _so called_ piece of news which has made you feel so _high in the sky_ today?" Pansy asked slyly.

"Well I'm not sure you would understand! Considering you hardly care for yours anyway!" Gnorman hinted, Pansy gave him a dodgy glance and then raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, so I have it too now do I? Do tell what _I don't hardly care for_!" Pansy mimicked and would have crossed her arms at this point of it wasn't for her cradling baby Tybalt in them.

"A child!" Gnorman replied and Pansy felt her eyes widen slightly.

"You what?"

"That's right Pansy! We all know it's just an act with you! You don't really care for your son do you? But with me on the other hand it's different!" Gnorman explained as Pansy felt her mouth drop.

"You don't mean to tell me you…?"

"Having a baby? Yes! I'm about to become a father!" Gnorman exclaimed proudly, Pansy felt her mouth go very numb and she couldn't think of anything to say. Gnorman noticed she was speechless and used it to his advantage! As usual… "What's wrong Pansy? Cat got your tongue?"

"NO! It's just a bit of a shock as all! Who would have thought that you would become a father!" Pansy blurted feeling a little on edge for an unknown reason to Gnorman.

"The same could be said for you becoming a mother but I see no complaints now!" Gnorman exclaimed expecting Pansy to start arguing. But surprisingly she was taking it all in! This was not like her at all!

Meanwhile in the red garden Redbrick was still walking and thinking. He felt like a fool at this point in time! Why was he feeling like this? What were his emotions doing?

It seemed ever since Pansy mentioned Blueberry, Redbrick couldn't seem to get her out of his head! But why couldn't he? That was the question that couldn't be answered. Redbrick knew he no longer felt for Blueberry, he knew that he loved June and no other! But why were his feelings trying to tell him otherwise? Why now? June would always be the one who he really loved and no one could change that! But still, Redbrick couldn't seem to get Blueberry out of his head! Perhaps it was a spare of the moment thing! Perhaps it was guilt after they left things the way they did! Or it was sadness and anger coming back to hit him after the way she treated him! But Redbrick didn't know! But he knew this for a fact; he had NO feelings of any sort for that petty blue gardens leader! Not now NOT EVER! Eventually Redbrick would forget about it! Oh he would!

Redbrick noticed Pansy and Gnorman talking at the side of the fence. He also noticed Tybalt was being carried by his mother who didn't seem to be winning her arguments. That was unusual! Normally Pansy wouldn't back down from an argument that quickly! But not today it seemed! Redbrick decided to be a good respectable leader and go check what was going on! It would also get his mind off of things as well!

"What's going on here?" Redbrick asked as he approached Pansy and Gnorman. Pansy looked down at the floor a little and Gnorman grinned.

"Gnorman has some unexpected news brother!" Pansy said sounding extremely unhappy and disappointed as she looked down at her baby who was sleeping soundly in her arms for a change instead of crying non stop like he usually did.

"What news would this be Lord Gnorman?" Redbrick asked trying to sound professional in front of the blue gardens leader.

"I am proud to inform you that you will no longer be fighting against me and Blueberry!" Gnorman began feeling a burst of excitement again "We are soon expecting a child!"

"Oh really?" Redbrick asked feeling a sudden odd feeling hit his heart. It couldn't be hurt? Could it?

"Yes! And it seems to have left your sister here speechless! I'm deeply surprised by this!" Gnorman replied. Redbrick glanced at Pansy who glared at Gnorman.

"You couldn't leave me speechless even if you knocked me out with that shovel of your stupid wife's! I can't wait to see how you two will turn out to be the worst parents alive! See you around _Lord Gnorman_!" Pansy snapped before swiftly turning around and storming off.

"I think you already claimed that title with Boris!" Gnorman called out before glancing at Redbrick "Good day Lord Redbrick!" Gnorman bowed a little before walking away from the fence leaving Redbrick feeling a little down and confused.

As Pansy stormed off she felt a rage of anger but her emotions were a big mix at this point in time. She was worried for herself when she heard the news of Gnorman and Blueberry having a baby. What did this mean for her child? Would this ruin her and Boris' plan? At this point Pansy stopped and looked down at her child who now began to cry. Pansy did something that surprised herself at this point, she comforted her child! That was a first.

"Sssh there little Tybalt," Pansy cooed smiling softly at her baby. She then realized what she was doing and shook her head in disbelief. What was she doing? She wouldn't be caught dead treating anyone nicely! But Tybalt was her son after all! So perhaps it would be nice if for once she was nice to him. What if Gnorman was right? What if she really didn't care for her son? Of course Pansy was using Tybalt to her own advantage to get back at her enemies, but perhaps it was time she showed her son a bit more love. If it was obvious to Gnorman that she hardly cared for her child, then it would be most definitely more noticeable to anyone in her garden. Especially Redbrick and June! Perhaps if she showed more love towards Tybalt, then she could get a decent reputation before she poised to strike! Yes! Perhaps that would be a good idea after all!

"Is something wrong Pansy?" a voice called from behind. Pansy jumped up and turned to face where the voice was coming from. She was a little surprised to see Boris standing there with a strange look on his face.

"I would be! If you didn't creep up on me like that!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Sorry, but you seemed very… I don't know…" Boris stopped trying to think of the word.

"Quiet?" Pansy suggested.

"Close enough!" Boris replied "What's up?"

"Gnorman and Blueberry, that's what's up!" Pansy spat, why was it that every time she said the names of someone she despised she got a horrible aftertaste in her mouth?

"Oh God! What have them pieces of blue concrete done now?" Boris asked knowing that the piece of news wasn't going to be good at all.

"They're having a baby, that's what!" Pansy exclaimed starting to feel the anger building inside her.

"You what?" Boris felt his eyes go wide. He too was just as shocked as Pansy. This was bad. VERY BAD!

"Oh you nitwit didn't you hear me? THEY ARE HAVING A BABY! This could ruin everything for us!" Pansy fumed. Right now she felt like strangling something! But the only thing she had available was Tybalt! And she would rather not strangle her own son.

"Are you saying that their child could stop our Tybalt from gaining power?" Boris asked.

"Yes! We don't just want power over this garden! I don't just want revenge on my brother and my silly sister in-law! I want revenge on them stinking blue gnomes Blueberry, Gnorman and Wisteria and all the others for causing me such humility and anger! But all this could be in jeopardy if Lady Blueberry and Lord Gnorman have a stupid child! He or she could stop Tybalt from taking his rightful place as leader! OF BOTH GARDENS!" Pansy said very frustrated.

"Well at least June and Redbrick haven't has a son or daughter yet!" Boris replied trying to sound optimistic. Pansy on the other hand glanced in his direction and gave him an _"Are you dumb or what?"_ look.

"You fool! Don't you see yet? If Gnorman and Blueberry have a child, AKA future leader of their garden, that will encourage June and Redbrick! That would mean our plan could be entirely in jeopardy! If their children grow up to be like them, then Tybalt will have two big obstacles to jump over before he becomes the rightful leader! Oh why can't Redbrick, June, Gnorman, Blueberry and Wisteria all smash? It would make my life a hell of a lot easier!" Pansy sighed putting her head in her hands.

"But, if we raise young Tybalt in such a way that he hates everyone but us, perhaps we could still stand a chance!" Boris suggested. And Pansy suddenly nodded with the idea.

"We raise him to hate his future cousin and their son, so much that he will share our anguish and want to overthrow them!" Pansy continued.

"And then we can get our revenge and he can get his!" Boris smirked and so did Pansy.

"Oh Boris! I finally see a light at the end of the tunnel! Soon we will have Redbrick, June and everyone else at our knees for mercy! And with our little jewel here, nothing can go wrong!" Pansy then looked down at her little baby. She finally felt happy again! Knowing that one day her child would be her ticket to revenge! But in the mean time, she could enjoy stirring up the feud even more!

…

"Blueberry, are you alright?" Gnorman asked with a look of concern on his face.

"I am fine Gnorman! I wish you would stop fussing! Ever since we found out I was pregnant you seem to be hovering over me like a fly! Now stop it! We have a garden to run you know!" Blueberry replied pointing around the blue garden.

"Not today we don't! I will do all the work, now you just sit down and think… baby thoughts…" Gnorman smiled finally coming up with a word, Blueberry on the other hand just sighed and rolled her eyes. But she couldn't help but smile at her husband's replies.

"It's not coming until a few months!" Blueberry explained and Gnorman shrugged.

"Oh well… that gives us plenty of time to come up with a name!" Gnorman replied before walking off "Now stay put! And remember! Baby thoughts!"

"Oh go do your jobs Gnorman!" Blueberry called back before shaking her head. Men!

"Congratulations Lady Blueberry!" a sudden unfamiliar voice called out. Blueberry turned to see June standing at the fence smiling. Was this for real? Did she have any idea that they were supposed to be enemies?

"Uh… thank you… I guess!" Blueberry replied feeling kinda awkward around another red gnome. Especially the one that was married to Redbrick.

"Now I know what you're thinking!" June explained still smiling "What's a red gnome congratulating her worst enemy for? Well I feel that being pregnant is something to be enjoyed and not a thing to be fought over! Redbrick just told me the news and to be honest I would say he seemed very distant over it!"

"Was he now? No surprise there then," Blueberry muttered the last part trying not to be too loud so June could hear her.

"Yes… well anyway! Congratulations! I hope I can have a child soon! I would like a girl because I have the perfect name for her! I love the name Juliet! What do you hope your child to be?" June asked.

"Oh I want mine to be a boy! I haven't decided the name yet; my husband wants me to think of a name now for it! I have no idea because the baby isn't due for a couple of months yet!" Blueberry replied.

Suddenly June turned around unexpectedly when she heard a voice from her side. Blueberry could have sworn it was Redbrick's voice calling June but she wasn't so sure because it was so distant. "I'm coming!" June replied to the voice before turning back to face Blueberry and smiling "Eh, that was my husband calling me! I must go, congratulations once again Lady Blueberry!" June waved before walking off.

"Thank you Lady June!" Blueberry waved too but as soon as June was out of sight Blueberry grimaced. She had just talked to a red gnome! What was she thinking? What was the point in being enemies with someone if they were going to congratulate you about being pregnant? Redbrick would obviously have to train her well to get her to be as shallow as him.

…

As June walked off to see what her husband sounded so urgent about she smiled, yes of course she was just talking to who was supposed to be her worst enemy but the news of a pregnancy would always excite her. It's just a shame it was the people she really disliked (AKA Pansy and Blueberry). June knew that Redbrick would be curious to know what she was doing talking to a blue and would probably be angry with her. But June knew her husband wouldn't be too angry, but at this current moment she wasn't sure. There was something strange going on with Redbrick, but June didn't know what! Perhaps it was just stress or something! It would soon pass! Wouldn't it?

"Hello dear husband of mine!" June exclaimed happily trying to show him nothing was the matter. Redbrick on the other hand looked extremely paranoid which made June feel edgy.

"June what was all that about?" Redbrick demanded getting straight to the point.

"If you must know I was congratulating Lady Blueberry for her new pregnancy!" June replied calmly.

"And you think it's just **fine** to speak to the enemy?" Redbrick asked sounding more and more angry with every word that came out of his mouth. June now began to get suspicious with him again. Why was he so damn defensive?

"What the heck is your problem today? Ever since that row with Pansy you have been acting like you've got something to hide! You're so damn childish and getting over defensive all of the time! All I did was congratulate a blue gnome for what should be a happy moment in her life and you seem to have a giant issue about it! We don't have to be enemies with the blues twenty four seven Redbrick! I don't know what your problem is lately but it is worrying me!" June explained.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! Those blues are causing all sorts of issues and your acting so carefree about it! You hardly know what challenges I face as leader! You may be my wife and joint leader to this garden but you sure aren't acting like one!" Redbrick retorted back and June was taken aback by his harsh words.

"What is wrong with you? You're becoming more and more like your sister everyday! You're so consumed by your hatred for the blues, that you see only what you want to see!" June said angrily but her words soon became less frustrated as she had now given up hope of wining this argument. She decided to just leave it be and let Redbrick get over his troubles. If he couldn't share his problems with his own wife, then he had to go through it alone. "You know Redbrick… sometimes I wonder if you're the same man I fell in love with, you seem different and the scariest thing is… you don't even see it!" June said finally before walking away slowly. Redbrick sighed frustrated as he looked at the floor. What June had said to him was actually true! The past had come back to haunt him and he was pushing away those he loved for some petty past he once had.

"I would never expect you or anyone to understand…" Redbrick muttered to himself before walking in the opposite direction.

…

Blueberry sat on the grass whilst her husband ran around after all the other gnomes. She insisted that she helped but Gnorman was a very overprotective gnome when it came to pregnancies! He told her to take it easy and even though she wouldn't admit it, Blueberry was actually happy to have a day off. But it wouldn't go without being pestered. And surprisingly enough it wasn't by Gnorman or Wisteria, it was from them little bunnies!

Blueberry sometimes didn't mind these little bunnies, they were annoying at times but sometimes on occasions they were decent enough company. And they were funny too! In their own little way. Today Blueberry was watching them perform by climbing on top of each other and forming different shapes. It was quite amusing for Blueberry and she occasionally cracked a smile. But that smile was short lived when she noticed the bunnies had stopped performing and looked above at the gap in the fence. Blueberry's smile turned to a bit of a frown as she noticed a red gnome stand at the gap in the fence. And it wasn't just any red gnome, it was Redbrick!

"Oh, hello Lord Redbrick," Blueberry said in a very layered tone.

"Same to you Lady Blueberry!" Redbrick replied trying to sound professional.

"I haven't seen you for a long time! I saw your wife earlier!" Blueberry pointed out.

"Yes so did I!" Redbrick replied frowning at the very thought of his argument with his wife just moments after.

"Why of course! And, how have you two been keeping?" Blueberry asked a little bit awkwardly.

"Oh we're fine! Oh and congratulations by the way!" Redbrick lied about the fine part. Of course he and June weren't fine! They had just had an argument for crying out loud. But Blueberry didn't need to know that.

"Thank you!" Blueberry smiled looking at her stomach.

"You must feel proud now you have a little bundle of joy on its way!" Redbrick spat a little bit as his tone began to get a bit rough. Blueberry's eyes narrowed a little as she felt another argument begin to form on the end of the horizon.

"I don't like the sound of your tone Lord Redbrick!" Blueberry said rubbing her stomach a little.

"Well of course you wouldn't would you? I mean you're so perfect aren't you? And now you have a child on its way you'll have more to brag about won't you?" Redbrick replied.

"Firstly, I don't brag about anything! And secondly, what the heck is your problem? Do you have an issue for me to be happy or something?" Blueberry replied sounding a lot like June did when Redbrick had a go at her.

"No, but I know what your like!"

"And what's that supposed to mean? Listen Lord Redbrick, I have already thrown up today! I could easily make another mess, preferable over that discoloured hat of yours! I have no idea what your problem is towards me or anyone but you're certainly not any decent leader for any garden! I suggest you go and sod off before I get nasty!" Blueberry threatened.

"And what is a pregnant woman gonna do to me?" Redbrick boasted a little too freely.

"Lot's of things if you get on her wrong side!" Blueberry raised her fist in view and clenched it with her hand.

"Listen you stupid woman, I don't care what you do to me! You did enough things to hurt me in the past as it was! Perhaps now it's time I got my revenge!" Redbrick replied.

"Oh it's about that is it? Is June not the same as me? Well I suggest you get over the fact we were once in love because that's the past and I'm heading towards the future!" Blueberry said standing up and patting her stomach teasingly. She thought he was still in love with her?

"Oh so am I! And no it has nothing to do with back then so I suggest you don't even bring that stupid subject up!" Redbrick called after her. He was obviously lying because he was letting his anger out over that! He wasn't actually in love with her! No he loved his wife too much to do a stupid thing like that! No he just felt angry for the way Blueberry played with his heart like that! He wanted revenge! And over the years he would trying and get it, using the feud to his advantage.

But over the next year or so, things would change yet again for both gardens. And as little Tybalt would start to grow up, two more gnomes would also make an appearance and could threaten the very existence of Pansy's plan! But only time would tell, and time was the only option!

Authors note: Well sorry for not updating over the past few weeks! I have had revision coming out of my ears for exams and all that! By Tuesday it should all be over and then I can update again! Please keep reviewing! The more the merrier! Oh and in the next chapter two new gnomes will arrive! Guess who they'll be? Well you'll have to wait until the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17: New beginnings

Chapter 17: New beginnings

Authors note: Ok firstly I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages but I have been busy doing other things and all that. But I am back now to write some more! Thanks yet again for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! This is set a year later from the previous events in the last chapter! Enjoy!

A year or so later everything went smoothly. The blues were proud to see a new gnome in their garden. Their future leader and the current leader's son! Blueberry and Gnorman were proud that they had a son and he was perfectly healthy not to mention cute for a gnome baby. They named him Gnomeo! It was Gnorman's idea to call him Gnomeo. He said he always liked that name and it would be perfect for their son. Blueberry loved the name too and wouldn't stop holding her new son in her arms even when he was asleep. Wisteria was also happy that she now had a little child to baby sit for her best friend. But she also had a small gift to give to the little gnome which would help him to grow up with a friend. Toadstool and his girlfriend also had their own child over this past year and had agreed with Wisteria that Gnomeo could have their child as a play mate to grow up with. Blueberry and Gnorman were surely thrilled to have the little mushroom they now called Shroom to look out for their baby. But other matters had to be dealt with first of all. Gnomeo and Shroom had to grow up a bit more first before they could look out for each other.

In the red garden on the other hand there was also good news on the way. June had been told that she was indeed pregnant a few days ago and Redbrick was still getting to grips with the fact that he was about to become a father. His relationship with his wife wasn't exactly running as well as they would have liked. They often argued and then made up again, but now they were overwhelmed with this good news their fights would soon become less common much to Pansy's displeasure. Oh and speaking of Pansy, Tybalt was about to reach his two year birthday! The child was growing up fast and looked more and more like his father everyday! But Pansy and Boris weren't like Blueberry and Gnorman; they weren't as enthusiastic over their child as Blueberry and Gnorman were over their little Gnomeo.

Also Miss Montague and Mr Capulet were still at their fights. Not only were they arguing within their gardens, but they were also taking it to the extremes and fighting in public places! On one occasion they both got kicked out of the supermarket when they crossed each others paths on their weekly shopping day. It took several security guards to separate them as they were yelling at each other about whose garden looked better right in front of normal families who were shopping. They often had squabbles over this and it didn't end well for either of them. But today they would find themselves together in the worst place so far… The garden centre!

…

Miss Montague pushed her small trolley around the garden centre with some effort. She had several bags of compost in her trolley, not to mention several new plants for her house and garden. She continued to push it down the gnome isle until she found herself bumping into someone. And that person was Mr Capulet!

"Watch where you're going you clumsy bat!" Mr Capulet spat as Miss Montague rolled her eyes.

"Oh God not you again. What do I have to do? Get a restraining order or something?" Miss Montague asked crossing her arms.

"That wouldn't be such a bad idea, but since we live next door to each other I don't think it would work," Mr Capulet replied.

"Well you can do me the favour of moving out of the way. I have several bags of compost here that need to go to the checkout and be paid for so if you'll excuse me…" Miss Montague said as she tried to push her trolley around Mr Capulet's and it was difficult because of where he had stuck it.

"Oh and if you think your bumper sticker is what you call funny humour I would have your head examined lady!" Mr Capulet called after her and Miss Montague turned around and smirked.

"Oh come now Mr Capulet… it may not be to your humour because you have none. Tell me, were you born with no sense of humour or did it just come to you later on in life?" Miss Montague teased.

"I do have a sense of humour! But when someone's bumper sticker reads **'Mr Capulet get a life and that jumper so isn't your colour'** I don't find that at all amusing."

"Have it your way. I personally find it amusing because you're so picky about your jumpers. I suggest you go to a clothes store and find something which is in fashion. You're a 30 year old man and you have no sense of fashion. Get with the times Mr Capulet! We aren't in the 60's no more," Miss Montague smirked when Mr Capulet looked down at his jumper with a puzzled look. She then decided she had enough of arguing with him and attempted to make her way past him.

"Oh go away with you, you hippy! And it hardly surprises me you are a hippy! Don't you still have that hippy gnome in your garden?" Mr Capulet asked.

"Yes my Wisteria gnome still is in my garden thankfully after you decided to smash her hat off and then re-glue it for a laugh!" Miss Montague snapped. It was fortunate she didn't know the truth behind Wisteria's hat being smashed. Well she was smashed by a red gnome after all. But the humans didn't know that!

"I did no such thing. Your gnome must have some magical ability to re-mend itself or something. I most defiantly didn't smash or even touch your blasted gnome! Anyway why are you bringing this subject up again? That happened like 2 years ago!" Mr Capulet exclaimed.

"Well she was and still is one of my best gnomes in the whole garden. I shall never forgive you for destroying her precious hat and then having the nerve to glue it back with cheap superglue!" Miss Montague explained and Mr Capulet rolled his eyes.

"Do what you wish lady. Just leave me alone! I don't wish to make yet another scene in a public place and end up getting kicked out for it," Mr Capulet then did the honours of walking off first. Miss Montague turned around back to her shopping when she heard a voice from behind her say "Oh and if I was you, I would get rid of that bumper sticker. Or I will do something I may regret to your garden fence!" Mr Capulet warned before turning back round and turning into the next isle. Miss Montague just stuck her tongue out at him and then turned back to her shopping once again. Oh he could get on her wit at times!

…

In the red garden things were running quite smoothly. Well for a while at least. The humans were out, the day was clear and warm, nothing could get it down! Well other than Pansy and Boris planning their next line of attack on the blues. Several gnomes including them little gnomes Mr Capulet had brought several months ago were involved in this so called scheme. They were hooked ever since they had arrived and were always eager to take things out on the blue gnomes next door. And Pansy encouraged it! But for poor Tybalt on the other hand, putting up with this kind of mother wasn't the easiest way to grow up with was it?

"Now are plan of attack is quite simple, we'll smash their plant pots and show them whose plants are better! This should teach them to call our plants out of fashion," Pansy explained and all the little gnomes nodded eagerly. Pansy hardly noticed her two year old son come up behind her until she felt a small nudge on her dress.

"Mummy? Can I go out and play?" Little Tybalt asked shyly. Pansy turned around and looked down at her son with no particular gaze and replied.

"No Tybalt, go play on the pedestal," Pansy replied dully resulting in Tybalt frowning in disappointment.

"But why?" Tybalt moaned causing Pansy to stop what she was trying to do and glaring down at her son as she began to grow more impatient.

"Tybalt, we discussed this. Now do as you're told and do as I say."

"No mummy, I wanna know why you won't let me play with the other kids!" Tybalt shouted back to a stunned yet furious Pansy.

"Because they are not like you Tybalt, now go back to the pedestal!" Pansy demanded but Tybalt remained firm.

"No!"

"What did you just say?"

"I said no!" Tybalt said proudly crossing his arms and standing firm. Pansy felt as if she were a volcano about to explode as she raised her hand in the air and gave her son a good, hard smack across the face.

"Don't you DARE speak to me like that again! Do you understand?" Pansy roared as Tybalt began to cry. Pansy realized what she had just done in front of her friends and decided to cover it up by being nice to little Tybalt. "Oh Tybalt," Pansy knelt down and pretended to comfort him "Oh Tybalt I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you its just I hate it when things like this happen. Why can't you do as you're told hmm? I am your mother after all, and mothers like me know best."

"I guess so… I'm sorry mummy!" Tybalt then wrapped his arms around his mother and gave her a tight hug. Pansy hugged him back for a short while before realizing what she was doing.

"It's ok son, now go and play on the pedestal like I told you to," Pansy smiled receiving a sad smile from Tybalt he nodded and hugged her again.

"Thank you mummy!" Tybalt said before walking away again. Pansy got up and straightened herself off before turning back to her friends who were all gawping at her like maniacs.

"Well, stop looking at me like that! Now let's get back to some good old fashioned business shall we?" Pansy demanded and everyone decided to go with her requests and do as they were told. Because if they didn't, they would probably end up like poor little Tybalt.

…

"Ew Gnomeo!" Wisteria blurted as she held little Gnomeo in the air as something bad came out his rear end. Suddenly Blueberry rushed in as she heard Wisteria's voice call out.

"What's he done now? Number one or number two?" Blueberry asked as she approached her friend and grabbed her tiny son.

"I think it's a number one this time," Wisteria explained handing over Gnomeo to Blueberry while looking down at the floor where a small puddle now lay "gosh you really need to get some nappies for that kid!"

"I know. He peed on Gnorman's lap the other day, and by the look on his face he wasn't impressed. It was lucky I took a photo of it, so we can put that in your memory book. Oh and how is that coming along anyway?" Blueberry glanced over to Wisteria and she got out an old book full of different photos. She smiled as she opened it and flicked through the pages.

"It's coming together nicely! But I haven't had much photo's though… but hey here's one with Featherstone and Miranda! Gosh I wonder what happened to that pair, the couple who lived in that house moved, I hope they both went with them," Wisteria said a bit distantly as she remembered the old friends she had over two years ago. It was a shame she never saw them again after Redbrick and Blueberry's separation. Speaking of which…

"Wisteria what is this?" Blueberry asked pointing to a picture on the same page as the two flamingos. Wisteria glanced at the picture and suddenly went tense, she glanced at Blueberry's face and her expression said it all. She was not impressed by this picture! And the reason why she wasn't happy was because it was a picture of her and Redbrick while they were meeting secretly behind their parents backs. Wisteria, Miranda and Featherstone were also in the picture. While Wisteria held her fingers in a peace manner, Featherstone and Miranda were smiling next to each other behind the gnomes while Blueberry and Redbrick had their arms wrapped around one another and were smiling happily. Blueberry had no idea Wisteria had this picture, until now anyways.

"Oh," Wisteria began "that's kinda when you and Redbrick were going out. I thought it was a good memory back then despite the events after when this picture was taken. So I wanted to put it in my book, but I never knew you would take it that seriously," Wisteria said this very weakly as Blueberry glared at her.

"Do you know what would happen if Gnorman saw this? He would ask questions and ask about him! And I hate him! Why on Earth do you have a picture of this gnome in there?" Blueberry asked with hint of hurt and anger in her voice. It was clear she was upset about this, but Wisteria was going to answer her question honestly even if it killed her.

"Because despite what happened that day with my hat and everything, I knew that this was one of the best memories I ever had! This is not your book Blueberry and I decide what goes in it. And you say you hate him? You may say that aloud as if you don't care but I know deep down you don't hate him and you secretly care. But this feud is spiralling out of control and everyone including you and Redbrick are in denial. When is it going to stop Blueberry?" Blueberry would have replied to this but was cut short when a sudden scream came from outside. Blueberry rushed out the door but turned around and spoke to Wisteria one last time.

"We'll talk about this later." And with that, she was gone.

Outside in the meantime the sound of laughter could be heard when the blues noticed a bunch of red gnomes sling shooting a bunch of plant pots in their garden. And with them, of course it was Pansy. Blueberry was the first to head over to the gnomes still chucking snails and other unfortunate creatures at their plant pots, the majority of the gnomes ran away like the true cowards they were when they saw the blue gardens leader approach them from the other side of the fence. But one gnome remained the same one who had caused so much pain and misery to the blues. Pansy…

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little blue leader herself. How've you been keeping recently Blueberry? Haven't heard from you since your pregnancy. Oh and speaking of which," Pansy cut herself off when she noticed Blueberry walking towards her carrying her baby in her arms. Pansy smirked as she looked down at little Gnomeo with a curious glance. Blueberry kept her cautions high; she didn't want anything to happen to Gnomeo around her.

"Hello Pansy, just as crude as ever I see," Blueberry snarled causing Pansy to turn her attention to the wary blue leader. Pansy put her hand on her hip teasingly and decided to humour the other gnome.

"Well of course. I find life boring without my insults. But I must say, your child is very cute! Well, for a blue gnome that is. I just wish he were as cute as my little Tybalt."

Blueberry glanced behind Pansy to an approaching gnome. "Speaking of whom." Pansy turned around to where Blueberry was looking and noticed her son approaching her again.

"Tybalt, I thought I told you to go play on the pedestal," Pansy groaned impatiently as she was being approached by her shy son.

"Well, it was boring up there, and uncle Redbrick and aunt June won't play with me so I was wondering if you could," Tybalt replied smiling nervously. On the other side of the fence Blueberry smiled a little, the child wasn't that bad, well, not yet anyway. But of course soon Pansy and Boris would teach him their tricks and he would soon no longer be the sweet and innocent child he was currently. And that saddened Blueberry, she also noticed several cuts and bruises on Tybalt's face and arms, he was obviously being abused by his careless parents. And this made Blueberry feel even sorrier for him.

"I am busy Tybalt, go find your father!" Pansy turned back around about to say something to Blueberry but was cut off by her son yet again, much to her annoyance.

"No, he doesn't want to play either. And you can't be that busy! We can include her and that little gnome in the game too!" Pansy suddenly clenched her fist holding back her anger. Blueberry gasped out in shock. That kid actually thought they were friends? Pansy obviously wasn't teaching him well yet.

"Tybalt, go pester the little gnomes for a bit. I shall speak with you later!" Pansy insisted and little Tybalt stood where he was for several moments. He didn't want to go through the same pain he went through earlier by being smacked across the face. So he decided to do as he was told and go find something else to do.

"Alright mummy!" Tybalt then walked off in a bored manner and sighed, he obviously wasn't going to find anyone or anything to play with.

Pansy soon turned back to Blueberry and smiled whilst clenching her teeth "Lovely isn't he?"

"Yes, but I dread to think what you'll turn him into," Blueberry muttered causing Pansy to chuckle.

"What ever gives you that idea Lady Blueberry?" Pansy asked innocently and Blueberry shook her head in annoyance.

"Because you're a pest!" Blueberry snapped. Pansy just stood there and took Blueberry's rant about how annoying and careless she was, she had taken the same lectures off her brother and his stupid wife! Now she was having it again from the leader in the next door garden. Pansy ignored all that she had said and changed the subject almost instantly.

"Well, yeah what ever. Oh and tell your husband that our lawnmower race is still on tomorrow afternoon. And tell him he is going down!" and with that Pansy stormed off. Blueberry sighed; she couldn't wait for Pansy to get beaten tomorrow yet again.

…

Meanwhile in the red garden June was watering her tulips and gazing up at the sky day dreamingly. She put her hand on her stomach and glanced down at it again, she had gone through the morning sickness and all that but now she was fine. But that still didn't stop her husband from fretting about her non stop. He was annoying her a little because he kept calling her _'fragile'_ and _'delicate'_ when she knew she wasn't. He never fretted this much over Pansy when she was pregnant with little Tybalt, but yet again he barely spoke to her anyway. In fact they never spoke unless under bad conditions because they hated each other and it was obvious to every gnome in the entire garden that they wanted nothing to do with each other.

"June how are you now? Feeling sick? Dizzy? Do you need a lie down? A drink of water perhaps?" June turned around to find Redbrick rushing up to her babbling again in his concerned manner. June sighed and thought _'speak of the devil'_.

"Redbrick I am fine, now can you stop worrying? You're making me nervous just watching you!" June exclaimed putting down her red watering can and crossing her arms at her husband.

"Oh, sorry I am just still getting over the fact you're having a baby," Redbrick smiled putting his arm around June lovingly. She shook her head and placed her hand on his.

"**We're** having a baby. You're the father after all!" June replied smirking.

"Uh, yes of course. I'm the father," Redbrick muttered aimlessly to himself and June rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes silly! Do you really think I'd be that pathetic to have an affair behind my husbands back?" Redbrick shook his head and she continued "exactly. Now stop worrying about me Redbrick, or else you'll have a heart attack even before this child is born!" June then felt a small pain from within her stomach and gasped a little. Redbrick noticed this and immediately released from a hug into a support so June wouldn't fall over.

"Come on now, let's get you to sit down somewhere," Redbrick guided her to the nearest rock and he put her down and sat beside her. He put his arm around her comfortingly as June got her vision back.

"This is going to be a regular thing Redbrick, I don't want you worrying about me this much every time I have a dizzy or sickness spell. I will get used to it soon enough!" June reassured.

"Yes, but I have to now. I am your husband and a father to be, I have to be protective over those I love," Redbrick explained causing June to roll her eyes.

"I can see you being a really good father to this child," June said smiling back down at her stomach. Redbrick put his hand over it and June looked up at him smirking "You won't feel anything yet you know."

"I know that," Redbrick replied before asking "what do you think it is? A boy? Or a girl?"

"Hopefully, a girl. Then I can use that name I have always loved," June explained receiving a confused look from Redbrick.

"And what's that?" Redbrick smiled.

"Juliet," June replied. "I have always loved that name! I don't know why, but it's just the name I have always loved above other gnome names. What do you think though?"

"Me?" Redbrick asked receiving a nod from June "I love it."

"Great. I am glad you do," June grinned before changing the conversation to a more serious matter "Redbrick? Can I ask you a serious yet silly question?"

"Of course my love, anything."

"Well I know we haven't exactly been on agreeing terms recently and I would like to be reassured that we won't argue as often or as frequent as we have for the sake of our future child," June explained receiving several nods of agreement from Redbrick.

"But of course, our child will need both a mother and father figure to relay upon."

"You mean rely right?"

"Yes, of course reply!"

"Oh Redbrick!" June laughed receiving a small embarrassed blush from her husband.

"What?" Redbrick asked.

"Just keep that up dear and everything will be fine," June reassured humorously as she stood up. "Now I think I feel well enough to continue with my activities. I'm not completely helpless you know!"

"Yes, but you are still delic-" Redbrick began but was cut off by his wife.

"Don't say it Redbrick, I am not delicate. Now I shall call you if I need you. Goodbye," and with that June walked off to go back to watering her plants. Redbrick stood there and sighed whilst thinking _'you'll always be delicate to me'_.

…

"Gnorman, could you have Gnomeo for a bit? I would like to go trim our plants a little," Blueberry asked as she approached her husband who was relaxing reading some small newspaper article Miss Montague had left out.

"Of course dear just leave him next to the plant pot and I'll change him in a minute," Gnorman replied not even glancing at her. Blueberry rolled her eyes and approached her husband curiously still holding little Gnomeo in her arms. He was still sleeping soundly in her arms with that small cute smile attached to his tiny face.

"What are you even reading?" Blueberry asked trying to grab the piece of paper from her husband. But he pulled it away from her grasp and glanced up at her casually.

"Some human article about some weed killer fraud. It's lucky Miss Montague uses Miracle grow because this stuff sounds ghastly!" Gnorman replied.

"Why what does it do that makes it so ghastly?" Blueberry said with a large hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Well apparently it causes very large burning holes on the grass and destroys plants causing them to spontaneously combust!" Gnorman exclaimed.

"You mean set on fire without any meaning?" Blueberry gasped a little.

"Yes. Some poor sod had his entire garden in flames because of this so called weed killer! No wonder he's taking the company who made this monstrosity to court." Blueberry chuckled a little before snatching the news paper article out of his hands unexpectedly and replacing it with their small child.

"You really do need to stop following the human's lives and troubles and focus on your own. Now this little guy needs changing! And daddy here will have to do it because mommy here is busy doing work," Blueberry mimicked a child's voice as she replied pointing at Gnomeo who was now in Gnorman's arms.

"Alright, alright I'll do it…" Gnorman replied as his voice trailed off to another subject again "I wonder if we could get our hands on that stuff and set the red garden on fire…"

"No! Gnorman don't think of such absurd ideas! You're beginning to think like Pansy. Oh and speaking of whom, she told me to tell you that the race is still on tomorrow afternoon and that she will beat you, but I doubt that very much," Blueberry reassured smiling proudly.

"Ha, well I can't wait to see her face tomorrow when I zoom past that finishing line before she even has the chance to blink!" Gnorman stood up proudly holding Gnomeo with one hand whilst holding the other up in the air.

"Ok Mr super speed, I think little Gnomeo here would like a change," Blueberry reminded walking over to Gnorman pointing at Gnomeo.

"And I think beautiful Blueberry here would like a kiss," Gnorman grinned leaning inward to give his wife a kiss. But before they both had the chance, little Gnomeo had woken up and started to cry. He obviously wasn't happy about his parents kissing or the fact he stank of wee because he hadn't been changed.

"Alright you little rascal I'll change you now!" Gnorman sighed moving away from Blueberry to hold his small son in the air. He then turned to his wife again and smirked "we'll make up for that later."

"I am sure we will, but right now I think someone else needs a make up," Blueberry chuckled as she continued to walk away to do her jobs leaving Gnorman with his son Gnomeo.

"Oh what a woman and a heck of a mother eh Gnomeo?" Gnorman glanced away from his wife and back at his son again whose cries began to get louder again. "Oh alright stinker, let's get you changed and done."

It was obvious right now that Gnorman and Blueberry were firm yet considerate parents with their humour still mixed in with their seriousness. But how would June and Redbrick cope with their new arrival as they learned the ways of parenthood? Would it be as easy as it was for Blueberry and Gnorman? Or would there be more concerns and worries on their road to parenthood? Only after the baby was born could this be decided, and that would soon come around quicker than anyone would know…

Authors note: Well here was this chapter. How do you like it? I should update soon! Please review! Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18: Two gardens, one fued

Chapter 18: Two gardens, one feud

Authors note: Thank you all for the reviews once again! I still can't believe I have hit over 60 reviews! Keep them coming people! Thank you so much! Anyway in this chapter a new gnome shall appear. I'm guessing we all know who right? Well if not I won't ruin it for ya. Enjoy!

Over the next few months nothing much happened for the blue garden. Well the gnomes were preparing to celebrate little Gnomeo's first birthday if that was something interesting. Also the fact the blues had managed to win nearly every single lawnmower race match there was all thanks to Gnorman. He had totally beat Pansy every single time and proved her lawnmower to be not as worthy as she bragged out. He had most definitely shot her theory down in flames!

But today everyone's attentions were not just focused on the lawnmower race taking place out back again. Today the majority of the red gnomes were outside the garden awaiting the re-match between Gnorman and Pansy, but many remained inside the garden, for a very special thing was about to happen for the red garden.

June had awoken in the morning with extreme stomach pains and she knew that the baby was due anytime this month. She knew her baby was coming today, so she told Redbrick and a local doctor (the same unfortunate doctor who had to endure Pansy's pregnancy) and prepared herself for some severe pain. Some gnomes had decided to stay in the garden and await the news of their leader's child. June was about to give birth in the garden shed so Pansy got her lawnmower out earlier than she usually would. She wanted nothing to do with her brother or his wife's birth. She had despised it from the very beginning and knew that if she didn't teach Tybalt what she wanted him to be soon, she feared that he and his new cousin would be friends. And that was something she couldn't afford to have.

As Pansy prepared her lawnmower for the race she heard several cries coming from the garden shed. She knew June was in labour and she hoped she went through as much pain as she herself went through when she had little Tybalt. Pansy checked that her lawnmower was in perfect condition for racing with before she decided to quickly wash it before taking it out back. While she did this the little red gnomes all made their way eagerly towards her and much to her annoyance they decided to ask her a very stupid question.

"So are you going to be there for Lord Redbrick and Lady June when she has her kid Pansy?" The little gnomes asked in unison. Pansy stopped what she was doing and glanced down at the gnomes raising her eyebrows in a "Are you kidding me?" way.

"Am I heck! They weren't there when I had Tybalt, why should I be there to witness the pain I had to go through? And besides, I hate them and there kid and quite frankly I don't want anything to do with it!" Pansy then went back to cleaning her lawnmower and the gnomes glanced at each other before replying to her.

"But why?"

"What? Why?" Pansy choked in disbelief "have you grown up with the father of that child? I have, and to be quite honest I wouldn't care if he smashed in hell! After all the things he did to me, I am surprised I am still here!" Pansy then looked away in a sad rage as she remembered all the reasons why she hated her own brother. And she had her reasons, not all of them were out in the open either.

"You ready for the race Pansy?" another familiar voice broke in and the little gnomes and Pansy all turned to see Boris walking over with little Tybalt on his sturdy shoulders. Tybalt was smiling and laughing on his fathers shoulders and grinned at his mother.

"Good luck mummy! You'll be great!" Pansy couldn't help but smile at her son.

"Yeah, let's go cream some blueberry pies!" Pansy clenched her hand into a fist and bashed it against her hand determinedly. She then turned away and said through gritted teeth "I'm not letting that blue hated jerk win again. This time he's going down!" She was prepared to win today! Even if it killed her!

…

"Oh where is she?" Gnorman muttered impatiently as he watched the growing number of red gnomes disperse out of the gate to watch the race. But there was still no sign of Pansy. But to him it was a typical start to every race, she was always late.

"Be patient Gnorman, you can leave her at the starting line when she comes out any minute now," Blueberry explained as she held her one year old Gnomeo in her arms. He had indeed grown over the past few months. He was beginning to get more colour on his hat and his hair was the same colour as his mothers and fathers, but it had the same shade as his mother's hair always had. Blueberry still had blonde hair, but hers was beginning to fade slightly. But so was everyone else's. Even Redbrick's hair was beginning to get less brown.

"Good luck in the race today Gnorman," a small voice came from behind them. It was Wisteria and she was followed by her mushroom companions.

"Haha thanks but I doubt I'll need it! Pansy has practically lost every single event this year. I think she's loosing it entirely," Gnorman boasted confidently.

"Well be careful out there, I don't want you getting chipped or anything silly!" Blueberry said receiving a brief hug and kiss from her cheery husband.

"Yes madam! And you little man, watch for me when I come across the finish line and win yet another race!" Gnorman tickled little Gnomeo who began to giggle with laughter. Blueberry smiled adoringly at her son as he glanced up at her and giggled again. Wisteria watched the scene before her and thought it was one of the sweetest things she had ever seen. They were all soon brought back to reality when Pansy decided to make her dramatic entrance. Many blue gnomes booed her when they finally saw her come out on her lawnmower being pushed by the small gnomes. Boris also made his appearance and still had Tybalt balanced on his shoulders.

Surprisingly enough Tybalt looked big for his age. Physically he was just like his father and he could speak and everything. He was almost three years old and he already looked like a five year old. But looks could be deceiving as he still struggled with many words and he still acted his age. Wisteria couldn't help but give the child a look of dread, she knew that child would cause drastic problems for her in the distant future, but she didn't know what impact he would have on both gardens. Neither did she want to; what ever Pansy was going to do to that poor gnome, Wisteria knew it wouldn't be good.

"Alright you, ready to get your gnome arse whipped?" Pansy stormed up to Gnorman who just smirked at her as she frowned.

"Nope, because I don't see a whip. By the way where is your brother? I was rather looking forward to him witnessing your next defeat," Gnorman asked. Pansy just put her hand on her hip and didn't bother smiling to his comment.

"Well while we are racing my stupid sister in-law is having her blasted child in our garden shed. So I am afraid my darling brother won't be able to see my victory today." Pansy then glanced behind Gnorman to Wisteria and smirked wickedly.

"Hey Wistie, how've you been keeping? Still keeping your hat in one piece I see," Pansy teased and Wisteria glanced up and felt her all around cracked hat. She sulked unhappily and Blueberry decided to step in before Pansy really got her best friend down.

"Leave us alone Pansy! Don't you have a race to loose?" Blueberry asked and Pansy swiftly turned her gaze to Blueberry and her smirk disappeared in a flash.

"Excuse me; was I even talking to you? And now you mention it, I don't have a race to loose. See ya at the finish line Gnorman, if you can make it that far!" and with that Pansy walked away to her lawnmower.

"I guess I'd better go gear up. See you three at the finish line!" Gnorman waved before he too went to his lawnmower. Blueberry waved back and then turned to Wisteria who still held her hat weakly. Blueberry nudged her softly and smiled.

"Hey… don't let her words get you down. You're a blue gnome, and a very cool hippie. And what was that old saying you used to say to me as we grew up? Hippy and…?"

"Proud…" Wisteria muttered "but Blueberry, lately I just don't feel proud of who I am. I know in the human world back in the sixties and seventies hippies weren't exactly popular within the general public but we all had a right to fight for peace. I just wish we still had that here…"

"Well perhaps one day, things will change. But there is no way we can back out of this feud now. Not even if I wanted to." Blueberry said this truthfully and she was right. It was too out of control, everyone accept Wisteria were now a part of it. And Gnomeo and Tybalt would grow up to hate each other's guts. And to think this feud started all because of Wisteria. Ever since the day her hat smashed, there had been nothing but chaos. And now they were paying for it. But there was nothing Wisteria could do, or say for that matter. She would just have to stand there and take it all until everyone realized what a big mistake they were making.

Meanwhile at the starting line all the gnomes at each side of the fences cheered on either Gnorman or Pansy, but mostly Gnorman's name could be heard. Many red gnomes actually remained silent instead of cheering on their representative. Perhaps they were sick of Pansy playing by the rules and loosing every time. Perhaps it was time she cheated and aimed to do something to hurt Gnorman to teach him a lesson on messing with her. These thoughts had taken over Pansy's mind for the past few days and it seemed like the only valid option available. Gnorman was clearly the better lawnmower racer out of the two of them and without cheating; Pansy wouldn't be able to beat him. He was too vast and experienced for her liking. This made Pansy jealous of him to some extent, but the other half of that jealousy was hatred, pure hatred. She hated any blue gnome but he, Wisteria and Blueberry seemed to be the worst ones out of the lot. And recently Pansy was taking a real dislike to Blueberry's little boy Gnomeo, he would grow up to defy Tybalt and she didn't want anyone to stand in her sons way. But this Gnomeo and now her brother's daughter or son stood in her way and she didn't like that. If Tybalt grew close to either one of them, Pansy's entire plan could go out of the window. No, she had to get him to grow up to hate them, and if it took solitude and abuse to get him there, then that is what Pansy would take.

"Ok you two, you know the rules and all that but it is my job to remind you of them at the start of each race, and blah, blah, blah," one of the blue gnomes said with the look of sheer boredom in his face. It was also evident on his face as he looked completely fed up of repeating himself.

"Do what you want Nigel," Gnorman winked doing a final check on his lawnmower. Pansy on the other hand wasn't as patient as her rival so she said it how it was to the blue gnome.

"Just get on with it! I want to kick some butt here!" the gnome sighed and muttered something under his breath before speaking to them.

"No road rage, no biting, no spitting, no eating, no drinking, no sleeping, no dying… and finally no cheating," the gnome then smiled for the first time ever in his life "well that's me done!"

"Wait, you need to give us the flag to go," Gnorman exclaimed as the gnome made his way to the other blue gnomes. Nigel swiftly turned around and gave a frustrated sigh before he went back and finally finished his job entirely.

"I do this too often," Nigel muttered as he made his way back to the two competitors starting their engines. "Alright, on your marks… get set… GO!"

And with that both Gnorman and Pansy were off for another great race!

…

"Come on Lady June, you can do it!" The doctor called out as June continued to scream in agony as she was giving birth to her child.

"It's not that easy! You're not a girl so how can you possibly know how much pain I am going through?" June said between deep breaths.

"Because I am a doctor and I have witnessed many births, now push Lady June!" The doctor explained while getting her to push even harder.

"Stop calling me Lady June while I'm in labour!" June called out angrily and the doctor just gave Redbrick a small glance and whispered.

"Is she always like this?"

"No, not usually," Redbrick replied "is she going to be ok doctor?"

"She'll be fine," the doctor said coolly "when she learns how to PUSH!"

"I'm pushing!" June gasped in even more pain. She then glanced over to her husband and held out her hand "Redbrick, can I hold your hand?"

Redbrick handed over his hand and smiled but that soon disappeared when June grasped his hand so tightly, he thought it would snap off as a result of the sheer pressure she was releasing. "Ahhhh!" Redbrick gasped "how much longer until the baby comes out doctor?"

"Any second now…" the doctor replied "another push Lady June and we shall probably see the hat of this child," the doctor directed and June pushed again in sheer pain.

"I don't know how much I can take of this!" June screamed squeezing even tighter on Redbrick's hand. He too gasped in pain and she immediately let go of his hand and took the force out on something else she got her hands on.

"Do it for the child June. Do it for us!" Redbrick encouraged comfortingly.

"Aha!" The doctor called out unexpectedly. "We have a hat. Red as can be and I can see a hint of brown; we must be getting to the head. Keep pushing Lady June, we're almost there!"

"About time too," June muttered and began pushing again despite the exhaustion taking over her.

"We're about to have a baby June! Our baby!" Redbrick smiled putting his hand on June's shoulder comfortingly. June smiled briefly at him before gasping in agony once again. The doctor was now beginning to get his gloved hands to hold something. And suddenly yet unexpectedly the pain stopped. June was just gasping in long breaths to get her energy back as she no longer had to push. The doctor smiled and Redbrick and June waited eagerly for the doctor to give them their newly born child.

"Congratulations you two. It's a healthy and colourful baby girl!" The doctor said cheerfully handling the tiny baby and wrapping her in some blankets. He was about to hand her to June until she stopped him unexpectedly.

"No wait! Let Redbrick hold her first," June then looked up at her husband who smiled adoringly at the child as he went to take her from the doctor. He stood there handling the baby for several moments before he glanced over to his wife who awaited his opinion on her.

"So? What does she look like?" June asked and Redbrick walked towards her and grinned softly.

"She has your eyes and your features. I don't think she has any of my features," Redbrick then handed the baby to June and she inspected her curiously.

"You're right. She does remind me of my former self, but you're missing one big feature here… she has your smile!" June pointed down and Redbrick sat next to June on a small pot of paint and they both gazed down at their new daughter happily. Redbrick kissed June's cheek and held her hand.

"I am so proud of you," he said softly and she smiled. Both gazed into each others eyes, her green eyes into his brown. And it remained this way until the doctor broke the silence by asking a very important question.

"So what are you going to call her?"

Both June and Redbrick glanced at each other and smiled and then they revealed their answer in unison.

"Juliet!"

…

"Get ready to eat my dirt Gnorman!" Pansy yelled as she overtook Gnorman on her lawnmower. He wasn't prepared to let her win and pulled up along side her.

"Not today Pansy!" Gnorman shouted back over the sounds of their lawnmowers going on full power. Pansy noticed Gnorman was edging closer in front of her and she decided to put her plan into action finally.

"Yes today Gnorman!" Pansy laughed as she rammed her lawnmower into Gnorman's causing him to briefly loose control.

"What the heck are you doing? The rules say we can't cheat!" Gnorman exclaimed catching up to Pansy as they approached the finish line. Pansy laughed again as she was prepared to release the final blow to finish him off.

"Well you should know I don't go by silly rules. See ya around chum!" Pansy then slammed her lawnmower yet again into Gnorman's and this time he wasn't so lucky. His lawnmower spiralled out of control and flung him off of it onto the ground. The lawnmower on the other hand just cut out and fell on its side. Luckily no damage was done to it, but for Gnorman on the other hand…

"YES!" Pansy cheered as she raced past the finish line. Many red gnomes including Boris cheered and clapped for her as she came off her lawnmower. The blue gnomes on the other hand weren't cheering, not only had they lost, but they thought Gnorman was seriously hurt or even smashed. Blueberry rushed over to Gnorman and all the blue gnomes tensed up. But all was well when soon they appeared, Blueberry's arm around his shoulder while he limped a little. But over all Gnorman seemed alright, he was still in one piece so that was a good thing.

Wisteria held onto little Gnomeo while Blueberry brought back Gnorman from the wreckage. She feared the worst for him when she saw Pansy slam her lawnmower into his. But she cheered with the other gnomes when he appeared unharmed. She couldn't help but sigh a sigh of pure relief, this situation could have been worse, much worse!

"I'll be fine Blueberry! Just a twisted ankle as all," Gnorman insisted as he limped over to the rest of the blue gnomes.

"You need a sit down and a rest. I'll have our doctor check it out just to be safe," Blueberry explained still clinging onto her husband.

"You're such a good wife do you know that?" Gnorman smiled.

"I know," Blueberry said simply as she grinned "and a good mother and leader. I'm good at everything aren't I?"

"Yes I will fully agree with you on that one," Gnorman smile then faded when he turned back to the lawnmower that remained on its side. "Sorry about the lawnmower though. I've wrecked that up good and proper now haven't I?"

"No, that can be replaced. You on the other hand cannot," Blueberry then stopped but held onto Gnorman as they turned to see Pansy with her fellow red gnomes applauding and being obnoxious.

"Hey you!" Gnorman shouted and Pansy turned to Gnorman and grinned.

"Who me?" Pansy asked innocently gaining a few chuckles from other gnomes surrounding her.

"Yes you, why did you go against the rules and cheat like that? Lawnmower racing is a sport and if not played by the rules, it is not a proper game." Gnorman explained professionally. Pansy glanced at her fingers before glancing back at Gnorman and chuckled amusingly.

"To hell with the rules! I play my way now."

"Don't you realize 'your way' almost got him killed? Or don't you care?" Blueberry asked keeping a firm grip on her husband's shoulders as she glared at Pansy.

"Oh I am sorry, was I meant to care? I forgot," Pansy smirked and mimicked an innocent child as she said this. She then giggled causing Blueberry's glare to turn into a scowl.

"You two faced little-"

"Do me a favour Lady Blueberry, save the insults for others who'll listen to them." Pansy then glanced at Gnorman and waved "nice knowing ya Gnorman!" and with that Pansy and her other gnomes made their way into the red garden to celebrate their new victory leaving all the blue gnomes to scowl and cure at her cheating.

…

"Pansy, congratulations on the win!" The gnomes would say as Pansy made her way back into the red garden. She grinned and accepted their compliments. She hadn't had any in ages so it was a nice change to have some after so many losses to the blues!

"Thank you all so much, I don't know where I'd be without your support," Pansy grinned and then muttered to herself 'somewhere better if I was that lucky'.

"Hey everyone, Lady June has had her baby!" A gnome called out and immediately everyone's attentions were diverted from Pansy to the commotion going on in the shed. Pansy rolled her eyes and moaned, so much for those fifteen of fame!

Pansy rolled her eyes and checked her lawnmower as all the gnomes but her and Boris darted off to go see the new arrival in their garden. Pansy then noticed her son wasn't around and glanced at Boris curiously.

"Where is Tybalt?" Boris turned around and looked all around him before replying to her.

"He was here a minute ago. You don't think he… do you?" Boris then froze and Pansy rolled her eyes and jumped off her lawnmower.

"With that kid these days, I have no doubt," Pansy sighed and then began to walk away "come on lets go get him before he gets too close to this stupid kid of my brother's." And with that, Boris and Pansy headed towards the red garden shed to go find their son and stop him from being too close with Redbrick and June and now their new child.

Meanwhile in the garden shed June lay on some large packets of compost as she rested, but she didn't sleep yet. Sure she was exhausted after the birth but right now she was too happy to see her husband showing all the other gnomes their new daughter. But after a while some of the gnomes left and congratulated them once again and just as some of the other gnomes were leaving a small gnome pushed through the adults gnomes to get to where he wanted to go.

At first June and Redbrick were shocked to see their little nephew run over towards them. Pansy and Boris had kept him under lock and key most of the time and forbidden him to even speak to his aunt and uncle. But today he was too happy to even get noticed by his parents and he had managed to sneak off and see his new cousin. After the shock was over with, June smiled as her nephew waddled over to them, almost falling over in the process. The poor boy hadn't been walking long and he was still getting used to standing and walking let alone running.

"Hello little Tybalt, what are you doing here?" June asked as Tybalt approached her out of breath. She was now carrying baby Juliet and Redbrick stood next to her also smiling down at his little nephew.

"I came, to see tha baby!" Tybalt pointed his small chubby finger at Juliet who was sound asleep in June's arms.

"Alright then," June lowered Juliet down and Tybalt gazed at her smiling curiously.

"What's her name?" Tybalt asked glancing up at his uncle who put his hand on his nephews shoulder.

"Juliet." Redbrick replied also looking down and smiling proudly.

"She's small!" Tybalt muttered and June cracked a small laugh.

"Well of course Tybalt dear, you were like this once!" June explained.

"Was I?" Tybalt asked still smiling like he was having a really good time.

"Indeed," Redbrick smiled as they all looked down at the baby in a soft silence. But that historic moment was about to be broken and the doom of the future was about to creep back into the current situation.

Pansy wasn't particularly spreading her victory cheer at this current point in time. She should have by now, but something or someone was getting in the way of her joyful celebrations. As she marched over to the garden shed she felt a hint of anger rattle throughout her entire body. The thought of her own son getting close and happy with the gnomes she detested and had no choice but to call family made explode. She couldn't afford for her son to grow up to be soft and gentle with the blues or even his own family for that matter! No, if Pansy wanted her plan to finally dominate the garden one day, she would have to raise Tybalt in such a way that he wouldn't be able to stand the very sight of his aunt, uncle and now cousin. But Pansy's sights were about to go worse as she saw a sight she dreaded and feared to see.

When Pansy and Boris finally waltzed up to the garden she door they noticed it was ajar from how many gnomes had walked in and out. They opened it and there was a scene they couldn't stand to even witness right before them.

Tybalt was standing by his aunt and uncle over the baby gnome smiling adoringly at it. Tybalt also had Redbrick's arm around his shoulder and June stroking his arm softly and mother like. This scene made both Pansy and Boris fume with fury as all three gnomes didn't realize they even stood there. It wasn't until Pansy cleared her throat rather loudly that they noticed both gnomes standing in the doorway trying to hold back their anger and force a normal expression on their features. Redbrick and June suddenly tensed up as they knew Pansy and Boris would be angry with them, but they decided to take it and stand up for Tybalt if necessary.

"Tybalt," Pansy began plainly "what are you doing in here?"

"Oh mommy isn't it cool? Aunty June and uncle Redbrick are letting me see my baby cousin, they've called her Julie!" Tybalt called out excitedly.

"Juliet," June corrected as Pansy and Boris slowly made their way into the shed and made their way up to their son.

"Tybalt, go wait outside," Pansy ordered and Tybalt did as he was told.

"Ok, see you later aunty June and uncle Redbrick!" Tybalt waved as Pansy signified to Boris that he should take his son outside as an argument could flare up.

"Hello Pansy," Redbrick began as she approached them both, hand behind her back as her gaze was fixed upon their tiny daughter.

"Save the hello crap for another time brother, I want to know why you let my son in here without my permission," Pansy explained before going up to Juliet and examining her closely "ah so this is the brat eh? Funny, it looks nothing like you dear brother."

"For your information Pansy, your son ran into here before we could tell him otherwise. And what is your problem with not letting us see him anyway? We won't bite, and we are family after all!" June snapped defensively as Pansy glared at her.

"I have a problem with the way you two run this garden that is why, the blues have taken advantage of us far too much and you two do bugger all about it! I don't want my son growing up around gnomes who are incapable of doing anything!" Pansy exclaimed and just after she said this little Juliet woke up and started to cry.

"Now look what you've done!" Redbrick shouted as June tried to hush her daughter back to sleep "listen Pansy, it is you with the problem, not us. All we want is for our garden to be as good as possible but you make that very difficult with your stubbornness and selfishness. Why don't you let go of your past grudges and let the past go? Let Tybalt be the joy in your miserable life! He is a good little boy and deserves more love and attention than he currently gets. What do you say Pansy? Why don't we let this go and start afresh?" Redbrick then held out his hand in the hopes Pansy would agree. But she remained where she stood and didn't move a centimetre. After several moments of remaining silent Pansy decided to speak. But they were words neither Redbrick nor June were expecting.

"Congratulations with the child," Pansy muttered and turned around to leave. Her expression was blank and both Redbrick and June took a few seconds to get to grips with the situation. When they finally did they both spoke.

"Thank you," they both said in unison and when Pansy was far enough away she began to smirk menacingly. Oh she hadn't given up!

This… this was just the beginning!

Authors note: So awww Juliet is born! But what is Pansy plotting? And how does this effect Tybalt's future? And how will the blue garden react to Pansy's cheating? Will they want revenge? All shall be revealed in the next chapter! But in the meantime, review! Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19: Scars of past and present

Chapter 19: Scars of the past and present

Authors note: Ok sorry for not updating over the past week, life has put me behind a little. Anyway yet again thank you all for the reviews! I really do appreciate them! Now this chapter is mostly based on Pansy, Redbrick and Tybalt. But the blues are also involved. But the drama seems to be occurring more in the red garden with Juliet's birth, and Pansy's plans for Tybalt. But the blues parts will be in later on! Oh and some of this chapter is based in the past when Pansy was only seven and had to put up with the changes when her brother was born and all that, so Lord and Lady Redbury and young Redbrick and Pansy will be in the flashback. But enough of my rambling, enjoy the chapter!

Pansy wasn't always bad you know. There was a time she used to love life and her family. But that was during her childhood before her younger brother Redbrick was born. Then her world turned upside down after that. And from then she became a self-centred brat because of the way her father deceived her. And she hated him for that! But before she knew of that deception she was a nice enough girl with the right attitude. But soon that would change, and she would grow to become the worst enemy of the blue garden and her own family.

…

Before Redbrick was even thought about, Lord and Lady Redbury had only one child. Their daughter Pansy. They had called her that because she had a Pansy shaped flower on the side of her small red dress which was rather unusual considering neither parent had a pansy or any flower painted on them anywhere. But they still loved their daughter very much, and although Lord Redbury had always wanted a son, he was happy with a daughter. But secretly he wanted a son still but he never said it around his daughter.

"Pansy dear, could you come over here?" Lord Redbury asked one day as Pansy was playing with some other gnomes. She was only six years old at the time and one of the youngest gnomes in the garden. But she was liked and respected because her father was the leader of the garden.

"Yeah daddy!" Pansy smiled as she ran over to her father, he opened his arms and she soon went into his embrace. She had a good bond with her father, it was even closer than the one she had with her mother.

"Come here my girl, I want to show you something," Lord Redbury guided his daughter along the garden path with his arm around her tiny shoulder as she walked along with him.

"Is it a surprise?" Pansy enquired putting a hand over her eyes. Lord Redbury smiled and moved her hand away from her eyes before she tripped over.

"No my child, I just have some news for you," Lord Redbury then cleared his throat and stopped as the garden was in clear view from this point. "Do you see this garden Pansy?"

"Um, yeah…" Pansy said confusingly.

"Well one day my child when you are all grown up like me, you shall own this garden," Lord Redbury explained and Pansy's confused expression then cracked into a very wide grin.

"Really? All of it?"

"Yes Pansy, all of it. When me and your mother decide to give up leading the garden, the responsibilities will fall to you and you shall be a very good leader!" Lord Redbury exclaimed proudly. Pansy jumped up and down excitedly as she continued to hear about this news her father was telling her about.

"I can't wait till I'm a grown up! I will be Lady Pansy!" Pansy grinned, excitement still bubbling through her.

"Well it's a long way off yet my child, but you shall be a great leader! As you are my daughter after all," Lord Redbury then decided to change the subject "now come on you, let's go find your mother!"

"Ok!" Pansy chirped as she followed her father through their garden.

…

Things changed for Pansy over the following year, her mother and father had been keeping things quiet for a while but soon she found out there was some important news they would have to tell her. She had been informed that she was about to have a younger brother or sister. But Pansy didn't think it would result to anything, in fact, she was rather excited about having a younger sibling to play with!

"Pansy, come over here dear," Lord Redbury called out from the doorway of the garden shed. Pansy heard her father and immediately went over to him. She knew her mother was in labour earlier but had been told to stay out of the garden shed until she was called in. She was now seven years old and she was about to meet her younger brother or sister for the first time.

"Coming daddy!" Pansy called as she rushed over to the garden shed excitedly. She entered the shed cautiously, and there was her mother lying down on a bag of gardening fertilizer holding a small bundle in her arms. Her father was standing over her smiling adoringly at the bundle as was her mother. Pansy entered the room and walked up to her parents who glanced at her and grinned proudly.

"Pansy dear, we would like to introduce you to your younger brother, Redbrick!" Lady Redbury smiled sitting up slightly to show Pansy her tiny baby brother. Pansy glanced down at the little gnome and smirked.

"He looks nothing like me!" Pansy pointed at the small gnome with a small unusual brown beard and small bushy eyebrows.

"He takes after your father as you take after me," Lady Redbury explained "It's just something to do with gnomes Pansy. While the boys take after their fathers, the girls take after their mothers. It's just the way things work."

"Well that's stupid," Pansy muttered causing her parents to chuckle "Redbrick? Why call him that?"

"Well he is my son so we chose an appropriate gnome name to represent our garden," Lord Redbury explained proudly causing his daughter to be confused again.

"So how do you like your new baby brother dear?" Lady Redbury asked curiously. Pansy smiled and replied.

"He'll be cool to teach tricks!"

"Just think about it," Lord Redbury said "we are one big family now, and nothing can come between that!"

…

Over the years Pansy had enjoyed having a little brother around. But as she got older, she realized he got more attention than she ever did. He father and mother seemed to favour him over her and that made her feel alone and sort of jealous. But this wasn't the reason why she turned bad. But it was slowly building up to that point when she would turn against her own family. And it was on no particular day when she was fourteen and he was seven that changed the way she looked at life in general forever…

…

"Pansy, could you help me around the garden?" Lord Redbury called up as Pansy sat idly on her pedestal. Pansy did as she was told, but had no idea about what her father was about to tell her.

"What do you need me to do dad?" Pansy asked casually as she made her way up to her father. He put his arm around his daughter and guided her to a more private place.

"Nothing really, I would just like to speak to my favourite daughter," Lord Redbury encouraged and Pansy muttered.

"You mean only daughter."

"And what is that supposed to mean Pansy?" Lord Redbury released his arm as Pansy walked a few steps in front of him.

"Well you and mum seem to pay Redbrick more attention recently and I feel completely isolated! It's as if you two want him to be leader instead of me!" Pansy explained feeling a hint of anger in her voice.

"Oh, about that Pansy…" Lord Redbury began "me and your mother have been talking. And we have both came to the rather difficult decision of nominating your brother as the next leader. Now you were also nominated for this too Pansy, but your brother seems to have more social skills than you ever did. And I know he is only seven, but times are changing and I think he would be a fine leader when he is older!"

Pansy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her father was confirming her thoughts right there and then. It was true; they did love her brother more than her! And now they were throwing her entire childhood dream and handing it over to her petty brother in the hopes that he would be better than she could ever be! This was unfair and untrue!

"So you're just giving up on me? I have tried to be a good daughter to you all these years and now you are just throwing it away for the sake of stupid Redbrick?" Pansy fumed feeling hatred and anger boiling throughout her body.

"Don't call your brother stupid Pansy!" Lord Redbury shouted back.

"Oh I am sorry; I forgot how much you prefer him to me. I bet you wish I was never even made now do you?" Pansy snapped.

"Don't you ever say that Pansy. We made a very difficult decision doing this. Don't make things harder than they already are."

"Well you're a bit too late for that old man! I have had it trying to impress you and getting nothing in return. It's because he's male isn't it? You only wanted to give the job to me when you had no other options but now a son comes along and snatches it away just like that! And I bet you made that decision in two minutes! Well I can tell you now; you will not be seeing me as I was. I will do whatever I can to make your life a living hell! And further more, I have had this suspicion for some time. And it has taught me a thing or two. Never trust your own parents for they can deceive you and put you down so much that they prefer some bozo brother of mine to be the next leader to this stupid garden! Thanks for dashing my dreams you stupid man!" Pansy then turned away and stormed off back to her pedestal. Lord Redbury sighed and put his head in his hands. He could have put that in a lighter more calm way but he didn't. And now he had created the daughter he never wanted. But he never realized how much she would rebel against him and how this would effect the future of the red garden and another future garden next door in the years to come.

…

"Pansy? Pansy? Are you alright?" Boris asked shaking Pansy back to reality. She had been recalling her thoughts and standing there in her own world for some time now. Pansy shook her head and glanced around getting grips on what she was supposed to be doing. She then nodded and shoed Boris away.

"I am fine Boris, just thinking as all," Pansy looked down and Boris then looked at the gnomes who muttered things around them.

"Alright guys, meeting dismissed!" Boris called out and the gnomes stood there for several moments much to Boris' annoyance "what do I have to do, punch you all to go away. Get lost!" Boris threw his fist in the air threateningly and soon the gnomes got the message and left before they got hit by an angry Boris.

"You alright Pansy?" Boris asked with a hint of concern in his voice. Pansy nodded but still looked at the floor with a hint of sadness on her expression.

"Yeah Boris I'm fine. I just got reminded of why my life has been meaningless," Pansy muttered much to Boris' confusion.

"I don't understand Pansy, what reminded you of this?"

"My father. Damn him! I just had a glimpse of the day he dashed my dreams for good. But now it has made me more determined than ever to get Tybalt on our side instead of our brothers!" Pansy then looked up and the sadness was completely gone from her features now. She looked more determined than ever as she decided to walk off to a more private place.

"He will Pansy," Boris replied "why do you have so little faith in your own son?"

"Because of that damn uncle of his!" Pansy threw her arms in the air in rage and Boris backed away a little from her "everyone knows that Redbrick and June will use their charm and now their pathetic daughter to get him to be like them. And that makes me furious and ashamed of myself and of him. I want him to succeed Boris! But how can he do that with those gnomes in the way?"

"You do realize those obstacles need to be controlled too. Now I have had an idea, as Tybalt grows and becomes more aware of the ways things work, we shall tell him a few lies about what your brother has done and will do," Boris explained.

"Yes but it's not just my brother that I am worried about. What about the blues? They are one of the biggest problems in this entire plan, and if he pities them, we can say goodbye to our ticket to ultimate control!" Pansy spat bitterly at the very mention of the blue gnomes.

"Well if he does so, just use forceful measures. You do such a good job in putting the fear into people, why not do the same with your own son?" Boris asked folding his arms as Pansy turned back to face him.

"What do you think I do? I have to teach him the right thing! But every time I do something, June is there to put an end to it! And I already have a reputation as the mother who beats her son as it is. But if he steps within one centimetre near that blue garden I may not be able to control my actions!" Pansy clenched her fists together and Boris smiled and put his arms around her.

"That's my girl, and we shall be in charge before you even know it! You'll see, not even the petty blue gnomes can stand in our way."

"Yes," Pansy began as her gaze went beyond the blue fence "indeed they won't."

…

"Alright fella's, here's the monopoly board you wanted so badly. You play that, while me and Gnomeo play a bit of scrabble and get his spellings into action!" Wisteria chirped as she laid two boxes in front of the little bunnies in the garden as she came from out of the garden shed. One was for the little bunnies and the mushrooms while the other was for her and the little baby who she was babysitting for her best friend.

The bunnies' ears clicked as they were communicating amongst themselves and surprisingly Wisteria could understand them. No one, not even Blueberry or Gnorman knew what they were communicating about but Wisteria seemed to know like it was her language. Wisteria go what the bunnies were clicking about and decided to speak as she made her way over to the little baby gnome she was baby sitting.

"No there is no red house in the set, I think Miss Montague threw them away when she realized how much she hated Mr Capulet. You'll just have to improvise with a stick or rock or something," Wisteria then sat down and placed the box on the grass. She then unpacked the box and set up the game. Little Gnomeo watched with a keen interest as she did this.

"What is this game aunty Wistie?" Gnomeo asked looking up at his baby sitter with a curious cute gaze that she found completely adorable. Gnomeo called Wisteria is aunt because she may not exactly be related to him, but she was like a family member to his mother and she was very much like a second mother to him when his real mother wasn't around.

"Scrabble!" Wisteria replied grinning as she tipped all the little words out onto the floor.

"Sqwabble? What's that?" Gnomeo asked with his usual baby voice.

"No, no Gnomeo, its scrabble, not sqwabble! And it's kinda like a word game. It will really help your spelling skills for later on in life!" Wisteria explained but Gnomeo still wasn't old enough to pronounce all of his words. He was only almost two years of age!

"Sqwabble!" Gnomeo exclaimed clapping childishly "I wanna play, I wanna play!"

"Ok then little man, we'll play scrabble," Wisteria smiled as she gave him the first pick of words. Gnomeo took his pick and attempted his first word with the small mixture of letter he had picked from the pile. As the game progressed his words soon became better and clearer as he was soon getting to grips with the whole concept of the game. It was Wisteria's turn and she put together quite a long word for Gnomeo to read, but this didn't stop him from attempting it!

"Hat-red?" Gnomeo asked as he looked over the scrabble board at the word Wisteria just made up. "Wait, isn't it those cool red gnomes with pointy hats next door?"

"No Gnomeo," Wisteria looked down a little distantly "the word is not the red gnomes next door, but it does have something to do with that. The word is hatred, and it is used quite a lot these days… unfortunately."

"Huh? What does hatred mean aunty Wistie?" Gnomeo asked his face full of confusion. It was obvious he wasn't aware of the feud yet, but that was something no child should really have to know about.

"The word hatred means a strong dislike for someone. You see, the red gnomes and us blue gnomes, we don't get along. I guess the word hatred could be used in this unfortunate case," Wisteria then glanced down at the still confused child and instantly regretted saying those words.

"But why do you not like each other? That's mean!" Gnomeo asked not understanding why the feud was actually going on… or who the real cause of it all was.

"I know it is Gnomeo. But we are all too different and that is mostly the reason why we are even fighting. But as you grow older you will realize. There are some very nasty people out there and soon you will realize that the world isn't as peaceful as we would want it to be." But when Wisteria finished saying this she realized that Gnomeo was no longer paying attention as his attentions were drawn to someone else.

"Mummy!" Gnomeo stood up and waddled over to his mother and grabbed her into a tight hug. Wisteria also stood up and smiled as she noticed Blueberry get over the shock of the very hefty little boy as he literally leaped onto her. Blueberry was holding her shovel in her left hand but dropped it on the floor as she hugged her son back. She then walked over to Wisteria picking up her tiny son in the process.

"So what have you two been up to today then?" Blueberry asked curiously. Wisteria shrugged her shoulders and allowed little Gnomeo to speak.

"We played some sqwabble!" Gnomeo exclaimed and Blueberry gave Wisteria a strange look.

"He means scrabble," Wisteria corrected chuckling humorously.

"Oh right, scrabble!" Blueberry laughed realizing what her son was meant to say.

"Yeah, and I now know what hatred means!" Gnomeo exclaimed and Blueberry decided to change the subject, she didn't just come to collect her son.

"That's lovely Gnomeo dear, why don't you go find your father near the plant area?" Blueberry then put her son down and he grinned.

"Ok then mummy!" Gnomeo then skipped off to find his father whilst Blueberry walked over to Wisteria who had now decided to pack her game away.

"So how are you Wisteria?" Blueberry asked curiously as she picked up her shovel after she had dropped it before.

"I am fine, why do you ask?" Wisteria asked not turning away from packing her game away.

"Well I was just asking, it is my duty to check up on my fellow gnomes and all that! But I am more asking you as a friend than a leader because you seem to be there for me no matter the situation," Blueberry explained speaking truthfully.

"Well you do the same for me Blueberry, and we have to stick by each other at this time," Wisteria hinted as she turned back around to face her friend.

"Of course, the reds are planning something… I know of that. And now Lord Redbrick has a little brat for a daughter, he'll use her as an advantage. But if he thinks for one second she would beat my Gnomeo, he's got another thing coming!" Blueberry spat speaking more to herself than she was to Wisteria.

"Have you even spoken to him recently?" Wisteria asked.

"We had a little banter the just a few moments ago actually. He had the nerve to insult our toilet! So I insulted his tulips, and that was when he went ballistic. It is rather funny to see Lord Redbrick wound up don't you think?" Blueberry chuckled at the very thought.

"Personally… no," Wisteria replied dully.

"Suit yourself. Oh sorry I have got to go and attend some gnomes at the front. I hear we are getting some new arrivals soon," Blueberry then rushed away leaving Wisteria to pick up her game and take it to back it was originally put by Miss Montague.

…

"Oh the nerve of that blasted woman!" Redbrick fumed as he stormed away back to where his wife and child sat playing.

"What is wrong now?" June asked impatiently as she stood up and walked over to her frustrated husband, and she too was getting frustrated. With his frustration!

"That woman!" Redbrick pointed accusingly toward the fence and June put her hand on her hip and let her eyes narrow casually.

"Who, Lady Blueberry?" June began knowing the answer almost instantly "look, you can't let her get to you! We have Juliet to think about, and you don't want to make her upset do you?" Redbrick then glanced at his one year old daughter who sat giggling on the grass as she watched a grass hopper jump about frantically. He smiled at her adoringly and shook his head.

"No, I guess not. But that Lady Blueberry gets on my nerve!" June sighed and placed a hand on her husbands shoulder.

"Listen, if it will help steady your nerves a little I will handle her from now on. It's time the two female leaders got chatting," June smirked and then clasped her hands together suddenly. "Now why don't we go have a bit of bonding time with our daughter eh?"

"Yes, of course dear," Redbrick grinned as they both made their way over to Juliet who sat now poking a small white butterfly with her little chubby fingers to see if it would move.

"Butterfwy!" Juliet pointed one of her small fingers at a large cabbage white butterfly that had now decided to fly.

"It's pretty dear," June smiled down at her daughter who giggled yet again.

"You're learning fast Juliet," Redbrick said proudly. Juliet then glanced up at her father and waved her arms about in his direction, Redbrick looked over to his wife confused and she just giggled.

"She wants you to pick her up!" June pointed out and Redbrick did as Juliet requested.

"My, my you are getting heavy for your age Juliet dear," Redbrick exclaimed as he balanced his one year old daughter in his arms. Juliet began to laugh and squirmed around in his arms causing her father to try and keep her under control. When Redbrick looked for June he noticed she was no longer there, in fact she had ran off to get something. But minutes later she had returned to find Redbrick still finding it difficult to handle his own daughter and she got out the object that she had just ran off to get and waved it in front of them.

"Say cheese!" June shouted and Redbrick noticed she had a camera and was about to take a photo.

"No!" Redbrick shouted but it was too late, June had already taken the picture.

"Too late!" June sniggered and stuck her tongue out teasingly before glancing down at the photo she had just taken "This'll be a great photo for our family album."

"Where did you even get that camera from anyway?" Redbrick asked finally putting his disappointed daughter down back on the grass.

"The garden shed," June explained "Mr Capulet never uses it. He keeps it there for some unknown reason, but since he isn't using it we might as well."

"So you're making a family album now?" Redbrick asked raising one of his bushy eyebrows amusingly. June just smiled and hugged him while they glanced down at their young daughter.

"Yes, because I love my family and I wouldn't ask for anything more other than having some great memories together as a family!"

…

Little Tybalt sat alone in his own little corner of the garden. His parents had forbidden him from going around and making friends of the friendly sought. He just wanted to be a normal kid like the other gnomes in the garden! But his parents had different plans of their own. Tybalt was still too young to really understand his garden were at war with the next door blue gnomes and that was about to cause him trouble. He had put up with so much abuse from his mother and father, and slowly but surely, he was becoming just like them. He kept himself away from the other kids and even his own uncle and aunt, because if he didn't, he would find himself beaten verbally and physically by his mother. Yet he still loved her! But he had no idea why his parents were doing this to him. Really Pansy and Boris were control freaks who desired power and sought to destroy Lord Redbrick and eventually take over the red garden using Tybalt to their advantage. But that wasn't all… oh no, Pansy didn't just want the red garden at her sons command. She wanted the blue garden too! She wanted Lady Blueberry and Lord Gnorman and that petty hippie Wisteria to bow to her and her son and feel the cruelty she had only dreamed of inflicting on them. And she would eventually achieve her goal! If no one stood in her way of course.

But Pansy would soon find several issues at hand that would stop her from getting her son to be just like her. And it would concern one certain little blue gnome who would eventually become her son's greatest rival. But he wasn't the only obstacle; someone else would also play a humungous role to change the feud around and eventually stop Pansy for good. And despite the fact this certain gnome hated the feud because it was against what she believed in; she wouldn't be able to control her actions on that certain day. But we are getting too far ahead of ourselves!

But over the next two years… something terrible was about to happen which would affect everyone in the gardens. Especially Tybalt. He couldn't become like his mother could he?

Well that was up to the fate of two young gnomes of different coloured hats to decide and determine friend from foe without even realizing it…

Authors note: Yeah over the next couple of chapters I shall be building up to the big moment when something drastic and unexpected happens! But I won't tell you because I want to see your reaction! Well in the next chapter two future enemies will meet for the first time! Guess who they will be? In the meantime you could tell me in the review! Thanks!


	20. Chapter 20: Too young to understand

Chapter 20: Too young to understand

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews guys! I really love them! Now I would like to dedicate this chapter to one of my loyal reviewers JusSonic, as he was looking forward to this chapter. Now all of your questions are answered! Enjoy!

Over the next two years things went well enough for both gardens. Despite several situations including: Tybalt's issues with his parents, Wisteria having constant nightmares about the feud and what it could lead to, and Miss Montague and Mr Capulet's little scraps each morning. But other than that things were going pretty smoothly. Tybalt had just celebrated his sixth birthday and Gnomeo was almost five years old. Little Juliet was still three years old, but she was growing very well for her age! And now all three children could speak almost properly and do things their parents weren't too keen on.

Blueberry and Gnorman were concerned for their little Gnomeo. Every so often he would wonder off and find himself in some sought of trouble, and despite his parents warnings Gnomeo continued to explore new places and found himself in more trouble than it was worth. And not just with his parents…

With Redbrick and June on the other hand, little Juliet wanted to go and hang around with the other children but Redbrick was a very stubborn and protective father and he confined her to play by herself just like Pansy did with Tybalt.

Miss Montague and Mr Capulet were up to their usual tricks as always. Blaming each other for different incidents when really it was all of the gnomes doing. While Miss Montague blamed Mr Capulet for damaging her new washing line, Mr Capulet blamed her for breaking his new bench. All of this was really of Pansy's and Gnorman's doing. Gnorman wanted pay back on the reds for destroying their washing line so he catapulted a giant rock over their garden which caught on Mr Capulet's bench and seriously damaged it. Fortunately for the reds, no one was hurt in the incident but Blueberry and Gnorman got a mouthful from both Redbrick and June and even Pansy for it.

This morning was an easy morning. After a small April shower the weather had cleared up and the sun had come out making the day fine and fresh. Miss Montague was out in her garden trimming her grass with her lawnmower when she heard a loud thud and an extremely piercing yelp from next door. Miss Montague turned off her lawnmower and curiously glanced over her fence, and the sight she was seeing was an amusing one. It was Mr Capulet cursing to himself while sucking his thumb. He had obviously got a bit too carried away with building his new wooden bench and managed to somehow get a splinter. Miss Montague couldn't help herself; this was yet another great moment to pass up a sarcastic comment.

"Aww has Mr Capulet got a booboo? Want me to kiss it better?" Miss Montague sniggered and Mr Capulet turned around when he instantly heard her voice. He snarled and stood up and shook his throbbing thumb.

"I wouldn't put my thumb anywhere near you. Knowing you, you'd probably bite it off and give it to your dogs," Mr Capulet spat nastily receiving the normal cool look for Miss Montague.

"Feisty today aren't we? What's wrong Mr Capulet woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Miss Montague then corrected herself "oh wait I forgot, you wake up like this every morning!"

"Don't push it lady, I'm not in the mood!" Mr Capulet huffed.

"You never are," Miss Montague muttered "well anyway I am going out after work today to buy a new washing line, and I hope you don't cut it to shreds this time."

"How many times do I have to get it into your thick head you crazy woman? I didn't touch your stupid washing line!" Mr Capulet shouted obviously very agitated. They had this argument too many times!

"Well I wouldn't say anyone else did. My other next door neighbours are on holiday so I can't accuse them of what you did," Miss Montague replied.

"Listen you witch, I didn't even go near your washing line, and besides which you went and broke my bench into several pieces so you can keep talking!" Mr Capulet exclaimed. Miss Montague then checked her watch and noticed what the time was.

"I would love to continue this lovely banter Mr Capulet but as you can see I have to go to work, continue this later!" Miss Montague waved causally as she walked away leaving Mr Capulet to mutter curses to himself while he tried to put his new bench together.

Over the next few hours Mr Capulet had finally given up on attempting to build his new bench and went out for a long drive to the store and argue with the firm for a refund for a faulty bench. While he was out and Miss Montague was at work, the gnomes went about their daily routines but for two gnomes in particular, this day was about to get crazy.

…

"Gnomeo dear, come and help me plant these flowers," Blueberry called over to her son who sat playing with his toy car contentedly. Gnomeo remained where he sat and glanced over towards his working mother and his eyes drooped a little.

"But mummy," Gnomeo wined. Blueberry put her dirty hands on her hips and looked down at her son sternly.

"No don't you _but mummy_ me Gnomeo. Come over here and give mummy and hand," Blueberry ordered softly but her son still wouldn't come over. He just sat up and waved his blue toy car around stubbornly.

"But I'm playing with my toy car mummy," Gnomeo protested and Blueberry rolled her eyes and sighed in a frustrated manner.

"You can play with that later Gnomeo, come over here now!"

"Oh alright," Gnomeo finally gave in and picked himself up before running over to his mother to help her with her jobs.

…

"And so, the plan is that we smash their gate in using sharp pieces of metal," Boris said crossing his arms triumphantly as he addressed the tiny red gnomes. They were having one of their daily 'lets crash the blue garden' meetings but for one occasion Pansy wasn't attending. She was too busy arguing with her brother and sister in-law. Boris had decided to take charge on the raid today and his plans were straight forward enough. But he was dealing with the little gnomes who shared one brain cell between the lot of them which made things complicated and frustrating for Boris to get his plans of action into their thick hats.

"But Mr Boris?" One of the little gnomes called from the back waving his little arm in the air trying to get the big gnomes attention.

"Yes what is it gnome number 3?" Boris sighed.

"He knows my name," the gnome muttered proudly amongst the other little red gnomes "I was wondering… where do you plan on getting these sharp bits of metal?"

"The garden shed of course," Boris explained and then muttered to himself aimlessly "gosh were these gnomes made dumb or were they dropped on the hat when they were little?"

"What was that Mr Boris?" All of the gnomes asked in unison. Boris was relieved to know they didn't hear what he had said.

"N-nothing! Now get back to work!" Boris ordered and the little gnomes scattered quicker than a mouse with a chunk of cheese.

Meanwhile at the other end of the garden Pansy was storming along with her brother and her sister in-law she so despised. She did not look happy, well… when ever was Pansy happy?

"I'm just telling you Pansy," Redbrick began trying to remain calm "your plans of attack are pointless!"

"Pointless?" Pansy scoffed "here I am protecting this entire garden from them stupid blues next door, while our so called _'leader'_ does bugger all about them. And you have the nerve to call it pointless?"

"Yes Pansy and he has a right to call it pointless." June exclaimed "you attack the blue gnomes day in and day out and drive them to madness, yet they don't retaliate on us as much as you do on them. Sure they may have broken our new bench the other day, but what's the point of us fighting over it? You're only making matters worse by fighting with your own fire. The blues don't wish to harm us. So when is this going to stop?"

"Don't wish to harm us huh? Just wait until they make their next move. I tell you it won't be pretty. And soon you two will realize what those gnomes across that fence are capable of. You'll see. I am fighting for justice!" Pansy then walked off into the bushes leaving the two leaders with mixed opinions.

"Justice my arse," June muttered aloud.

"June!" Redbrick said in disgust at her saying such a word.

"What?" June shrugged in surprise "you know what she just said was a bunch of lies! And yet you put up with it!"

"Well what do you expect me to do?" Redbrick asked "she's my sister."

"I expect you to fight back that's what. Show her who's in charge around here. Or is she right? Are you the weakling she wants you to be?" June then shook her head and headed off in the opposite direction leaving Redbrick dazed and confused. His wife had never been this forceful before. But perhaps along with everything else around him, she was changing.

Redbrick walked over to Juliet who sat near the pond gazing at her reflection curiously. Redbrick noticed she was extremely close to the edge. It reminded him of the time June had fell in that very pond and he had heroically saved her. But times were different back then, and unlike June who was an adult and could swim, Juliet was only a small child and had a very slim chance of making it out again.

"JULIET NO!" Redbrick yelled as he ran over and picked his daughter as she bent down to touch the water with her tiny hand. Juliet was taken aback when she heard her father yell, rush over to her like a mad headless chicken gnome and pick her up with his sturdy hands. When he finally put her down Juliet looked up at her father with a puzzled look as he was breathing heavily and relieved.

"Daddy! What was all that about?" Juliet asked rubbing her chin with her tiny delicate hand.

"I'm sorry my daughter, it's just you were very close to the edge of that pond and I saw visions of you falling in and hurting yourself." Redbrick said finally getting over that little avoided incident.

"Well I'm fine daddy; I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl now!" Juliet boasted proudly causing her father to smile down at her.

"If only," Redbrick muttered before explaining to his young daughter "you are only three years of age Juliet; you are no where near being a strong girl."

"I am too! Mummy said so!" Juliet argued back grinning. Redbrick's eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of his wife. What had she been saying to her? This was the last thing he wanted to get in his daughters head at her age, or any age for that matter.

"Well Juliet your mother is wrong. You're very delicate," Redbrick said much to Juliet's confusion.

"What does delicate mean?" Juliet asked curiously.

"It means you're a precious little gnome to me Juliet, and I wouldn't want to loose you."

"But I'm not delicate daddy! Mummy said I am as tough as any gnome!" Juliet grinned bringing her mother back into the conversation yet again. Redbrick shook his head defeated, he had given up hope on trying to teach his daughter something. He was definitely going to have a word with June later on.

…

Later on in the blue garden Gnomeo had got completely filthy after his gardening session with his mother. But surprisingly he had enjoyed every second of it. But his mother let out a surprise laugh when she saw her son in such a state.

"There done," Blueberry smiled "You see Gnomeo; it wasn't that bad was it?"

"Yeah I guess so," Gnomeo looked down at himself and frowned. His mother still didn't look up so he tried to get her attention "uh mummy?"

"What is it dear?" Blueberry looked up and gasped when she saw her son standing there, caked in mud with a small innocent frown on his face. Blueberry laughed heartedly which caused a reaction from Gnomeo she didn't expect. He started to cry.

"I'm so sorry mummy!" Gnomeo wailed grabbing his mother and hugging her while he cried. Blueberry gave her son a look of shocked admiration. He looked completely adorable like this.

"What on earth are you sorry for dear?" Blueberry bent down to Gnomeo's height as he let go and rubbed his eyes.

"Because I thought you'd be mad for me being dirty," Gnomeo sniffled.

"Oh Gnomeo," Blueberry chuckled "I would never be mad at you for something like that."

"Really?"

"Of course. Don't be silly dear," Blueberry then stood up and gasped her sons little muddy hand and smiled down at him "now come on, let's get you cleaned up." Blueberry then led her son over towards the hose pipe and washed him down and dried him like a real mother should. She was always there for him no matter what. This showed she was in fact a very responsible and loving mother. Unlike some gnomes.

…

Boris was in the garden shed glancing around for any old tools or sharp objects they could toss over the blue garden with. But he wasn't the one digging through the countless tool boxes and other small storage boxes, oh no. Let's just say the little slaves… eh gnomes were doing all the hard work for him. He just had to make the decisions whether their findings would prove useful or not.

Meanwhile little Tybalt was walking around the red garden aimlessly trying to find something to do when he noticed his father with standing at the front of the garden shed. But his back was facing him so he had no idea Tybalt was about to make a run for it. Tybalt had in fact known that Mr Capulet left the garden gate slightly ajar this morning before he left the house so Tybalt decided to go exploring. His mother was busy arguing with his aunt and uncle and his father was busy in the garden shed finding weapons with the little gnomes. Tybalt saw his chance for a real adventure! And little did he know he'd get more than he originally bargained for. He was about to meet his future worst enemy, but he had no idea about their futures and how today would affect the feud once again. He was just a child, he didn't understand the feud! But unfortunately for him, he would have to find out sooner than later, or put up with the consequences.

…

"Daddy?" Gnomeo asked as he approached his father cautiously. Gnorman was standing at the big hole in the garden fence looking through Miss Montague's old small pair of binoculars spying on the red gnome's activity. He assigned himself to this task recently as they were getting more and more frequent attacks from Pansy and her thug gnome friends, so he decided to step in and see what they had in store for them next and hopefully try and prevent it. Gnorman hadn't heard his sons call; he was too busy trying to focus his full attention on finding what the reds were up to.

"So… Lord Redbrick isn't up to anything really suspicious, what about Lady June?" Gnorman muttered to himself. "Ah, there you are! Nope nothing suspicious either. So if the leaders aren't doing anything… then the culprits have to be Pansy and Boris! Where are you?"

"Daddy?" Gnomeo asked raising his voice a little which caused his father to jump suddenly.

"Oh Gnomeo my boy, don't sneak up on me like that! It doesn't do a gnome of my age any good," Gnorman clasped his chest with one hand causing the large binoculars to hit the ground and slanted. Gnomeo smiled innocently while his father recovered after being startled. "So what do you want? Has your mother finally collard me for being the next Sherlock Holmes gnome at last?"

"No," Gnomeo raised and eyebrow in confusion before asking that all important question he wished to ask "I was wondering if you'd let me go exploring?"

"Uh, sure Gnomeo. Just don't go wandering off too far as your mother will have my hat served on that toilet over there and hold it for decoration purposes. Go and have fun son," Gnorman winked and Gnomeo grinned.

"Thanks daddy!" Gnomeo ran off leaving his father to go back to his detective work.

"Ah! There you are!" Gnorman muttered aloud as he fixed his gaze on Pansy.

…

Tybalt had his fair share of exploring and found out that it soon got boring doing it by himself. So he just sat in the alley way and entertained himself by drawing in the dry sandy ground. It was quite entertaining for him really, and no one knew he was out there. Until now anyways…

Tybalt's gaze was suddenly taken away from the ground when he heard a slight creak come from a certain direction. His gaze fell on a small gnome trying his best to push a gate open so he could get through. Eventually the gnome managed to win the small battle with the gate and got through without a scratch. Tybalt remained where he sat but was more cautious than before. The gnome glanced around and soon he smiled and walked towards Tybalt. Tybalt felt extremely awkward and fixed his face back on his drawing once again in the hopes the gnome would leave him alone. But it didn't work. Not one bit.

"Hello," Tybalt looked up to see the gnome standing only a few centimetres away. He had a curious smile plastered on his small face as he hung over Tybalt like a hawk. "What are you doing there?" Tybalt didn't reply which made the other gnome slightly annoyed.

"Don't you talk?"

"I do talk," Tybalt muttered shyly "but you're a blue gnome."

"So?" The gnome asked confused.

"My mummy says I shouldn't speak to blue gnomes," Tybalt explained.

"My mummy says I shouldn't speak to red gnomes," the gnome replied as he sat down next to Tybalt.

"Well if your mummy said you shouldn't why are you?" Tybalt asked.

"Because I don't really get why she says those things," the gnome smirked.

"Neither do I. My mum says you blues are evil, but I don't see anything evil about you."

"What's your name?"

"Tybalt. And you?"

"I'm Gnomeo. It's a pleasure to meet you Tybalt!" Gnomeo put his hand out and Tybalt grasped it and they shook hands.

"Hey, what's that?" Tybalt pointed to the object Gnomeo held onto. Gnomeo pushed it forward and smiled as Tybalt gazed at it curiously.

"It's my toy car. My daddy gave it to me!" Gnomeo said proudly.

"My mummy and daddy don't get me toys," Tybalt explained sadly "they say toys are for the weak and innocent."

"Your parents don't sound very nice," Gnomeo admitted. "Say, do you wanna play with it?"

"Yeah!" Tybalt grinned as both gnomes began to take turns with Gnomeo's blue toy car.

"So you just pull it back as far as you can and release it!" Gnomeo explained while demonstrating it himself. Tybalt watched eagerly and after the demonstration Gnomeo passed the car to Tybalt and he also pulled the car back and watched it travel a few meters before stopping.

"That is cool!" Tybalt exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm glad my daddy got it me," Gnomeo said "say I have never seen you before."

"Yeah my parents don't let me out the garden much. They say I have to stay alone if I want to get anywhere later in life." Tybalt said as he ran to collect the toy.

"What no friends?" Gnomeo asked sounding shocked as Tybalt nodded sadly; Gnomeo waited a moment before finally admitting "well in my garden there aren't any gnomes of my age so I don't really have any friends either. Say Tybalt, wanna be my friend?"

"What about best friends?" Tybalt suggested hand Gnomeo his toy back.

"Yeah! Best friends!" Gnomeo grinned as did his new best friend. But it wasn't going to last long. As both parents were growing wary of their Childs disappearances.

…

"Say Wisteria, have you seen Gnomeo?" Blueberry asked as she entered Wisteria's pad. She held her shovel casually but her suspicions were growing. She hadn't been alerted by her busy husband that he had aloud him to go off by himself and if she would've found out, she would have probably killed him.

"No not since very early this morning when he kindly wished us all good morning," Wisteria explained while sorting through the record pile she had stacked up.

"That's strange. I haven't seen him for several hours now and I have practically searched everywhere!" Blueberry exclaimed growing slightly concerned at this point.

"I'm sure he'll turn up. He's a strong lad for his age."

"It's not that Wistie. It's if he's gone off exploring outside the gate, he could bump into any red gnome and they could do something dangerous!"

"You don't think their capable of that do you?"

"Uh Wisteria, don't you remember what Pansy did to your hat all those years ago? Of course their capable!" Blueberry shouted not noticing Wisteria's sudden tense attitude.

"Blueberry, I needn't be reminded of that thank you," Wisteria sighed and stopped what she was doing and sat in silence. Blueberry soon realized what she had said and remembered a recent incident.

"Still having the nightmares then?" Blueberry asked and Wisteria nodded weakly.

"They're getting worse," Wisteria muttered.

"Want to talk about it?" Blueberry offered with a confiding smile. Wisteria shrugged her shoulders and glanced at the floor dimly.

"It's the same each night. I'm trapped in a box and I can't find a way out while everyone around me acts as if I am not there, and then a strange black figure comes towards me and grins wickedly as I am about to be buried alive… I can't stop seeing her face."

"Whose face Wisteria?"

"I don't know. But I have a feeling I shall soon find out when I have that dream again tonight," Wisteria said fearfully.

"It's just a nightmare Wistie, it won't hurt you," Blueberry explained but Wisteria shook her head.

"No… I think there's more. It's as if it's a sort of prophecy… telling me that something terrible is about to happen and I am apart of it. And whoever the black figure is in my dream, she's the cause of it all!"

"Um… ok Wisteria," Blueberry said awkwardly as he friend was in deep thought. She didn't believe what ever Wisteria was going on about but she didn't want to admit it in front of her friend. So instead she decided to change the subject to its original form "If you see Gnomeo around, tell me. Thanks." And with that Blueberry left outside to go and find her husband to see if he had any news of Gnomeo's sudden vanishing.

…

Pansy stormed around the garden swearing to herself like there was no tomorrow. She was still ranting about her brother and June being pathetic about the whole feud and so on. But when she got to her pedestal she wanted to take her anger out of her son yet again but noticed he wasn't there. Pansy searched around and still she couldn't find Tybalt. She decided to ask Boris where the heck there son had disappeared off to.

"Oi Boris, where the hell is our idiotic little brat of a kid?" Pansy asked as she entered the garden shed. She then stopped what she was about to say when she saw a hunk of junk stacked up in a messy pile with the little gnomes surrounding it adding junk to the already large pile. "What the heck is this?"

"Like it?" Boris smirked walking over to Pansy whilst chuckling. "It's our ammo for the blues; they'll never see it coming!"

"Not really. I noticed Gnorman spying on us earlier through the garden fence. And if you think they are that stupid to fall for this monstrosity, then you've got another thing coming!"

"That's what I love about you Pansy; you always speak your mind. But recently I have noticed your sister in-law has also grown an attitude towards your brother. She seems to speak her mind much more than she used to. And anyway, speaking of Tybalt..." Boris said.

"Yes where is he?" Pansy asked impatiently.

"I don't know. I have been in here for the majority of the day finding suitable items for our next assault. I thought you were handling him today," Boris shrugged innocently and Pansy grunted.

"F.Y.I, I was too busy handling my pesky little brother! I didn't realize he would go wonder off again. I have checked everywhere but…" Pansy then paused and froze in her stance. No, Tybalt couldn't have possibly. Could he? Oh yeah he could.

"Pansy? What's wrong?" Boris asked raising one of his eyebrows confused at Pansy's stance.

"Damn! I haven't checked outside the gate! That little bugger might meet one of the blues out there!" Pansy then ran out of the garden shed and headed for the gate as fast as possible. Boris shrugged his shoulders and decided to let Pansy handle it. She was better in these situations than he was. He turned around when he heard no noise in the room but mutters. The little gnomes had watched the entire scene like the nosy gnomes they were. When Boris turned around they immediately began working again.

…

"Wow that was unexpected!" Gnorman said aloud blinking in a slight awe at what he had just seen. He was still using the binoculars to spy on the red gnomes despite him knowing his cover was blown by Pansy. But the others hadn't noticed. Yet anyway. Gnorman hardly noticed a certain gnome standing behind him, arms crossed and a not so impressed look attached to her face.

"Really? Care to share it with me?" Gnorman jumped up and the sudden voice and dropped the binoculars before turning around and clutching his chest like he did with his son earlier.

"Blueberry! You just missed the show. I just saw Pansy run off faster than a rocket out of the red garden. I have never seen a gnome go so fast before like, ever. Gosh she must have some kind of problem!" Gnorman exclaimed happily before noticing his wife's expression.

"How interesting," Blueberry said sarcastically "and tell me Gnorman dear, have you seen our darling son anywhere or have you been spying on the reds for all this time and forgotten about him?"

"Oh, Gnomeo?" Gnorman began. "Yes he came to me earlier and asked me if he could go exploring or something. But I told him not to go far."

"Oh no wonder he's no where to be located in this garden…" Blueberry's face then turned to one of horror when she just realized something. "Wait if he's not in here, then he's out there… Gnorman, did you just say you saw Pansy make a mad dash out of her garden for some strange reason?"

"Yes and boy did she look angry, these things are really detailed!" Gnorman smirked pointing to the binoculars. He didn't have a clue what Blueberry was thinking but she knew that she would have to make a mad dash out of her garden for the sake of her son. If Pansy went within five meters of her son, she knew there would be trouble.

"Gnorman, continue with what ever you are doing. I need to sort something out before it is too late," Blueberry then dashed off out the back of the garden like a frog eating a fly. She needed to stop what ever was about to happen. And the sooner, the better.

…

Back out in the alley Gnomeo and Tybalt continued to play as if they had known each other for a long time. It was the first time they had actually had fun without their parents, and surprisingly it felt good for them both. They had no idea about their parent's reactions and how it would impact them. To Gnomeo and Tybalt, they were just newly found best friends who had no idea about the feud and why their parents took it so seriously. But they would soon find out.

"I'm glad we met Gnomeo, I haven't had this much fun in ages!" Tybalt grinned as they sat down and played with Gnomeo's toy car.

"I know right." Gnomeo grinned before standing up again. "Stand back Tybalt, I'm about to beat my record!" Gnomeo dragged his toy car back for about a meter before he let go of it and it made its way to the other end of the alleyway. Tybalt and Gnomeo watched it eagerly to see if Gnomeo could in fact beat his record. But it wouldn't be so.

Suddenly the car was grinded to an unexpected halt when a foot stomped down and smashed the car with a brutal force. The foot was in fact a females foot and both Tybalt and Gnomeo slowly looked up to see a very intimidated and furious Pansy. She continued to crush the toy car with her foot and clenched her fists tightly. Her face was growing red yet she didn't say a word. Gnomeo was devastated that his toy car was now in fact a small hunk of metal and Tybalt suddenly went pale and began to shiver in fear. His mother had that effect on him. Oh he was **so** in trouble for this.

"My car!" Gnomeo wailed as Pansy lifted her foot only to smash it down on the metal toy yet again. Pansy just glared at the little blue gnome with a pure hatred, and then she finally decided to speak.

"Tybalt, get over here right now!" Pansy ordered through gritted teeth but before Tybalt could do as he was told another gnome arrived on the scene.

Unexpectedly the blue gate opened and another blue gnome came out. This time it was Blueberry and her gaze soon fell on her son, Tybalt and Pansy. She gasped when she saw Pansy so close to her son and rushed over to get her son away from her.

"YOU!" Blueberry snapped immediately grabbing her son defensively around the shoulders and pressing him against her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't YOU again," Pansy glared walking over to her son and grabbing him to. But she wasn't as defensive as Blueberry. In fact she was furious towards her son and grabbed his shoulders and clenched her hands around them so tightly it hurt him.

"Couldn't leave yet another blue gnome alone eh? First Wisteria and now my Gnomeo. Tell me Pansy, within that twisted psychopathic recesses of your mind do you have any mercy?" Blueberry spat bitterly despite her sons confusion.

"It really depends what mood I am in. And besides if you are referring to the incident when I _cruelly_ smashed Wisteria's hat, then no. I wasn't planning on even touching that disgusting ugly wench you call a son anyway. I just caught him trying to be friendly with my son!" Pansy replied pointing across to Gnomeo as if she were accusing him of something.

"What? My Gnomeo wanting to be friends with that ghastly looking gnome you are holding onto? You're crazy!" Blueberry exclaimed not believing for a second that her son could go and play with such gnomes.

"Am I? Well how come I caught YOUR son giving Tybalt his toy car to play with eh?" Pansy then bent down and picked up the wreckage of what had been Gnomeo's toy car.

"That's preposterous!" Blueberry spat "my son wouldn't bring himself down to your level. He has been brought up right."

"Go on then, don't believe me," Pansy snarled and then looked down at her son and grasped his shoulders even harder to inflict more pain. He yelped as she threatened "tell her it's true!"

"It's true," Tybalt began "we are best friends aren't we Gnomeo?" Blueberry glanced down at her son trying to not believe what was being said. She expected her son to tell the truth but she didn't think what Pansy was saying was the truth. She was in for a shock.

"It's true mummy," Gnomeo told her and Blueberry sighed disappointed before glancing back across to Pansy who smirked triumphantly. Blueberry glared and pointed her shovel at Pansy and Tybalt accusingly.

"I am putting an end to this so called friendship right now!" Blueberry shouted between both Gnomeo and Tybalt and then glared daggers towards Pansy who returned the glare with her own fiery one. "And as for you, just stay away from my son!"

"I intend to, it's not your son I want!" Pansy yelled back.

"Come on Gnomeo let's leave this cold hearted evil witch to herself!" Blueberry then grabbed Gnomeo's hand and dragged him into the blue garden. Gnomeo and Tybalt both gazed at each other sadly and whispered goodbye to each other. Once the blue garden gate had shut, Pansy glared down at her son and immediately grabbed his hand tightly and literally dragged him against his will back into the red garden. Oh he was in for it now! And poor Tybalt only wanted to make a new friend.

Authors note: Awww poor Gnomeo and Tybalt eh? And beware; it won't be a pretty sight in the next chapter for Tybalt. If you wondered how he gets those scratches on his arms in the movie, well in the next chapter you shall find out. And in a few more chapters something unexpected will happen which should build to the BIG event waaay later on in the story! So much drama! Anyway please review! I shall update soon! Thanks ever so much!


	21. Chapter 21: Teaching them a lesson

Chapter 21: Teaching them a lesson they won't forget

Authors note: Thank you all for the reviews! 70 and counting! I never thought it would be this popular. Anyway this chapter is the aftermath of last chapter's previous events. Beware there is some swearing and violence in this chapter. Blame Pansy! Such an evil character and now she's provoking her son to do the same. Oh and ever wondered how Tybalt got those scratches on his arm in the movie? This is how he gets them in my story in this chapter. Anyway enjoy!

"Get inside the garden Gnomeo," Blueberry said calmly as she led her sulking son through the gate. Gnomeo looked down at his smashed toy and frowned.

"She broke my toy car mummy!" Gnomeo wined as he stopped and turned to his mother. Blueberry had other and more important things on her mind than his smashed in car. And she knew she would have to confront her son about it sooner than later.

"Gnomeo what were you doing out there talking to that boy?" Blueberry asked sternly receiving a small shrug from Gnomeo.

"He was nice! And we both became best friends. Why were you fighting with that woman mummy?" Gnomeo asked innocently and Blueberry sighed. He had much to learn.

"Gnomeo dear, the reason why we were arguing was because we didn't want you two to be friends," Blueberry explained and Gnomeo raised an eyebrow to his mother.

"But why? What's the harm in us becoming friends?"

"You see Gnomeo dear, the red gnomes next door and us blue gnomes… we don't get on."

"Why?" Gnomeo continued to ask much to his mothers anguish.

"Gnomeo, the red gnomes wish to hurt us. They are not nice gnomes. We are enemies with the red gnomes and they will do anything to harm us. Do you understand why I don't want you to see that boy again? He'll probably grow up to be your rival and knowing Pansy, she'll teach him to be cruel and violent like her." Blueberry scowled a little and clutched her shovel tighter. Gnomeo glanced at his toy car and glared sulkily at it.

"That nasty lady broke my car mummy!" Blueberry looked down at her distraught son and crossed her arms.

"That nasty lady Gnomeo is the entire reason that this feud exists! She is so cruel and has no mercy in her at all. She is Tybalt's mother, heaven help him, and she will do anything to turn him against you. So you see Gnomeo, you cannot be friends with a red, it is now practically impossible." Blueberry explained this carefully and Gnomeo kept his full attention on his mother.

"That gnome was mean. Are all the other gnomes like her mummy?" Gnomeo asked curiously.

"Mostly, but mummy here teaches them not to mess with us blues! Lord Redbrick and Lady June hardly share a brain cell between them when it comes to having our banters. I win every time!"

"Ha-ha, no one messes with my mummy!" Gnomeo cheered.

"Indeed. So do you promise not to be friends with that boy, or any red gnome for that matter again?" Blueberry asked and Gnomeo nodded.

"Oh yes mummy. Those red gnomes sound awful!" Blueberry smiled in victory and patted her son on the shoulder.

"Good. Now why don't we see about getting you another toy car?" Blueberry asked down at her now grinning son.

"Really?" Gnomeo asked eagerly "awesome! Thanks mummy, you're the best!"

"No my dear son, you're the best. I wouldn't ask for anything else other than to have you and your father in my life." Blueberry said as she led her overly excited son off to get another toy car. His lesson had been learnt. And it wasn't as brutal as what another mother had in store for her unfortunate child.

…

"GET IN THERE NOW!" Pansy roared as she dragged her son by his tiny hat into the red garden. Tybalt was crying out in pain and telling his mother to let go as she did this. But she didn't pay any attention to his screams and cries. He deserved pain and scars for what he had just done. And that was what he was about to get.

"Mommy, please stop!" Tybalt wailed as she released his hat and slammed him to the ground heartlessly.

"Tell me why you were out there talking to THAT blue!" Pansy demanded still shouting her head off as Tybalt braced his arm around his face as he cried.

"He came up to me, I did what you said and tried to stay away from him," Tybalt explained his voice barely a murmur.

"Trying is barely ENOUGH!" Pansy screamed "what were you doing even talking to that gnome let alone playing with him! Didn't you hear my words that I said a dozen times? Those gnomes are bad. They'll do anything to destroy us, and then I find you of all gnomes trying to be friends with the leader's son!"

"I'm sorry mommy!" Tybalt cried.

"Pathetic… and you call yourself my son?" Pansy walked over to the grass nearby where a trowel lay there left by someone from earlier. Pansy fiddled about with it as she ignored her son's painful cries. "You should be sorry. You're a pathetic little twerp who deserves to be chopped up into tiny fragments of pottery and made into a new china tea set. You aren't a Capulet. You're like those Montague blue pieces of filth next door."

"WELL AT LEAST THOSE GNOMES ARE NICE UNLIKE YOU!" Tybalt blurted out loud directly towards his mother. He had times like this, while his mother ranted on how much of a terrible son he was, he would slowly get provoked and would end up shouting out his feelings and emotions towards his mother who would usually, like today, retaliate.

"YOU PATHETIC LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" Pansy swore and did something much unexpected. She swung her trowel at such a force that it flew down at where Tybalt's arm went defending his face and gave him a deep but tiny scratch. Tybalt literally screamed out in pain as Pansy's trowel dug into his pottery skin. It left a very nasty scratch and he already had one from another time. But this one was much deeper and more noticeable to the average gnome eye.

Tybalt looked up at his raging mother in tears, not just from the pain he had just inflicted, but all the hurtful words she had told him. Tybalt had the right and reason to hate his mother, but he couldn't find it in himself to hate her. In fact he wanted her to love him like any other mother. He just wanted to feel loved for once in his life! But all he got was hate. Hate and anger. And slowly he was becoming less and less innocent and sweet as he once was. He was slowly turning into that selfish and arrogant gnome his parents were. And the sad thing was, he wanted love from the two gnomes who only had him for a plan. They would've killed him or gave him away otherwise.

Pansy didn't say or do anything when she realized what she had just done. She just stood there and kept her eyes fixed on her wailing son and the mark she had just left on his arm. She hardly noticed the other gnome behind her who had just witnessed the entire scene.

"PANSY!" Pansy turned around almost instantly and recognised who the voice belonged to. It was June. That was all she needed. "What the hell have you done to him?"

"None of your business!" Pansy shouted arrogantly and June chose to ignore her insults and rushed over to little Tybalt who was still crying helplessly while his mother stood there as if his cries was music to her ears.

"What has that witch done to you?" June asked as she approached Tybalt. Pansy was literally in another up raw when she saw her sister in-law place a gentle hand on his arm.

"Get away from him!" Pansy roared and June turned around and snarled up at the other gnome.

"No, you get away from him you heartless cad!" June replied.

"How dare you! He's MY son, not yours!" Pansy proclaimed which cause June to scoff.

"Ha, YOUR son?" June snapped "funny, you don't treat him as if he is YOUR son. In fact you show him no love and attention like he was YOUR son at all!"

"That's because the little brat needs to learn a few lessons. Don't get involved with things that don't concern you!"

"For your information Pansy, I am the joint **leader **of this garden. So I'm afraid your business is my business. Now I can see you're angry and upset so I shall take Tybalt away so you can calm down."

"By heck are you taking my son away from me!" Pansy refused as June helped Tybalt up carefully.

"I am, for your own good. Now don't fight me Pansy, or else something bad could happen to you," June explained.

"You can't! He will become like you!" Pansy shouted back grabbing her son by the arm and tugged him away from June. June fought back and grabbed Tybalt's arms and stepped in front of him in a defending manner. June shook her head and sighed.

"You are loosing it Pansy. I suggest you get some rest before you go completely insane," and with that June guided Tybalt away and Pansy stood there in some sort of mad yet dazed rage. Was she really going mental? Is this what she resulted to? If so, what evil deeds would she do next? It couldn't be good.

…

Blueberry took little Gnomeo over to Gnorman where he was able to get a new toy car. Blueberry and Gnorman watched their son lovingly as he played with his brand new toy car as Blueberry explained the incident in the alleyway to Gnorman. He listened closely and when she had finished, he decided to speak his own mind.

"You should have alerted me he was playing with that red. Why didn't you come and get me?" Gnorman asked crossing his arms while his gaze switched from his son, to his wife, and back again.

"Well you yourself were busy, and Pansy was out there. Goodness knows what she would've done to Gnomeo if I had arrived but a minute later. So I decided to handle her myself. It wouldn't be the first time," Blueberry reminisced the other times she had faced Pansy. Both times she had almost been smashed by her. And both times a certain gnome had saved her from that fate. Redbrick…

"You ok love?" Gnorman asked waving a hand in front of Blueberry's face. She had been in a trance for several minutes without realizing. She had been thinking of the bad and good times back when he wasn't around. Oh God she was at it again! How many times did she have to say the same thing to herself? She no longer had any feelings for that red gnome she once loved! But if she didn't, why did she keep have to keep reassuring herself over and over again?

"I am fine Gnorman, I was just thinking as all."

"About what?"

"Nothing," Blueberry then turned her gaze away from her husband and focused back on her son. She was still mentally reassuring herself about her feelings. This was one of many times she had done this. But why? She had a lovely son and a loving husband for crying out loud! And it was many years ago since those events occurred. Redbrick was meant to be her nemesis and arch rival, but it didn't seem like that at all. Sure they had their small banters and disputes but that was hardly enough to call it a full on feud. It seemed every other gnome in each garden was really at war but the two main leaders. What did that mean? And besides he had a daughter and wife himself so there would be no way he still had feelings for her. And Blueberry cursed herself every time she thought about this. _'I thought I vowed never to think about this again when I became leader! Get out of my head!'_ she screamed at her thoughts. She refused to give in to her past emotions. Her true love was her husband Gnorman. Not some illiterate red gnome next door! If only she could get that into her thoughts.

"Mummy, daddy, check this out!" Gnomeo called from below as he rolled back his toy car and let it drive up some small ramp and fly through the air before it hit the ground. Gnorman grinned and ran to pick the toy car up and had a go himself. Blueberry watched in amusement at the scene before her and came to a solid conclusion _'Take that you useless thoughts, your tricks don't fool me for a second. My real love is here in this garden with my son and husband!_'

But none of them realized who was standing behind them while the family were having some bonding time. And he was about to ruin that worth while moment for good.

"Lady Blueberry I have a bone to pick with you!" Blueberry turned around to notice a not so friendly face poking though the other side of the fence. It was Redbrick standing there with his arms on his hips, and he didn't look too happy. Blueberry took in a deep breath before turning to Gnorman who was currently glaring at Redbrick.

"Why don't you go take Gnomeo to see Wisteria and I'll handle him," Blueberry whispered and Gnorman nodded. He knew how well she handled the red gardens leaders compared to himself. He decided to allow her to win the next sophisticated conversation while he visited a dear friend of theirs. Gnorman picked up Gnomeo and placed him on his shoulders.

"Come on little man, lets go visit aunt Wistie and your Shroom buddy," Gnorman explained as he carried Gnomeo away. He passed a wink in Blueberry's direction and continued to walk away. When Blueberry noticed they were far enough away she turned to face Redbrick whose face had now softened and became more distant.

"Your sons grown a lot," Redbrick said rather calmly "he sure takes after his father alright."

"You had a bone to pick with me Lord Redbrick?" Blueberry asked getting straight to the point.

"Oh… yes of course I did!" Redbrick said snapping back to reality. He lifted some kind of round blue object in the mid air and held it so Blueberry could see it clearly. "What on earths name do you call this?"

"Some kind of bottle cap Lord Redbrick," Blueberry said crossing her arms impatiently.

"Oh is it?" Redbrick asked examining the bottle cap closely "yes so it is."

"Listen, Lord Redbrick if you are implying that we blues had anything to do with putting this bottle cap in your precious red plants, then no I'm afraid we did not. It was probably your annoying big sister planting it there trying to frame us for the tenth time this month. Now if that is all Lord Redbrick I shall be off," Blueberry explained as she began to walk away.

"No wait!" Redbrick called after her much to her surprise. Blueberry turned back to see Redbrick standing there awkwardly with his hands behind his back.

"Yes?" Blueberry asked arching a confused yet curious eyebrow.

"That wasn't the only reason I came to see you," Redbrick explained quietly. Blueberry inched closer and Redbrick took a deep breath before replying "I was just wondering if I could enquire on how Wisteria is?"

Blueberry was taken aback. He had never asked how anyone was before (accept before the feud of course). She was under the impression he had completely forgotten about her. But she knew how much he was fond of her before the feud. It was almost as if they were close friends. And now after several years Redbrick had finally gotten around to asking about her. Blueberry had no choice but to reply.

"She is holding up fine," Blueberry began "and what suddenly gave you the idea to ask about her?"

"I don't know. I just wished to enquire about an old friend," Redbrick said causing Blueberry to scoff.

"We have no friends among the reds. Feuds end all relationships and friendships. Isn't that what happened to us Redbrick?"

"It's been a long time since you called me that," Redbrick pointed out and Blueberry automatically realized what she had just blurted out.

"I didn't mean to call you that! You are meant to be my arch rival for crying out loud. What do you think your wife would say if she caught you saying that a blue gnome was in fact your friend?"

"She would react in the same way as your husband if he found out. In case you have forgotten, I haven't told a soul but you and Wisteria about what happened all that time ago. And I wouldn't tell anyone today because…"

"Because we are meant to be mortal enemies…" Blueberry finished.

"Exactly," Redbrick said sadly "enemies…"

"Listen, everyone in our gardens are fighting with each other. It seems everyone is fighting but us! If we are going to be enemies Lord Redbrick, we should damn well start behaving like ones!" Blueberry snapped.

"What if I don't want to be enemies with you?" Redbrick asked keeping his gaze fixed on the floor. Blueberry shook her head and sighed.

"Then you aren't fit to be your gardens leader. Your garden started this feud, now you might as well live with it. Go back to your family Lord Redbrick, and forget about the past." And with that Blueberry turned away and began to head in the opposite direction. Redbrick sighed and glanced at the dirty floor beneath his feet.

"What did I just do?" Redbrick muttered to himself. He had just shown a big weakness and had yet again let his emotions get the better of him. Imagine what June would think if she would've heard him say those things! It was certainly not like him to let his emotions slip out like that. But like Blueberry he was experiencing past emotions that were creeping back on him again. Yet both gnomes knew it was just a memory. One they could never re-live. They were feuding now, the same feud that had split them apart all those years ago. And despite which, they had families now! Redbrick had June and Juliet to look after now! He couldn't live in the past and remain there; he had to look towards the future. But something was holding him back. It couldn't be love… could it? He didn't know whether he still had some sort of feeling for Blueberry still. And if he did he was keeping it secret and locked away deep inside him. But he loved June none the less and not even Blueberry could change that! But he could never tell June about what happened before she came to the garden. He didn't know how she would react. Also it was nothing to do with her because he refused to believe he still had feelings for a blue gnome! He couldn't! But deep down Redbrick knew that he still cared for her in some way as he did for Wisteria. But he could never show that he cared for the blues because they were meant to be fighting. Blueberry was right, he and her were the only ones involved in the feud that weren't fighting. Why was that? Was it past emotions preventing them from feuding? Or was it the fact both gnomes secretly wanted peace but couldn't achieve it because of the other gnomes who wanted to hate each other? This was all Pansy's fault! If she didn't get involved and smash Wisteria's hat all those years ago, there would be no feud and perhaps he and Blueberry would still be together. But fate it seemed had turned against the two lovers and diverted them down two different paths. And eventually their paths would meet again by the likely hood of their dear children WAY in the future. But no one knew how much hurt and pain they would have to go through to get to that point in time. It seemed like a life time! And so it would be…

"Redbrick!" Redbrick's attention was soon brought back to that point in time when he heard a familiar voice called out in front of him. It was June, and she seemed to be guiding little Tybalt with her. And he looked as if he was… crying?

"June there you are," Redbrick replied as he made his way over to her he looked down at Tybalt and noticed the child holding his arm out whilst sniffling.

"I swear Redbrick if this doesn't take the biscuit I don't know what does!" June fumed still keeping a comforting grip on her nephews shoulder for support.

"Why what happened June?" Redbrick asked as June pointed down at Tybalt's now cut arm. Redbrick's eyes widened and he pointed at it in shock. "Pansy didn't? Did she?"

"Yes, slashed it out good and proper with a gardening trowel! I swear she is becoming more and more insane with each passing day Redbrick, and now poor Tybalt is becoming a victim in it all." June exclaimed pointing to Tybalt who was sniffling quietly.

"And why did she do this?" Redbrick asked then kneeling down to Tybalt's height and smiling softly at him. "Tybalt why did your mother do this to you?"

"I can't say, she'll hurt me more!" Tybalt said fearfully.

"No she won't Tybalt dear, we give your our word that she won't hurt you while we are around," June reassured also bending down to his level.

"Ok, she caught me playing with that blue gnome called Gnomeo next door and she got awfully mad and beat me and swore at me," Tybalt muttered. June passed a glance towards her husband as they both took the story in. They could easily understand why Pansy was mad at him, but not for the actions she decided to take upon her son.

"Tybalt dear, you realize that we red gnomes don't get along with the blues right?" June asked gently.

"Yeah," Tybalt nodded still keeping his gaze on the floor.

"Well we mean it. We would prefer it if you kept away from the blues as they could harm us in any way if they had the opportunity. Do you understand Tybalt?"

"Yeah I understand," Tybalt said looking up "but what I don't get is why everyone hates each other." June and Redbrick passed each other different glances before Redbrick decided to make an excuse to his little nephew. He didn't need to know the full extent of the feud at his age.

"As you get older Tybalt you shall understand," Redbrick explained.

"But I'm old enough now!" Tybalt proclaimed.

"No, you're not Tybalt. You will be old enough to know later on when times get better for us. But right now you aren't exactly ready to get involved in the feud."

"Say Tybalt, why don't we go play a game?" June immediately changed the subject to prevent Tybalt's further persistent questions.

"Sure! Can we include Juliet in it?" Tybalt chirped and June smiled down at him as she led him away.

"But of course! She'll be glad to play with her cousin," June then turned to Redbrick and gestured to him to do something else while she walked away with her nephew. Redbrick just stood there and pondered with his thoughts for a while before deciding to do something useful.

…

"ARGH what am I becoming?" Pansy gasped her head as she went to a place of solitude. She had just done something she regretted, she gave her son some scars on his arm. How would he ever forgive her for this? Her plan was surely wrecked this time. And it was all because of her irrational behaviour.

Pansy leant up against the garden shed and glanced at her hands. They were slightly red from where she had clutched her trowel. Pansy felt completely unnatural. Sure she had done some pretty reckless things in her life, but not a severe as this! Her son would now never trust her again and her plan to dominate the garden was ruined. And soon word would get around that she was a child beater, and knowing her brother, he would probably try and take charge as always. But he knew nothing! Pansy had always known that her brother was never the right one for being a leader. But her father favoured him over her because he was a male. And she hated them all for it. And when the blues moved next door to the reds her life had yet again changed. She wanted to create some sort of conflict between them from the very beginning. She particularly hated the hippy gnome Wisteria because she wanted peace and serenity; all the things Pansy didn't want. She really took her anguish on her to make herself feel better. But she never knew that Wisteria would finally rat out on her to the blues leader. Pansy hadn't seen Wisteria in several years but her hate for her was still evident. She just didn't know how much.

"Its all that bloody kids fault! If he had not of been out there with that stupid blue, none of this would have happened! He's taunting me is that one. Just like my brother and that blasted hippy Wisteria," Pansy muttered to herself like a mad woman. Was she really going beyond insane? And if so, how would this impact her actions?

"I wish they'd all die!" Pansy whispered still staring at her hands "especially Tybalt… he's not my son. No one in this life understands what I wish to achieve! And I hate my life! And theirs! They have ruined me so much that I have been driven to this. And I want revenge. No longer will I stand by and let others push me around. Not even my own son!"

Pansy then glanced away from her hands and heard distant laughter from another part of the garden. When she finally found the source of that laughter she noticed Tybalt, Redbrick, June and little Juliet all playing together happily laughing and enjoying themselves. Pansy fumed but instead of rushing over to break it up she just leant back against the hard wooden shed and glanced up at the sky. As she did this she slowly began to chant to herself…

"Sometimes, I hate, the life, I made  
>Everything's wrong every time<br>Pushing on I can't escape  
>Everything that comes my way<br>Is haunting me taking its sweet time

Holding on I'm lost in a haze  
>Fighting life to the end of my days…"<p>

Authors note: Well this is the chapter when Pansy is slowly venturing into the decay of madness or something like that. I used a part of the lyrics of a song called **narcissistic cannibal** by **Korn**. This song actually reminds me of her character and it's basically about someone whose thoughts revolve around their desires and they hate themselves and other people around them. That is kinda like Pansy is with Tybalt and Redbrick and the blues isn't it? Anyway I hope you enjoyed this because after the next chapter something BIG is finally going to happen! Oh and how did you like the Redbrick and Blueberry moment? I thought it was sweet but did it fit in with the chapter? I hope it did. And sorry but I will not be able to update for about a week because I have exams coming up and I need to revise. But I shall update soon! I swear! In the meantime please review! Thanks so much!


	22. Chapter 22: Something is about to happen

Chapter 22: Something's about to happen

Authors note: Ok guys after this chapter I shall finally stop building up to one of the main events which is going to happen in this story and finally surprise you! Thanks again for all of the reviews! I don't know what I'd do without you guys and your support! Oh and thanks Delly123 for your idea! You are right, Pansy and Boris haven't had much time together other than plotting revenge and stuff. That is about to change. Anyway onto the story. Enjoy!

Pansy had resulted herself to a wreck. She didn't know whether to go grab her son and apologise for her actions and play nice or just abandon him right there and then. She remained where she was and now sat scrunched up in a tight position whilst muttering aimlessly to herself. And she continued to do this for over 30 minutes until someone found her still in a very fragile mental state. But luckily enough it wasn't June or Redbrick, it was a friendly face. Boris.

"Pansy, what in the name of bloody hell?" Boris asked as he approached Pansy who still had her face buried in her arms. She looked up; it was obvious she was or had been in fact, crying.

"It's over Boris," Pansy murmured much to Boris' confusion. He had no idea what Pansy had done as he was too busy doing other things (as usual). But he was about to find out.

"What is over Pansy? I don't understand."

"OUR ENTIRE PLANS YOU DAMN MORON!" Pansy roared before speaking in a calmer tone "Tybalt will never trust me again after my actions today… I-I gave him a scratch on his arm with my garden trowel. I gave him a scar."

"Pansy, didn't I tell you to try and hold in your anger around him? He's just a kid who wants to be like the others. But we will change him despite what you did today." Boris said determinedly. Pansy swiftly stood up and glared at Boris. He knew nothing.

"Oh but I didn't tell you the reason why I beat him did I?" Pansy asked and Boris shrugged and crossed his arms awaiting her answer. Pansy sighed in frustration and clenched her fists tightly. The anger was still evident. "I caught him trying to be friends with that bastard of a kid of those cretins Lady Blueberry and Gnorman Montague!"

"I see…" Boris muttered not knowing what else to say.

"So I flipped at him and bashed his arm with my trowel and then June got involved and took him away from me!" Pansy then began to cry again "I HATE MY LIFE! I HATE HIS! AND I HATE THEIRS!"

"Come here," Boris said softly and did something he had not done for a long time. He hugged Pansy affectionately. Both of them hadn't married as they didn't like the idea of belonging to each other, but they were still close. They were the only two gnomes in the entire garden who thought the same and hated their leader despite hating the blues even more.

"I just don't care about life anymore Boris. I want Tybalt to love and respect us so we can gain control over this garden. But I cannot love him like a mother! I am **not** a mother and I never will be! And I hate the likes of June and Blueberry trying to raise their children to hate and turn against Tybalt because of me! I wish I could just smash them all!" Pansy sobbed as she clung on to Boris while she cried tears of rage. Boris felt for her. It couldn't be easy to have so many enemies. He himself didn't have as much as he wasn't as forceful as Pansy, but he still shared her opinions. He wished all her enemies dead too.

"And you'll get the chance. Just as long as we keep Tybalt on **our** side and not **theirs**. Unless you want Tybalt to grow up to be like your bother," Boris explained and felt Pansy move away from him and give him a deathly stare.

"I'd rather smash first!" Pansy snarled.

"Good girl," Boris grinned and patted her red hat affectionately.

"You know Boris; you're the only one who really understands me. And I guess I love you for that," Pansy smiled for the first time that day.

"It's been a long time since you said those words," Boris smirked.

"I haven't had the time to use them. As the feud has been getting in the way of a lot of things." Pansy explained.

"Well it would be nice every now and then if we didn't put the feud first," Boris cooed holding Pansy's small chin with his bulky hand.

"How can I Boris when our son is not cooperating? He's too soft for his own good!" Pansy shoved Boris' hand away and walked a few centimetres in the opposite direction before stopping and crossing her arms stubbornly.

"We'll change that," Boris replied "say here's a thought. Why don't you show him the ropes on your lawnmower? It's about time we taught him the ways of lawnmower racing, especially when he'll have cretins like little Gnomeo to contend with."

"Yeah, there is no doubt Gnorman will teach his son **all** of his tricks," Pansy muttered angrily to herself.

"Exactly! So starting tomorrow we shall start to train him. But first you need to apologize for your actions today."

"Do I have to?" Pansy wined.

"Yes, unless you want him to join your brother's side?"

"By heck I don't!" Pansy snarled. Boris smiled contentedly as he marched over to Pansy and put his thick arms around her tiny waist. He turned her around and leaned into her.

"So we need to take action now before it's too late… and we shall get what we desire eventually."

"Power, garden domination, revenge…"

"Exactly," Boris whispered before leaning in and kissing Pansy on the lips. It had seemed like an eternity since they had last shared any intimacy, but even with the two bad gnomes in the feud there was love. Well, only a bit, the rest was lust for power and revenge.

…

Later on in the blue garden Blueberry had finally got her son off of the subject about the reds and persuaded her husband to entertain him for a while. Gnorman was more than happy to play with his son for some time. But today instead of playing racing or something Gnorman thought Gnomeo was old enough to see the garden lawnmower and learn more about his fathers racing career. Gnomeo was more than thrilled to see all of this new stuff. It sure beat playing with his toy car!

"Ok Gnomeo," Gnorman began "this is the lawnmower you will one day be in control of. Unless it breaks down or something and Miss Montague will have to get a new one. But anyway do you want me to show you where all the controls are?"

"Yeah!" Gnomeo cheered eagerly as his father hopped onto the lawnmower.

"Here is the starting up button, it gets this cool gizmo going and it's the same switch you press to turn it off," Gnorman explained as he pointed at the on button.

"Can we ride on it?" Gnomeo interrupted a little too eagerly.

"I'm afraid not Gnomeo. You are still too young and if I did let you, your mother would kill me. But I promise you when you turn eight years old I will show you the ropes as it were, and hopefully one day you'll be as good as your old man."

"So I have to wait all that time?" Gnomeo wined.

"Sorry son," Gnorman said patting his son on the shoulder softly.

"Its ok daddy, I can wait." Gnomeo said proudly.

"Good," Gnorman replied before smirking slightly as he whispered down at his son. "So do you wanna see a demonstration?"

"YEAH!"

…

"Juliet you must stop running off by yourself it is dangerous," Redbrick spoke down to his daughter who was frowning innocently.

"But daddy I wanna explore!" Juliet said much to her father's annoyance.

"You are still young, something-anything could happen to you. And if anything were to happen to you, I don't know how I'd live with myself."

"But you know me daddy. I can take care of myself!" Juliet said proudly. Redbrick just shook his head and gave up.

"Come along Juliet, we must find your mother and your cousin." Redbrick took his daughter by the hand and led her through the garden. As they walked Juliet looked up at her father and asked him a serious question.

"Daddy?"

"Yes my child?"

"Why is cousin Tybalt being moody? I mean earlier after you and mommy left, he seemed to not wanna play and he looked sad. Why's that daddy?"

"Your cousin isn't having the best of times now Juliet. Go easy on him as he needs the loving side of his family to protect him."

"How come?"

"His mother and father don't love him like me and your mother do with you. They don't treat him well and he needs us to help him through it," Redbrick explained not even wanting to explain the abuse part of that 'not loving'.

"Ok then," Juliet then turned away and fixed her attention on different parts of the garden. So many gnomes were having fun! All accept her. Her father barely let her play with anyone but her cousin, and it was proving that he wasn't the best company to be with. All she wanted was to be left alone with some friends for once. But her father was very overprotective, so the chance of that happening was one in a million.

Meanwhile June was walking with her nephew who had gone very quiet. He wasn't as cheerful as he used to be. And that wasn't just today; it was over the past couple of months. Pansy's impact on her son was beginning to take effect. And the sad thing was, Tybalt was such a sweet child, and he still would be if it wasn't for the parents he was brought up with.

"So Tybalt, do you want to play a game?" June asked politely trying to be as nice as possible to the stubborn child.

"No," Tybalt huffed crossing his arms moodily.

"Well what do you want to do then?" June asked almost giving up.

"Nothing," Tybalt muttered and June let an outward sigh of frustration. She really had given up on this child.

June was about to reply to her stubborn nephew if it wasn't for a certain gnome grabbing their undivided attention almost instantly.

"Just like my son," a voice called from within the bushes. June and Tybalt both turned to see Pansy exiting the bushes cautiously with her arms folded at all times. June gave her sister in-law a look of pure disgust before asking her why she was there.

"And what do **you** think you are doing here? How dare you show your face after what you have done to this poor boy."

"I am here to re-claim my son if you would be so kind as to hand him over," Pansy said calmly and June put a protective arm around her nephew. Tybalt just stood there staring at his mother with an odd glance while his aunt fought against her over him.

"And what makes you think I'll be that foolish as to hand over him to your cruel hands?"

"So I can apologise to him," Pansy admitted causing June to gasp unexpectedly. "So I can apologise for how much of a terrible mother I have become, for the beatings I have given him. I have been dreadful and uncaring towards his feelings and I do not know how he could forgive me for such a thing. But if he did have it in his heart to forgive me, I promise I will find it in all of my power to become a better mother and hopefully a better gnome entirely. My only wish my young Tybalt, is that you could forgive me."

Tybalt stood and stared blankly at his mother when she said that speech. He was finally hearing what he had always wanted to hear. But with June on the other hand, she was shocked. She never thought that Pansy was the kind of gnome to even think those words let alone say them. But here she was saying them aloud with her son and sister in-law present to hear every single word. It was most certainly a shock to the system for her, and at first June thought it was just a joke. But as Pansy carried on saying how much she wished her son would forgive her faults, June was more convinced that in fact Pansy was telling the complete and utter truth. She really did want her son to forgive her so she could love him like a son. Perhaps she was changing? Or perhaps it could be a ruse just to get Tybalt back on her side…

Tybalt remained where he stood when Pansy had finished speaking. Pansy was expecting June to get involved as usual, but surprisingly for the first time ever she just stood there. Speechless. June had loosened her arm on Tybalt's shoulder and that was when he finally decided to make his move. Tybalt suddenly lunged forward and ran straight into his mother wrapping his small chubby arms around her waist. Pansy hugged him back but glanced over to June who made no attempt to stop the pair.

"I love you mommy!" Tybalt muffled as he continued to hug his mother affectionately.

"I love you too Tybalt my son," Pansy replied with a hint of love in her voice. She then let go of her son and put her arm around his shoulder, guiding him away from June. As they turned around and began to walk away Pansy turned her head back around and passed a glance to a still speechless June. She then took an opportunity to turn that smile on her face to an evil scowl in a matter of milliseconds. June raised an eyebrow in confusion and then realized she was wrong. Pansy's words were fake! She had only said them so she could gain back her sons trust so she could raise him to be the child from hell. And June had fallen for it! Damn that Pansy and her convincing words! June now knew she could never trust Pansy again as long as she lived.

June decided to walk away and go back to those who needed her. Her family was more important than anyone else's right now.

…

Later on when the humans had returned to their domains the gnomes took to their original forms until they were sure Miss Montague and Mr Capulet were both in bed and asleep. After this many gnomes either slept or stayed awake for a while. Wisteria was one of those gnomes who were sleeping. In her pad she lay with her mushroom companions by her side who all slept contentedly dreaming about mushroom stuff. But with Wisteria on the other hand it was different. Nearly everyone in the garden knew of Wisteria's nightmares and visions but not one of them knew how bad and serious they were. Wisteria constantly claimed something was about to happen and it was to do with a gnome getting smashed, but no one believed her. They just thought she was crazy and that her nightmares were made up so she could get attention. But no one knew her like they used to. It seemed Wisteria was becoming more of an outcast in the blue gnome society and would eventually if not already be a laughing stock to the entire garden. Like they said, 'the hippy era was so last decade.' But that wasn't the real problem currently. Wisteria's nightmares haunted her every night when she fell asleep. She kept on seeing the same visions each night, but she couldn't see who it was in the vision. Wisteria was now afraid to even shut her eyes, but she had to sleep… sleep and face the fears she hated every night.

Wisteria's nightmares were the same each night. The same location, time period, people and events all in these nightmares combined! But every night she dreamt the same dream, but new parts became clearer. The same black figures surrounded her like evil spirits but their faces were not shown. One was like a small child but the other was a tall adult and the evil grin plastered on its face showed that they meant to hurt her. But tonight of all nights Wisteria was about to have the same nightmare again but the full story was about to be revealed… and it wasn't going to be pretty…

_Wisteria was trapped. Not as in trapped inside some room, but trapped as in she couldn't move from where she stood. She was in a garden. But it was not the blue or even the red garden. Wisteria noticed she stood directly in front of a deep, endless pond and she was only but centimetres away from it. But she couldn't move. Gnomes she knew walked aimlessly around her, oblivious to her even being there. She recognised several gnomes instantly; Blueberry, Gnorman, Gnomeo, Redbrick, June, Boris and little Juliet. All of which walked around with a hypnotic expression as if they were all in some sort of trance. This was but the average start to Wisteria's dream which would soon turn into a horrific nightmare. _

"_Hello Wisteria," a mysterious voice filled the air and suddenly all of the gnomes surrounding her had disappeared. Wisteria gasped and turned around to see two distant approaching figures. Both were black and had no faces just like before, one was like the size of a child while the other was an adult. But the voice sounded familiar, it hadn't sounded like this before. _

"_You're only dreaming Wisteria, wake up. **WAKE UP**!" Wisteria shouted to herself clutching her head. The tall black figure laughed wickedly as it stopped about a meter away from where Wisteria was stuck. _

"_But you're not dreaming. You know this will all come to pass… and you my enemy are the centre of it all," the voice was clearly a female voice but Wisteria couldn't recognise it as it sounded very hazed. But she knew the person's voice was bitter and full of hate. _

"_What do you want with me?" Wisteria asked trying to back away but she was prevented from doing so._

"_Come; come now Wistie is that any way to treat an old friend?" And suddenly for the first time ever in any of her nightmares the two black figures emerged from the shadows and showed their true forms. Wisteria gasped in horror when she saw who they really were._

"_W-what do you want to do with me?" Wisteria stuttered, fear evident in her voice. _

"_Oh nothing much, just revenge as all." The voice said as it approached her "And this time you won't have Blueberry or Redbrick to save you!"_

"_NO, PLEASE!" But it was too late the figure pushed Wisteria into the deep, endless pond behind her and Wisteria sank slowly deeper into the water. She noticed someone else glanced over the pond. A little boy. And as she sank further and further below the water, she noticed the figures were grinning wickedly and waving as she soon went out of sight. _

_Wisteria had given up all hope; she was dying in her own dream. Was this her true fate? Or was there more to come? Unexpectedly Wisteria could move her arms and legs when she couldn't before. Wisteria didn't know how she'd manage it, but somehow she broke free from not moving and tried to swim her way to the surface of the pond. Once she reached the surface she noticed the two figures were walking away she did the only thing she thought at the time. She ran after them not even knowing how they would react. _

"_Wait!" Wisteria called after them and she grabbed the tall figure by her shoulder and spun her around so she was facing her. The figure stared at Wisteria for several moments giving her a mixture of expressions. Finally she tried to grab her and throw her to the ground but instead Wisteria grabbed her unintentionally and the figure fell to the ground smashing right there and then. Wisteria looked down in complete horror and gasped. "What have I done?" _

"_MOMMY!" the other figure called out rushing to the smashed ones side. This was the final point in Wisteria's dream. _

"PANSY!" Wisteria bolted up right from her bad dream and tried to get a grip on herself. She glanced around to see if she had disturbed anyone but luckily enough she hadn't. Wisteria knew she couldn't sleep now so she decided to get some air. Making her way outside her pad she noticed that the majority of the garden was now all asleep. Only a few late nighters were awake now. Wisteria took in a deep breath of air and leant against the entry to her pad. She glanced up to the sky and saw many stars. All of them were so beautiful and mysterious that they took her breath away. But that wasn't the thing that was on her mind. It was the nightmare that she had just had which was playing on her mind.

Was Pansy really the one who's fate was about to be changed? And how would this effect Wisteria's fate? She couldn't kill anyone! It was against her gnome rights. But this dream had been playing on her mind for weeks now, perhaps it meant something. Maybe something was about to happen to her. Something bad or something good. But Wisteria didn't realize how soon these events would come; neither did she realize that it would happen in the same place where another bad thing happened to her all those years ago.

Something was about to happen alright. And it wouldn't just affect Wisteria's fate, but the entire feuds and the future of one gnome in particular.

Authors note: Ok this chapter dragged on a bit and I don't think I did a good job on it really. It is shorter than the others because I could barely think of anything to write about. But the next chapter is what the BIG drama is going to happen! I apologise for not writing this chapter as well as you would all like but I am more focusing on the next chapter, which I promise will not be a disappointment to you! Please review and tell me what you think! I crave your reviews! Thanks and I won't keep you in suspense too long!


	23. Chapter 23: A turn of events

Chapter 23: A turn of events

Authors note: Ok this chapter will contain a LOT of drama and tension (I hope anyways). I hope you enjoy this and get shocked by it as I have spent many chapters preparing you for it. And now it's here! Enjoy!

**Wisteria's POV** _(after today's events)_

Where did it all go wrong? Why did this happen to me? My nightmares were obviously warnings, so why didn't I listen to them? Now everything is going out of control and it's all because of me! If only Gnomeo hadn't run out into that stupid alley, perhaps none of this would've happened and my ankle wouldn't be twisted. But that is the least of my worries right now. But I bet you would like to know how I twisted my ankle eh? Well my life can't get any worse if I told you…

**Blueberry's POV** _(after today's events)_

Poor Wisteria. I mean the reds blame her for what happened when really it was all Pansy's fault. Her and that pathetic little kid of hers! And Boris was no help. But what really got me was that despite the reds blaming Wisteria, Redbrick was the only one who defied them. But why? He couldn't still care for her? For me? Could he?

**Redbrick's POV** _(after today's events)_

What have I done? The reds no longer trust their leader after what I just did. And June is really angry at me for doing what I did. But I did the right thing right? I fought for what I believed in for once in my life. And even though everyone but Wisteria hates me for it, I am glad I did so. Despite the circumstances of what had happened…

…

Today's events were about to change history. Well only for the gnomes that is. The humans wouldn't know about it, well let's just say they would only know a bit of the story. But today, today was going to change the fate of everyone. But certain gnomes would definitely find their fates changing in particular. One gnome's fate was certain but as for the other, well her fate was of her own choice. One gnome would find the courage to stand up for what was right while another would be willing to stand by and do nothing. Oh many fates were going to be decided on this particular day. And today's events would impact the entire feud in the reds favour.

But it would start off just like any other day. Gnomeo would be playing about exploring new places while his parents struggled to keep control of him and the garden all at once. Wisteria would be either staying in her pad listening to music or wandering the garden trying to be friendly with everyone. And the rest of the blue gnomes would be going about their daily routine or having little squabbles with the reds at the big gap in the fence. And soon they would be disappointed as Miss Montague was intending to fill that gap in after numerous complaints after she caught Mr Capulet spying on her through that gap.

And while the blues went about their lives while the humans were gone, so were the reds. Yesterdays previous events were out of the picture for Pansy, Boris and Tybalt, and today Pansy was planning on teaching her son a very important lesson. She just didn't know what it was and how it would impact the rest of his life. But today she was going to take him out into the alleyway and teach him his first lawnmower driving lesson. With Redbrick and June on the other hand, their story was completely different. June had found out about how strict and overprotective Redbrick was being with his daughter, and she wasn't too impressed.

"What on Earth is wrong with a father wanting to protect his daughter? It's perfectly natural if I'm quite honest," Redbrick explained crossing his arms confidently. He and June stood a few meters away from where their daughter sat blowing and picking dandelions and were doing nothing to keep their voices low.

"You call blocking her out from the rest of the world natural?" June exclaimed in disbelief "she is only a little girl. She only wants to make friends and have some fun in her childhood. Instead, she's growing up lonely because you are too busy protecting her from nothing but a shadow!"

"She needs to learn she isn't indestructible. She is delicate you know," Redbrick replied backing away a little when June threw her arms in the air angrily.

"You always say that!" June protested "you say that to me all the time! I am sick of it! I don't want to be treated like a porcelain doll Redbrick. I want to be treated like any other gnome in this stupid God forsaken garden. And Juliet isn't a porcelain doll either, so stop treating her like one."

"I do not treat you like that." Redbrick began "I just love you both so much that I couldn't bare to loose you."

"If you love me Redbrick, will you treat me like just another gnome instead of mothering me?"

"Whether you like it or not June I am leader of this garden and it is my duty as a husband and a father to protect those I love from harm. And I cannot let you run things the way I do so please stop before you get yourself hurt."

"You can't let a woman do a mans job can you?" June shook her head as she walked away "oh and if you keep smothering Juliet like you have been doing, she will be spending **a lot** less time with her father."

June crossed her arms stubbornly as she continued to pace away from her husband. She steadily walked over to her small daughter who glanced up at her mother curiously.

"What was all that about mommy?" Juliet asked and her mother faked a smile for her daughter's sake.

"Nothing dear, just a little disagreement with your father as all."

"I hope it wasn't about me was it?"

"No dear," June lied "it wasn't about you."

Meanwhile Redbrick was pacing around the garden while he got weird glances from all the other gnomes. He approached the fence when he heard shouting and he noticed several gnomes crowded around the gap in the fence. Redbrick could see a haze of blue on the other side and he soon noticed that the main gnomes that were arguing were Boris and Gnorman. But both gnomes on each side had companions to back them up if need-be, but it seemed that the companions only spoke when they agreed with either Boris (if red) or Gnorman (if blue). Redbrick decided to do something useful and break up the feuding gnomes before something happened.

"Come on now you two break it up," Redbrick explained pushing to the front of the crowd of red gnomes.

"But Lord Redbrick sir, this gnome just insulted us," Boris explained pointing at Gnorman through the fence. Redbrick passed a glance at the blue gnome before returning his stern gaze at Boris.

"Whether he insulted you or not, I will have no fighting in front of the children. If you must argue, do it somewhere more private."

"Yes **sir**," Boris grumbled as he stormed away and pushed past Redbrick rudely. Gnorman just nodded at Redbrick without smiling or speaking and walked away. Redbrick glanced through the fence and as Gnorman walked away, Redbrick's vision was now fixed on a now visible gnome only meters away from the fence.

Redbrick found himself looking straight towards Blueberry. She gazed back with a slight scowl on her face, it wasn't until he noticed her hand move when he noticed little Gnomeo standing there by his mothers side curious to know what was going on. After a few seconds of gazing at each other, Blueberry looked away stubbornly and nudged her son before speaking.

"Come along Gnomeo, we have jobs we need to do," Redbrick heard Blueberry say.

"But mummy, who was that man?" Gnomeo asked as they walked further away. Redbrick waited until they were far enough away before turning back and observing his garden. Today just wasn't his day. And it was only going to get worse…

…

Meanwhile at the other end of the red garden in the garden shed, Pansy was preparing her lawnmower so she could teach Tybalt some of her tricks. Tybalt was being cautious as always and kept keeping his gaze fixed on the exit of the shed. He knew they weren't meant to be in there, and so did his mother. But she couldn't give a damn anyway.

"Mommy what are we doing in the garden shed? Uncle Redbrick said not to go in here," Tybalt said quietly. Pansy just rolled her eyes and hopped onto the red gardens lawnmower ready to start it up.

"Tybalt dear, I gave up listening to my brother years ago. Now stop being so paranoid and relax, today is your first lesson on how to ride a lawnmower. And trust me, you're learning from the best," Pansy said coolly.

"Yeah I want to learn from you!" Tybalt smiled.

"Yes, so check to see if the exit is clear and we'll take this baby out back," Pansy explained and Tybalt ran to the garden shed and nodded to give the all clear. Pansy pushed the lawnmower out of the garden shed and began to take it out of the back and into the alleyway. Tybalt still looked to see if anyone was watching but no one even paid any attention to what Pansy was doing. Once he was sure it was safe, Tybalt followed his mother out of the garden to have his first lawnmower racing session ever.

…

Back in the blue garden about an hour later Blueberry was searching throughout the garden looking for her son. He had disappeared yet again at the most difficult of times. Blueberry was very busy today and this was the last thing she needed.

"Gnomeo!" Blueberry called "oh where is that boy? Gnomeo!"

"Lost something Blueberry?" Wisteria chuckled walking to the side of Blueberry. Blueberry nodded and smirked a little.

"Just Gnomeo, blimey that child cannot stay in one spot for a second!"

"Well you know kids these days," Wisteria muttered before suggesting something "would you like me to look for him?"

"Are you sure?" Blueberry asked "I mean I am up to my hat in dilemmas today! It would be a great help if you found him for me."

"It's not a problem Blueberry my friend," Wisteria smiled "and it should get these horrid thoughts from my mind."

"Is it the nightmares again?" Blueberry asked sympathetically putting her hand on her friends shoulder. Wisteria nodded and frowned at the thought of last night's vision.

"I now know who the shadowed people are," Wisteria said.

"You can tell me what happened Wisteria," Blueberry smiled confidingly.

"Well it all started when-" Wisteria began but was cut short when a sudden crash could be heard and then a loud piercing yell could be heard throughout the garden.

"LADY BLUEBERRY!"

"I'm sorry Wistie, I've got to go and check out what those blasted gnomes have done now. Talk to you later." Blueberry explained as she began to head towards where the sudden commotion was occurring.

"The joys of being leader eh?" Wisteria chuckled.

"Oh you wouldn't believe it," Blueberry replied chuckling as she went. "Oh and when you find Gnomeo, get him to come straight to me. He is in a lot trouble when he returns."

"Got it, good luck!" Wisteria called back. But it wasn't Blueberry who would need the luck. On the contrary it would be Wisteria who would need as much luck as possible for the events which were about to occur.

…

Gnomeo was the kind of kid who would be there one moment and be gone in a flash. He wanted to explore and find out new things not only inside the garden but outside too. It was an adventure for him! But his parents didn't share his opinion. Yesterday's incident proved that exploring unmarked territory could be dangerous for a small defenceless gnome like Gnomeo. He was only five years old and he was already showing that he could be just like his father, but he was too young for that kind of stuff in his mother's eyes. And she was right! He was in fact too young to be like his father. But how do you explain that to a little kid? And Blueberry wasn't the only parent who struggled with that.

But today, like yesterday, he would find himself in the wrong place at the wrong time. But for a change it wouldn't be him who was going to be the victim, someone else was instead. But sadly he would be the chain reaction who would start the chain of events. But he was only a child so he couldn't be fully blamed for the situation before him. He didn't fully understand the feud yet anyway. But soon he would learn that not everyone is as nice as he would have hoped.

…

Wisteria had checked everywhere for little Gnomeo. She had checked the garden shed, her pad, around the entire garden twice over, yet she still couldn't find him. But she knew she couldn't worry Blueberry by telling her that her son was missing so Wisteria kept searching. But there was a place where she hadn't searched. And that was the last resort for her as she hated where she was about to go. And who could blame her? All the bad things had happened out there! But Wisteria knew she would have to check out in the alleyway in case Gnomeo was out there being a target for any red gnome.

Wisteria opened the already ajar blue gate with a slight precaution. She didn't want anything bad to happen like what had happened in her dream. But wait, her dream was set in a garden wasn't it? Nothing bad could happen! Like Blueberry had said, it was just a nightmare. If only Wisteria could convince herself it was just that.

What Wisteria could see was what looked like a deserted wasteland, but was really the dust on the alleyway floor from where it hadn't rained for a while. But as she slowly opened the gate more and more things were becoming clearer. And then Wisteria opened the gate so far that she stopped. She had seen the one thing she didn't want to see. It was Gnomeo standing there in the middle of the alley with a dazed stance as he continued to stare at something which had caught his attention. Wisteria's first reaction was to run out and grab Gnomeo and hopefully bring him back into the blue garden before anything else happened. But things wouldn't run that smoothly.

Once she ran over Gnomeo Wisteria spoke in a rough yet gentle tone "Gnomeo, your parents are worried sick about you. What on Earth are you-?" But Wisteria cut off her own speech when she looked up and noticed what Gnomeo had been staring at all of this time. Pansy and Tybalt.

Wisteria froze when she saw them. Pansy and Tybalt's attentions were on them and while Tybalt gazed curiously at them as he stood on the ground and his mother stood on her already switched on lawnmower, Pansy had a different approach. Firstly she scowled when she first laid eyes on Wisteria but soon that scowl turned to a wide evil smirk which caused Wisteria to shiver in fear and dread.

"Gnomeo, I want you to go back into the blue garden," Wisteria explained in a tone she had never spoken in before.

"But aunty Wistie I-" But Gnomeo was cut off by Wisteria's voice.

"**Now** Gnomeo, go!" Wisteria demanded and watched Gnomeo scuttle off back into the blue garden. She waited until he was out of sight before she dared to look back at Pansy.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged out of the blue garden," Pansy muttered aloud crossing her arms in an amused manner. Wisteria wasn't in the mood for this and would soon do something that would take Pansy by surprise. "How many years has it been now since we last ran into each other Wistie? If I didn't think any better, I would say you've been avoiding me."

"Say what you wish Pansy, I just want to be left in peace," Wisteria replied with a completely serious face. It was a shame Pansy wasn't quite as serious as Wisteria was.

"Peace?" Pansy spat cold heartedly before looking down at her son "do you know of that word son?"

"No mommy!" Tybalt replied almost instantly. Wisteria shook her head in shame at the boy.

"What have you turned him into?"

"What I want to," Pansy explained coolly "he is **my **son and I will need him to be strong to stand up against vermin like you."

"Pansy," Wisteria began determinedly "I do not wish to fight you. Just allow me to walk back into that garden with my body still intact and I promise you that I will never bother you again."

"Shame," Pansy said looking at her tiny hands occasionally passing a glance to Wisteria "I brought my boy out here to teach him a lesson… but if I let you go, all of that time will be wasted."

"What are you going to do?" Wisteria felt her eyes widen in fear again. Whatever Pansy planned on teaching her son, it involved her and whatever involved her in Pansy's plans ended up going bad for Wisteria. She still hadn't fully got over her hat being smashed and that was like eight years ago!

"What am I going to do?" Pansy repeated smiling innocently "that's a very good question."

Wisteria hardly noticed Pansy suddenly lunge her lawnmower forward in her direction until it was too late. The alleyway wasn't that wide and it took Pansy a matter of seconds before she was but meters away from her target.

"I could do THIS!" Pansy shouted as she grabbed Wisteria causing her to fall on the side of the lawnmower. Wisteria immediately grabbed the nearest thing she could find so she wouldn't fall off and break apart with the impact of the ground. Wisteria opened her eyes to see that the lawnmower was travelling at its fastest speed and there was no way of escaping. She looked up to see Pansy grinning like a psychopath as she began to approach her with her trowel in her hands. The very same trowel which had sliced though her hat all those years ago and the same one which had given Tybalt those scars on his arm the day before.

"Now the answer to your question…" Pansy continued casually steering the lawnmower while Wisteria continued to cling on for dear life. She feared for her life right now, Pansy was no longer the brat she used to be. She was now damn right crazy! "I could finish what I started eight years ago, or I could just give you the same scratches I gave my son yesterday."

Wisteria then fixed her gaze on Tybalt. All he did was stand there and watch. She was right; Tybalt was turning out to be just like Pansy. His face was full of concern but he could do nothing to stop this madness going on before him. And Wisteria's thoughts suddenly flashed back to her nightmare. Pansy and Tybalt were both there to watch her die. This could not be good. Not good at all…

…

Meanwhile in the blue garden Blueberry was getting frustrated with the gnomes who were now just wasting her time. But because she was a respected and nice leader she decided not to let her impatience get the better of her. Enduring the talking from amongst her fellow gnomes she wasn't prepared for what was about to happen next.

"Mummy!" Blueberry heard and instantly knew who the voice belonged to. Once she had pin pointed out her son from within the garden she noticed he was rushing towards her in such a speed he had never ran before. She also noticed his face had fear written all over it. This was not like her son at all. Something was wrong.

"Gnomeo, where have you been? I have been worried sick-" but Blueberry was cut off when Gnomeo spoke clearly scared of what could happen.

"Mummy, aunt Wistie is out the back and she is fighting that evil red woman from yesterday!" Gnomeo exclaimed and Blueberry's face immediately lost its entire complexion. Everyone in the garden knew of whom he was speaking of and went deathly silent. Blueberry then looked out to the gate and heard the sound of what sounded like a smash.

"Pansy!" Blueberry literally ran past Gnomeo and headed for the gate. She zoomed past several gnomes including Gnorman who followed her instantly.

"What is wrong Blueberry?" Gnorman asked.

"Pansy has Wisteria right where she wants her. If I don't get out there now something really bad could happen to her!"

…

"What's wrong Wisteria? Afraid of what I have become?" Pansy teased as she approached Wisteria who backed away as much as she physically could.

"Yes," Wisteria said "please Pansy, I beg of you can't we just have peace?"

"I don't give in to beggars. Or hippies for that matter! I hated you from the very beginning when you first moved here and tried to be friends with me," Pansy then flipped her towel in her hand and raised it high in the air. "And now I can finally be rid of you!"

Wisteria couldn't think of anything to do but just accept she was dead. But if anything, this feud had taught her to be more confident in herself and to not let people like Pansy push her around. But Wisteria was always a shy person who didn't know how to defend herself. But this was a life or smash situation which required quick thinking. And lucky enough for Wisteria, there was hope for her yet.

Pansy was actually shocked when she heard a clanging sound when she lunged her trowel into Wisteria. She looked down to see Wisteria had picked up some kind of metal pole which was stuck in the lawnmower compartment. Pansy felt her eyes widen in shock but soon burst out into fits of evil laughter.

"Finally learned to defend yourself eh Wistie? Looks like this feud has taught you something as well," Pansy said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"What this feud has taught me is that it is completely pointless to fight under these circumstances when we should be living in peace amongst each other. You have twisted and turned this feud in your favour and those who only want to live life happily like me have had to suffer for it." Wisteria explained. It was obvious she was speaking from the heart, but Pansy had no time for her soppy talk. And it didn't take much time for Pansy to react to this. She lunged her trowel forward again to try and give Wisteria a blow to the hat, but missed yet again as Wisteria defended herself again.

"URGH WHY WON'T YOU DIE?" Pansy bellowed going completely mad with her trowel swerving it in all directions possible but somehow Wisteria managed to block every single blow. But there was something Wisteria didn't do, and that was fight back.

"Please Pansy," Wisteria pleaded again "can't we live in peace?"

"PEACE? There is no such word!" Pansy then whacked Wisteria's pole with so much force that it flew out of her hands and Pansy stood above her, trowel in her grasp ready to kill "Now prepare to be unmade Wisteria. You have no petty Lady Blueberry to save you this time!"

"Pansy, WATCH OUT!" Wisteria pointed eyes widening in horror. Pansy had but a split second to glance before the lawnmower collided with a large rock causing the machine to topple over. This caused Wisteria to go flying through the air and somehow hit the floor without breaking anything. She rolled several centimetres before stopping; she lay on the floor motionless as she regained her bearings.

But for Pansy on the other hand it wasn't so lucky for her. Pansy flew through the air in a different direction entirely to where Wisteria had landed. Wisteria fell from the back end of the lawnmower while Pansy fell from the front end. And unfortunately for Pansy, the lawnmower was still going at its full speed and she fell onto the front of the lawnmower where its blades were spinning rapidly. Pansy knew this was the end. She bounced off of the lawnmower and a loud smash could be heard throughout the alleyway. It wasn't certain if it was the blades which caused it or the impact on the ground which did the job. But what was certain now was that Pansy Capulet was no more.

"MOMMY!" Tybalt screamed and rushed over to the wreckage. Wisteria finally took her head off of the ground and gasped as the dust around the wreckage cleared. Tybalt was now in front of the lawnmower and was crying down at what he had seen. Wisteria couldn't help but feel pure guilt and pain for what she had just done. Pansy was dead because of her. If Tybalt took it this bad, imagine how the other reds would react!

"Oh, no…" Wisteria whispered feeling a few watery tears fall down her dusty face. "What have I done?"

"Wisteria?" A voice asked from behind. Wisteria turned her head to see who it was. All of the blue gnomes were coming out of their garden to see what all of the commotion was about. The reds soon followed pursuit and the first gnome to get to where the crash sight had occurred was Boris. He rushed forward past Wisteria to near where the broken red lawnmower lay in shattered pieces. Tybalt ran over to his father and hugged him whilst wailing in tears still.

"What happened Tybalt?" Boris demanded and Tybalt let go of his father and pointed an accusing finger at Wisteria.

"She killed my mommy!" Wisteria shook her head and panicked. Now all of the red gnomes believed that she was Pansy's murderer. She didn't kill her exactly! Pansy tried to kill her and she defended herself, but this ended up in Pansy getting smashed. But the reds wouldn't believe a blue. She may have survived the impact of the crash, but would she be able to survive the angry mob of red gnomes that were mobilizing before her.

"You little bitch!" Boris turned and began to march over to Wisteria full of rage. "You must really love pain!"

"Please I swear I didn't kill her!" Wisteria exclaimed as she tried to stand up. But somehow her ankle prevented her from doing so, when she tried to put pressure on her ankle she felt a severe pain go up through her leg. She couldn't move, she was a sitting duck to whatever Boris had in store for her.

"You calling my son a liar hippy?" Boris spat grabbing the pole she used to defend herself from Pansy earlier to attack her. Wisteria tried to back away by crawling despite the pain shooting out of her leg, but it was very difficult.

"No it's just I didn't kill her! It was an accident! I swear!"

"Yeah, well you killed Pansy. And now you must pay for her death!" Boris then went to smash Wisteria and she flinched and put her arm over her head defensively preparing for impact. But surprisingly enough there was no impact. Wisteria waited for several moments for her life to be over, but as far as she was concerned she was still alive. How was this so? Wisteria noticed everything went silent as she felt someone go past her. And when she looked up, it was a sight from heaven.

"That will be enough of that thank you!" A familiar voice shouted out. Wisteria looked up to see a gnome standing in the way of Boris and in front of her. The gnome grabbed the pole while it flew through the air aiming for Wisteria, the gnome had cut its course short and once he had grabbed it he threw it to the ground almost simultaneously. Everyone gasped in shock when they saw what this gnome had done. Boris wasn't happy at all.

Meanwhile Blueberry and Gnorman watched the scene unfold before them and Blueberry wanted so desperately for it all to be over with. She felt the urge to rush forward and help Wisteria but she was held back by Gnorman.

"Wait," Gnorman whispered in her ear and they continued to watch the brave daring gnome who had just defied Boris the chance of killing off Wisteria.

"Lord Redbrick what in the name of bloody hell are you doing? Don't you know** this** gnome just killed your sister?" Boris asked raising an angry eyebrow to the red leader. Wisteria was actually surprised when she heard Boris mention Redbrick's name. Why the heck was he saving her?

"I am fully aware of that Boris," Redbrick replied coolly much to Boris' anger and annoyance.

"So you are just going to stand by and do nothing to avenge her death?"

"Listen Boris I think there has been enough smashing for one day don't you? If Wisteria says that Pansy's death was accidental then I believe her." Redbrick then looked down at Wisteria and smiled "for I know Wisteria would never lie."

"But-But she's a blue!" Boris bellowed in frustration "why are you saving a worthless blue?"

"Because she is not guilty. Whatever Pansy did, she inflicted it on herself. Don't get telling me what to do Boris, I am the leader of the reds and you will respect my decisions as such. Am I understood Boris?"

"But-but," Boris continued to stammer aimlessly as everyone around them muttered amongst themselves. Redbrick bent down to Wisteria's level and smiled sympathetically.

"Can you stand?"

"Ugh, no I think I have twisted my ankle," Wisteria replied and Redbrick wrapped his arm around her shoulder and helped her up.

"Redbrick what on Earth are you doing?" June stepped forward from within the red crowed. Her voice was full of disbelief and shame that she looked at him in complete and utter disgust. Redbrick helped Wisteria forward and glanced at his wife determinedly.

"The right thing June, like you always taught me to do."

"But, she's a blue!" June said with bitterness evident.

"So?" Redbrick asked before turning his attention back to Wisteria.

"Thank you," Wisteria whispered as she limped in his arms while they made their way over to the blues. Blueberry and Gnorman couldn't believe what they were seeing, Blueberry in particular.

"Don't, mention it. Anything for an old friend," Redbrick smiled before they stood in front of Blueberry and Gnorman. Redbrick passed a small look of longing towards Blueberry before turning to Gnorman as he passed Wisteria to them.

"She has twisted her ankle a bit from the impact; I would get that checked out if I were you."

"Thanks," Gnorman nodded smiling. Redbrick did the same before returning his vision back on Blueberry. She couldn't stop looking at him with that same expression on her face. It was a mixture of confusion, happiness, sadness, pain and thankfulness. She fixed her heavy blue eyes on Redbrick's warm, soft brown eyes. He still wore that look of longing on his face while he gazed at her. It was as if none of this ever happened and they were still together. But that couldn't be right! Not after all of this had happened!

It was still a shock to Blueberry and everyone else that Redbrick would turn against his own garden and help save the life of the enemy who had just accidentally contributed to Pansy's death. What was going on in that mind of his? Was this the same Redbrick Blueberry fell in love with all those years ago? Or was it just some kind of trick? But Blueberry knew deep down that even Redbrick wouldn't go that deep to trick anyone. His sister perhaps but not him! Both Blueberry and Redbrick felt their hearts flutter as they continued to stare into each others eyes. But thankfully everyone but Wisteria didn't notice this. Eventually Blueberry got her grip back on reality and nodded gratefully at Redbrick. Then Blueberry and Gnorman began to lead an injured Wisteria back into their garden and the other blue gnomes followed suit. It actually took Redbrick by surprise when the occasional blue gnome said a "thank you" as they walked passed him. Once the blue gnomes all entered their garden Redbrick turned to his red companions who all stared at him with either looks of disgust, shame, or mostly shock. It was all silent and tension was rising so Redbrick decided to break it before anything else happened.

"What are you all gawping at? There's nothing to see here!" Redbrick shouted and soon many of the gnomes went back into their garden. June had managed to get little Tybalt away from the wreckage and comfort him as they made their way into the garden. June passed a glare and a disappointed head shake toward Redbrick as she walked passed him, Redbrick chose to ignore her glares and focus on getting everyone back into the garden. Boris nudged past him furiously almost causing him to fall over at the sudden force of it all. And once everyone was inside the red garden Redbrick made his way over to the wreckage and stared down at the remains of what once was the brat of a gnome he called a sister. He had no sympathy for her, but he wasn't glad she was dead either. But he still felt sorry for Wisteria as he knew it wasn't her fault Pansy was stupid enough to kill herself. But Wisteria would probably get blamed for the rest of her life no matter what she said to say otherwise. This was all Pansy's fault! And there was only one sentence Redbrick had to say to his older sister as she rested in pieces on the ground before him.

"Now look what you've done!" Redbrick muttered before turning around to head back inside to join the other gnomes. June wasn't probably going to speak to him, but right now that was the least of his concerns.

Wisteria on the other hand knew to where this was leading. She knew no one in the red garden other than Redbrick would forgive her for this. And she also knew that Tybalt would hate her for the rest of his life for killing his mother. Of course she hadn't actually killed her, but to the reds she had killed her no matter what she said to defend that accusation. Pain, guilt and torment were now killing her insides to the point that she couldn't take it anymore. Yes there was only one thing for it; she would have to do something that she really didn't want to do. She would have to leave the garden.

Authors note: WOW! I bet you weren't expecting that were you? Please tell me what you think about this chapter! Pansy's finally gone, and you know what that means… soon the likes of Benny, Fawn and Nanette will be introduced. But not yet. Right now we need to focus on poor Wisteria and how this affects her. Please review and I promise I shall update soon! Thanks sooooo much!


End file.
